Hasta Que Se Seque el Mar
by Viviane Vymh
Summary: Rilliane Lucifen es una hermosa y frágil muchacha de la sociedad inglesa que esta por casarse con el padre de su mejor amiga, cuya vida dará un drástico giro cuando sea raptada por Allen el Ario, un capitán pirata temido en los 7 mares. El océano y el destino son demasiado voluntariosos para intentar controlar ninguno. Para Ayami, Kirara, Zatsune Ann y One Girl, por todo. M.
1. ¿Una dama?

**Capítulo 01 - ¿Una Dama?**

-Rilliane, date prisa.

-Sí, padre.

Una frágil muchacha rubia ojiazul bajo las lujosas escaleras de su hogar ataviada con un vestido parisino de color verde para reunirse con su padre, el Gobernador.

-Rilliane, tu cabello.

-¿Qué tiene, padre?

-Suéltalo.

La joven se escandalizo.

-¡Pero, padre, eso sería muy indecoroso!

Era cierto que el cabello suelto era algo muy indecoroso en una dama de la alta sociedad, pero también resultaba muy atractivo.

-Entonces arréglate un poco más, hija, vamos a ver a un hombre muy importante.

La joven bajo la cabeza en un acto de sumisión.

-Sí, padre.

Ella era Rilliane Lucifen, hija del Gobernador de aquella ciudad. No era de naturaleza débil pero una joven siempre debía obedecer a su padre y punto.

Llegaron a su destino y la joven se vio obligada a buscar al hombre que le había indicado su padre. Era una noble tarea, se decía, un honor casarse con alguien por el bien de otros, pero sabía que eso era poco más que una simple escusa que usaba cada vez que se sentía como una moneda de intercambio. Estaba comprometida con un capitán de barco algo más grade que ella, pero su padre siempre buscaba a alguien mejor. Mejor, claro, significaba, más dinero y más poder, pero no importaba, para eso era una mujer después de todo.

No fue a un hombre sino a su amiga a la que encontró en la fiesta. Era su amiga, pero si se casaba con su actual prometido sería su hijastra.

-¡Rilliane-san! -grito una chica de pelo verde limón y ojos de igual color.

Aunque eran amigas, el decoro le impedía hablarle con menos formalidad a la prometida de su padre.

-¡Gumillia! -respondió la rubia.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Sí, ha pasado mucho querida Gumi.

-Casi ocho meses.

Ambas caminaron por el salón contando lo que había sido de sus vidas hasta ese momento.

-Cuéntame, Rilliane-san, ¿te ha gustado alguien?

-¡Gumi! ¡No debes decir esas cosas!

-Eso significa que no.

La joven rubia suspiro.

-No es como que pueda ir por allí buscando a alguien, Gumi, yo estoy comprometida con tu padre.

-¿Y? Si crees que mi padre te va a ser fiel eres una estúpida.

Rilliane rio con amargura. Desde luego que sabía que ese hombre no iba a serle fiel, pero no tenía quejas que dar, él era hombre y podía, ella no.

-Gumi, ¿te he contado que veo el futuro?

La chica peliverde la miro sorprendida, ella no solía hablar de cosas malas y algo así era herejía.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y ahora veo que morirás soltera.

Gumi puso cara de fastidio antes proceder a reír a carcajadas junto con Rilliane, per se callaron al ver a una dama mayor reprenderlas con la mirada.

-Callémonos, pobre viejita, vaya ser que la mate el coraje -susurró Gumillia.

Rilliane rió disimuladamente.

-Vamos -dijo guiando a su amiga hacia los jardines.

La chica continuo su noche normal, como cualquier otra, sin saber el giro que daría su vida unas horas después.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUE HACIENDO! OLAKE ASE! Ok no que dicen? Estoy haciendo algo que nunca he hecho antes, voy a intentar llevar dos fics al mismo tiempo omg pero si no puedo por tiempo o lo que sea le pediré que me digan cual prefieren que continúe y cuando termine el que ustedes elijan seguire el otro! No hay micho que decir solo que espero que lo lean!**

 **Liraz Hazael fuera~**


	2. Invasión de una mirada marina

**Capítulo 02 - Invasión de una mirada marina.**

-Eres una imprudente.

-Perdóname, padre.

-Solo te pedí que convivieras con él, ni siquiera que lo sedujeras, y hace esto…

La joven bajo la cabeza. El tipo con el que su padre la había mandado a "charlar" había intentado "cosas indecentes" con ella, así que no había dudado en abofetearlo, pero eso no le había gustado nada al gobernador.

-Lo siento.

-Cállate.

Al llegar a su hogar, Rilliane entro en su habitación sin cenar, como castigo por su padre.

-¿Señorita? -su sirvienta Lily apareció para verla- ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí, Lily, ¿podrías calentar agua para el baño, por favor?

-Sí, señorita. Permiso.

Rilliane observo el techo.

-Por el pueblo… por la familia… por papá -canturreo su conjuro de siempre, esas eran las palabras que usaba para consolarse cuando sucedían cosas como estas, pero aun así no pudo evitar algunas lágrimas.

Su padre le había dicho que debía casarse con un noble porque cuando él dejara de ser gobernador ellos no serían nada, debía hacerlo por su familia. Según él.

Después de una hora la sirvienta volvió a subir.

-Señorita, ya está listo el baño.

-Gracias, Lily -respondió levantándose.

Envuelta en los vapores del baño, Rilliane apoyo la cabeza en la pared observando por la pequeña ventila el cielo estrella y los altos mástiles del puerto.

Intentaba relajarse, pero le era imposible. Esa noche había reído con Gumi cuando ella le dijo que era una estúpida si pensaba que Lord Gumo no la engañaría, había reído con verdadera alegría por volver a ver a su amiga y por su propia actitud jocosa, pero pensándolo nuevamente no podía evitar sentirse desdichada, ¿esa era la vida que le esperaba? ¿casada con un noble mujeriego? ¿con él _para_ siempre? no se consideraba una frágil señorita de cuento ni una doncella en apuros, pero había veces en las que se preguntaba si de verdad existiría alguien que pudiera salvarla de su vida.

No quería esa vida, no quería ser la esposa de un hombre que tenía más mujeres de las que podía contar y que era mucho más grande que ella, no quería morir criando hijos de un hombre así.

-Dios mío -sollozo- no quiero esta vida, ¡por favor! Si tan solo pudiera… si solo no tuviera que tener esta vida… ayúdame… quiero escapar, yo no quiero vivir así, por favor, quiero ser libre.

Cuando era niña, le gustaba imaginar que un día le crecerían alas y podría ir a donde quisiese, aunque no era más que una fantasía, entonces ella no lo sabía y podía soñar con eso libremente, pero no ahora, no ahora que había crecido, no ahora que era una seria dama que no podía permitirse tales estupideces. Pero no podía evitarlo.

-Señorita -llamo Lily desde afuera.

-Sí, ahora salgo, Lily.

La chica salió con el rostro estirado por las lágrimas y entro en su cama.

-Señorita.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quiere que cierre la ventana?

Rilliane volteo la cara y miro la ventana, recibió el frescor de la brisa marina y sonrió.

-No, déjala así.

-¿Segura, señorita?

-Sí.

Lily apago las lámparas y salió excusándose.

Rilliane no se durmió hasta bien entrada la noche.

.-.-.-.

-¿Podrías recordarme el objetivo?

-¿Para?

-Dijiste que no querías ningún error.

El chico suspiro con impaciencia.

-La hija del gobernador

.-.-.-.

Despertó sobresaltada al sentir una mano cubrir su boca. Rilliane se sacudió tratando de quitarse es a mano, pero con un gesto, su sirvienta Lily le indico silencio.

-Señorita, de prisa, escóndase…

-¿Esconderme?

Rilliane se levantó y entro al closet al que Lily la condujo.

-Han invadido el Puerto.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Piratas? -eso era obvio, pero ¿desde cuándo un montón de piratas era algo contra la armada que protegía el puerto?

La sirvienta hizo el símbolo de plegaria con la mano derecha.

-Es Allen el Ario.

Rilliane sintió su sangre helarse. Ella había leído y había oído de Allen El Ario, el pirata que había logrado saquear el castillo del Duque de la isla de Jesey sin que nadie lo viera, había asaltado barcos de la Flota Real y había asesinado al Príncipe Heredero de Francia, tan sigilosamente que se había dado el tiempo de colgar su cabeza sobre el trono del Rey… un hombre así… ¿en el puerto?

-Lily, ¡escóndete tú también!

La sirvienta iba a responder, pero la puerta principal de la casa resonó al ser estruendosamente derribada.

-¡Lily!

Lily cerró la puerta indicándole silencio, y Rilliane se dedicó a observar por la rendija del armario. Dos chicos entraron a la habitación, uno rubio y otro peliazul.

-Tu señora, ¿dónde está? -pregunto bruscamente el peliazul a la sirvienta, quien retrocedió asustada.

-¡S-se ha ido lo juro!

El chico la analizo un momento para luego mirar a su compañero. El rubio se acerco limpiando la sangre de su espada elegantemente. Analizo un instante a Lily.

-Una vez más -dijo con una voz aterciopelada, casi amable- ¿dónde está tu señora?

-Y-ya se los dije ¡ella se ha ido!

El rubio volteo la cara con indiferencia y de un solo movimiento corto el cuerpo de la sirvienta justo por la mitad, para luego dar un tiro en su frente.

Rilliane llevo sus manos a su boca para contener un grito.

-¿A qué viene esa compasión? ¿Desde cuándo das muertes rápidas?

¡¿A eso le llamaban compasión?!

-Si esperaba a que se muriera podría gritar. Démonos prisa, odio estar en tierra.

Rilliane se arrimó aún más hacia adentro del closet e hizo crujir la madera. Se helo en su lugar.

-Oye Kaito -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa macabra- veamos que hay por aquí, es la casa del gobernador ¿no? Debe haber algo bueno.

Sin deshacerse de su sonrisa, se acercó lentamente al closet, y lo abrió.

-Eureka -dijo en tono juguetón mirando a la joven con un brillo sádico en sus ojos azules.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Que tal el cap? sigo sintiendo raro este fic por favor no me culpen si al principio esta medio raro sencillamente soñe esto y decidí volverlo fic por eso es que sale medio atrabancado! ADVERTENCIA: en este fic habrá GORE y LEMMON no se que tan fuerte cada uno pero HABRA.**

 **En fin no hay muhco que decir gracias a las personitas que comentaron mi fic tranquilos subiré el cap del otro fic mañana o pasado solo le falta un escena!**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS**

 **Dianis Mar: Muchiimas gracias por leerlo y ppor echarme una mano cuando estaba tan nerviosa que hasta lo iba a borrar jeejje**

 **Sorayahikarine (Hermana): asignatura que no se me de… bueno ninguna se me hace difícil pero ODIO ODIO ODIO ODIO ODIO ODIO ODIO CON ODIO JAROCHO la FORMACION CIVICA Y ETICA LA ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO y con mi hermano bueno hemos llegado a una conclusión: que somos adopatados, a el lo recogieron de un reactor nuclear y a mi de un barril de deshechos toxicos! xDD**

 **Sorayahikarine (Hermano): emm me confundo! No se cuando eres tu ni cuando es ella! Jajjaja y bueno lo intentare con que no sea un cliché, a mi no me gusta lo cliché pero como adoro tanto el romance y el drama siemroe termino por caer en eso, auqnue a veces logro zafar como el primer fic pero lo intentare!**

 **Matta ne~**


	3. Una Sirena Pelirrosa

**Capítulo 3 - Una sirena pelirrosa.**

Rilliane busco desesperadamente una forma de alejarse, salir del closet y huir.

Lentamente, el chico rubio frente a ella alzo su espada -la misma con que había matado a Lily- y apunto a su cuello.

Cerró los ojos, pero al sentir el frio metal contra su piel, al saber que eso había sido todo, que ese era el final, abrió los ojos y miro directamente al sonriente rubio. Si ese era su fin, no sería de rodillas, no iba morir suplicando.

-Mátame ya -dijo al ver que él no hacía nada.

Amplio su sonrisa.

-Sí, eso iba a hacer.

-Hazlo ya.

-No estaba pidiéndote permiso. Tengo una mejor idea -se volvió hacia su compañero- Luka me ha dicho que siente algo sola.

El peliazul puso cara de sorpresa, pero no discutió. El rubio se apartó de las puertas del closet dejándole paso a su compañero, quien saco a Rilliane del brazo y cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su espalda.

Ella dio un grito e intento zafarse, pero el rubio coloco su espada sobre su cuello.

-Cálmate si no quieres que te mate, a ti o a tu padre -añadió al ver que ella lo ignoraba.

La chica dejo de forcejear. Él sonrió.

-Ve tú por delante, yo te cubro -le al peliazul.

Salieron, el rubio asesinando a quien se interponía y el peliazul cuidando que ella no huyera.

-¡Oye, vámonos! -grito el peliazul a otro chico peliblanco.

-¡Pero el capitán dijo…!

-¡Es una orden! -reforzó el rubio.

El peliblanco pareció sobresaltarse al verlo. Asintió y llamo a otros.

Los escasos guardias de la armada que divisaron a la hija del gobernador capturada e intentaron ayudarla fueron asesinados por el rubio.

¿Quién sería ese chico? Ella sabía que Allen el Ario era llamado así por su propio aspecto ario*, piel a la que ni una vida en el sol había logrado arrebatar la palidez, ojos de un color que solo mostraba el mar abierto, y el cabello de un radiante color rubio. Ese era el mismo aspecto que mostraba este chico, además de que el tipo peliblanco y el peliazul le obedecían. Se sorprendió, no sabía que Allen el Ario tenía hijos.

Pero por ahora estaba más asustada que sorprendida, ¿qué iría a hacerle Allen el Ario? Estaba realmente asustada, ese tipo era conocido por su sadismo, condenado a muerte en más de veinte países de todo el mundo, había burlado las mejores custodias que existían, ¿pare que la quería alguien así?

Conforme se acercaban observo el imponente barco custodiado por dos hombres jóvenes, uno pelimorado y otro pelirrojo, era tenebroso, pero tenía una lúgubre belleza.

-Súbela -ordeno el rubio- yo iré por los otros.

El otro obedeció y la subió al barco. Una chica pelirrosa llego corriendo a recibirlo.

-Kaito -dijo- ¿dónde está?

-Tranquila, ha ido por los demás.

La chica miro a Rilliane con sorpresa.

-¿Ella…?

-Ni idea, son órdenes del capitán.

La chica puso cara de disgusto.

-Luka, debo dejarla contigo, o eso creo no le entendí.

La chica volvió a sonreír y asintió.

-Es lo más seguro.

-¡Curso a estribor! -todos se volvieron a mirar hacia el chico rubio, que acababa de subir al barco.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos puestos.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella? -pregunto el peliazul.

El rubio la miro con indiferencia.

-Luka -se dirigió amablemente a la pelirrosa- ¿podrías encargarte de ella?

-Claro, pero no sé qué pretendes ahora.

El rubio sonrió.

-Ni yo.

La pelirrosa resoplo.

-Len, estás loco.

-Un poco, sí, mi querida sirena, pero lo hago por ti.

Hizo una seña y el peliazul -Kaito- la empujo hacia adelante, seguramente a la habitación de aquella chica pelirrosa, Luka.

Pero Rilliane aún no estaba tranquila. Era cierto que estaba muy asustada, pero quizás lograra algo si conseguía ver al capitán.

-¡Quiero ver a tu capitán! -dijo con voz temblorosa dirigiéndose al chico rubio.

Todos soltaron risas bajas y el rubio se volvió con una sonrisa.

-Temo que no -respondió y una nueva risa se extendió por la tripulación.

En un nuevo y ridículo intento de provocarlo, exclamó:

-¡No sabía que Allen el Ario tenía hijos!

Él chico amplio su sonrisa.

-No los tiene. -hizo una burlesca reverencia- Me presento, señorita Lucifen, soy Allen el Ario, bienvenida al Valhalla*, nuestra humilde nave.

Rilliane enmudeció, y Luka aprovecho el momento para llevarla con ella a su camarote

-Vamos.

Al llegar, Rilliane se apartó de la pelirrosa asustada como un ratón.

-Tranquila, nadie va a lastimarte aquí…

La rubia no hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y corrió hacia la ventanilla para observar el puerto alejarse.

-No… -murmuro viendo lo lejano que parecía ahora su hogar y su vida.

Su vida…

¿No era eso lo que había deseado esa misma noche? Entonces debería estar feliz, pero no lo estaba… tenía miedo, era prisionera de Allen el Ario… ¿cómo era posible que ese temido pirata fuera solo un niño?

-Oye… -volvió la cara hacia la chica pelirrosa que la miraba preocupada.

-Tú… ¿qué eres?

Era obvio que no se trataba de una simple esclava o prostituta, ya que había llamado tan familiarmente al capitán y él a ella.

La chica sonrió amablemente ante su extraña pregunta.

-Me llamo Luka, soy tripulante de este barco.

-¿Una mujer… pirata?

-Sí -sonrió ella.

-¿Eres amante del capitán? -inquirió sin ganas de presentarse, en tierra era la hija del gobernador, en mar abierto y sin su padre, no sabía quién era.

La chica rio.

-No, él es como mi hermano mayor o algo así. ¿Por qué te ha traído aquí?

-No lo sé.

-¿Quién eres?

-Rilliane Lucifen.

El rostro afable de Luka se oscureció y ella se levantó.

-¿Eres la hija del gobernador Arth Lucifen?

-S-sí -dijo asustada por el repentino cambio de actitud de Luka.

La pelirrosa salió del cuarto corriendo a buscar al capitán.

-¡Piko-san!

-¿Luka-sama?

La chica puso mala cara.

-No me digas así, ¿sabes dónde está Allen?

-¿El capitán? Ah, creo que con Kaito.

-Gracias.

Corrió hacia el lugar del timonel y diviso al rubio allí.

-¡Allen!

-¿Luka? ¿qué haces aquí? deberías estar cuidando de esa chica…

Luka puso una cara enojada.

-Vengo a hablarte de ella, ¿qué piensas hacerle? ¿tienes idea de lo asustada que esta?

-No sé, se me ocurrirá algo… -él y Kaito sonrieron con sadismo, aunque esperando una cachetada de la pelirrosa.

En lugar de eso, el rostro de Luka se suavizo un poco.

-Len, sé que quieres vengarte, pero no me parece que ella sea como su padre…

-Hablaremos de esto después, Luka, déjame y ve con ella.

Ella le dedico una gélida expresión y asintió.

-Sí, capitán.

Ambos chicos la observaron irse con paso lento y elegante.

-Parece que la hizo enojar, capitán.

-Parece.

Luka era la única abordo que tenía el permiso de llamarlo por su nombre, así que cuando lo llamaba capitán era porque estaba _furiosa_ con él.

-Rilliane-san

Encontró a la chica en la exacta misma posición en que la dejo.

Ella no respondió, solo siguió mirando el vacío.

-Vamos, deberías dormir.

La levanto como un títere, sin que ella, en shock aun, hiciera o dijera nada.

-¿Qué me va a hacer? -murmuro Rilliane.

Luka la miro con ternura.

-No lo sé, pero nada malo, te lo aseguro, él no es malo.

¡¿Qué no era malo?! Inevitablemente, recordó a Lily, y a los guardias que intentaron defenderla.

-Quizás contigo no, porque eres su amante.

Luka frunció el ceño.

-Ya te dije que no soy…

Alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Pasa.

-Luka-sama -dijo un chico pelirrojo- el capitán me ha mandado a decirte que si quieres puedes dormir en su camarote, deja a la chica aquí, yo cuidare la puerta.

Luka puso cara de fastidio. Acababa de decirle a Rilliane que no era amante de Allen y le venía con eso.

-Claro, Yuuma, gracias, golpéalo de mi parte.

El pelirrojo sonrió y espero afuera a que Luka saliera.

-¿Está bien que me vaya? Nadie te lastimara, te lo aseguro.

La rubia no respondió, así que Luka se fue, pensando que seguro quería estar sola.

-¿Te ha dicho que piensa hacer? -pregunto a Yuuma una vez fuera.

-No, fuimos al puerto a matarla, pero después, no sé, fue una decisión momentánea del capitán, creí que te lo habría dicho ya.

Luka volteo a mirar al capitán charlar con el timonel.

-Ni siquiera me dijo a qué iban en un principio.

Yuuma casi sintió su cabeza bajo el agua al darse cuenta de que le acababa de revelar a la "sirena" de su capitán algo que él mismo no le había dicho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Ario es una raza alemana pura con esas caracteristicas**

 ***Valhala era el cielo de los guerreros vikingos**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Etto etto etto ni siquiera se que decir…. SIGO SINTIENDO EXTRAÑO ESTE FIC pero bueno no importa por cierto para quien aun no lo note, este fic NO es twincest, así que bueno solo eso y ahhhhh no se que decir estoy nerviosa con este fic… me siento rara muy rar m¿con esto pero bueno uqe me dicen se esta volviendo interesante? Que rumbo creen que tome estas historia? Por que yo la verdad no tengo idea… cada línea de este fic sale sola, yo cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy escricbiendo las notas y eso es lo único que hago a conicencia así que gracias a lo que han comentado este fic, me anima saber que los resultados de mi esquizofrenia le interesan a alguien… no se que mas decir…**

 **Responderé los reviews que me dejaron:**

 **Dianis Mar: Me vas a traumar O_o ( xDDDD )**

 **Mai Sakura: gracias por decir que mi escritura es buena, y por leer mis historias desde el principio, y tengo MUCHO miedo de lo que se pueda convertir esta historia porque yo personalmente no tengo idea de adonde va, empezó como empezó y va como va porque así se me ocurre, lo bueno es que como sale solo rápido, puedo asegurar que no lo abandonare, demás no me gusta dejar historias tiradas y sii yo también AMO a JONNY DEEP lo adoro es mi actor humano favoritoooo actua genial, tiene cerebro y es guapo TODO EN UNO y también canta waaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo adoro, y sipp para el principio me base un poco en las películas de Piratas del Caribe porque también AMO esas películas me encantan, y gracias, esperare con entusiasmo tus reviews, y no me pareces pesada, al contrario me recuerdas muhco a una persona que perdi hace poco, la persona por la que casi abandone fanfiction, pero en fin me animo mucho tur review GRACIAS!**

 **Cathy-chan: espero que te hayan gustado estos caps! :)**

 **SarEma29: jajja gracias y si gore y lemmon, pero no esperes mucho jajajjajajaja**

 **Sorayahikarine: jajajjaj no me recuerdes lo de león! Me haces sentir culpable! xDDD como pude hacerle eso a un bebe?! No tengo alma! Que lindo que tu hermano se a así! Y lamento lo de tus amigos, mi hermano y yo no nos llevamos de muhcos abrazos, y aunque no lo demostramos, sabemos que nos queremos y nos protegemos a nuestra manera, no me quejo de que el sea así porque de niños yo me sentía celosa de que mis papas le hicieran mas caso a el, era demasiado estúpida para darme cuenta de que eso era porque el era muy enfermizo, así que le hacia la vida imposible, así que no lo culpo. Gracias por tu review!**

 **Kasaisuiga: GRACIAS por crearte una cuenta! Ahora ya no me confundo! Y si gracias, intentare hacerlo divertido e interesante pero te advierto que no voy a dejar mis cursilerías de lado aunque creo que habrá mucho mas drama que romance pero igual gracias por tu review! :)**

 **Matta ne~**


	4. Un pedazo de acero

**Capítulo 4 - Un pedazo de acero**

Rilliane despertó deseando que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. El movimiento del Valhala le recordó que no.

-Buenos días.

Levanto la vista y vio a la sirena de pelo rosa.

-¿L-Luka? -si no recordaba mal, ese era su nombre.

-¡Hola! ¡Espero que hayas dormido bien!

Rilliane asintió, aun sin poder creerse su situación.

-Etto… acompáñame, Rilliane-san.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-El capitán quiere verte…

Rilliane soltó enseguida su mano de la de Luka.

-¡No! ¡No quiero ir…!

-Tienes que hacerlo, descuida, yo estaré contigo. Allen no te lastimara, te lo aseguro.

Rilliane la siguió hasta la parte alta del barco donde se hallaba el capitán charlando con un chico de peño blanco.

-Allen.

El rubio y el peliblanco se volvieron. El capitán sonrió.

-Perdóname por tenerte de niñera, querida Luka.

Luka puso cara de disgusto.

Rilliane lo miro con odio. Cada vez que lo veía recordaba el cadáver partido a la mitad de Lily.

-Honestamente no se que hacer contigo. No sabes hacer nada -ella aumento el odio en su mirar- pero tendrás que servir de algo.

-¡Allen…!

-Oh, tengo una idea. Que te ayude en tus tareas, Luka.

La pelirrosa asintió con la esperanza de que las dejara ya.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Es algo que se suele averiguar antes de matar a alguien.

-Una, no en tu caso, dos, pude matarte y no lo hice, deberías agradecérmelo -sonrió.

Rilliane miro con odio la sonrisita de suficiencia.

-¡Hubiera preferido que me mataras!

Él volvió a sonreír.

-Oh, eso se puede arreglar -alzo su espada y lazo un golpe contra el cuello de la muchacha. Rilliane cerró los ojos y espero la estocada, pero en lugar de eso escucho resonar el acero de la espada contra otra.

-¡Allen, no!

Abrió los ojos y vio que Luka había atravesado su propia espada. En ningún momento el chico dejo de sonreír.

-Bien -dijo enfundando su espada- que viva, debere pedirte que le prestes algo de ropa, yo mismo le enseñare a pelear. Si vas a quedarte aquí, no puedes solo sentarte.

El chico de pelo blanco le entrego a Allen una espada enfundada.

-Toma -le arrojo a Rilliane la espada- y dime tu nombre.

Con recelo, la chica respondió:

-Rilliane Lucifen.

-¿Rill…? Naaa muy largo. Rin, ese será tu nombre.

La chica no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo con un profundo odio.

-Llévatela, Luka, trata de que sea útil.

La pelirrosa arrastro con ella a la rubia de nuevo hacia su habitación.

-Vamos, te prestare algo de ropa.

Le dio un pantalón negro de algodón y una camisa de lino con un chaleco de piel.

Rilliane no respondió.

-Vamos, enseñame la espada que te dio.

Sin ganas, le extendió la espada.

-¡Whoaaa! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es Drossel!

-¿Drossel?

-¡Síííí!

Rin la miro confundida.

-Oh, quizás no lo sepas, en la armada no tienen esa costumbre.

-¿Costumbre?

Luka desenfundo su propia espada y la acaricio y acuno como a un bebe.

-Nosotros nombramos a nuestras espadas.

-Eso es un poco raro, sin ofender, pero no es más que un pedazo de acero.

Luka sonrió.

-Así lo ven ustedes, los de tierra, pero no nosotros. Para nosotros nuestra espada es… una extensión de nuestro cuerpo… ustedes pierden una espada y la reemplazan por otra sin más, porque sus espadas son débiles, pero nosotros tenemos la misma espada toda nuestra vida a menos que sea destruida, no es como que encontremos otra y la cambiemos sin más. Perder nuestra espada es como perder una pierna: puede sustituirse con una de palo, pero jamás sera lo mismo.

Rilliane miro su nueva espada preguntándose si ese pedazo de acero llegaría a ser algo así para ella algún día.

-¿Entonces mi espada se llama Drossel?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo se llama la tuya?

-Katze, al igual que la tuya pertenece a la misma dinastía que la del Capitán.

-¿Cómo se llama la de él?

-Letzel.

Rin pensó en Allen, viéndolo bien no parecía tan mal chico, pero cada vez que pensaba eso volvían a su mente las imágenes de Lily muerta en el suelo.

-¿Cómo llegaste a este barco, Luka?

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos y esbozo una tierna sonrisa.

-Pues… yo era hija de un campesino, éramos muy pobres, así que mi padre pidió un préstamo muy grande para comprar un emblema y ser un noble, y a cambio de ese dinero, me entrego a mí, a mi hermana y a mi madre. Nos llevaron junto con muchas otras mujeres a vendernos como prostitutas en Asia, pero el barco fue asaltado en una costa francesa. Mi madre murió el día anterior a eso y mi hermana durante la batalla. Cuando tomaron el barco por completo y mataron al capitán, Allen nos liberó a todas -sonrió- jamás olvidare la efusiva manera en que le daban las gracias, pero yo tenía miedo y no salí -una lagrima escapo de sus ojos- jamás olvidare ese día…

 **Flashback.**

 _-Yuuma, revisa que no quede nadie, vamos a quemar esta porquería._

 _-Sí, capitán -un chico pelirrojo entro y vio a la andrajosa niña de pelo rosa acurrucada en un rincón._

 _-¡Oye! ¿qué esperas para irte?_

 _La chica no respondió solo siguió acurrucada abrazada a sí misma._

 _-¡Oye!_

 _-¿Qué ocurre? -Allen entro y vio a Yuuma y a la chica- ¿qué pasa con ella?_

 _-No lo sé, capitán, no ha salido._

 _Allen se inclinó y miro la cara de la chica._

 _-Tú no eres una simple esclava._

 _La chica no dijo nada, solo aparto la cara._

 _-No me temas, no te hare daño -dijo él sonriéndole._

 _Ella lo miro sorprendida. Era la primera vez que un hombre le sonreía sin lascivia._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _Ella no respondió._

 _-¿No lo recuerdas?_

 _Negó con la cabeza._

 _-Entonces te daré un nombre -lo pensó un momento- Luka, ese será tu nombre, Luka… Megurine,_

 _-¿Lu-Luka?_

 _Él sonrió complacido de que hablara._

 _-Sí. Ven conmigo, Luka, te llevare a tu hogar._

 _Ella aparto la mirada._

 _-Yo no tengo casa._

 _Allen volvió a sonreír._

 _-Entonces, quédate conmigo._

 _Ella lo miro un segundo para luego sonreír tímidamente y asentir._

 _-Ven._

 _Tenía un tobillo doblado, así que el joven capitán la cargo y la saco de allí._

 _-Quema esta cosa, Yuuma, llevare a esta chica al Valhala._

 _-Sí, capitán._

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Allen me trajo al Valhala, me dio un nombre, un hogar, una familia, me dio mi espada, me enseño a defenderme, a sobrevivir, él me enseño a valerme por mi misma, Allen me enseño que no tengo porque depender de nadie, y cuando me hice fuerte me dio la opción de irme por mi cuenta.

-Y no lo hiciste.

-Claro que no, lo que es para ti tu tierra, lo es para nosotros este barco. Lo que tu sientes por tu padre y por tu gente, yo lo siento por él.

-¿Estas enamorada de Allen?

Luka rio.

-No, eso fue lo que todos pensaron cuando Allen me trajo aquí, pero no, yo lo amo, pero no así, él es como mi hermano, mi padre, mi mejor amigo… todo en uno.

Rilliane permaneció en silencio, y Luka se levantó.

-Vamos, vístete, cuando termines te diré lo que nos toca nosotras.

Rin se vistió haciéndose un lio con aquellas prendas que le parecían tan masculinas e inadecuadas, pero sin quejarse, ya que tenia muy claro que no podía andar en camisón en un barco lleno de piratas.

-Te quedan pintados -dijo Luka sonriendo al verla salir.

Rin permaneció en el umbral de la habitación avergonzada.

-Pero deberías amarrar tu cabello, es muy lindo para dejar que se estropee.

Se acercó a ella y trenzo su cabello, atándolo con un lazo blanco.

-Mucho mejor -sonrió.

-¿Q-que es lo que tenemos que hacer?

Luka sonrió.

-Normalmente, cocinar.

Rilliane la miro extrañada. ¿Cocinar? ¿La favorita del capitán era una simple cocinera?

-Alégrate, al menos por ahora, no es algo peligroso.

-¿Peligroso?

-Sí, ahora nos toca la cocina, pero hay veces en que me va desde limpiar la cubierta hasta hacer de contramaestre, y en una ocasión de capitana.

-¿No tiene _él_ un segundo al mando?

Luka sonrió.

-Soy yo.

Rilliane la miro sorprendida.

-¡¿Una mujer contramaestre?!

Luka se echo a reír.

-¡Eso fue exactamente lo mismo que dijeron todos cuando Allen me nombro contramaestre!

Rin aparto la vista.

-Disculpa.

-No importa, el caso es que por ahora esta es tu tarea: cocinar.

Rin suspiro aliviada.

-Pero… -dijo Luka con aire sombrío- cuando sea necesario… todos tenemos que pelear, así que quieras o no, tarde o temprano tendrás que dejar de ser una niña buena.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Voy a pausar este fic, al final vi que tenía más reviews y vistas el otro, así que hasta que termine ese actualizare aquí. Gracias por su comprensión.**

 **Mi más sincero agradecimiento por sus reviews a:**

 **Dianis Mar**

 **Sorayahikarine**

 **SarEma29**

 **BatyLove**

 **Chocoguest**

 **.**

 **Hasta dentro de dos meses.**


	5. Lealtad

**IMPOTANTE que lean las notas finales.**

 **Capítulo 5 - Lealtad**

Rilliane se esforzó en cortar en trozos iguales las verduras, pero no podía. No sabía cocinar, aun viviendo en el puerto no acostumbraba comer pescado, mucho menos sabia cocinarlo, ni el pescado ni ninguna otra cosa. Detestaba tener que darle la razón al capitán, pero realmente no sabía hacer NADA, pero por suerte Luka era paciente e indulgente con ella.

Ya que había crecido en una casa enorme rodeada de sirvientas y un padre consentidor, nunca había tenido necesidad de aprender a cocinar, lavar, ni nada de lo que al parecer debería hacer en ese barco. Esperaba ansiosa a que la armada de su padre la encontrara, y enjuiciaran a ese maldito pirata.

Sin previo aviso, el capitán entro a la cocina sonriente.

-Buenos días, adorable Luka -dijo sonriendo a la que consideraba su hermana pequeña.

-No pienso darte nada hasta la hora, así que vete.

El rubio sonrió.

-Tan solo he venido a saludar a mi preciosa contramaestre.

Luka alzo una ceja y miro al joven capitán.

-¿Qué tal la chica? Parece que trabaja bien…

Rilliane lo ignoro y siguió de espaldas fingiendo movimiento con los codos para simular que hacia algo...

Allen rió.

-Allen, ¿a dónde vamos? -pregunto Luka mientras seguía cortando alimentos.

-Planeo ir a Navarra, quiero recogerlo de una vez.

-¿Realmente confías es esa tipa?

-Claro que no, pero necesito esa carga de una vez, además nunca voy desprevenido.

-Lo sé -dijo Luka sonriendo.

-Vale, ya me voy, por cierto planeo tocar puerto un poco antes, ¿quieres venir?

Luka sonrió traviesamente.

-No me gustaría dejar a Rin-chan sola.

Allen le devolvió la sonrisa del mismo modo.

-Mi querida, Luka, sabes que no sé decirte que no -dijo el joven capitán acariciando la mejilla de la pelirrosa, una delicada caricia que se volvió en un pellizco- pero no soy tan estúpido.

Luka lo miro con fastidio.

-Vale, no iré, pero tendrá que traerme algo, Capitán.

Allen sonrió.

-Lo pensaré, contramaestre, ha sido bastante insolente la última temporada.

Luka sonrió.

-Vete de aquí, me atrasas y todavía tenemos mucho que hacer.

El capitán sonrió y se fue.

Una vez que salió, Luka se echo a reír.

-¡Es tan odioso y adorable a la vez! -rió.

Rin no respondió. Luka podía adorarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero para Rilliane ese chico seguía siendo un asesino que la había apartado de su familia.

-Ah, lo siento, a veces olvido que no es solo Allen.

Rin la miro sin entender.

Luka sonrió.

-A veces olvido que él no solo es Allen Mi Salvador, sino Allen el Ario.

Rin sintió una lagrima rodar por su mejilla, sintiendo profundamente la distancia entre su familia y amigos y ella.

-Comprendo… comprendo lo que sientes por él, Luka… pero yo nunca podría sentir lo mismo…

Luka sonrió de espaldas a ella. Un pensamiento surco su mente:

"Quizás puedas sentir más"

Pero opto por no decírselo, al menos no en ese momento.

-Entiendo, perdóname.

Rin se volvió con una dolorosa sonrisa.

-Descuida, ¿qué hago ahora?

-Nada, solo esperemos a tocar puerto, quiero enseñarte el Valhala, pero supongo que te será incomodo si el capitán está a bordo.

Rin sonrió.

-Vale.

.-.-.-.

Kaito y Piko miraron a si temerario capitán un tanto inquietos.

-¿Esta seguro, capitán? -pregunto el peliblanco observando al ario revolver en un arcón.

-Desde luego que lo estoy.

El peliazul se aclaro la garganta.

-Michaella Hatsune tiene más de zorra que de mercader.

-Lo sé.

-¿Esta seguro sobre hacer tratos con ella?

-No es con ella, es con su hermano, además no planeo hacer ningún trato, solo quiero lo que le entregue porque no la quiero volver a ver.

Sin más rechistes, ambos marineros asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos puertos.

Mikulia Hatsune era la hermana pequeña de un traficante de diamantes asiático, dirigía el negocio en Europa, era increíblemente hermosa, y muy astuta, pero tenía la fama de conseguir a un precio bastante bajo su preciada mercancía a cambio de revolcarse con sus proveedores. Más de una vez había intentado embriagar al capitán con fines parecidos, pero por suerte, Allen el Ario no era ningún ingenuo.

-Luka, ¿en dónde planea tocar puerto?

-En Francia, el capitán planea tocar puerto allí.

-¿Francia? -pregunto Rilliane decepcionada.

La relación actual entre el reino francés y el ingles no estaba en las mejores condiciones, probablemente si intentara pedir ayuda allí, la tomaría como ilegal, prisionera, rehén o quizás la encarcelarían por piratería.

Una brusca mano la azoto contra la pared de madera de la cocina, y la punta un afilado cuchillo de cocina bajo su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Ah! ¡Lu-Luka! ¡¿qué te pasa?! -chillo Rilliane viendo a la furiosa pelirrosa a punto de sacarle un ojo.

-¡Como se te haya ocurrido ir corriendo a delatarlo!

Rin la miro incrédula. ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica prefiriera vivir como pirata en un vulgar navío pirata con un asesino como capitán?

-Y-yo…

Luka se separó bruscamente de ella y en un fino y elegante movimiento, desenfundo a Katze y amenazo a Rin con ella.

-Quiero ayudarte, Rilliane, quiero que estés segura y que seas tan feliz como puedas en el Valhala… ¡pero si intentas algo contra mi Allen, no dudare en matarte!

Rilliane miro a Luka con una mezcla de temor y admiración. Y aversión.

Podía ver la infinita lealtad de esa chica por el capitán, ¡pero no se podía ser tan ciego!

-¿Qué me miras? ¿crees que soy estúpida por ser fiel a mi capitán?

-¡No, yo no…!

-¡Te recordare, señorita de juguete, que no hay nadie en esta nave que no sea leal al capitán! ¿crees que soy estúpida por seguir a quien tú consideras un asesino? ¡No es diferente de la lealtad que le tienes a tu padre!

-¡Mi padre no es un asesino!

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Nuestro capitán es mucho más noble que tu padre!

Rin no replico porque Luka presiono su espada para su cuello, dejándole caer un hilillo de sangre.

-Te lo repetiré una vez más: si intentas algo contra nuestro capitán, te mataré.

Dicho eso salió de la cocina, encerrando a la rubia allí.

No culpaba a Luka, era imposible no serle leal a quien te salvo y protegió, pero ese era el caso de Luka, no el suyo. Además, la culpa la tenía el idiota del capitán, comportarse bien con una chica para ganarse su favor era algo muy común, pero muy efectivo.

-Padre, encuéntrame ya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Letzel, Drossel y Katze son los nombres de Len, Rin y Luka en la saga Story Teller.**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! He resucitado! Cap supercorto lo se! Pero me es difícil escribir dos historias al mismo tiempo sin mezclarlas jejejeje como saben este fic me fascina es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo sbre piratas pero bueno…**

 **IMPORTANTE:**

 **Planeo terminar primero el otro fic y luego centrarme en este, ustedes que dicen, ¿hago eso? O sigo a la par, aunque sea de caps cortos?**


	6. Cuatro Miradas Azules

**Capítulo 6 - Cuatro Miradas Azules**

Luka salió a la cubierta y se buscó al capitán con la mirada. Rilliane, la chica del gobernador, realmente le caía bien, trataba de abrirle los ojos y de ayudarla, pero si esa chica intentaba algo contra el capitán, no le dejaría más opción que matarla, además era comprensible, después de todo Allen la había raptado y no había sido muy amable con ella en el barco, pero aun así, debía dejarle las cosas claras desde el principio.

-¿Preocupada?

Se volvió y vio a Allen frente a ella.

-Claro que no, solo he venido a decirte que ni te ocurra dejarme aquí.

Allen sonrió.

-¿Vas a bajar con nosotros?

-¿Quiénes van?

-Piko, Kaito y yo.

Luka puso mala cara.

-¿Kaito también?

Allen sonrió.

-Sí, así es.

-Entonces me quedo.

-Eres muy rencorosa, mi querida Luka.

La pelirrosa se volvió y se recargo en la barandilla, sintiendo la brisa marina en su rostro.

-Un poco… ¿te molesta eso?

Él paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y se recargo también en la barandilla.

-Claro que no, te eres fiel a ti misma y a tus sentimientos. Eso me encanta de ti, pero creo que a veces exageras un poco.

-¿De verdad? -murmuro sin interés.

-Kaito no te ha hecho nada malo.

Luka miro a Allen con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No consideras _eso_ algo malo?

-Sé que solo quería llamar tu atención.

-Menuda forma de hacerlo.

-Vale, se bordó un poco, pero no es para que lo odies de por vida.

-Como quieras, no espero que lo entiendas.

Quizás el capitán tuviera razón, quizás estuviera exagerando, pero no podía olvidarlo.

 **Flashback**

 _Una asustada niña pelirrosa miraba con recelo a los… ¿hombres? No, eran demasiado jóvenes para llamárseles así, tan solo un poco mayores que ella._

 _Uno en especial no dejaba de mirarla, un chico peliazul._

 _Tan solo se sentía segura con el chico rubio a su lado, pero en ese momento él estaba revisando las ganancias obtenidas del barco de prostitutas del que la había rescatado, así que estaba sola con ellos._

 _El chico peliazul se le acerco._

 _-Hola, Monada-san -dijo sonriendo._

 _Asustada, la niña retrocedió, envolviendo en su puño el mango de la cuchilla que el rubio le había dado._

 _-No te asustes demasiado, niña, arruinas tu bonita cara._

 _La pequeña siguió retrocediendo._

 _-Nadie te hará daño, niña…_

 _-D-déjeme… por favor, no quiero…_

 _-No me pidas nada, ¿eras prostituta, no?_

 _Kaito la abrazo por la cintura y la pequeña revivió los recuerdos que aun la atormentaban. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero la fugaz imagen del capitán sonriéndole le atravesó la mente. Hasta aquel momento, ningún hombre le había sonreído jamás, no en realidad sí lo habían hecho, pero no como ese chico, hasta aquel día nunca un chico había sido amable con ella, pero él lo había sido… Frunció el ceño con determinación. No quería volver a ser tratada por un hombre como un objeto, ni por un hombre ni por nadie, ya había pasado trece años siendo tratada como esclava o prostituta, ya había sido suficiente._

 _Se apartó del peliazul y le dio una bofetada._

 _El chico se desconcertó, pero aquello incremento su ya bastante interés en la pequeña. Había que tener agallas para estar en su situación y atreverse a golpearlo._

 _Sonrió ante la temblorosa chica que tenía enfrente. Era valiente y eso le gustaba._

 _-Por Dios, Kyle, ¿qué le has hecho a mi pequeña sirena para que te golpee?_

 _El peliazul alzo la vista y se encontró con la idéntica mirada marina de su hermano menor._

 _Luka se volvió y vio al capitán detrás de ella, y se sonrojo por el tierno apodo._

 _-Nada, capitán, solo hablaba con ella._

 _Allen alzo una ceja._

 _-Vale, me he pasado un poco…_

" _¿UN POCO?"_

 _Luka dio un chasquido de desprecio._

 _-Creo que has hecho un poco más que eso._

 _Se sorprendió de oír su propia voz. Muy pequeña había sido vendida como prostituta, así que nunca había pronunciado más de tres palabras en una sola frase, ni en un volumen tan audible. La sensación le gusto, y mucho, le agradaba tener voz, literalmente, y sentir que podía defenderse por sí misma, sonrió dejando de escuchar la conversación entre ambos hermanos, para concentrarse en la imagen de Allen. Había escuchado historias sobre Allen el Ario, pero aquel chico no le parecía el sanguinario pirata del todos temían, para empezar cada vez que alguien mencionaba la palabra "pirata" no se imaginaba precisamente a un montón de chiquillos riendo en grupo con un capitán de catorce años. Pero ese chico rubio de catorce años la había salvado, algo que su padre, ahora un noble hecho y con el beneplácito del rey mismo, no se había dignado intentar, pese a que se lo debía no solo por haberla vendido, sino también porque con el dinero de SU venta, había comprado el emblema para ser un noble._

 _-En fin, Luka, ve con Piko -miro al chico peliblanco al que el capitán señalaba- te mostrara donde dormirás._

 _La pelirrosa asintió energéticamente. Fue en ese momento, para quien se lo haya preguntado, cuando la chica decidió entregarle toda su lealtad a su capitán, fue allí cuando decidió que aprendería a luchar, cobraría las vidas que tuviera que cobrar, incluso la propia, con tal de protegerlo, le seguiría fielmente durante el resto de su vida y nunca habría nadie antes que él para ella._

 _Kaito observo la intensa mirad plagada de lealtad y admiración que Luka le dirigió a su hermano. Se dio la vuelta y subió a la cubierta a ocupar su cargo de timonel. La chica le gustaba, para que negarlo, aun esquelética y ojerosa como estaba, era muy guapa y eso era lo que lo había atraído, pero muy aparte de eso le gustaba su entereza, se requería una gran cantidad de valor para golpear a un pirata armado en su propio barco. Pero había echado a perder todas y cada una de sus posibilidades con ella al decirle semejante estupidez, ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿es que planeaba ligar con una chica asustada y traumatizada igual que con una zorra en una cantina? Qué estúpido, ahora Luka jamás lo aceptaría de ningún modo, y aunque no le hubiera dicho nada, tras ver la mirada que le había dirigido a su hermano, era obvio quien tenía más posibilidades._

 _-Eres un imbécil._

 _Se volvió y vio a Piko sentarse en el suelo de la cubierta._

 _-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? -replico volviendo la vista al frente._

 _-Sí, de hecho, pero es mi turno de guardia._

 _Kyle no respondió y siguió mirando al frente._

 _-En serio eres un imbécil, Kyle, pudiendo decir tantas cosas a Luka-sama, se te ocurre eso, ¿a qué mujer crees que le gustaría oír algo así?_

 _-Es una niña no una mujer -rezongo en voz baja._

 _-Pues con mayor razón, idiota._

 _Kyle no respondió y se limitó a seguir dirigiendo el curso del Valhala._

 _Kyle era cuatro años mayor que Allen, todos en el Valhala sabían que eran hermanos, y la mayoría había logrado deducir porque Allen era el capitán._

 _Suspiro preguntándose si su hermano llegaría a tener interés en la niña pelirrosa, a la que había nombrado Luka._

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¿Segura de que no vendrás?

Luka se volvió hacia Allen regresando al presente. Observo los rebeldes mechones dorados que surcaban su cara, y sintió el repentino deseo de abrazarlo y, nuevamente, agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Sintió las lágrimas comenzar a aflorar. Por eso quería ayudar a Rilliane Lucifen, porque le recordaba a sí misma cuando había llegado al Valhala, asustada y tratando de defenderse como pudiera, pero debía tener en cuenta la diferencia radical de sus historias: ella había sido una esclava a la que Allen había salvado, Rilliane una aristócrata a la que había raptado. Era una diferencia abismal, pero con un poco de suerte podría mostrarle a Rin como era su capitán en realidad.

-¿Luka?

La pelirrosa miro al capitán y se percató de que sus lágrimas eran notorias.

-¿Por qué me llamaste así, Len?

El rubio se sorprendió, ¿por qué le preguntaba aquello a esas alturas? Trato de no pensar en la única razón por la que le había llamado así. Una vez más, trato de apartar a Clara de sus pensamientos.

-Pues… no lo sé, ¿debería haber una razón en particular?

-Supongo que no, pero siempre me he preguntado porque me pusiste ese nombre.

-Supongo que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Ya…

Len se dio la vuelta para irse, sorprendiendo un poco a su sirena al no insistir en llevarla con él al próximo puerto. Se fue luchando contra los recuerdos.

.-.-.-.

Rilliane seguía en la cocina desesperada, la única persona que parecía de fiar estaba obsesionada con el capitán. Quizás si lograba bajar y no acudir a la embajada, regresar a Inglaterra por su cuenta… sí, eso era un plan viable, no sería muy difícil, solo tenía que bajar de la nave y comprar ropas normales y acordes para una dama de su clase, y viajar de vuelta a Inglaterra… el dinero podía conseguirlo vendiendo el anillo que llevaba…

Hundió la cara entre sus manos con desesperación. ¿En que estaba pensando? Qué estúpida, no podía ser tan fácil como parecía.

Escucho la puerta y levanto de un salto.

Era Luka.

-Hola, Rin.

La rubia no respondió.

-Escucha… sobre lo de hace un rato… bueno, por favor entiéndeme… ¿qué harías tu si alguien quisiera hacer daño a tu padre? ¿Te harías a un lado y lo dejarías?

Rin bajo la mirada sin saber muy bien que responder, no a Luka, sino a sí misma. Y Luka entendió que no podía valerse de eso para hacer que Rilliane la entendiera, la pobre ingenua había crecido en un mundo demasiado hermoso para siquiera imaginar una situación así.

-Vale, olvida eso… a lo que me refiero es que si me entero de que mi capitán esta en algún tipo de peligro no me quedo de brazos cruzados. Allen es mi familia, es todo para mí, honestamente no espero que entiendas mi lealtad hacia él, solo que comprendas porque lo hice. Realmente quiero ayudarte, sé cómo te sientes y te comprendo… cuando yo llegue a este barco no estaba precisamente feliz, la única razón por la que podía sentirme feliz era por estar viva… no, olvídalo, en realidad tampoco creo que entiendas eso… -sacudió la cabeza pensando en decir algo coherente- a lo que me refiero es que entiendas que puedo ayudarte si me dejas, lo único que te pido es que no hagas una locura antes de que puedas entender mejor tu situación.

La rubia se acercó.

-¿A qué te refieres con mi situación? Fui secuestrada por un pirata, eso lo entiendo perfectamente.

Luka suspiro procurando no alterarse.

-Sí, tienes razón… supongo que retomaremos esto más adelante… Ya hemos terminado, así que ve al camarote si quieres.

Se levantó y salió.

-¿Te ha dado muchos problemas?

Luka se volvió y vio a Yuuma.

-No demasiados.

-No sé si tiene carácter o es muy testaruda -sonrió.

-Un poco de ambas.

-Tiene cara de ser insoportable, pero esta buena.

Le dio a Yuuma un puntapié sonriendo también.

-No está interesada en "ningún inmundo pirata".

Yuuma rio.

-Nee, ¿por qué el capitán la trajo? ¿qué se supone que piensa hacer con ella?

-Ni idea -dijo Luka mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara un idea le surcaba la mente.

-¿Crees que haya sido tu regalo de cumpleaños?

Luka rió.

-Na, creo que fui la excusa.

Yuuma la miro sin entender y luego abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡NO! ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio! El capitán jamás se interesaría en una mocosa como esa. Creo que se acostaría con Mikulia Hatsune antes que con esa niña.

Luka rió, aunque no se refería a eso, pero no quería explicarse, no era su intención dejar su querido capitán al descubierto.

Detrás, recargada en la pared de la cocina, Rilliane estrujaba un mechón de su cabello. ¿En quién podía confiar? Justo cuando Luka le parecía de lo más amable y gentil surgía alguna cosa, ¿para qué la quería ese pirata? A juzgar por como la trataba no estaba precisamente enamorado de ella, le daba pánico lo que pudiera ocurrirle a cada segundo.

Allen se acercó a Luka y a Yuuma con el ceño fruncido, ¿ahora tenía que cuidar a su pequeña hasta de sus hombres? Aunque de lejos no lo parecía, Allen adoraba a su pequeña Luka, no era su amante como todo el que los conocía pensaba, era como su hermana, o más que eso, y no le agradaba pensar en nadie cerca de ella, pensaba que ya había sufrido demasiado como para que alguien le hiciera daño, y estaba dispuesto a despedazar a quién se atreviera a mirarla siquiera.

¿Por qué había raptado a esa chica? No era algo que pudiera responderse a sí mismo. Tenía muy claro que quería hacer con ella cuando fue a buscarla, pero ahora… ¿por qué no la había matado? Trato de repasar sus gestos y actitudes, ¿qué había hecho o dicho que la había salvado? qué, qué, qué… quizás... quizás… pudo ser aquella última acción, la mirada que había dado al creer que iba a matarla, demostrando que no moriría de rodillas… sí, eso había sido… inevitablemente le había hecho recordar a otra persona…

-¿Capitán?

-¿Allen?

Regresando a la realidad, alzo la mirada y vio a Luka y a Yuuma mirarlo extrañados.

-Me distraje… Luka, quiero hablar contigo.

-Seguro…

Yuuma se fue dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿La chica te estas siendo de ayuda?

-Pues sí, aunque parece inútil es buena cuando se esfuerza.

-Te dije que pensaba enseñarla a pelear...

-Si quiere aprenderá rápido… sino, será mejor que vaya preparándote y un remedio para el dolor de cabeza…

Allen rió.

-No quieres matarla.

No le pareció que fuera una pregunta.

-No lo sé…

-No te estaba preguntando. ¿Por qué no quieres matarla?

-No lo sé... empezare a enseñarle hoy mismo, así que dile que este lista.

Lo observo irse, recordando que si sus sospechas del futuro con Allen y Rilliane eran acertadas, Rin tendría que vivir a cierta sombra en particular.

Suspiro y volvió a su camarote.

-Rin.

La rubia se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la habitual mirada perdida.

-Rin -volvió a llamar la pelirrosa.

Alzo la vista y se quedó mirándola.

-El capitán dice que empezara a enseñarte a pelear… quería que te avisara.

-Supongo que no tengo opción…

Luka prefirió no decirle que efectivamente no la tenía, así que salió diciéndole que volvería por ella e unos minutos.

Rilliane tomo a Drossel y se sentó a esperar, pensando que aunque ese pirata dijera que ella era una inútil en todo, iba a llevarse un chasco al ver que no estaba tan indefensa. O eso creía ella.

Durante la cenas y los paseos de cortesía con Lord Gumo, había visto entrenar a su hijo varón Gumiya, y durante una ausencia de Gumo, Gumiya le había enseñado algunas cosas.

Casi una hora después, Luka regresó. Ambas hicieron las tareas correspondientes de la tarde y subieron a la cubierta, donde Allen las estaba esperando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **AQUEL CARACOL QUE VA POR EL SOL! VIVA LA GRACIA! VIVA EL AMOR! VIVA LA GRACIA DE AQUEL CARACOL!... *le cae una cubeta de agua***

 **Ok no~**

 **Quiubule gente! Que hacen? Les gusto el cap? Es largo verdaaaaaaa? Como siempre mi meta son 30 caps y un epilogo? Así es vivo a la sombra de AU jejejejejjeejjejjejejjejej igual! bueno ya que termine el otro fic empezare con esto descuiden a diferencia de TODOS mis otros fic aquí no matare a Len! Jejejejej**

 **LyLi: lemmon! Ahora si voy a hacer de la mias ejejejejjejejej esto es suculento! Aasdfghj**

 **Yo: para los que no hayan leído el otro fic y no lo sepan ella es un castigo divino que me envio el cielo por escribir sobre incesto….**

 **LyLi: ya quisieras! Soy una amiga suya estoy aquí para controlarla cuando se le sale el melodrama y para evitar que haga las Masacres que tanto le encantan.**

 **Yo: lo admito esta aquí porque perdi una apuesta la muy perr….**

 **LyLi: ni que estuvieras tan buena! Estoy aquí para divertirlos y YO LYLI voy a estar a cargo de los lemmons y los gores que verán por aquí, este fic va a tener muuuuuucho que ofrecer.**

 **Yo: al menos lo que yo escriba les gustara ¬¬**

 **LyLi: no es por ser cabrona pero QUIEN SALVO EL RINXLEN EN TU OTRA FIC?!**

 **Yo: jodete! En fin esperamos que les guste este fic!**

 **ESTE FIC ES NONCEST pero tendrá lemmon y gore así que van sobre aviso!**

 **No olviden dejar reviews! Por cada persona que entra y no deja review Len tiene una cita con Miku o con Gumi, así que salven a Len! No sean crueles!**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

 **Lin Welt: por fin continuare este fic! Espero que te guste el curso que va tomando! Después de la chorrada en que resulto el otro quiero esforzarme al máximo en este.**

 **Kingiskandar: por fin estoy intentando hacer caps largos! Un promedio de 3 000 palabras por cap o mas! Espero que te guste el curso de la historia, a propósito, tu comentaste mi historia de No Te Rindas…. Gracias por eso.**

 **Silvia: sigoooo sigooo le prometo una historia suculenta asdfghjkl xDD**

 **BatyLove: te entiendo hace poco me paso lo mismo! Recuerdas la rapsodia de mi buscador? Siento que volví del infierno…**

 **SarEma29: mi saremita! ToT te estrañeee! Porque estoy diciendo eso? En fin espero que te guste este fic porque si ya te fijaste la dedicatoria es para ti mijaa TuT… joder ya me puse cursi otra vez! En fin espero que te guste no te olvides de decirme que quieres ver en la historia y los hare realidad!**

 **Dianis Mar: espero que te guste la historia!**

 **Sorayahikarine: espero con ansias tus reviews! Espero que esa historia te guste!**

 **P.D. A alguien le gusta Pandora Hearts?**


	7. Un estandarte esmeralda surge en batalla

**N/a: SPAM: si quieren lean mi one shot de No te Rindas, lo publique hace un tiempo pero no se los había dicho porque me parecía pues me daba pena o no se algo así, pero creo que estoy lista para que otros lo vean, la relación de Luka y Allen la hice basándome en mi propia relación con la persona en esa historia mencionada.**

 **Capítulo 7 -** ** **Un estandarte esmeralda surge en batalla**.**

Rin subió con Luka a la cubierta donde Allen las esperaba. Le extrañaba no ver a Rilliane nerviosa, al contrario, parecía feliz.

-¿No estas nerviosa?

-Para nada.

-Bueno entonces ve, descuida, no te hará daño en serio.

-Pues yo sí, creo que me odiaras, porque si puedo lo mataré.

Luka creyó al principio que hablaba en serio, pero la ligera sonrisa que curvaba sus labios la hizo saber que se trataba de una broma.

-Vale, si lo matas se aventare por la borda.

Rin sonrió.

-Me pregunto porque las mujeres tardan tanto para todo.

Allen se encontraba acompañado de del vigía -Piko era su nombre- sentado en el suelo con aspecto aburrido mirando su reflejo en la afilada hoja de Letzel.

-Me pregunto porque los hombres son tan desesperados. Creen que una solo vive para ellos.

Allen estaba a punto de responder con una sonrisa cuando se percató de quien había hablado no había sido Luka.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse con la mirada desafiante y divertida de Rin. Sonrió a su vez.

-¿No es ese el deber de una mujer?

Aturdida ante su comentario, no respondió inmediatamente. Tenía razón, ese era el deber de una mujer… sacudió la cabeza resolviendo qué pensaría en eso después -porque sabía que no podría apartarlo de su mente-.

-Puede ser, de una mujer vivir para un hombre. Pero tú eres un niño.

-Y tú mucho mayor, seguro.

Ella sonrió y tomo una postura de defensa, su favorita, la _posta di donna_ o defensa de la reina, consistente en mantener a Drossel cruzada sobre el pecho a la altura del hombro.

-¿ _Posta di donna_? -sonrió- Tienes estilo.

Allen adoptó la _posta di falcone_ , con Letzel sostenida sobre la cabeza.

Rilliane sonrió, nunca había visto a nadie usar esa postura, pero eso no le impediría ganar, o al menos intentarlo.

Prudentemente, espero a que él asestara el primer golpe, planeando limitar sus propios movimientos a la defensa para estudiar sus patrones de ataque y luego atacar, pero no conto con que él esperaba lo mismo.

-¿Te vas a quedar, Luka? -pregunto Piko acercándose.

La pelirrosa suspiro.

-Claro, debo ver que no se maten entre sí.

Piko sonrió. Luka los miraba insegura, seguía ahí para evitar que se mataran entre los dos como había dicho, pero permanecían en sus respectivas posturas sin moverse.

Rin estaba empezando a desesperarse. Qué remedio.

Abandono su plan original y se lazo contra Allen, quien sorprendido como estaba -¡estaba viendo a una mujer pelear usando una sola mano!-, estuvo a punto de caer. Luka observo atónita a su capitán tambalearse.

-Que fiera… -siseo Len dando una estocada hacia su hombro, pero ella la esquivo.

-¿Debo aceptar eso como un halago?

-Supongo.

Rilliane lanzo una nueva estocada dirigida hacia su pecho. No lo atravesó porque él reacciono con la suficiente rapidez.

-Maldición, eres rápido…

Allen sonrió.

-Gracias.

-¡Eres una molestia! -una nueva estocada logro cortar su hombro izquierdo.

Luka estuvo a punto de desenvainar la espada, cuando vio al rubio tomar su espada con las dos manos y volver a arremeter contra su oponente.

Rilliane tropezó y cayó al suelo con el capitán encima. Sin embargo al contrario de Luka y Piko esperaban, el que se aturdió con eso fue Allen y no Rin, quien empujo al capitán y puso la afilada hoja de Drossel en su cuello.

Podía declararse como un empate ya que Rin había tenido únicamente suerte y porque Allen mantenía a Letzel a punto de atravesarle el pecho.

Rin malinterpreto la expresión atónita de Allen.

-No me malentiendas, te mataría, pero no soy tan estúpida -echo una rápida mirada a Luka y Piko que seguían uno más sorprendido que el otro.

Se apartó recuperando el aire y dejo que su oponente se levantara. Él seguía mirándola atónito, y ella se incomodó por su mirada.

-Carajo, deja de mirarme, quieres -dijo apartando la vista- e-es incómodo, sabes…

Allen sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-No lo esperaba.

Ella correspondió la sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Pero… aunque no lo esperabas, peleaste en serio.

Él sonrió sin responder. Rin soltó una carcajada.

-Eres un malcriado.

-¿No debería decir eso yo?

Ella se echó a reír.

-No ahora, supongo.

Allen se levantó y le ofreció una mano. Ella la miro burlona y la parto despacio, casi con suavidad.

-Estoy bien -dijo levantándose y sonriendo.

-Sigo pensando que eres una inútil -dijo él tomando su antebrazo en un gesto burlesco que pretendía ser amenazante.

Luka se apresuró a ir por su protegida antes de que reiniciaran la pelea, ya que con el temperamento de ambos era perfectamente probable, pero Piko la detuvo alentándola a mirar lo que venía después.

Rilliane sonrió fanfarronamente.

-Nunca deje de pensar que eres un niño jugando con una espada -sonrió pellizcándole la mejilla. Bajo la mirada la herida su hombro- A propósito, deberías tratar eso -se giró para irse con Luka sintiendo la mirada de Allen en su espalda.

Antes de bajar las escaleras de madera se volvió y apunto a Allen con Drossel sonriendo.

-¡La próxima vez Drossel y yo te venceremos!

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios del capitán.

-Lo veremos. No me subestimes.

-Tú no te sobreestimes.

Allen sonrió. Esa malcriada empezaba a agradarle.

.-.-.-.

-¡Estuviste genial!

Luka saltaba y aplaudía como una niña.

-¿Estás burlándote? -se quejó la rubia ruborizada- Fue pésimo… me caí…

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Uso amabas manos! ¡Nunca lo había visto tener que usar ambas manos en una pelea! ¡menos contra una mujer!

-¿E-en serio?

Rin sonrió satisfecha.

-Sera divertido entrenar con…

Dejo de hablar súbitamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… ¿riendo con ese pirata? ¿ _divertirse_ con _él_? ¿cómo había podido tratarlo tan familiarmente? Sacudió la cabeza, no podía dejarse llevar por lo amable y divertido que le pareciera ese asesino.

Luka suspiro mirando el rostro de su compañera y adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Nee, Rilliane-san… ¿puedo preguntarte… -se lo pensó mejor y decidió no tocar el tema- eh… quien te enseño a pelear?

-Pues… no es que me hayan enseñado propiamente, pero el hijo de… -pensó en decir "mi prometido", pero recordó que no estaba en tierra, que allí en mar abierto Gumo no era su prometido. Sonrió sintiéndose libre de ese maldito acuerdo- el hijo de un noble me enseño algunas cosas.

-Pues lo hiciste bastante bien.

Luka bajo la mirada, quizás fuera su imaginación, pero le parecía que poco a poco, Rin iba dejando su frialdad hacia el capitán, eso era algo bueno, tan solo llevaba tres días en el Valhala, así que era un progreso considerable.

Rilliane estaba confundida respecto a lo mismo. Gumiya al enseñarle a pelear le había dicho claramente que podías deducir fácil y certeramente la personalidad de tu oponente en una pelea, ¿qué había visto en su pelea con Allen? Había peleado de frente desde el principio, en ningún momento puso menos empeño porque tratara de una mujer -y de una mujer que consideraba inútil en todo el sentido de la palabra- y aunque había cierto orgullo en su forma de moverse, le había demostrado que se trataba de orgullo y no de soberbia al no dudar en usar ambas manos cuando tuvo que hacerlo. Aunque al final, había logrado poner la espada en su pecho y desde el principio había sabido que sería así, la trato con el respeto con el que se trata a un oponente digno, aunque ella no fuera precisamente lo que se dice un oponente digno, al menos para él.

En base a todo eso podía decir que no se tratada de un simple asesino, peleaba como todo un noble, peleaba mucho mejor que Gumiya y desde luego era muy superior a Gumo… y a su mismo padre, el Gobernador.

Sin embargo, cada vez que quería creer en Allen, nuevamente la imagen de su amiga ensangrentada aparecía en su mente.

-¿Rin?

-¿Eh? Perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa…

Luka no respondió y siguió mirando al frente. Todavía tenía esperanzas.

.-.-.-.

Art Lucifen seguía desesperado por la desaparición de su hija durante aquel asalto al puerto, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera ahora que Lord Gumo lo sabía? ¿rompería el compromiso? Observo su reloj de bolsillo y vio que no faltaba demasiado para que llegara el noble.

-Señor Gobernador, Lord Gumo está aquí.

Antes de que Art pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la puerta se abrió estruendosamente y un furioso peliverde entro.

-Art, ¿es cierto que Rilly-chan desapareció?

Trato de mantener la compostura y verse tranquilo ante Gumo.

-Lo es, pero, mi estimado amigo, ¿cómo te has enterado tan rápido? Tu ducado está bastante lejos de aquí.

-Estaba en una ciudad próxima, venía a hablar contigo, pero parece que mi carta no llego.

-¿De qué venias a hablar? -Art trataba de alargar la conversación tanto como se pudiera mientras pensaba en que decir para que Gumo no rompiera el compromiso con Rilliane, lo que sea para asegurarle de que la encontrarían.

-Quería traspasar mi compromiso con tu hija… creo que es más conveniente que se case con Gumiya.

-¿Con Gumiya?

-Fue armado caballero el año pasado, es mi deber buscarle una esposa, pero ahora que tu hija ha desaparecido, lo mejor será romper el compromiso de una vez.

-¿Pero qué dices, Gumo? ¿Dudas de la armada? Encontraran a Rilliane.

-Seguro que sí, pero debo apresurarme a encontrar una esposa para mi hijo, no puedo atenerme a que encuentren o no a tu hija. No quiero apenarte más de lo que debes estar, pero si es cierto que a tu hija se la llevo Allen el Ario ya debe estar muerta.

Art pensaba eso también.

-P-pe…

Ambos volvieron sus miradas hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse dejando paso a Gumiya, el hijo heredero de Gumo.

-Gumiya, te dije que no podías venir.

-Padre, ¿estás rompiendo mi compromiso con Rilliane?

-Tú no estás comprometido con Rilliane, no hay nada que romper.

-Se suponía que a eso veníamos aquí.

-Así es, pero no sabíamos que estaba muerta.

-No está muerta, los testigos dijeron que se la llevo viva.

Art permaneció en silencio mirando a Gumiya, rezando porque Gumo obedeciera a su hijo mayor.

-Gumiya…

-¿Por qué no das un poco de tiempo a la Armada? Estoy seguro de que entiendes mejor que yo lo provechosa que sería mi unión con Rilliane, habiendo tantos nobles poderosos queriendo casarse con ella, sé que podríamos aprovechar eso para buscar una unión productiva para mi hermana Gumilia.

Gumo dio un suspiro de impaciencia.

-Como quieras.

Gumiya sonrió.

-Entonces ahora que su hija es mi prometida, Señor Gobernador, será mi primera cordialidad para ella mandar mis propios navíos a buscarla.

Gumo se volvió furioso.

-¡Gumiya!

-Es mi deber como su prometido, padre.

Sin más que agregar, Gumiya se retiró, guiñando un ojo a quien estaba oculta tras la puerta derramando lágrimas de alivio.

-Gracias, hermano, gracias…

.-.-.-.

-¡Esta vez no perderé tan fácilmente! -exclamó la rubia mirando su espada con entusiasmo.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Pero si no perdiste! ¡y no se lo dejaste fácil!

Rin sonrió.

-Tienes razón, ¡esta vez lo derrotare!

Luka rio.

-¿No crees que pueda? Vale, al menos lo intentare…

-Esto será digno de ver.

-Desde luego. Ya sé que no me dejaras matarlo, pero ¿puedo cortarle un brazo o sacarle un ojo? ¡por favor!

-¡Quién te viera! Ya te dije que no.

La rubia hizo un mohín pensando en lo divertido que sería. Le encantaba ver esa expresión en el rostro de Allen.

-Pero que mala eres, Rin-chan, pudiendo tratarse de una pelea amistosa.

Ambas chicas dieron un respingo volviéndose a la puerta del camarote de Luka.

-¡Imbécil! ¡¿qué nadie te enseño a tocar la maldita puerta?!

Allen rió.

-Eres muy fiera, lo lamento Luka, todo lo que has de pasar.

Luka rio restándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano izquierda.

-En fin, Luka venía a decirte que no tocaré puerto en Francia. Lo siento.

Luka mostro una expresión desolada.

-¿Iras derecho a Navarra?

-Así es.

La chica asintió sin agregar más, manteniendo una expresión resignada en su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo, Luka? -pregunto Rin cuando él se fue.

La pelirrosa sacudió la cabeza.

-No es nada, es solo que no me gusta que vaya a ver a esa mujer en Navarra. Puede ser muy estúpido cuando quiere.

-¿Una mujer?

La chica asintió.

-Es la hermana de un traficante de piedras preciosas y pólvora oriental, tiene algo que Allen le dio a guardar.

-¿Por qué no te gusta que vaya con ella?

-Esa mujer tiene fama de zorra. Pero no creo que sea cierto, creo que ella se creó esa fama para protegerse.

Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Pero ¡¿qué mujer se crearía esa fama por cuenta propia?!

Luka sonrió indulgentemente.

-En la corte ninguna, pero cuando estas es esto es más fácil protegerse creándose fama de fácil, porque si los hombres piensan que todo el mundo se ha revolcado contigo, perderán todo su interés en ti. En cambio si te haces fama de difícil, te verán como un reto y todos intentaran acostarse contigo solo para poder decir que lo hicieron, y digamos que no es que te vayan a preguntar. Es por eso que Allen no deja que otros piratas me vean mucho, esa mujer, Mikulia Hatsune, le ayudo con eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Le ayudo a crear un rumor loco, pero que todo se creyeron -sonrió.

-¿Qué rumor?

-Que soy una sirena. Que Allen el Ario logro conquistar a una sirena peligrosa de cabello rosado que lo protege en alta mar -se echó a reír-, eso es lo que todos creen que soy. Por ejemplo, si alguien en el puerto lo hubiera escuchado decir eso de que "Luka me ha dicho que siente un poco sola", habría creído que iba a arrojarte en alta mar.

Rilliane sonrió.

-No me la creo aún -ambas se echaron a reír- Pero si dices que no crees que esa mujer sea tan zorra como dice ser, ¿qué te preocupa?

Luka suspiro.

-Mikulia Hatsune no es ninguna zorra, pero hay muhcas mujeres ahí que si lo son. Y que además son astutas. Len puede ser muy estúpido cuando quiere.

-¿El capitán estúpido? No me lo imagino.

-Los hombres son muy idiotas cuando se les pasa en frente una mujer de pechos grandes.

Rilliane soltó una carcajada.

-No lo dudo… -calló repentinamente al caer de nuevo en cuenta de su propia actitud.

¿Se había dirigido a Allen como _capitán_? ¿Por qué seguía riendo con él? ¿No estaba acaso consiente de todas las vidas que llevaba sobre sí mismo? Sacudió la cabeza. No podía dejarse llevar, por muy agradable que pareciera, debía mantenerse entera esperando a que su padre la encontrara, y quizás en Navarra pudiera lograr algo.

Le sorprendió su propia falta de emoción y de convicción al pensar en una nueva oportunidad de huida.

-¿Rin?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, dime…

-Etto, cuando acabemos labores en la cocina, debemos ir con Allen.

Una sonrisa cruzo su cara.

-Sera divertido -repitió.

.-.-.-.

-Gumiya, querido hermano, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…

El nombrado abrazo a su hermana menor.

-No me agradezcas nada aun, hermana, no he hecho nada.

Gumillia sonrió.

-Confió en ti y en tus hombres, Gumiya, sé que la encontraran, además me alegra que Rilly vaya a casarse contigo y no con papá.

El peliverde se ruborizo.

-Hermana, no digas esas cosas…

-Por favor, sé perfectamente lo que sientes por Rilliane.

-¡Gumilia! S-sabes bien que no debes decir esas cosas…

-Tranquilo, sé que Rilliane podrá enamorarse de ti.

Gumiya aparto la vista sonrojado.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

Gumillia dio una mirada de entusiasmo.

-¡Por supuesto! Ya lo veraz, serán la pareja más empalagosa que haya existido.

Gumiya ofreció un brazo a su hermana, antes de a causa de la conversación siguiera sonrojándose y muriera por la falta de sangre en el resto del cuerpo.

-Vámonos.

Gumilia asintió energéticamente.

.-.-.-.

El rumor de que durante su pelea con la chica rubia, el capitán casi había perdido, se extendió en la tripulación, y aunque nadie se atrevía decirle nada al capitán, ya fuera por respeto o por temor, era algo que todos tenía presente, así que los únicos afortunados que podían ver la pelea, entiéndase Luka y Piko, no estaban demasiado dispuestos s dejarse ver por quien pudiera hacerles ninguna pregunta.

Esta vez el duelo entre ambos rubios fue más… interesante, a falta de otro termino que pueda describirlo mejor.

Al contrario de lo que Allen, Piko y Luka creían, si bien realmente había tenido suerte en la pelea anterior, no había sido solo eso. Rin no era ninguna principiante. El capitán y la chica pelearon en serio, haciéndose una que otra herida el uno al otro, pero nada demasiado grave.

-Eres buena… -jadeo Allen con su burlesca sonrisa de siempre.

-No deberías perder el tiempo hablando -resoplo ella dando una estocada hacia su brazo izquierdo. Desgraciadamente, el capitán no fue lo bastante rápido y Drossel atravesó su brazo e hizo un arañón no tan leve en su costado.

Luka -que estaba ahí para evitar ese tipo de cosas- se quedó observando clavada en su lugar sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Acaso Allen había… ¿perdido?

Piko no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, así que ninguno, ambos en shock, se acercó a verificar el estado del capitán.

Allen se echó a reír.

-Imposible… me venciste…

Rilliane se sobresaltó, esperaba un regaño, o algo así puesto que acaba de herirlo no de gravedad pero tampoco se trataba de una herida simple.

Espero a que Luka o Piko fueran hacia él, pero al ver que ambos seguían clavados en su lugar por alguna razón que no entendía, avanzo temerosa hacia Len y observó la herida.

-Ah… eh… puedo hacerlo yo -se apresuró él al verla revisar la herida.

-Lo dudo, no es tan superficial.

-Es en serio, puedo… hacerlo yo... -aparto sus manos no muy suavemente- además deberías tratar las tuyas…

Rin miro su cara y su expresión con una mezcla de culpabilidad y empatía, y luego con la acostumbrada frialdad de siempre, aparto sus manos de su brazo y se levantó.

-Como quieras.

Avanzo hacia Luka esperando encontrarla dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria o algo así, pero ella solo sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su propio shock y bajo las escaleras con Rilliane.

-Por Dios, lo venciste… no sé de nadie que haya podido vencerlo, menos una mujer… rayos, como lo hiciste, ¡incluso lo heriste!

-Creí que te molestaría. Me dijiste que le hiciera ni un solo rasguño.

Luka negó con la cabeza.

-Entiendo eso, descuida, pero aún no lo puedo creer.

-Esto va dar de que hablar.

-¿No es mejor que no se sepa?

Luka lo pensó un momento.

-Bueno, sí es mejor.

Rin suspiro.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rin? Deberías estar feliz ¡acabas de vencer a Allen el Ario y en su propio navío!

-¿Debería? Supongo que sí debería… pero no sé, no me siento feliz para nada.

Luka no respondió, pensando limitándose a guardarse sus pensamientos para ella.

Debería estar feliz, pero no lo estaba, ¿por qué? Durante el duelo había estado alegre y segura, ¿porque no lo estaba ahora? Repaso entre sus recuerdos tratando de identificar el momento en que su humor había cambiado. Cuándo, cuándo, cuándo, cuándo… tras meditarlo, lo encontró: cuando él había apartado su mano al negar su ayuda. ¿Por eso? ¿Se sentía tan acongojada por semejante tontería? Sacudió la cabeza y se dedicó al resto de sus deberes con Luka.

En un lugar no demasiado lejos, un peliverde zarpaba en busca de su prometida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **Raven: ME CAMBIEEE EL NOMBREEEE! FUCK YEAH**

 **Lyli: ¬¬ ke novedad**

 **Raven: Ohayooooo! Minna-sama! Que tal? Que hacen? Como están? Como los trata la vida? Naaaaa estoy esforzándome por hacer los caos largos!**

 **En fin me alegra que todos amen a Luka por que COMO SIEMPRE EN EL FIC YO SOY LUKA en todos mis fics el personaje que es como yo es Luka!**

 **A alguien le gusta el RinXGumiya a mí!**

 **LyLi: perra pecadora púdrete en el infiernooooooo**

 **Raven: ay no exageres, que me guste el lenXgumi no significa que el RinXLen no sea mi pareja favorita. Sobre eso minna,** [ _IMPORTANTE_ ] Miku en este fic NO va a ser ninguna zorra ni nada de eso, es que pienso que no es justo, o sea porque la pongo en esos papeles si en realidad Miku y Luka ocupan el tercer lugar en mi lista de vocaloids favoritos, después de los Kagamine y KAITO, solo la ponía en esos papeles siguiendo la estela de mis autores favoritos, pero ya decidí que no, no voy a poner a Miku en un papel que no me gusta para ella, no voy a pasar todo el fic sobre esforzándome por darle ese papel si no quiero. Lo siento para los Anti-Hatsunes, pero AMO A LA DIVA VIRTUAL, aunque no tanto como a mis gemelitos ^u^

 **LyLi: a mi igual me gusta Miku, mejor nustra perra malvada ser Neru que me cae como una patada en la entrepierna.**

 **Raven: seee, en fin, como están listos para las clases? Oh bueno en su país como están las clases van a la mitad, finales, están empezando, o cómo? Acá en México, empezamos clases el lunes. Por cierto les traigo algo de lo que me entere: sabían que Alan Turings, el Padre de la Informática, creo el primer computador durante la segunda Guerra Mundial y por ello salvo a 14 millones de personas se le quito el título y el mérito y se le condeno a muerte por el simple hecho de que era homosexual, llevándolo a que a los 42 años se suicidara comiéndose una manzana envenenada, así que en honor a él la marca Apple obtuvo su nombre y su logo. Triste, pero es aún más triste que ahora casi 90 años después el mundo no ha cambiado, o no como debería.**

 **LyLi: …**

 **Raven: En fin medítenlo indígnense o como sea, da igual, seguro ni lo leyeron pero como la mayoría sabrá estoy en lucha constante por defender la igualdad entre la humanidad, ni moys soy una idealista, así que necesitaba decírselo a alguien cuyo cerebro supiera apto para entender.**

 **LyLi: te admiro cásate conmigo!**

 **Raven: ya te dije que no! Ahora si con la historia, bueno están saliendo largos los caps! Waaaaa estoy recuperando mi antigua forma de escribir! Me siento renovada!**

 **LyLi: como un gusano que cambia de piel.**

 **Raven: Pendeja los gusanos no cambian de piel, son las serpientes.**

 **LyLi: cuenta como un gusano grandote.**

 **Raven.: jodete! En fin respondamos reviews.**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

 **.-.**

 **Dianis Mar:**

 **Raven: no me hago responsable de la diabetes próxima! xDDD que dices te gusto la historia? O bueno el cap pzzz no se no se no se trato de dar lo mejor de mí.**

 **LyLi: vi los boceto y ahora si parece que se va echar toda la azucar del universoooo**

 **.-.**

 **DeiUchiha:**

 **Raven: en serio? Casi tanto como a Len? Eso es DEMASIADO apra un fan psicópata yandere como yo! Gracias gracias!**

 **LyLi: ¨o¨**

 **.-.**

 **Marguitte Kagamine:**

 **Raven: jjejeej me alegra que luka te agrade JEJJEEJJEJJEJEJ eso es ¡! Salvalos a todo! Tu puedes salvarlos con tus reviews! Jejjejeje**

 **LyLi: seeee no ando muy inspirada con mis respuestas…**

 **.-.**

 **SarEma29: soy azúcar derretida! (LyLi: *vomito*) Ok no~ gracias, y si este fic hasta ahora lo estoy disfrutando mucho! Y awwwgracias me sonrojo jejeje espero que les haya gustado lo que fue de rin! xDD**

 **LyLi: ohhhhh asiq eu tu eres la elegida, bueno bien por ti**

 **.-.**

 **Sorayahikarine:**

 **Raven: claro que Kaito se lo merecía el muy hijo de… en fin gracis! Jeje anto me recuerda a m hermano así que en respuesta a tu pregunta MI HERMANO ES UN HIJO DE SU… pero nos queremos o algo así, al menos no hemos desatado la tercera guerra xDD**

 **LyLi: que si quiero cambiarme por tu hermano, no gracias me conseguí un alemán**

 **Raven; si una foto cuenta…**

 **LyLi: cállate!**

 **.-.**

 **BatyLove:**

 **Raven: espero haberte sorprendido, ya vi qe ya me agarraste de malvada, moooo hagamos las paces, y otra cosa sobre tu nueva historia, no mande review porque no me deja o sea lo mando y me pone que ya lo mando pero veo y no hay nada o tu si los puedes ver?**

 **LyLi: no sé que decir…**

 **.-.**

 **Zatsune Ann:**

 **Raven: lo intentaremos! Haremos que llores rías, etc con la historia!**

 **LyLi: holy! Por cierto no, no me considero una loli.**

 **Raven: ni sabe que es loli.**

 **.-.**

 **Nea K-chan:**

 **Raven: Gracias! Bueno que bien qe te agrade Luka, jajajajaja y que tal te cae ahora Rinchan? Jeje por cierto Gracias por responder! Te preguntare que prefieres Jack o Gilbert?**

 **LyLi: Jack!**

 **Raven: Gilbert!**


	8. Hermanos

**Capítulo 8 Hermanos**

Después de dos días más y de acelerar la marcha, por fin llegaron a Navarra.

-¡Date prisa! ¡Allen, debimos llegar ayer!

El capitán asintió más ocupado de ver a su hermano.

-¿Estás seguro? Tú siempre que puedes bajas a Navarra.

Kaito sonrió disculpándose.

-Esta vez me quedo aquí, me he aburrido de Navarra, además sé que prefieres la compañía de tu sirena que la mía.

Allen alzo una ceja sin tragarse la excusa.

-Vale, nos vamos -se dio la vuelta para irse, pero volvió la cara y le dirigió a su hermano mayor una mirada amenazante- No te acerques a ella.

Kaito sonrió admirando la habilidad de su hermano para adivinar las intenciones de los demás. Por algo seguía vivo.

-Qué va.

Allen se fue con Luka y Piko.

-Por favor dime que no vas a desobedecer.

Kaito se volvió y vio a Yuuma con expresión suplicante. Sonrió.

-Solo quiero echar un vistazo.

-Kaito si creas algún malentendido le darás problemas a Rin-chan.

-Qué va, mi hermano no es tan idiota.

Yuuma suspiro.

-Da igual, con tu suerte con las mujeres no creo que consigas mucho.

-¡Cállate!

.-.-.-.

Rin estaba colgada bocabajo del tablón que cruzaba el techo de la cocina limpiando la hoja de Drossel.

-¿Cuándo empecé al colgarme así? -masculló recordando su infancia con Gumilia y Gumiya, siempre regañada por andar haciendo tonterías- Igual, ¿por qué deje de hacerlo? Aunque la cabeza me pesa y podría matarme si me caigo, es muy divertido -rió- es aburrido sin Luka…

-¡Permisoooo! ¡Vengo a visitarte Rin-chaaaan!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -La rubia resbalo y cayo entre los trastes y la cajas de especias que Luka mantenía en obsesivo orden.

-¿Ah? Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

-Algo así… -salió de entre las cajas y trato de enfocar vista en el peliazul- Tú… ¿Kaito?

-¡Sí, así es!

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Si buscas comida, lo siento no puedo hacer nada sin que Luka este aquí.

-No, solo venía a verte. ¿Qué hacías colgada?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Pasando el rato.

-Eres interesante.

Rin sonrió.

-¿A qué viniste?

-A nada, solo quería conocerte un poco ahora que mi hermano no esta.

-¿Hermano?

Kaito se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente.

-¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?

-¿El qué?

-A-Allen es mi hermano pequeño.

Rilliane dio un salto y volvió a colgarse del tablón.

-¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? ¡Pe-pero si tú eres el mayor entonces…!

-Sí, jaja, esa es una historia muy fea, que no estoy autorizado a contar -añadió al ver que la chica seguía esperando.

-Ya veo, no importa, bueno, g-gusto en conocerte, Kaito-san -sonrió.

Kaito sonrió triunfante, ¡había hablado más de cinco minutos seguidos con una chica -que no era una zorra- sin recibir golpe alguno! Era algo nuevo para él.

-Nee, Rin-chan, ¿quieres que te muestre el Valhala? Aprovechando que mi hermanito no está.

.-.-.-.

-Maldición por qué vine, ¡¿sabes lo difícil que es caminar con esto?!

-Cálmate, Luka, no puedes ir en una ciudad vestida como un hombre, y encima como un hombre pirata.

La pelirrosa volteo los ojos y miro hacia otro lado.

-No te quejes, Luka-san, te ves maravillosa.

Era cierto que se veía magnifica: llevaba uno de los escasos vestidos que tenía para ese tipo de ocasiones, era de color verde agua con falda no voluminosa ni estrecha tampoco. Su cabello recogido en un moño la hacía ver mayor. Iba del brazo de Allen simulando ser su esposa o prometida.

-Gracias, Piko-kun.

Allen le dirigió una sonrisa macabra a su alvino compañero y este callo los cumplidos de inmediato.

Llegaron por fin al lugar donde Mikulia Hatsune se escondía de todos los que la buscaban y Luka se desparramo en una silla con la espalda adolorida de ir caminando -a su parecer- exageradamente derecha.

-Amo ser pirata.

Allen sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba esperando una mujer de belleza incomparable, cabello color aguamarina, ojos azules, piel de nata y sonrisa encantadora.

Esta se levantó y camino con sensual elegancia hacia el capitán.

-Allen, que abandonada me has tenido.

Hizo un adorable puchero pasando una mano por la espalda del rubio. Él no contesto y se dejó llevar por ella hacia el despacho.

Una vez dentro del despacho, Mikulia dejo su actitud seductora y se sentó en el suelo con aspecto cansado.

-Estúpido, si no hubieras venido me lo habría llevado de vuelta.

Allen sonrió. Mikulia le dirigió una mirada tan cargada de añoranza y afecto que cualquiera habría creído que se trataba de una pareja, pero era más que eso, Mikulia Hatsune era prima de Allen Kagamine. Se habían unido casi como hermanos tras los trágicos finales de sus madres, hermanas gemelas, mientras la madre de Allen era devorada por el océano, la madre de Miku moría del aborto del que habría sido su segundo hijo, causado por el padre de Miku al golpear brutalmente a su mujer, por lo que había terminado muerto. Aquel incidente había marcado a Miku de por vida, tanto que pudo haber terminado loca, pero el que estuviera allí lucida y en la flor de su belleza, era prueba de que la fortaleza venia de familia.

-De haberlo sabido no venía, si con eso te vuelves a casa.

La peliaqua frunció el ceño.

-Me lo habría llevado a venderlo, idiota, ¿cómo podría llevarlo a un lugar el que no voy a ir?

Allen sonrió aún esperanzado.

-Querida prima, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no lo venderías.

-No, pero lo tiraría al agua para que lo buscaras. Con suerte te tragaba el mar de una vez, maldito inmortal.

-Pero que cruel eres, querida prima.

-En fin, ¿estás seguro de quieres tener esa joya? Dicen que esta maldita.

-Tú sigues viva.

Miku sonrió a su primo.

-Las maldiciones no van conmigo, pero ya que parece que cualquier mal cae rendido ante ti, supongo que no tengo de que preocuparme.

Allen sonrió creyendo saber de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Eso dicen? No estoy al tanto.

Miku sonrió.

-Dicen que conquistaste una nueva zorra de mar.

Allen soltó una carcajada.

-De verdad, no estaba enterado.

-Lo que significa que fue mi adorable Kai-chan, me extraña que lo haya hecho si tu permiso.

-Quizás se lo pedí y lo olvidé.

Mikulia negó con la cabeza.

-Eres un desastre. Dicen por ahí que anduviste navegando por mares sajones y conquistaste a la mismísima Dama del Lago*.

Allen se dobló de risa ante aquello.

-¿En serio? Siempre he creído que Kaito es un poeta frustrado.

Miku también rió con ganas, recordando viejos tiempos en que los tres podían reír con la inocencia propia de unos niños.

-Por cierto ¿por qué no vino? Maldito, prefiere quedarse a revolcarse con la novata que venir a ver a su prima que tanto lo extraña.

Allen alzo una ceja ante la exageración de Mikulia, pero al contrario de con cualquier otra broma, no se rio.

-¿Ah? OOOOOOOO así que te encariñaste con ellaaaaaaaaaaaaa… -Miku subió al escritorio y examino la cara enfadada de su primo.

-¿EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH? D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-de-de-deberías dejar Na-Navarra, este aire te está afectando la cabeza.

-¡Te sonrojaste!

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

Miku empezó a reír tan energéticamente que cayó del escritorio, dándose un buen golpe.

Allen suspiro para calmarse -con el corazón latiéndole a mil- y observo sonriente a su prima vestida tan refinadamente y carcajeándose en el suelo.

-Levántate.

-¡Hacia mucho que no me reía así! -dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de risa.

-Ya dámelo, tengo que volver.

-Vale, vale -respondió con una sonrisa que pretendía ocultar su pena de que su primo casi hermano se fuera tan pronto.

-Mikulia.

A juzgar por aquel tono de voz y por qué la llamara por su nombre, supo lo que iba a decir.

-No.

-Miku, por favor, vuelve a casa.

Se volvió y encaro a su primo.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no para que lo entiendas?

Allen insistió.

-Estarás más segura en casa.

-¡Dije que no, Allen! No volveré a Japón, no te dejare en esto solo.

-Mikulia, sabes que no estas segura en esto, ¿crees que tu fama ficticia va a protegerte por siempre?

-Puedo cuidarme sola.

-Miku, no quiero estar todo el tiempo preguntándome si estás bien.

-He estado bien hasta ahora, Allen, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Mikulia, comprende por favor, tú crees que eres fuerte, pero…

Mikulia se volvió con una mirada en llamas.

-No, tú comprende, comprende de una jodida vez que no eres el más fuerte, siempre has creído que lo eres y que es tu deber protegernos porque según tú somos débiles, pero no es así, entiende, ¡que de niños Kaito prefiriera sentarse a mirar las plantas y escribir versos en vez de pelear contigo por estupideces no significa que fuera débil ni que lo sea! ¡que yo sea mujer no significa que sea débil! Por favor, Allen, eres el más pequeño de los tres, ¡¿podrías comportarte como tal al menos una vez?!

Era cierto que Allen era el más joven -Mikulia con 16 y Kaito con 18- pero no por ello era menos maduro. No consideraba débiles ni a Miku ni a Kaito, nunca lo haría, pero quería mantenerlos a salvo.

-Miku, por favor.

-Apuesto a que esa primavera que pasaste en Japón intentaste dejar a Kyle allí. A Kyle no le gusta pelear ni discutir cuando no tiene que hacerlo, pero estoy segura de que esa vez te recordó quién es el mayor.

Completamente cierto.

-Mikulia…

-Allen, siempre los amare como los hermanos que son para mí, pero ahora somos más que eso, ya no somos niñitos vagabundos que se cuidan entre sí, nos metimos a esto juntos, y seguiremos juntos o saldremos juntos, no intentes hacernos a un lado porque sabes que no podrás. Nos necesitas, somos tu familia y somos tus socios, -sonrió- no seas egoísta, ¿quieres sacarnos de un negocio que deja tanto? ¿Crees que _nosotros_ estaremos tranquilos viviendo en Japón como nobles sin saber nada de ti? Eres un idiota, si algo les pasara a Kaito o a ti me mataría al momento de saberlo.

Allen aparto la vista y suspiro, nunca había ganado una batalla de ningún tipo contra su prima.

-V-vale… pero al menos movilízate un poco más… no te quedes demasiado en un mismo lugar… me preocupa lo que he oído mencionar de ti.

-¿De mí?

Allen asintió.

-Eres objeto de apuestas últimamente.

-Sé cuidarme sola, ¿no entendiste nada de lo que te acabo de decir? Ya no soy una niña desnutrida a la que tengas que proteger, soy tu socia. Y Kyle también.

Allen sonrió. Sí, se podría decir que eran socios, Mikulia vendía en el mercado negro todo lo que Allen conseguía y Kaito era la pieza en la última fila del tablero, quizá quien tenía el papel más importante: tenía el título nobiliario de Duque de Marlon, era fácil descubrir cualquier información porque eran pocas las princesas de distintos países que no estaban locas por él, y su carisma y su simpatía eran tales que era amigo cercano de más de quince reyes en todo el mundo. Aunque era en Allen en quien recaían todas las hazañas, en realidad el título Allen, el Ario abarcaba a tres personas. Ninguna de sus perfectas jugadas las había hecho solo.

-Bueno, tómalo -dijo Miku entregándole un diamante enorme envuelto en papiro grueso.

Allen asintió.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres llevártelo?

-Por favor, Miku, no me digas que crees en estas cosas.

Miku miro desesperada.

-¿Qué me dices de Anne Bolene y de Mary Antoinette?

-Coincidencias.

-Cómo quieras, llévatelo.

-Espera, necesito algo más.

-¿Algo más? Oh, claro… -dio cara de complicidad- espera, no tengo mucho, acabo de mandar todo, así que no tengo demasiado pero creo que te servirán.

Allen se acercó con ella a un estuche elegante de evano y grabada la figura de Sarasvati*. Lo abrió y saltaron a la vista deslumbrantes reflejos de las joyas que contenía. Al principio Len creyó que se trataba de gotas de cristal cortado, pero al poner más atención vio que no se trataba de fantasía, eran gotas de cristales, piedras, metales y hasta maderas preciosas.

-¿Quién te trajo esto?

-Sabes que no puedo decir eso a menos que sea de vida o muerte.

El rubio dio un bufido. Mikulia no negociaba únicamente con él, pero nunca le decía los nombres de los otros proveedores a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Puso la mano sobre el estuche y esta se hundió en unos centímetros de polvo.

-¡¿Hace cuánto que no envías esto?! -exclamo volviéndose hacia su prima.

-¡Es que son tan hermosos! -respondió Miku con lágrimas de adoración- ¿tienes idea de cuánto pague por ellos? ¡Es la colección completa de Lágrimas de las Esposas del Sultán*!

Len abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¿En serio? Creí que no existían… -cambio su expresión de asombro a una furiosa- ¡¿quién las encontró antes que yo?!

-Da igual, ahora son mías, no las pienso vender jamás, ¡tuve que triplicar precios para recuperar lo que invertí en ellas!

-Pagaste _solo_ con dinero, ¿verdad, Mikulia?

La peliaqua enterró un codo en las costillas de su primo.

-Cielos, interpreto tan bien mi papel que dentro de poco creerás que tengo un hermano.

-V-vale…

-Bueno si vas a llevarte alguna, escógela de una vez.

-No puedo, te costaron demasiado, tú eres una estafadora y aun así tuviste que triplicar precios… no quiero imaginar cuánto…

Un nuevo codazo lo obligo a callarse.

-Tú no eres ningún honrado mercader, no te metas en lo que no entiendes, la piratería es lo tuyo, la aristocracia es de Kyle, el comercio es lo mío. Cada quién en lo suyo.

-E-entiendo…

-Date prisa, apuesto a que Luka ya se durmió. Además, ¿no tenías prisa por ver que estaba haciendo Kyle con tu preciosa "Dama del Lago"?

-¡Cállate!

-Elige.

Tomo una de lapislázuli para Luka. Un destello verde escoció sus ojos y vio una bonita lágrima de esmeralda. Tomo esa también.

-Ohhh, para ella también. Me avisas cuando abras tu harem, iré a decorarlo.

-¡Mikulia!

La peliaqua rio.

-Vete, vamos.

Se desato las coletas, se despeino un poco y desabrocho la parte superior de la camisa de su primo.

-Listo, ya vete. Estaré en Inglaterra la próxima vez que quieras verme, voy pasar un tiempo en el Ducado de Kyle.

Allen asintió.

-Vale, cuídate, prima.

-Tú igual, te quiero.

-Igual yo.

Salió y se fue con Luka y Piko de regreso al Valhala.

-¿Vamos de regreso?

-S-sí.

-Pero dijiste que…

-Vámonos ya.

Luka sonrió.

-No seas desesperado, dale un poco de espacio.

-Kaito es muy idiota para eso.

Luka amplio su sonrisa.

-No hablaba de Kaito.

Allen siguió avanzando.

.-.-.-.

-Qué dices, ¿te gustó?

-¡Sí! Es hermosa -acaricio cariñosamente el mástil del Valhala.

-Aún no lo has visto todo.

Rin miro interrogante al peliazul.

-Ven -tomo su mano y la insto a subir al puesto de vigía.

-¡Espera! N-no sé cómo subir, que tal si caigo…

-No caerás, yo te sostendré.

Alentada por sus palabras, la rubia subió con él y le sorprendió la fácil que era.

-¡Mira el océano!

Rin quedo muda ante tan ilustre belleza frente a ella.

-I-increíble…

-Siempre quise ser vigía, pero mi hermano me considero más hábil como timonel.

Rin sonrió.

-Es maravilloso.

-Lo sé, espero que conforme entres en confianza con mi hermano pueda verte más seguido.

Rin bajo la vista.

-Cómo podría entrar en confianza con un hombre que me secuestro y ahora me trata como si nada.

-Pero yo también estuve allí y no me odias.

Alzo la mirada.

-No odio al capitán, sé que debería, pero cuando luche con él… pude ver que no era quien me parecía que era. Es… noble, no un vil asesino, como yo pensé.

Kyle sonrió.

-Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta.

-Pero aun así me pregunto por qué si iba a matarme no lo hizo y ahora es incluso… amable -se sonrojo.

-Quizás fue por como lo miraste cuando estaba a punto de matarte.

Rin miro interrogante al peliazul.

-¿Cómo lo mire?

-Estabas decidida a no morir de rodillas, mi hermano siempre respeta eso en cualquiera, sea un noble o un pirata, y además de eso… no, olvídalo.

Rin asintió. Ella también respetaba eso en cualquiera.

-No creo que tu hermano sea malo, pero cada vez que pienso eso…

-Recuerdas lo que viste, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con dificultad.

-Hay sacrificios que tienen que hacerse. A Len no le gusta matar inocentes, pero comprende que es necesario, y siempre se deshace de quién estorbe, es decir, por cruel que suene, lo que mato a tu sirvienta fue el haberte intentado ocultar, si se hubiera hecho a un lado o no hubiese dicho nada, posiblemente Allen no la habría matado.

Rin volvió bruscamente la cara con una expresión desolada.

-¡No, espera! ¡No quise decir que fuera tu culpa! Rin…

-Entiendo, lo entiendo… entiendo todo lo que me has dicho… gracias, Kaito-kun.

El peliazul sonrió.

-Lo siento, tan bien que la estábamos pasando…

Callo al pensar que esa frase también empeoraba las cosas, pero la rubia alzo su bonito rostro surcado por lagrimas doloras y sonrió.

-No, gracias, es el mejor rato que he pasado aquí… pero… crecí con Lily, era mi hermana…

-¿Tu hermana?

-Era una hija ilegítima de mi padre con una sirvienta… ¿crees que una simple sirvienta protegería a su ama como Lily me protegió a mí?

Kyle refugio a la rubia en el abrigo de sus brazos. Rin empezó a llorar sintiéndose abrigada por Kyle y protegida por el cielo del atardecer. Por primera vez desde que vio morir a Lily, pudo aceptar su muerte y llorarla como solo se puede llorar a un hermano. Kyle sabía que las palabras estaban de más en casos como aquel, además entendía lo que era ese complejo conjunto de sentimientos que tan simplemente nombramos fraternidad, pues Allen y Mikulia era temerarios y estúpidos cuando querían, cada vez que Allen peleaba tenía que voltear a cada segundo para comprobar que seguía con vida. La preocupación constante a perder un hermano era algo horrible, pero perderlo y no querer acéptalo, es decir, vivir luchando contra ese hecho y tenerlo siempre presente por esa misma lucha… le parecía inimaginable, lo mejor era que la pequeña lo aceptara de una vez… aunque _solo_ sonaba fácil, él ni siquiera podía imaginar perder a Miku o a Len.

Tales eran la calma y el silencio del océano que incluso al puerto llegaron los suaves susurros de lo que a la lejanía eran llantos incontrolables causados por la irremediable perdida de un ser amado.

Cuándo la rubia por fin levanto lentamente la cabeza del pecho de Kyle, el cielo estaba ya oscuro y las estrellas refulgían en el firmamento. Miro el afable rostro masculino un instante, solo para volver a esconderse en sus brazos.

-Gracias -susurró.

-Vamos, hay que bajar.

La ayudo como todo un caballero a dejar el puesto de vigía y la llevo a la cubierta.

-Lamento toda esa lloradera, que vergüenza, de verdad lo siento -se disculpó la rubia recargada en la barandilla mirando el reflejo de las estrellas en la tranquilas aguas del mar.

-No, afortunadamente no puedo decir que sé lo que sientes, pero sí sé que es algo terrible.

La chica sonrió y él correspondió la sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué te colgaste del tablón?

Ella rio avergonzada.

-Me gusta colgarme de cabeza. Ya sé que es una locura.

-La cordura es aburrida -sonrió.

La chica sonrió también.

-Nee, Rin-chan, tengo una idea.

-¿Idea?

-Siéntate en la barandilla.

-¿Eh?

-Anda, te juro que no te hare nada malo.

La rubia obedeció y se sentó sobre la barandilla.

-Quédate firme, espero que no te lastimes -la empujo y sostuvo firmemente su cadera y sus rodillas, dejándola colgar igual que en el tablón.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡K-K-K-KAITOOO! -empezó a reír junto al peliazul.

-¿Qué tal la vista por allá?

-Tonto, ¡siento que me voy a caer!

-Vamos dime que ves.

-Ve-veo… el cielo… -dejo su susto atrás al contemplar el cielo desde esa… ¿postura? ¿perspectiva? Lo que fuera, el cielo se veía hermoso, plagado de estrellas y polvo estelar.

-¿Qué tal se ve?

-Es hermoso…

Yuuma llego corriendo y se quedó extrañado mirando la extraña postura de la joven y del timonel.

-¿Qué quieres? -espeto Kyle molesto a que le robaran aquel momento.

-El capitán seguro volverá pronto, deberías regresarla al camarote.

Rin no escuchaba nada colgando de cabeza y absorta en las estrellas. Con un suspiro, Kaito tiro de su cadera y la sentó de golpe.

-¡Mi cabeza! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Lo siento, debo dejarte en la cocina de nuevo, mi hermano volverá pronto.

-¿Y eso qué?

Kaito se quedó sin saber que responder, no le iba decir que Allen odiaba que se acercaran a ella o a Luka.

-Ah, es verdad.

Se asustó al creer que ella lo había adivinado.

-Es verdad, no debo salir cuando él no está.

Se tranquilizó y coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella para bajarla.

Se quedó estático mirando el resplandor de su cabello dorado a la luz de la luna.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Que hermoso es tu cabello, se parece mucho al de mi hermano, no, el tuyo es mucho más brillante.

Rin tomo un mecho de cabello.

-Gracias, pero es muy estorboso, sabes.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, me lo cortaría si pudiera, pero no alcanzo yo sola y Luka se niega a cortarlo... -tuvo una idea- ¡oye, Kaito!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Córtame el cabello -dijo ofreciéndole su espada.

El peliazul se escandalizo.

-¡N-no puedo hacer eso! Tu cabello es hermoso, yo lo arruinaría…

-No es verdad, por favor, córtalo.

Kyle miro indeciso.

-P-pero… -suspiro- esta bien pero no me reclames si queda horrible.

-Qué va.

Kaito rechazo la espada de Rilliane y saco la suya.

-Estoy más acostumbrado a la mía, nunca creí que la usaría para cortarle el cabello a una chica.

Rin se dio la vuelta y dejo que Kyle cortara su cabello.

-¿Hasta dónde?

-Uno poco debajo de los hombros.

El chico asintió.

-¿Cómo se llama tu espada, Kaito?

-Katchess.

-¿Katchess? Es un nombre apropiado para una espada.

Kaito sonrió cortando los mechones de cabello.

-Y-ya está…

Rin se asomó al agua y miro su reflejo.

-¡Te quedo genial! ¡Gracias!

Le había cortado el cabello dos dedos debajo de la altura de los hombro en corte ovalado.

-Q-qué va…

-Supongo que ya no necesitare esto -dijo con el listón blanco que Luka le había regalado en la mano.

Kaito tomo el listón y lo coloco a modo de diadema en la cabeza rubia de Rilliane, haciéndole y pequeño y coqueto moño a un lado de la cabeza.

-Listo, te ves hermosa.

Rilliane se sonrojo.

-Gra-gracias.

Kaito sonrió.

-Vamos -le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a bajar las escaleras.

-Rilliane, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?

Kaito y Rin volvieron la vista al frente asustados al reconocer aquella voz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 ***La Dama del Lago en la mitología arturiana era la amante de Merlín, un hada que vivía en un lago británico y podía aparecer donde quiera que hubiera agua, una mujer rubia de ojos increíblemente azules y piel translucida.**

 ***Sarasvati es la diosa hindú de la sabiduría, la estrategia y las artes.**

 *** Las lágrimas de la esposas del sultán eran supuestamente joyas en forma de gotas que el sultán mandaba a hacer con materiales preciosos para cada nueva esposa al entrar esta al harem, después de consuma su relación con cada una, esta era asesinada, cuando ya no hubo material precioso del que hacer lagrimas el mismo sultán se dio muerte y fue ingresado al mausoleo de sus mujeres junto con la caja que contenía las lágrimas.**

 **POR FIN! GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE! Lo sientooooooooo mou casi tres semanas sin escribir no me odien! Por favor no me odien, es que con todo esto de la vuelta a clases y con el entripado que hice, ya ven para mí fue volver al rin, pero no los voy a aburrir con eso, solo disculpen por favor, vuelven las actualizaciones semanales, GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEN.**

 **En fin SI tengo DEMASIADO que decir, pero lo diré en el prox cap, me urge subir este para ustedes GOMENE! Sobre todo que ayer lo acabe y lo iba a subir y que se cae el ¡"#$% &/( servidor.**

 **P.D. Lyly no esta, y en el fic NO SOY LUKA en este fic sere Miku.**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

 **Dianis Mar: Me encanta el yuri GumiXLuka, es mi yuri favorito, más que el MikuXLuka, peor nofo no habrá parejas imposibles en este fic, digamos que esta va para editorial xDD ok no, pero no lo siento jeje.**

 **SarEma: jajajajajjajajajajaja mori con lo de puta naciste puta te quedas jaajajajajajjajajajja mi nuevo lema! Apuesto a que amas mas a miku ahora! Hare que amen a , te ocnfesare un secreto imperdonable: me gusta el LenXGumi ewe *sale huyendo***

 **Sorayahikarine: olooooo! Bueno lyli no esta, pero apuesto a que aceptaría, y si eso signfica, tu eres celosa con tu hermano? Yo… no al grado psicópata pero sí, lo confieso, aunque ahora le ande haciendo de cupido con el y una amiga… naaaaa quien me entiende?**

 **Kingiskandar: gracias! Creí que fastidiaba eso, gracias, gracias!**

 **: sangre… mi escritora de gore y lemmon es perversa así que no si hará sufrir a los buenos o a los malos, pero la veo más emocionada con el lemmon.**

 **BatyLove: sabia que te sorprendería! Ya no soy la malvada del cuento! Wiiiiiiiii! Y no, esto lo soñé, o algo así y no tengo idea que canción es esa**

 **Ayami Ainsworth: coincidencia! Somos gemelas ok no~ jajajajajajajaa yo tampoco quiero ir mira segunda semana y ya me eche el primer roun xDDDD espero que este cap te haya gustado! Lo hice para ti, porque cuando lei tu review me llego la inspiración de golpe, sepa dios porque.**

 **Zatsune Ann: amo a Miku, le deseo feliz cumple, y pues por eso mismo, porque son sus nombres en la saga de Story Teller.**

 **Nea K-chan: gracias! Sii rinxln aproximándose! Será mejor que Lyli regrese cuanto antes, estoy empezando a encariñarme con el rinxkaito :/ y comprendo, Jack es tan hermosooooo, aunque me gusta mas gil, adoro a Jack.**

 **SAYONARA!**


	9. Now, repent

**Capítulo 9 - Now, repent**

-Voy a ver a Rin, debe estar aburrida.

-Sí, claro -respondió el capitán sin prestar atención, fijándose en la actitud temerosa de Yuuma.

Se acercó al pelirrojo, quién casi sufre un infarto al escuchar su pregunta.

-¿Qué está haciendo Kyle?

Yuuma dejo una expresión de pánico.

-E-está en la cubierta, creo -rezo porque ya hubiera dejado a la chica en el camarote de Luka.

Allen avanzo hacia la cubierta preguntándose qué diantre estaría haciendo su hermano que tenía a Yuuma, al temerario Yuuma, tan intranquilo. Llego y vio parada en las escaleras a Luka, parecía estar mirando algo.

-¿Lu..? -se acerco y miro a su hermano de la mano con Rilliane, ambos observando sorprendidos a Luka.

-Rilliane, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? -exclamo Luka mirando a Kaito -el tan odiado Kaito- de la mano con Rin.

-Yo…

-Tranquila, Primer Oficial, yo saqué a Rin-chan para enseñarle el Valhala.

-No tenías permiso para ello.

Eran escasas las situaciones en que Luka ejercía su papel como primero oficial con sus compañeros, y contados estos, ni siquiera con Kyle, pero el solo pensar en su pasado con Kyle era suficiente para liberar el demonio que llevaba dentro.

-¿Desde cuándo un tripulante necesita permiso para andar en su propio barco?

Fue un comentario inteligente, muy inteligente, porque de decir Luka cualquier cosa que significara un regaño o negativa, estaría diciendo que la rubia no era parte de la tripulación, y lo fuera o no, Luka no le diría algo así.

-¿Qué te has hecho en el cabello? -parecía una madre que había descubierto a su hija en brazos de su novio.

-Te dije que me lo quería cortar, así que le pedí ayuda a Kaito-kun.

Luka frunció el ceño.

-¿ _Kaito-kun_? -¿un nombre cariñoso? Eso cada vez le gustaba menos.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que quiera estar con Kaito-kun?

Luka miro a la cara de la rubia y descubrió esa misma mirada furiosa que ponía cuando se hablaba mal de su padre, esa que ella misma daba cuando de hablaba mal de Allen.

-Rilliane…

-Kaito, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu puesto.

Luka se volvió y se sintió apoyada por su capitán. Ninguno quería ver a esos dos tan juntos.

-Iba a llevar a Rill al camarote.

Allen frunció el ceño sabiendo que después tendría que pelear con su hermano, no quería montar una escena allí.

-Creo que conoce el camino.

Rin iba a replicar, pero Luka intervino previendo que Allen hablaría con Kyle.

-Vamos, Rilliane.

La rubia miro exasperada a Luka sin entender porque a ambos les parecía tan mal que estuviera con Kyle.

-Espero que no es veamos después, Kaito-kun -dijo sonriendo, para mayor molestia de los otros dos.

Kaito sonrió con tristeza.

-También yo, Rill-chan, pero dudo que se pueda.

Luka no dio a la chica más tiempo de preguntar tomando su brazo y llevándola a su camarote. Rin volvió la vista y miro una última vez a su nuevo amigo y este le sonrió cálidamente.

-Creo saber que vas a decir -dijo Kaito cuando Luka se llevó a Rin.

-Creí haberte dicho que no te acercaras a ella.

-Lo hiciste.

La mirada de Allen era cada vez más fúrica.

-Kyle, aléjate de Rilliane.

-¿Por qué, hermano? No seas tan egoísta.

-¡¿Cómo no pudiste meterte con Luka quieres a Rilliane?!

Kaito sonrió.

-No te lo decía por mí, sino por ella, ¿te has encaprichado con ella en tan poco tiempo? Apuesto que hasta Mikulia se dio cuenta.

Len frunció el entrecejo. Kaito se echó a reír.

-¿Lo hizo? -siguió riendo.

Len suspiro para calmarse.

-Kaito, mantente alejado de ella.

-Te prometo que lo hare si me das una buena razón.

¿Una buena razón? Kyle sabía bien que no tenía ninguna, simplemente no quería que Kaito -ni nadie más- estuviera cerca de ella.

-No quiero que estés jugando con ella, bastante tengo con lo que le hiciste a Luka.

Un golpe bajo, y Kaito lo noto perfectamente.

-Ese es un golpe cobarde, hermano, impropio de ti.

Len se enfureció aún más.

-Ya te di una buena razón, ahora mantente alejado de ella.

-¿Esa una buena razón? ¿Una que te acabas de inventar? Por favor, no me ofendas, ¿qué crees que sabes de ella, Allen? ¿Sabes, al menos, quien era la chica que mataste?

Allen soltó una carcajada -evadiendo la pregunta.

-¿Ahora eres monje o qué? ¿No fuiste tú quien se enojó por que la mate rápido? Quizás debí traértela también…

Kyle no aguanto más y dejo puerta abierta a uno de sus tan poco frecuentes arranques de ira.

-¡Déjate de estupideces, Allen! ¡Esa chica era su hermana!

Allen se calló al instante, alzo la mirada y se encontró con las fúricas pupilas marinas de su hermano.

-Y aun así, Rill me dijo que no te guardaba rencor, más que eso, está dispuesta a brindarte su lealtad, ¿podrías tú hacer lo mismo si nos mataran a Miku o a mí?

Se dio la vuelta, recogió con delicadeza los mechones de cabello de Rin y se fue.

.-.-.-.

-¡Espera, Luka! -Rin se soltó de la mano con que Luka apresaba su brazo y retrocedió- ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué los trae tan agitados? ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera estar con Kaito?

Luka la encaro dispuesta a responder, pero observo la cara de la rubia manchada de lágrimas y se enfureció aún más.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Qué te hizo?

Rin miro confundida.

-Nada, me escucho eso es todo, no entiendo, Kyle es muy amable, me siento bien cuando estoy con él…

-¡Claro que es amable! me pregunto si después de que te acuestes con él seguirá siéndolo.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos y luego los entrecerró con furia.

-Seré tan estúpida como quieras, pero he crecido entre hombres que solo buscan un par de piernas que abrir, ¡y sé que Kyle no es así! ¡¿Qué tienen el capitán y tú en su contra?! ¿qué no es hermano de él?

Luka entrecerró los ojos con furia hacia Kyle y preocupación hacia Rin.

-¡Rin, por favor, mantente alejada de él! ¡estoy intentando protegerte!

-¡Puedo cuidarme sola! ¡¿de verdad crees que voy a irme a meter en la cama del primero que sea amable conmigo?!

-No comprendes…

-No, no comprendo, quiero que me dejes en paz, quiero pasar más tiempo con Kyle, ¡y si Allen se lo prohíbe yo iré a buscarlo!

Luka no sabía que más decir. Sonó que tocaban la puerta.

-Pasa.

Yuuma apareció en la puerta con aspecto temeroso.

-Eh… hoy es tu turno de guardia, ¿vas a salir o quieres que…?

-Voy.

Salió dejando a Rin aun con todas sus preguntas.

.-.-.-.

Allen se mantuvo en la cubierta, observando el mar intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Mierda…

¿Por qué se sentía así? Ni siquiera cuando era pequeño y cometió sus primeros asesinatos se había sentido culpable, ¿por qué ahora sí? Le pesaba haber matado a la hermana de… esa chica, pero ¿por qué? Había separado familias antes, había matado niños, había atravesado vientres de mujeres embarazadas con su espada, ¿por qué podía soportar aquello como si nada y estaba comiéndose las uñas por matar a la hermana de una mocosa buena para nada?

Suspiro y vio un mechón de cabello dorado en el suelo.

Lo recogió y lo observo. Era largo y hermoso, sedoso y brillante. Ni siquiera había visto como se veía ahora con el cabello corto. Llevo el dorado mechón a su nariz y percibió el aroma anaranjado que despedía, ¿qué chica habría querido deshacerse de un cabello así? Pensó en Kyle cortando su cabello y volvió a hervirle la sangre.

Bajo y se dirigió al camarote de Luka. Ya que era el turno de guardia de Luka, esperaba encontrar a Rin sola para decirle… ¿qué exactamente? No se le ocurría nada, ¿qué se suponía que dijera? ¿perdón por matar a tu hermana? Negó con la cabeza, y recordó lo que Kyle había dicho, "no te guarda rencor, más que eso, está dispuesta a brindarte su lealtad". Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza y pensó que él jamás podría hacer algo así, si alguien le hiciera un mínimo rasguño a su hermano o a su prima, él _jamás_ podría hacer lo mismo que Rilliane estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Se acercó a la puerta y antes de tocar escucho la voz de Luka -aún ahí adentro- discutiendo con Rin.

-¡Rin, por favor, mantente alejada de él! ¡estoy intentando protegerte!

-¡Puedo cuidarme sola! ¡¿de verdad crees que voy a irme a meter en la cama del primero que sea amable conmigo?!

Sonrió con amargura pensando que Rin se parecía a Miku. Iba a ser más difícil tratar.

.-.-.-.

Kaito se quedó en el timón contemplando lo hermoso que el mar se veía de noche. Alzo la vista hacia el puesto de vigía y rememoro el momento que hacia menos de dos horas había pasado allí con Rin.

Esa chica le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Era hermosa, claro, y siempre le habían gustado las mujeres hermosas como a cualquier hombre, pero era la primera vez en su vida que trataba con una chica sin intentar acostarse con ella de buenas a primeras. Lo que Rin debía estar sintiendo aún por la pérdida de su hermana lo apenaba profundamente, podía sentir ese dolor como propio, ya que había vivido algo parecido.

Suspiró.

Pero, por mucho que Rin le gustase, era obvio que Allen también tenía -y si no, _tendría_ \- sentimientos por ella. En otro tiempo no demasiado lejano, habría convertido eso en una competencia por la chica en cuestión, o algo parecido, pero ahora… si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que el corazón de su hermano volviera a latir y resurgiera de sus cenizas… él no pensaba obstaculizar eso de ninguna manera posible, lo único que Miku y Kaito querían era a su antiguo Len de vuelta, si esa chica podía devolvérselos, ninguno intervendría en eso.

-¿Te gusta?

Se volvió y miro a Piko, el siempre tan entrometido Piko.

-¿Qué si sí?

-Nada, solo preguntaba. Parece que no eres el único.

Kaito rodo los ojos.

-Al Capitán también le gusta.

-No jodas.

-Es en serio, mira cómo la ve… tú lo conoces mejor que todos, ¿me vas a decir que no le gusta?

Kaito se limito a bajar la mirada.

-Aunque no se lo tacho, es guapa.

Kaito rechino los dientes.

-¿Por qué le cortaste el cabello? Con lo mona que se veía…

-¡Ya cállate!

Piko dio un salto y observo entre asustado y sorprendido al timonel.

Kaito era de esas personas que pueden ser amables, pacientes, juguetonas y divertidas, de esas que rara vez alza la voz aunque se enojen, de esas que cuando se enojaban de verdad, daban terror.

Sin decir más, Piko se retiró silenciosamente.

Kaito bajo la mirada y se llevó una mano al corazón. Sentía que el pecho le ardía, en el pasado había sido capaz de jugar con las mujeres a su antojo, se aburría de una y conseguía otra, así de simple, ese era él, el divertido, el despreocupado, se suponía que el serio era Allen, se suponía que le que tomaba las relaciones en serio era su hermano, no él, entonces, ¿por qué?

-Creo que el amor a primera vista no es lo que yo pensaba…

.-.-.-.

-Señor, se divisa un barco a lo lejos.

Gumiya alzo la cara esperanzado y pregunto por dicho navío.

-No tiene banderas, así que suponemos que son piratas, pero no estamos seguros de que sea Allen, el Ario.

-¿Viste el color de sus velas, o de la madera?

El hombre se volvió y pregunto al vigía.

-No se veía muy claro, así que supongo que deben ser de color oscuro…

-¿No podrían ser azules las velas? ¿o madera de ébano? -era un rasgo característico del Valhala sus oscuras velas azules, y su madera negra, se desconocía si era de ébano o pintada, peor era negra, el Valhala tenía dichos tonos para camuflarse en alta mar, y por ser el azul el color iris que compartían Miku, Kaito y Len.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí.

-Quizás, señor, pero no tenemos garantía de que sea el Valhala, y si no lo es, no podemos perder el tiempo peleando contra otros piratas. Debemos hallar a la señorita Rilliane.

Rilliane, claro está, era solo una excusa por ambos hombres para mantener seguro a su capitán, sabían que sus cabezas dependían que aquel mocoso imprudente regresara sin un solo rasguño ante su padre.

-Pero podría ser, no puedo desperdiciar ni una oportunidad de encontrarla. ¿A cuántos días esta?

-Señor…

-¿Cuántos?

-No más de uno, a la velocidad actual.

-Perfecto, dupliquen la velocidad.

-Señor Heredero…

-Ahora.

Ambos hombres volvieron a sus puestos.

.-.-.-.

La próxima mañana, Rilliane despertó y vio que Luka no estaba, así que pensó que ya era tarde.

-Maldición…

Se vistió y fue directo a la cocina, pero Luka tampoco estaba allí.

Observo las cajas desordenadas desde el día anterior e imagino a Luka gritando ante el reguero de sus tan obsesivamente ordenadas especias.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Se dedicó a intentar ordenarlas, tratando de recordé el orden en que Luka las mantenía.

-Mierda, ya que pensaba que esto era muy tranquilo…

Escucho la puerta y se volvió con los ojos cerrados rezando porque Luka no se enfadara.

-¡Y-y-yo no-no-no lo hi-ce! E-e-e-e-esquestaba col-colgada de l-l-la vigaymecaí! -grito atragantándose las palabras asustada ante la reacción de la pelirrosa ante el desastre que había en la cocina.

-Er… está bien, pero creo que deberías decirle eso a Luka, n-no a mí…

Rin abrió los ojos y se encontró con el capitán con cara de no entender nada.

-Capitán… -murmuro sintiendo la cara arder.

Se echó a reír.

-Ay, por dios que vergüenza -dijo entre carcajadas nerviosas.

Allen sonrió. Por fin se fijó en su cabello. Le sentaba bien, parecía más pequeña que con el cabello largo, y menos seria también.

Se acercó y trato de ver que estaba haciendo.

-Ah, ya veo, desordenaste sus especias… pero ¿cómo las moviste tanto? Son cajas muy pesadas para…

-¿Para una mujer?

Miro sus ojos y se encontró con la misma mirada que ponía Mikulia cuándo la minimizaban por ser mujer.

Rin aparto la vista y sonrió con las mejillas coloradas.

-Es que estaba colgada de ese tablón ayer y me caí.

Allen alzo la visto y miro el tablón que ella señalaba. No puedo evitar echarse a reír.

-¡Y-ya sé que es algo estúpido! N-no te rías…

-Lo siento -dijo entre risas- ¿qué rayos hacías colgada del tablón?

Rin -con las mejillas cada vez más arreboladas- alzo la cabeza en un supuesto gesto de dignidad.

-Me gusta colgarme bocabajo y qué.

Len amplio su sonrisa y se arrodillo en el suelo junto a ella.

-Pero qué clase de dama eres tú.

-Tengo catorce años, quiero divertirme -dijo sin pensar y callo al instante, tratando de mantener sus pensamientos en su cabeza, donde se supone que deberían quedarse- como sea, ya viste que Luka no está, y no puedo hacer nada si ella no está aquí así que no tengo nada que darte.

Len recordó súbitamente la razón por la que se encontraba allí. Pero no se atrevió a decirle nada de todo el discurso que llevaba planeado.

-¿Por qué dejaste que Kyle te cortara el cabello? Te ves rara.

Al instante la chica tomo una actitud defensiva.

-No lo deje, _se lo_ _pedí_.

-¿Por qué?

-Es más practico el cabello corto. Dijiste que si me quedaba aquí no podía "solo sentarme", trabajare mejor sin que el cabello me estorbe, eso es lo único que debería importar.

Len frunció en entrecejo. Estaba intentando proteger a Kyle dando más y más excusas.

-Parece que te llevas bien con Kyle.

Rin lo miro dispuesta a afrontar lo que quisiera decirle, y a contraatacar si decía o hacía algo que ofendiera a su amigo.

-Sí, es muy amable.

Igual que con todas antes de ir directo a la cama. Allen estaba molesto, molesto porque sabía que aunque su hermano era un mujeriego de primera categoría, respetaba a cualquier mujer que se diera su lugar y así lo decía, las que no, simplemente las aprovechaba, por lo que sabía que no haría daño alguno a Rin, al contrario, ya que la historia que fuera que le había contado -la de su hermana posiblemente-, había sensibilizado a Kyle al grado de hacerlo enfocarse, cosa ya dicha, muy rara en él, podía saber que Kaito intentaría protegerla de quien tratara de lastimarla, y que eso lo incluía a él.

-Ya veo -dijo casi levantándose, pero recordó una de las razones por las que había ido a buscarla.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Toma -dijo extendiéndole la mano derecha.

Confusa, Rilliane tomo lo que le extendía y vio un destello de color verde.

-¿Esto…? -reconoció la piedra- ¿Es una lagrima de esmeralda?

Allen asintió bajando la mirada.

Rin examino la joya preguntándose para que se la daba a ella, ¿quería que reconociera algo en la piedra? Examino con más cuidado y la reconoció como una de la colección de lágrimas sobre la que había leído cuando era niña.

-¡¿Es una de las Lágrimas de las Esposas del Sultán?!

-¿Conoces esa historia?

Rin lo miro entusiasmada.

-¡Claro! De pequeña adoraba esa historia, no creí que existieran, mi hermana y yo soñábamos con encontrarlas… -calló al pensar que -según ella- el capitán no sabía que tenía una hermana.

Allen se aclaró la garganta esperando pasar del tema también.

-Yo tampoco creí que existieran…

Rin forzó una sonrisa sin poder sacar la imagen del cadáver ensangrentado de Lily de su mente. Le extendió temblorosamente la joya esperando que se fuera, ya muerta la curiosidad de saber por qué se la había mostrado.

Len envolvió la mano de ella con la suya y la aparta de sí.

-Es para ti -dijo levantándose para irse.

-¿Para… mí?

Rin lo observo irse, para luego mirar la esmeralda en su mano.

-Perdóname, Lily… pero no puedo odiar a esta persona…

.-.-.-.

Piko se acercó corriendo al capitán en cuanto lo vio.

-Capitán, he visto un barco navegando hacia nosotros.

-¿Bandera?

-Es de la armada inglesa.

Len tomo el catalejo que el vigía le ofrecía y miro en dirección al noroeste.

Efectivamente, un barco de guerra con la bandera inglesa se dirigía hacia el Valhala, peor solo era uno, así que no creía que fuera de la armada, sin embargo debía ser de alguien importante, alguien que podía darse el lujo de tener un barco de guerra particular y el permiso del rey de izar la bandera inglesa, pero ¿de quién?

.-.-.-.

-Querida Rilliane, esta vez te protegeré y matare a ese pirata -murmuro Gumiya viendo desde el puesto de vigía un navío de velas azules.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **Raven: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ahora si no me tarde, que dicen les gusto el capi?**

 **Lyli: NO! Me hubieras dejado hacer mi lemmon KaitoXRin.**

 **Raven: SOBRE MI CADAVER! *se peina* no le hagan caso, jamás dejare que haga semejante atrocidad.**

 **LyLi: ay ajaaaa, quien era la que estaba hablando de hacer un shot kairin.**

 **Raven: CÁLLATE CARAJO! Da igual espero que les haya gustado el cap, moooo se me estaba saliendo lo dramática y eso que o estoy borracha, en fin, por cierto LyLi, están pidiendo gores y tu aquí sangrado por el lemmon.**

 **LyLi: hare gore, pero me gusta más el lemmon.**

 **Raven: ¬¬, mierda tenía algo importante que decirles y ya se me olvido.**

 **LyLi: lo de Kai-chan.**

 **Raven: ah es verdad, que miren bueno mi idea original era hacer a mi kai-chan como un maldito mujeriego típico duque, etcétera, pero NO PUDEEEE! Lo amo demasiado para hacerle eso! Jeje Bueno eso es todo.**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

 **Nea K-chan:**

 **Raven: jajajaja, sii mande a Miku a la Family Zone xDD, lo sé, lo sé, por eso tengo por aquí a mi domadora xDD**

 **LyLi: Presidente!**

 **.-.**

 **Dianis Mar:**

 **Raven: Si se me da la inspiración, escribo un GumixLuka, por ahora estoy trabajando en un MikuXLuka o algo parecido xDD**

 **LyLi: yo quería que Len y Kaito se pelearan pero esta no quiso poner a "adorado Kai-chan" es esas ¬¬**

 **Raven: So danna, so danna.**

 **.-.**

 **Ayami Ainsworth:**

 **Raven: claro que fue para ti! El próximo fic que escriba será dedicado para ti y para Nea K-chan, jaja me alegra que te haya gustado, espero con ansias tu opinión sobre este cap jeje, siento que quedo un poco simple xDD jeje**

 **LyLi: ya parale con tu yuri, raven!**

 **Raven: de que jijos estas hablando?**

 **LyLi: ¬¬ olvídalo.**

 **Raven: por cierto gracias por haber mandado review a mi otra historia, en serio gracias, pero la borrare por lo mismo de que no me puedo concentrar en dos fics jeje.**

 **.-.**

 **Sorayahikarine:**

 **Raven: ohayo! (seguro leerás esto en la mañana aunque por acá es de noche) jeje pues lyli volvió, es que me dio hueva mandarle el cap xDD y Anto, mi apreciable Anto, si no lo has notado pregúntale a tu hermana, pero yo soy la cursilería personificada, así que te diré que por aca veras miel y rosas y ositos de peluche, bueno no tanto así, pero tu entiendes, el caso es que para este fic habrá** _ **escenas de tortura**_ **, no puedo decirte si el gore estará bueno o no, porque lo escribirá LyLi, pero te avisaremos para que lo veas cuando lo subamos.**

 **LyLi: claro que estará bueno! Pero me concentrare mas en los lemmones, vale.**

 **Raven: eso, e Isa, sobre el cumpleaños… NOOOOOOOO! TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO! MI CUMPLEAÑOS EL 5 DE DICIEMBRE! *se echa a llorar***

 **.-.**

 **Shioo:**

 **Raven: jeje me pase de empalagosa, pero es que omg my dear Kaito-chan, lo amo, lo amooooo! Lo amo tanto como a Len!**

 **LyLi: yo prefiero a Len, pero si te referías con "algo estupido" a algo como pelearse, pues yo si quería.**

 **Raven: pero no.**

 **.-.**

 **SarEma29:**

 **Raven: amemos a miku! Secuestrémosla y disequémosla! Ok no~, pero que dices de la reacción de Len?**

 **LyLi: yo quería sangre…**

 **Raven: ya lo dijiste mil veces! Alguien que le gusta el rinxlen y no odia a Gumi ni a Miku! Has caído del cielo!**

 **LyLi: no me hables :/**

 **Raven: exagerada.**

 **.-.**

 **Matta nee~**

 **-.-**

 **P.D. ¿Qué hacen un pudín y una cobija cuándo están volando?**


	10. Un amigo de verdad te apuñala de frente

**Capítulo 10 - Amigo "Un amigo de verdad te apuñala de frente"**

Luka observo a su capitán mirando a lo lejos con el catalejo en mano. Se acercó.

-¿Allen?

Este le ofreció el catalejo sin quitar una expresión de concentración en su rostro.

Luka se alarmo.

-¡¿Un barco de la armada?! Maldita sea, no creí que el gobernador fuera a querer buscarla…

-Yo también creí que la daría por muerta.

Allen cerró los ojos y trato de pensar con claridad. Nunca había escapado de ninguna flota, mucho menos de un solo barco, y no lo iba a hacer ahora, pero había algo que lo hacía dudar.

-¿Cuáles son tus ordenes? Ellos están esperando.

Se volvió a ver a Luka con una fúrica mirada de frustración. Al menos con ella podía ser sincero.

-No sé qué hacer.

Esa no era una de las frases típicas de Allen el Ario, pero Luka supo entender su conflicto. También era el suyo.

-Ya viste que pelea bien, pero temes que si ve a alguien conocido, se vaya con ellos.

Allen negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad no es eso lo que temo.

-¿Crees que podría resultar herida?

El rubio asintió con dificultad.

-No la subestimes. Recuerda que te venció.

-Yo era su enemigo.

Luka bajo la mirada.

-Ah, creo que ya te entiendo.

-Así que no estoy seguro sobre qué hacer.

-No quieres huir, pero no quieres arriesgarla tampoco. -Luka suspiro- No puedes tenerla encerrada mientras peleamos, te perdería la poca simpatía que ya te tiene.

Retrocedió un paso, guardando su distancia de él, como hacia cada vez que pasaba de tratarlo como familia a como su capitán.

-Kyle está esperando tus órdenes.

Len suspiro esperando por no estarse equivocando.

-Dile que sigamos avanzando.

Luka lo miro incrédula, ¿iba de verdad a evitar una pelea por primera vez?

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

El rubio asintió.

-Sí, dile a Kyle que continúe el curso actual, pelearemos si nos alcanzan.

Dicho esto se retiró repartiendo órdenes.

Luka suspiro.

Volvió a camarote y encontró a Kaito a punto de tocar la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El peliazul se volvió con una expresión tan seria y sombría que intimido enseguida el aguerrido espíritu de la pelirrosa.

-He venido a avisar a Rilliane.

-¿Sin recibir una orden previa?

-No voy a consentir que la mantenga encerrada aquí sin siquiera decirle por qué.

Luka chasqueó la lengua.

-No hay necesidad es eso, el capitán me dio la orden de decirle lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Entonces no tiene sentido esta discusión.

La chica rodeo al peliazul para entrar y huir de la verdad dicha por él. Odiaba perder en una discusión, pero perder contra ese maníaco era mil veces peor que solo perder.

-No permitiré que ni Allen, ni tú ni nadie le haga daño ni la use de rehén si las cosas se ponen mal, Luka.

La chica se volteó con la mirada en llamas.

-¿En tan mal concepto tienes a tu hermano?

-Sé que Allen no le haría algo así, pero cuando ves a mi hermano en peligro, _tú_ pierdes la cabeza por completo.

La chica se apresuró a entrar, sabiendo que él tenías razón, solo podía esperar mantener la suficiente compostura para no hacer algo estúpido.

-Luka, ¿qué está pasando? Creí oír la voz de Kai-kun.

-Nee, Rin, ¿tú crees que aún te estén buscando?

La pregunto tomo a la rubia por sorpresa.

-Pues n-no lo sé… yo creo que… -cerró los ojos y sonrió con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza- no, no creo.

-Pues yo creo que sí.

Rin levanto la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque una barco de guerra con la bandera inglesa nos está siguiendo el rastro.

-¿Solo uno? Qué raro, la armada no trabaja así, si estuvieran interesados en encontrarme no mandarían un solo barco. Nunca sale un solo barco.

Luka se encogió de hombros.

-El punto es que vamos a pelear con él. Allen teme por ti.

Aquello le supo a broma, ¿el capitán temía por _ella_?

-¿Por mí? No soy tan débil como parezco, creí que ya se habría dado cuenta.

-No es eso. Cree que si vez alguna cara conocida dejaras de pelear y podrías resultar herida.

Rilliane rio con un deje de amargura recordando _vivencias_ varias con los soldados.

-No tengo ningún conocido entre los soldados de la armada. Los odio.

La historia de Luka y la de Rilliane no eran tan diferentes como ambas pensaban. Luka había sido una esclava rescatada por Allen. Rilliane también.

-Entonces, ¿quieres pelear?

-Dijiste que tarde o temprano tendría que dejar de ser una niña buena, prefiero que sea de una vez. Nunca he matado a nadie, pero creo que puedo disfrutarlo.

Tal era la expresión de Rilliane, que Luka por un segundo la desconoció, comparando los rasgos dulces que tanto habían encantado al timonel y al capitán, con la expresión sádica y la mirada en llamas de la chica que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué debiste pasar con ellos para transformarte así?

Rin desenfoco su mirada y se volvió hacia Luka.

-¿Qué?

-N-nada. Entonces, sal cuando estés lista.

-Claro, dame un momento.

Luka se fue y Rin suspiro.

-Supongo que es mi oportunidad para probarme quien soy en realidad.

Se levantó, tomo a Drossel y salió.

No busco a Luka inmediatamente, sino que se recargo por allí.

-Rin.

Se volvió y vio a Kaito mirarla preocupado.

-¿Kaito?

-¿Estas bien? ¿Estas segura de que quieres pelear? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Ella sonrió.

-Sí quiero.

-¿Segura? ¿No te ha amenazado Luka con nada? Estaré a tu lado y te protegeré si hace falta, te lo prometo -finalizo tomando sus manos en un gesto de amistad ajeno al romance, pero aun así haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

-G-gracias, pero estaré bien, los soldados nunca me han agradado mucho.

-¿Estas segura? Ya te lo dije, no tienes que mentir.

La expresión de la rubia se oscureció.

-No miento, realmente los odio.

Kaito iba a hacer la pregunta más odiada del universo -"por qué"-, pero se contuvo al ver las pupilas de la chica encenderse con el fuego del odio y entender.

La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó.

-¡K-K-Kaito! -exclamó ella asustada.

-Te protegeré.

De lejos, uno en el timón y otra en el puesto de vigía, el capitán y Luka observaban la escena no con demasiado entusiasmo.

.-.-.-.

-Señor, nos acercamos.

Gumiya observo su espada, diciéndose a sí mismo que esa noche tendría de vuelta, y se casaría con ella en un mes.

Entro a su camarote a terminar de prepararse.

-Solo un poco más, Rill.

-Estamos locos por ser tan optimistas, ¿no crees, hermano?

Se volvió y miro con el ceño fruncido a su hermana menor.

-Gumilia, no hables tan alto, si alguien se entera de que te traje aquí, las cosas se pondrán peores.

-Entonces para qué me trajiste.

El peliverde frunció el ceño.

-No dejabas de insistir.

-Si vas a ser así de blando con Rilliane, nada más rescatarla se meterá en un buen lío.

La expresión molesta de Gumiya se deshizo al momento.

-Gumi, tú crees que ella… crees que Rill todavía…

La chica frunció el ceño y se acercó a paso fúrico a su hermano.

-¿Vas a dudar de eso ahora, Gumiya?

-¿Qué tal si ella ya no…? -sacudió la cabeza- Gumi, si descubro que la han asesinado, o… algo peor…

-Gumiya, ella está bien, tú mismo lo dijiste, se la llevaron viva, si Allen el Ario hubiera querido matarla no se habría molestado en llevársela con vida.

-Pero Gumi, si no quería matarla, ¿para qué se la llevo?

La chica no supo encontrar una respuesta tranquilizante para esa pregunta. Aunque había evitado pensar en eso, también creía… _eso_.

-N-no seas tan pesimista, hermano.

Gumiya suspiro.

-Eso intento, Gumilia.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y Gumilia se escondió tras el escritorio en seguida.

Un hombre entró.

-Gumiya-sama, la nave sigue en movimiento, probablemente aun no nos han visto.

El peliverde asintió meditando la información.

-Señor, esto nos hace dudar aún más de que sea el Valhala, Allen el Ario suele atacar primero.

-No podemos desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad, primer oficial.

-Señor, recapacite por favor, de no ser el Valhala…

- _De no ser el Valhala_ , quizás podamos conseguir alguna información.

-Si me permite el atrevimiento, lo dudo, señor. El pirata en cuestión es temido por muchos piratas.

-Podemos persuadirlos.

-La diplomacia y la política no son cosas que podamos aplicar con piratas, Gumiya-sama.

-Se equivoca, primer oficial, hay muchas cosas que negociar con un proscrito.

El hombre descompuso su expresión perfectamente serena arrugando levemente el entrecejo.

-Seguro no se referirá a otorgarles libertad a cambio de colaboración, señor.

-Sí, a eso mismo me refiero.

El primer oficial mando al carajo las formalidades intentando hacer entrar en razón a su señor, más bien, al hijo de su señor.

-Señor, le pido que piense las cosas con más responsabilidad, ¿piensa cometer semejantes faltas a la moral y al rey mismo, negociando con piratas por una simple mujer?

Gumiya, casi fanático del dialogo y la diplomacia, alzo su espada y la puso en la garganta del hombre.

-Sí, eso es lo que pienso hacer, si no quiere colaborar no lo obligaré, pero no me estorbe.

El primer oficial recupero los nervios de acero y aparto lentamente la espada de Gumiya. Se excusó y salió.

Un compañero lo esperaba afuera.

-¿Lo hiciste cambiar de parecer?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Este mocoso nos va a dar más problemas de los previstos.

.-.-.-.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

Luka asintió.

-No habrá problema, los odia.

Len volvió la mirada hacia su primer oficial con recelo.

-¿Los odia? ¿Crees que los diga en serio?

-Claro que lo dice en serio, si hubieras visto como se puso, no la habrías reconocido.

El rubio suspiro.

-Supongo que eso hace las cosas más fáciles.

Luka bajo la mirada.

-Creí que nuestras historias eran totalmente diferentes, pero ahora veo que son casi iguales.

El capitán la miro interrogante.

-¿Casi iguales?

-¿Tú también crees que son diferentes?

-¡ _Son_ diferentes! Luka, tu historia conmigo es completamente diferente a la de ella.

Luka lo miro evaluándolo.

-Odio tener que darle la razón a tu hermano.

Allen se desconcertó.

-¿A Kyle?

-No entiendes nada de ella.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿También tú me vas a decir eso?

-Sí, Allen tú crees, como todos, que ella era una niñita consentida y caprichosa, pero eso no podría estar más lejos de la realidad. Vivía entre lujos, pero créeme que los pagaba muy caro. Mi padre pasó meses buscando a alguien que le pagara lo suficiente por mi madre, mi hermana y por mí para comprar el emblema que tanto quería. A ella le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo.

Allen volteo a mirar a Rin, que estaba al lado de Kyle en el timón, sonriendo. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus formas generosas denotaban la vida que había llevado, no podía imaginarla sufriendo de verdad por nada. O quizás no quería.

-A veces me hace pensar que yo tuve más suerte que ella. A mí me vendieron, pero no me obligaron a mantener siempre una sonrisa en la cara.

Allen volvió la vista al frente.

-Bueno, parece que ese barco nos está dando alcance, voy por mi espada.

Una vez que ella se fue, él suspiro y volvió a mirar en dirección a la rubia. Debía ser muy fuerte y tener un alto sentido de lealtad al desear volver al lado de su padre aun sabiendo lo que le esperaba, y soportarlo con una sonrisa todos los días. Aunque mirándolo por otro lado, no era tan sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que la habían educado para eso. Lo que sí le parecía impresionante era que aun así deseara regresar con su padre.

.-.-.-.

Gumiya permaneció quieto, observando a la nave que, ya indudablemente, era el Valhala.

Allen, por su lado, estaba ya esperando con cada uno de sus hombres listos. El anochecer estaba favoreciendo aquellos que sabían moverse a su abrigo.

El primer oficial Meg se acercó a Gumiya.

-Señor, sería prudente detenernos a esta distancia.

Gumiya asintió, emocionado ante la idea de recuperar a Rilliane y limpiar el océano de un mal tan molesto, pero a la vez… asustado.

Él nunca había peleado en serio con nadie. Mucho menos a contra un pirata reconocido por su sadismo.

Suspiro para calmarse y apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, decidido a volver con Rilliane.

.-.-.-.

Allen espero al lado de Kaito en la cubierta a que Gumiya atacara primero, pero no ocurrió nada.

Suspiro.

-Qué remedio… ¡Fuego!

Luka repitió la orden desde su puesto y los cañones dispararon.

A la distancia a cual se encontraba Gumiya, las balas causaron un gran daño, pero en absoluto el mayor de su capacidad. Pero el Valhala se estaba acercando.

-Len, ¿por qué disparaste a esta distancia? Sabías que no le haríamos ni cosquillas.

El rubio sonrió.

-Ya he visto lo necesario. Kaito.

El peliazul obedeció e hizo avanzar la nave, aprovechando el momento en que los vientos soplaban a favor.

-Dejemos de jugar -dijo el capitán dando un disparo al aire a modo de señal para que Luka diera la orden.

La pelirrosa asintió y repitió su orden.

.-.-.-.

El barco del peliverde se estremeció ante el impacto de las balas, esperaba que se tratara de una simple sacudida, pero al echar un vistazo, vio que si bien no habían atravesado el barco si habían perforado lo suficiente para que perdiera equilibrio.

-¡Fuego!

Gumiya, inexperto como era en altamar, dio la orden sin considerar la distancia, por lo que el primer oficial dudo en repetir su orden.

-¡Gumiya, no! -se volvió y miro a su hermana hablándole desde la ventana de su camarote- Gumiya, estas muy lejos para causarle ningún daño, son poderosos, a esa distancia no deberían haberte causado ni un rasguño. Debes esperar.

El peliverde asintió avergonzado de que su hermana pequeña supiera controlar y analizar la situación mejor que él, pero no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas.

Iba a avanzar, pero al ver al navío enemigo avanzar, espero.

-¡Hermano ya!

Con los sentidos confusos, el chico dio la orden de abrir fuego. Al mismo tiempo que el Valhala.

.-.-.-.

Luka se acercó a su capitán.

-Quítate de allí, imbécil, si derriban el mástil te aplastara en un segundo.

Allen gritaba las órdenes desde detrás del mástil para que el enemigo no lo identificara como capitán. Sabía que ni con una fama como la de él, llegaría a causar verdadero terror si se divulgaba que era solo un niño de quince años.

-¿Tú crees que serán capaces de eso?

Luka frunció el ceño.

-Tómatelo en serio, Allen, la última vez que subestimaste a alguien, casi te matan -reprocho antes de irse.

Le era obvio que su oponente era un inexperto totalmente, así que no esperaba nada difícil, pero Luka tenía razón, además había olvidado una razón por la que posiblemente el otro navío no atacara de lleno al Valhala. Al final Rin había acabado siendo un rehén sin que nadie lo quisiera ni lo planeara.

Repitió la orden de abrir fuego, esta vez causando un daño realmente severo al barco de Gumiya.

.-.-.-.

-Ya están lo bastante cerca. ¡Hay que abordar el Valhala ya!

-¡Señor, espere! ¿No le parece más conveniente dejar que ellos aborden nuestra nave?

-Por supuesto que no, maestre Meg. ¿Cómo se supone que traiga a Rilliane si no subo primero?

Esa podría haber sido una razón, claro, pero Gumiya tenía muy presente que su hermana pequeña iba a bordo.

Sin más remedio que obedecer, Meg repitió la orden a los soldados y abordaron el Valhala.

.-.-.-.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!

Nadie en el Valhala esperaba que abordaran en ese momento. Nadie excepto Len.

-Es más imbécil de lo que creí -murmuro dando desenfundando su espada observando a los que estaban abajo -incluidas Luka y Rilliane- pelear contra los soldados.

-¿Por qué ha hecho algo tan imprudente? -exclamo Kaito desenfundando a Katchess para bajar a pelear.

-Te dije que no era más que un novato, o menos que eso.

Con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro, Allen bajo a unirse a la pelea.

.-.-.-.

Rilliane recibió la estocada de un soldado con su espada, devolviendo el golpe y deshaciéndose de él rápidamente, pero el hombre volvió a atacarla. Sin detenerse a pensar en nada - _absolutamente_ _nada_ \- lo atravesó con Drossel, sintiendo la hoja atravesar las tripas de un organismo vivo. No se detuvo a analizar y evaluar las cuestiones molares de lo que acababa de hacer y seguiría haciendo y continuo peleando contra un soldado, y luego otro, y otro, y otro, y otro más.

Casi perdió contra uno, pero otra espada la protegió. Alzo la vista y vio a Kyle.

-Disculpa, Len me tenía entretenido.

Ella sonrió sintiéndose aún más segura con su amigo a su lado.

Lucharon uno a espaldas de otro, y Kaito rápidamente se dio cuenta de que esa chica no necesitaba protección.

Rilliane por su lado, noto que la constante preocupación de Kaito por Len, así que se deshizo de otro soldado dando un tiro en su frente y corriendo hacia el capitán.

-¡Rin! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

-A cuidar su espalda.

Kaito la dejo ir concentrándose en su propia lucha, pensando que Allen estaba más que seguro con Rin y Luka protegiéndolo.

La rubia se acercó y disparo a la cabeza del soldado contra el que luchaba Luka.

-¡Rin! ¡¿estás bien?! -exclamo la pelirrosa viendo a Rilliane ayudarla.

-¡Yo debería decir eso!

Luka sonrió.

El capitán volvió la vista a comprobar que quien estaba cuidando su espalda era Rilliane, distracción que casi le cuesta el ojo derecho.

Rilliane observo con cuidado a los soldados que luchaban; no tenía conocía a nadie en el ejército, pero los había visto de vez en cuando y ninguno se le hacía conocido.

Gumiya peleaba si cesar, para ser un novato completo lo hacia bien, pero hasta el momento no había podido a matar a nadie. Busco con la mirada para verificar el estado de su tripulación, observo a sus hombres perecer ante una mujer rubia y se lanzó contra ella, tomándola desprevenida. Gracias a sus reflejos, Rin se apartó a tiempo para evitar que el peliverde le vaciara la cuenca derecha con su espada.

-Perra -escupió arremetiendo contra ella y golpeando su espada contra la de la chica.

Le habían enseñado que debías mirar a los ojos a tu oponente con el único fin de adivinar sus movimientos, pero había algo en la mirada de esta mujer que le parecía tan conocido que lo llevaba a la nostalgia. Y de pronto la reconoció.

-¡¿Rilliane?!

La chica no se inmuto ante la mención de s nombre y siguió peleando. Era problemático que alguien la reconociera, así que debía eliminar a este sujeto.

-R-Rill, soy yo, ¿me reconoces?

Ella presto atención a sus rasgos por primera vez y se percató de que se trataba de su amigo Gumiya.

-¡¿Gumiya?!

-¡Rilliane! -enfundo sus espada y la envolvió en sus brazos, sintiéndose victorioso y alegre de haberla encontrado con vida.

Pero Rin no estaba tan feliz.

-Gumiya… ¿te ha mandado tu padre a buscarme? No puede estar pasando esto -aparto al peliverde de un empujón y volvió a alzar su espada contra él.

-Rilly, ¿qué…?

-Vete Gumiya por favor, ordena a tus hombres que se retiren, no quiero matarte, pero lo haré si no me dejas más opción.

Gumiya observo atónito a Rilliane. La furia lo invadió de inmediato, esos malditos piratas, qué le habían hecho a su querida Rilliane, a la niña dócil que jugaba con flores y sabia su papel en la sociedad, para corromperla de esa manera, ¿Rilliane sosteniendo una espada? Bueno, eso no debería molestarle, ya que el mismo le había enseñado a pelear, pero ¿sosteniendo una espada _contra él_? Sacudió la cabeza.

-Date prisa, Rilliane, vámonos antes de que te vean -intento tomar su mano pero ella hizo un fino corte en sus dedos, con la máscara de fría calma aun presente en su rostro.

-Te lo pediré una vez más, Gumiya, vete de aquí o te mataré.

Gumiya parpadeo, aun negándose a creer que esa mujer de mirada fría fuera la misma que hacia menos de dos semanas había estado a su lado riendo y asintiendo dócilmente como toda una doncella.

-Rill, yo… ahora veo que… -busco y encontró un por qué rápidamente- ahora veo de que eres capaz con tal de no casarte con mi padre, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso… Rill, ya no te vas a casar con él, vas a casarte conmigo.

Aquello desarmo a la rubia totalmente, ¿ya no se casaría con ese maldito noble? ¿ya no tendría esa vida de la que había deseado tanto huir?

Gumiya aprovecho eso para levantarse y volver a abrazarla.

-N-No, Gumiya, por favor…

-De prisa, debemos volver a casa. Casémonos al llegar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Gumiya, no entiendes, no puedo casarme contigo.

-No me importa lo que estos piratas te hayan hecho, aun así quiero casarme contigo.

Una nueva llama de furia se encendió dentro de ella, por mucho que quisiera a Gumiya, seguía siendo un noble.

-Dije que no te lo repetiría -exclamo dando una estocada en el hombro de Gumiya.

-¡Rill! -ya que no lo esperaba, fue fácilmente derribado por ella.

Rilliane lo sujeto del cabello y puso su espada bajo su garganta.

La espada de Gumiya cayó al suelo llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca, piratas para verificar el estado de su nueva favorita y soldados para lo propio con su joven amo.

Y todos los que vieron quedaron estupefactos al encontrarse con semejante escena.

Aun con la serenidad pintada en el rostro, Rilliane deslizo su espada en un rápido y fino corte en su garganta. Un chorro de sangre salto y ella dejo a Gumiya caer al suelo con la abundante sangre cayendo manando de su garganta abierta.

El primer oficial del barco de Lord Gumo se lanzó contra ella.

Rilliane lo recibió con estocadas de defensa, deseando que todo el mundo se apresurara a terminar. Cada segundo contaba para Gumiya.

-¡Él cruzo el mar buscándote!

-¡Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera! Váyase, maestre Meg, ordene a sus hombres que se retiren antes de que no queden suficientes para controlar la nave.

El hombre ignoro sus palabras y siguió arremetiendo con el fijo objetivo de matarla. Rilliane se defendía bien, pero estaba en parte consternada por haber lastimado a Gumiya, deseando que todo terminara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para él. No lo había matado en realidad, pero el corte que había hecho en su garganta debía atenderse pronto si quería salvarlo.

Aprovechando su distracción y su falta de coordinación, el maestre Meg casi clavo su espada en su vientre. Rin paro la espada sosteniendo la hoja con su propia mano, pero sin poder evitar que la punta de la hoja la atravesara.

No podía perder el tiempo con condescendencias. Alzo su espada y corto la cabeza justo por la mitad.

Trato de acercarse a Gumiya, pero nuevamente se le atravesó un soldado. Esta vez no perdió el tiempo charlando con él, lo atravesó por el pecho y siguió su camino hacia Gumiya, adolorida por la herida en el costado.

-Rin, ¿estás bien? -volvió la vista hacia Kaito, que intentaba acercarse a ella asesinando a quien se interponía en su camino.

Asintió con la cabeza acercándose a él. Tenía que pelear como lo había prometido, no debía perder el tiempo con Gumiya, debía volver al lado de Kyle, quería protegerlo, viendo que aunque era muy bueno con la espada, siempre estaba distraído por volver la mirada a verificar el estado de su hermano, o el de ella.

Echo un vistazo en general a la tripulación enemiga y vio que no quedaban ya demasiados. Pronto acabaría, así que se podía darse el lujo de acercarse a Gumiya.

Se apresuró a verificar sus signos vitales, pero ya no había nada. Aquella estupidez le había costado a Gumiya la vida. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el peso de haber asesinado a su mejor amigo, al que había muerto por el único pecado de haber querido rescatar a su adorada amiga.

-Lo siento -dijo levantándose y aceptando la muerte de Gumiya, decidida a no llorar por él.

Retomo la pelea hasta que no quedo nadie más con quien luchar, peleó descargando la ira de haber asesinado a alguien que ella tanto quería.

Cayó al suelo apretando los ojos, realmente decidida a no llorar.

-Lo siento, Gumiya.

.-.-.-.

Luka se acercó a Allen cuando no hubo ningún enemigo en pie.

-Ni una baja -dijo al rubio que, con la ropa manchada de sangre, mantenía la vista fija en Rilliane- Len, ella está bien.

-¿Estas segura de eso? -dijo mirándola mantenerse lejos del chico de cabello verde.

Luka no respondió.

Ambos observaron a Kaito acercarse a ella y ayudarla a levantarse. La radiante sonrisa que le dirigió no era más que una máscara, y ni Kaito, ni Luka, ni Allen se la creyeron.

Se deshicieron de los cadáveres y Allen mando a unos cuantos a revisar el barco antes de quemarlo. Rilliane entre ellos.

-¿Estas bien?

La rubia asintió ocultando su herida.

-Rin, ¿quién era el chico que mataste?

Ella cerró los ojos y se adelantó un poco, aun no preparada para contarle eso ni siquiera a Kyle.

Observo el camarote de capitán y las cosas características que Gumiya tendría allí.

Una miniatura de Gumilia, una de ella, un juego de cuchillos persas, y demás cosas curiosas.

-Gumiya, ¿por qué no me hiciste caso? Si te hubieras ido… yo no quería matarte…

Tras eso, inclino la cabeza y cerró los ojos, rememorando la época en que los tres eran niños inocentes, y podían jugar sin preocuparse de nada, deseando que las cosas volvieran a ser así.

-¡PERRA! -un chillido la hizo voltearse para sentir una hoja afilada enterrarse en su pecho.

No pudo reconocer la cara de su atacante, solo sintió una y otra vez las puñaladas repetirse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **¡LYLI ERES UNA PLAYA!**

 **¿POR QUÉ NO HUBO GORE? Pues porque a Lyli se le hincharon los ovarios y salió con que no le daba la puta gana!**

 **Da igual ella no esta pero me dijo que les dijera que no va a escribir demasiado gore, que a ella lo que le gusta es el lemmon, la muy hija de su vieja! Nueutra pelea cuando em entrego el cap fue mas o menos así:**

 _ **Raven: ¡pero que coño si no hiciste nada!**_

 _ **Lyli: no hice nada wey porque se me hincharon los huevos y que**_

 _ **Raven: no mames wey! Y que le voy a decir a mis lectores**_

 _ **Lyli: diles que yo hago lemmon, hare uno que otro gore pero no me interesa**_

 _ **Raven: la puta que te pario wey**_

 **Y luego una parra de groserías en insultos que no voy a reproducir**

 **LA RAZÓN DE QUE PUBLICO HASTA AHORA es que estaba muy enferma y hasta hora me medio repuse un poco, lo bastante para escribir.**

 **Hasta aquí por que mi mama va a apagar el modem en cualquier momento!**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

 **Disculpen la carencia de mis repsuestas, mi jefa apagara la red en cualquier momento!**

 **SarEma29: mija siento lo del gore en serio, pero LYLI o anda en sus días o saber que madrina le paso, pudin… cobija… necesito un psiquiatra xDD**

 **Sorayahikarine: espero que te haya gustado, LYLI nos decepciono a todos :/**

 **Anto: carinio Lyli es mil veces mas empalagosa que yo, en serio, las latinas somos unas cursis, entiendo que los europeos sean algo mas frios, pero aca es tierra caliente xDD**

 **Ayami Ainsworth: yo también te amo! Ok no jajajajjajajajajaja y bueno jeje gracias y LYLI voy a odiarla por el resto de mi vida!**

 **Dianis Mar: una pelea por rin? No ahora mijita! Pero te spoileo que si habrá.**

 **BatyLove: no pos lo mato, espero que no me odies…. :(**

 **Kirara213: sii con el pelo largo se ve mas mayor, pero no se así bien podría ser Lily o luka teñida xDD gracias por tu review!**

 **Silvia: todos contra el que? Pero si ami me gusta! *la clava en la pared* no tanto como el rinxlen, pero me gusta xDD pero para evitar el peligro lo mate xDD**

 **Ivilis: pz ni hubo gore, xDD gracias por comentar! Mate a Gumiya para que no estorbe y aww gracias! Gracias por tu review!**


	11. ¿Perfecta?

_**N/A: Pues publicare la fecha para que quien entre vea que el fic lleva continuidad:**_

 _ **Viernes 25 Septiembre 2015**_

 **Capítulo 11 - ¿Perfecta?**

Sabía perfectamente que de no detener a su atacante no volvería a ver la luz del sol. Rin intento atravesar las manos, pero con ello solo consiguió que sus antebrazos fueran heridos también. Dejo caer los brazos agotada por la rápida pérdida de sangre, sin lugar a un solo pensamiento coherente.

.-.-.-.

Kaito avanzo entre sus compañeros que volvían al Valhala llevando lo que Allen había considerado útil.

-¿Qué haremos con el barco?

-No puedo perder el tiempo quemándolo, además, prefiero no dejar huellas. Espero que después de esto dejen de buscarla.

-Yo igual.

Kyle se desvió a ayudar a los demás.

Len se acercó a Luka.

-Lu, ¿sabes dónde está ella?

-¿Rin? Hmm, creo que en el camarote de capitán.

El rubio se dirigió allí. Quería verificar por el mismo que tal alterada estaba, y averiguar quién era ese chico de pelo verde al que había matado, y cuya muerte había casi frenado los ataques del enemigo.

Abrió la puerta del camarote, para encontrarse con una rubia ensangrentada en el suelo y una peliverde apuñalándola sin cesar.

Pasando rápidamente la sorpresa, dio un disparo a la peliverde en un costado y se arrodillo a un lado de Rin.

-¡Rin! ¿puedes oírme? ¡Rin!

Estaba viva, ¿o era solamente la sangre que escurría aún caliente? Acerco su mano al cuello de ella, cuidándose de no tocar ninguna herida. Se sintió aliviado al sentir el pulso.

-Maldición.

Alzo la mirada hacia la chica peliverde que estaba allí, presionando su herida propia herida y mirando a Rilliane con un profundo odio.

-Tú.

Llevo una mano a su arma dispuesto a acabar con esa mísera existencia que se había atrevido a lastimar a su nueva favorita, pero se detuvo al escuchar los pasos apresurados de Kaito y Luka, que, atraídos por el sonido del disparo, llegaron corriendo a la puerta.

Luka se horrorizo al mirar a su amiga ensangrentada en brazos del capitán.

-¡Rin! ¡¿qué le paso?!

-Ella -fue todo lo que Len respondió tomando a la rubia en brazos y llevándola con rapidez de vuelta al Valhala.

Luka lo siguió para atender las heridas de Rilliane.

Kaito, en cambio, se quedó y se acercó amenazante hacia la peliverde.

-Tú, ¿quién eres? -dijo en uno de esos tonos que pueden ser interpretados sea según la situación, desde el susurro más provocador de un amante, hasta una amenaza digna del mismo diablo.

-Está muerta -respondió la chica con aparente lucidez, pero la mirada completamente perdida- ella está muerta, pirata.

Kaito disparo a un lado su cabeza, rozando su oreja izquierda con la bala.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Por qué la atacaste?!

Gumi sonrió insanamente.

-Esa zorra mato a mi hermano.

¿Hermano? ¿Sería el chico peliverde? Se parecían mucho. De la nada, Gumi empezó a llorar a gritos.

Kaito dio un suspiro entendiendo que no podría decir más hasta que se calmara. Salió dio la orden de que la transportaran al Valhala en calidad de prisionera.

.-.-.-.

Luka hacia lo posible por curar las heridas de Rin, había logrado detener el sangrado, pero tenía que darse prisa para cerrarlas. Afortunadamente no habían sido tan graves para tener que coserlas todas, pero algunas sí, sobre todo las de los antebrazos.

Rin se movió y trato de alzar una mano.

-Rin, no te muevas, por favor, ya casi termino -dijo Luka sosteniendo su brazo y devolviéndolo a su sitio.

-Es… mi… culpa… lo… siento….mu-cho.

-Nada es tu culpa, tranquilízate, espera, estoy por terminar.

Acabo de curar las heridas y salió corriendo a la cocina por un brebaje que necesitaba. Volvió y le dio a la rubia una pequeña dosis muy bien medida.

-Bebe.

A los pocos segundos de beberla, Rin se durmió profundamente. Luka se sentó dando un suspiro y miro a su amiga con todo el tórax cubierto de vendas.

Salió de nuevo para dejarla descansar, las estrellas ya brillaban en lo alto.

-¡Luka!

Se volvió y se encontró con Len. Parecía sinceramente preocupado.

-¿Ella…?

-Se pondrá bien, no fueron demasiado profundas.

Allen asintió.

-¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué la apuñalo?

-Kaito dice que es la hermana del tipo de pelo verde que mato Rilliane. Cree que se conocían o algo así.

-Supongo que tendremos que preguntarle después.

Allen asintió.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde en recuperarse?

-Podrá moverse con libertad en unos días, pero no se te ocurra hacerla pelear al menos por el resto del mes, debe estar descansando. Tuvo suerte.

Len asintió y se encamino hacia Kaito, queriendo saber más exactamente que había averiguado. No sirvió demasiado ya que le dijo lo mismo que Luka.

-¿Rin está bien?

El rubio asintió repitiéndole a su vez las palabras de la pelirrosa.

-Ya veo, menos mal, temía que le hubiera hecho verdadero daño.

-Luka piensa que podrá moverse con libertad en unos días.

-Aun así, no se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez con ella.

-Claro que no. Dejare que se reponga.

Kaito suspiro, moría por verla pero Luka había sido clara con el destino que correría quien se atreviera a entrar.

-Kyle, mantén el curso actual, voy a cuidarla.

El peliazul tomo bruscamente el brazo de su hermano.

-No hagas nada estúpido, Allen…

El menor se soltó.

-Ya te dije que no lo haré.

Siguió su camino y, claro con permiso previo de Luka, entro al camarote de la pelirrosa y vio a Rin sobre la litera, pálida a causa de la pérdida de sangre, profundamente dormida por el brebaje que Luka le había preparado.

Se sentó a un lado de ella y la observo. Llevaba una fina camisa -probablemente la de dormir- a través de la cual se transparentaban los vendajes la cubrían.

El aroma que su frágil y tibio cuerpo despedía le revelo el ungüento que le había puesto, uno que ella misma preparaba con sus tan adoradas especias y que cicatrizaba rápido.

Acerco sus largos y finos dedos hacia el rostro dormido que tenía enfrente, encantado por la luminosidad que de pronto parecía irradiar.

-Qué hermosa -murmuro recargando su propio rostro sobre de una mano, admirando la nívea belleza de Rilliane- Demasiado. Hermosa.

Dibujo con sus dedos el contorno de su pequeña boca, sus mejillas, sus grandes ojos… era como una muñeca, la piel blanca, la boca rojiza bien delineada, las largas pestañas, el cabello suave y aromático, todos sus rasgos le recordaban a una muñeca, pequeña y delicada, soberbia y hermosa, una preciosa muñeca hecha para ser perfecta, creada con el único propósito de deleitar a su creador con su perfección.

Sonrió pensando con sarcasmo que se parecía a Kyle más de lo que recordaba, haciendo una comparación tan poética.

-Tú eres simplemente prefecta.

Pronto no se conformó solo seguir delineando su boca con los dedos. Se inclinó hacia ella y, seguro de que seguiría dormida hasta bien entrada la mañana, acerco sus labios a los de ella, lentamente, dando tiempo a la razón a llegar a tiempo, pero, tardía cuando más se le necesita como de costumbre, esta no llego, permitiendo al rubio besar suavemente a su favorita y deleitarse con el sabor dulce de su boca, permitiéndose un sabor nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

Rin se movió un poco y él no dejo de besarla, esperando que no se despertara, pero no precisamente rezando por ello.

Se separó de ella al escucharla dar un quejido. La observo abrir los ojos y tratar de incorporarse, intentando ubicarse en tiempo y lugar.

-No deberías hacer ningún esfuerzo. Luka dijo que tenías que descansar.

Se volvió a mirarlo con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad, y por un momento hizo temer al rubio que lo hubiera descubierto.

Ella suspiro e ignorándolo se levantó tambaleándose.

-No estoy inútil, tengo que seguir trabajando, es molesto estar todo el día tu-tumbada…

Allen la sostuvo para que no cayera.

-No seas terca.

-No me pasara nada por pasar un día en movimiento.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso.

-No pedí tu opinión.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-No lograras nada más que lastimarte.

-Dijiste que tenía que trabajar si iba a quedarme aquí, así que déjame. Es demasiado trabajo para que Luka lo haga sola.

No teniendo más opción, Allen tomo firmemente sus hombros, teniendo el cuidado de no lastimarla, y la regreso a la litera donde debía quedarse.

-Ya te dije que no. Me quedare todo el día si hace falta.

Rilliane suspiro.

-Al menos déjame ir a verla.

Allen iba a replicar, pero no lo hizo al caer en la cuenta acerca de quien estaba hablando. A pesar de no haber podido ver la cara de su atacante, Rin sabía que solo había alguien que tenía el derecho de odiarla tanto.

-¿Estas segura?

-Por favor.

Suspiro.

-Vale, pero no hagas nada brusco.

Ella asintió dócilmente y se levantó con ayuda de él.

Allen la guio a las celdas, donde vio a Gumi cantando una cancioncilla que reconoció de inmediato.

Una canción que ella misma había escrito y que ambas había cantado juntas cada vez que se sentían culpables por causar daño a un ser amado.

Gumi, aunque Rin no lo sabía aún, tenía buenas razones para cantarla, después de todo ella había sido quien le había dicho a Gumiya que saliera en busca de Rilliane, y aunque sabía que él habría buscado a su prometida sin importar lo que su hermana dijera, esta no dejaba de sentirse culpable.

Rin sintió la canción con la nostalgia clavada en el corazón, igual que un cristal fragmentado de un espejo que no volverá a reflejarte nunca más, ese roto recuerdo se clavó en lo más profundo de su alma, un eco de tiempos que no volverían.

Apretando los ojos para que las lágrimas no fluyeran, se volvió hacia Len.

-¿Podrías… dejarme sola?

El rubio asintió y salió, esperando al otro lado de la puerta escaleras arriba.

Rin suspiro y se acercó a Gumi, escuchando la canción con verdadera pena.

- _Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni nan de mo shite kureta no ni_...

(Tú siempre hiciste todo por mí, no importaba lo que fuera…)

Se acercó con la cara surcada de lágrimas.

 _-Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari kimi o komarasete'ta_

(Pero yo siempre fui una egoísta y sólo te causaba problemas)

Gumi alzo la vista y vio a Rilliane cantando la canción con ella.

-Tú…

-Gumi…

-¡¿POR QUÉ RILLIANE?! -Gumilia se azoto contra los barrotes tomando la camisa de Rilliane.

-Gumilia, yo… lo siento…

-¿Crees que eso es suficiente? Gumiya cruzo el mar buscándote… y tú… tú solo lo mataste… ¿por qué? ¿qué te ofrece esta vida que hayas matado a mi hermano por eso?

-Gumi yo… no quería hacer esto… yo le dije que se fuera pero… si tan solo me hubiese hecho caso…

-Gumiya hizo todo por ti… él te amaba… estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ti… a morir por ti… si él hubiera muerto salvándote yo no… -sacudió la cabeza- lo habría soportado… habría soportado que él muriera por ti… ¡pero no a tus manos!

La rubia no hizo nada cuando la peliverde volvió a tomar su camisa y la estrello contra los barrotes, una y otra vez, haciendo preguntas y recriminándole el irreparable daño que le había hecho.

-Lo siento…

-Que lo sientas no revivirá a mi hermano… mátame ahora Rilliane… mátame, porque si me dejas ir, hare todo por acabar contigo…

-Gumi, no…

-¡MÁTAME! Por favor… mátame, si alguna vez me apreciaste de verdad… por favor…

-Gumi, por favor, n-no tienes que morir… puedes quedarte aquí…

-No podría, no soy como tú, yo no podría quedarme viviendo plácidamente entre los asesinos de un hermano mío igual que tú.

Aquellas palabras atravesaron a Rilliane por completo… Gumilia tenía razón, ella estaba entre los mismos que habían asesinado a su hermana Lily. Gumi era una hermana leal que no le haría eso a Gumiya.

-Lo siento -dijo bajando la mirada.

-Rilly… por favor mátame… por favor… si aún somos algo… mátame por favor.

Si atreverse a alzar la mirada, Rilliane levanto temblorosamente su arma. Gumilia la ayudo a centrar el cañón poniéndolo sobre su frente, cerrando los ojos y esperado a que la rubia la mandara al mismo infierno al que había mandado a Gumiya.

Con la mano más temblorosa que nada, Rin apretó el gatillo. El disparo resonó y ella se recargo el a pared, cubriendo su boca con las manos y derramando lagrimas incesantes ante el charco de sangre que se hacía cada vez más grande bajo la cabeza de Gumi.

Sollozando, acuno la cabeza de su amiga y siguió murmurando el resto de la canción, sola y esperando no tener que cantarla nunca de nuevo.

- _Nagarete yuku chiisana negai namida to regret, tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo subete owatta ato._

 _(Mi pequeño deseo se está yendo lejos, con mis lágrimas y arrepentimiento, darse cuenta de un pecado, por desgracia, siempre ocurre demasiado tarde)_

Al escuchar el disparo, Allen bajo corriendo y observo la escena atónito.

-Rin…

La rubia volvió la mirada hacia él y luego volvió a mirar a su amiga, o a lo quedaba de ella.

Allen se acercó despacio, preguntándose porque Rilliane había matado a la peliverde.

-Rilliane -intento levantarla, ella estaba en shock o algo parecido.

-Nee, ¿estuvo bien verdad? Lo hice bien…

Len no podía dejar de sentir cierta empatía ante lo que esa chica tenía que vivir, ni cierta culpa tampoco.

Dejo que él la levantara y la llevara de vuelta al camarote de Luka.

-Rin -dijo cuando ella se sentó en la litera sin decir nada.

-Le ofrecí quedarse aquí… ella dijo que no podía estar cerca de quien había matado a su hermano -alzo la caro y lo miro.

Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, en tal caso, si hay algo peor que tener una mirada muerta, es tener una mirada como la que Rilliane le dio a Allen en ese momento, una mirada en la que puedes ver un alma inundada, destruida por las implacables aguas del peor de todos los males: la culpa. Una mirada que conoce el verdadero dolor.

-Tú mataste a mi hermana, y aun así te jure lealtad… eso está mal…

No supo si le estaba preguntando o se lo estaba diciendo, pero en cualquier caso no sabía que decir, se limitó a atraerla bruscamente contra su pecho en un intento casi fallido de un abrazo, dándose el caso de que hacía mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a alguien, pero eso fue suficiente para ella, que solo siguió llorando cuanto lo necesito, hasta que nuevamente cayo dormida, Allen la dejo suavemente sobre la litera, e inclinándose sobre ella y besándola como hacia unas horas, se fue.

.-.-.-.

Allen salió, se deshizo del cadáver de Gumilia y dio la orden estricta de que nadie volviera a mencionar el tema, menos delante de Rin. A pesar de ello, lo hombres consideraron toda una fortaleza en Rilliane haber salido sola para asesina a esa chica con la que se suponía que tenía alguna amistad, solo por ser una noble. A falta de una explicación, el despreciable ser humano siempre se crea una que lo complazca.

Rilliane volvió a despertar bien entrada la madrugada, se vistió como le correspondía y volvió a salir, no podía seguir llorando, tenía que superar eso y continuar, porque en el mundo no hay lugar para los débiles, y prefería entenderlo por la buenas que por las malas.

Desde el puesto del timonel, Kaito y Len observaron a Rilliane salir del camarote de Luka y acercarse a la pelirrosa a preguntarle en que podía ayudar. Ambos la observaron discutir con Luka alegando que estaba bien.

-Es muy fuerte, sabes.

Len no necesitaba que su hermano se lo recordara, admiraba la fuerza que tenía, pero más que eso, se preguntaba que estaba buscando, ya era tiempo de dejar de engañarse unos a otros, si Rilliane se había adaptado demasiado rápidamente a aquella vida, había dejado de quejarse de un momento a otro, si se había quedado con él, quien había asesinado a su hermana y por culpa de quien estaba sufriendo la perdida de dos casi hermanos para ella -y a su propia mano-, era porque estaba buscando algo. Allen estaba seguro de eso, y no estaba tan equivocado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Raven: Holaaaaa mi gente! Gracias a dios por los puentes y el día de la independencia carajo, da igual, sobre el circo que traemos la perra rubia y yo, pues me trague un poquititititititito de orgullo y le dije wey a la mierda los problemas, todo sea por el puto fandom!**

 **Ella acepto la hija de su mama puso una parra de condiciones, no en realidad no, solo dijo los gores no están en el trato, así que sí Anto ya puedes irte.**

 **Estoy intentando hablar pacíficamente, pero les advierto que LyLi no viene en el mismo plan :/, discúlpenla por favor.**

 **3, 2, 1, ZEROOOOO**

 **Lyli: Si así es hijos de su chingada madre tengo mucho que decir, osea por que no hubo gore soy lo peor del mundo no, que nadie aquí conoce la palabra ROMANCE esta fic es cursi, tierno romántica, así que voy a hacer LEMMON, si quieren gore que mierda hacen leyendo una fic ROMANTICA y mas de esta perra que caga corazones, neta, gente es LOGICA Y SENTIDO COMUN, en serio prima consíguete lectores mas inteligentes!**

 **Raven: no se ofendan, por favor.**

 **LyLi: SI OFENDANSE CARAJO! SE LOS ESTOY DICIENDO A USTEDES!**

 **Raven: Gomene.**

 **LyLi: A TI QUE TE GUSTA QUE TE PASEN ENCIMA O QUE MADRE? La Raven que yo conozco ya los habría castrado a todos! No entiendo que carajo te pasa!**

 **Raven: yo les prometi lemmon y gore al principio del fic**

 **LyLi: Y PARA QUE MADRE LO PROMETISTE SI NO LO SABES HACER**

 **Raven; por que contaba contigo carajo, pero ya da igual gente olvídense de los gores y decidan que hacer, de que habrá sangre habrá, pero no les prometo algo Nivel Yuuno.**

 **LyLi: váyanse todos a la mierda.**

 **Raven: :/**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

 **BatyLove:**

 **Raven: claro que no murió! No matare a ningún Kagamine en este fic! Te gusto este cap?**

 **LyLi: gracias por no ser uno de todos los que están jodiendo porque no puse gore, tu si tienes el cerebro para comprender que de va una Fic romántica, tres vivas para ti.**

 **.-.**

 **Kirara213:**

 **Raven: jojo gracias, este pues bueno te confesare que no planeaba matarlo, en realidad, pero a la mera hora decidí que si.**

 **LyLi: Tu si comprendes que vienes a leer, otros tres vivas para ti.**

 **.-.**

 **One girl: doy mi palabra de honor que no matare a ningún Kagamine por primera vez, tranquila, y Kaito JAMÁS LO MATARIA NUNCA! Gumi… gomene**

 **LyLi: tres vivas para todos los que saben a que vienen, me caes bien.**

 **.-.**

 **Soryahikarine: jeje gracias, bueno no te creas LyLi da miedo cuando se enoja :/, más ahora, bueno se enojo con todo el mundo, pero le trae mas a tu hermano, por favor disculpala de lo que le diga.**

 **LyLi: no necesito que me dilculpe nadie, no tengo nada contra ti pero tu hermano necesita que le digan sus verdades y lo sabes!**

 **.-.**

 **Anto:**

 **Raven: Etto si no hubo gore, matarla no puedes la necesito para el lemmon, eso si es indispensable, bueno LyLi esta enojada, así que no me hago responsable de lo que diga, lo siento.**

 **LyLi: A ver mijito vamos a dejar claras las cosas, si tanto quieres ver sangre QUE MIERDA HACES LEYENDO UNA FIC ROMANTICA? Vete a ver a lucy o a yuuno y deja de estar jodiendo, no escribí gore porque SE ME HINCHARON LOS OVARIOS Y QUE? Carajo, ya viste los generos de esta Fic? ROMACE Y DRAMA! No comprendes lo que significa pues googlealo ME QUIERES MATAR orale ven por mi que ya me tienes hasta la madre chille y chille por tu gore!**

 **Raven: wey te estas pasando, me vas traer problemas con mis lectores**

 **LyLi: me vale verga, que se vayan enterando carajo, solo por que es hermano de Sora no le has dicho nada o que? Te estas volviendo muy blanda.**

 **Raven: gomene :/**

 **.-.**

 **SarEma:**

 **Raven: gracias jaja, bueno pues el quipo Megpoid ya no existe, lo hice como una medida preventiva, porque pues me gusta el lenXgumi xD**

 **LyLi: vete a la mierda con tu gore.**

 **Raven: ya te dije que no insultes a los lectores de honor**

 **LyLI: tu también jodete.**

 **Raven: :/ gomene Sarema, en serio.**

 **.-.**

 **Ayami Ainsworth:**

 **Raven: jaja gracias, odiemos a los Megpoid ok no xDD Perdona lo que Lyli te diga por favor.**

 **LyLi: si quieres gore te presento a Lucy y Yuno Gasai, no te insulto porque eres la única que me cae bien.**

 **Raven: TnT**

 **.-.**

 **Nea K-chan:**

 **Raven: la salvo! Y jeje descuida, y bueno todas esa dudas se iran resolviendo poco a poco xD**

 **LyLi: no te quejaste, empiezas a caerme bien, sabes el significado de Romance y dram, diez vivas para ti.**

 **.-.**

 **Dianis Mar:**

 **Raven: te gusto el cap? Empieza el rinxlen xDD sobre esa persona que te dije, no esta aquí porque no puede decidirse aun por el seudónimo que va a usar!**

 **Lyli: Raven me dijo lo de tu fic en watpad si quieres te ayudo pero no se como ni con que, ves que no escribo fics.**

 **.-.**

 **Y eso fue todo, nos vemos!**


	12. Carfax, quatre faces…

_**Lunes 28 Septiembre 2015**_

 **Gente, Lyli me hizo reflexionar, y ella tiene toda la razón, escribo porque me gusta hacerlo y me gusta lo que escribo, así que a los que no les guste mi romanticismo, el botón de regreso está arriba a la izquierda.**

 **Capítulo 12 Carfax, quatre faces…**

Luka no permitió que Rilliane saliera siquiera durante muchos días.

-¡Quiero hacer algo! -gritaba golpeando la puerta.

Claro que quería hacer algo, solo allí sentada no hacía más que pensar en Gumilia y en Gumiya.

Paso otro día antes de que la dejara hacer algo de utilidad.

-¿Por qué me has mantenido allí? Puedo moverme perfectamente.

-¡Eres demasiado insistente! -puso los ojos en blanco- Da lo mismo.

Entro y se puso a rebuscar en el arcón de ropa. Saco un hermoso vestido borgoña y otro esmeralda, propios de la alta sociedad.

-No sabía que tenías vestidos de dama.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué se supone que me estas queriendo decir?!

Rin sonrió.

-Nada, lo siento.

Luka puso los vestidos a ambos lados de Rin y los comparo.

-Hmm…

-A-ah… ¿qué estás haciendo, Luka?

-¡Este! -exclamo sonriendo y dando a la chica es vestido esmeralda.

-¿Para qué?

-Vamos a bajar a ver a un amigo de Len, llegaremos esta noche -saco más vestidos.

-¿Y para eso necesitamos vestidos de gala?

-Sí, llegaremos justo en el momento de una celebración muy grande y pasaremos unos días allí en lo que Yuuma va y viene de Navarra.

-¿Otra vez a Navarra?

-Sí, Allen no cree que Mikulia vaya a cumplir con irse a Inglaterra, así que quiere que ellos la lleven.

A ese tiempo, Rin conocía el lazo que compartían Kaito, Miku y Len, cortesía de Kyle.

-¿Y por qué no va él?

-Ya había quedado de venir a esta celebración.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A España, es el cumpleaños del Rey y la celebración dura un buen tiempo, no nos quedaremos a toda, solo los primeros días.

-¿España? Nunca he estado allí.

-Vamos, empieza a vestirte.

-Pero dijiste que llegaríamos al anochecer. Faltan alrededor de dos y tres horas para eso.

Luka sonrió.

-Bueno es que a mí me toma ese tiempo más o menos arreglarme como una muñeca de porcelana…

Callo al darse cuenta de que hasta hacia no demasiado así mismo se arreglaba la rubia.

-Entiendo. Es porque lo haces tú sola, sabes, pero si me dejas ayudarte no llevara más de quince minutos.

-¿En serio?

Rin sonrió.

-Claro.

Salieron a observar las luces del puerto que se veían ya cercanos.

Kaito se acercó y Luka se fue.

-Definitivamente me odia.

-No entiendo por qué -sonrió Rin-, nee, ¿quiénes van a bajar?

-Tú, yo, Allen y Luka.

-¿No debería quedarse él? Si yo estuviera tan preocupada por alguien iría en persona.

Kaito se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá habría ido si no hubiese prometido venir.

-¿Por qué prometió venir?

-Porque esta persona es alguien importante en muchos sentidos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Piénsalo como un socio comercial o algo así. España tiene puertos importantes.

-Supongo que sí, no entiendo mucho de redes comerciales.

-Tampoco yo, Mikulia es la experta.

Allen llamo a Kaito desde su puesto.

-Volveremos a veremos en un rato.

La rubia asintió.

-Y no olvides algo: no te fíes mucho del tipo del pelo blanco.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú solo no confíes demasiado en él.

Asintió dejando pasar la duda.

Regreso y se vistió con l vestido verde esmeralda que Luka le había dado y la ayudo a ella ponerse el color borgoña.

-¡No creí que fuera tan rápido!

-No me imagino como hacías para ponértelo tu sola. Yo nunca pude.

-Pero acabas de ponerte ese vestido sin ayuda.

-Es porque este no tiene listones como ese.

-Oh, entiendo.

-¿Te ayudo a peinarte?

-¿No tienes que peinarte tú?

-Mi cabello ya es corto, no tengo que hacerlo, pero tú sí porque el tuyo es largo.

-V-vale.

No pensaba hacerle un peinado alto que no la favoreciera, así que se conformó con una trenza simple de lado.

-Eres muy hábil, Rin, yo nunca podría hacer este tipo de cosas.

-No es habilidad, me criaron así.

Ambas salieron cuando Kaito las llamo, debían bajar para que el Valhala siguiera su curso de vuelta a Navarra y de paso volviera a recogerlos.

Rin caminaba con cierta facilidad, pero Luka tropezaba con todo.

-Da pasos cortos -dijo sonriendo y ofreciendo amablemente una mano a la pelirrosa.

-Gracias, no comprendo cómo pudiste vivir usando estas cosas.

-Era hacerlo bien o la humillación pública.

-Eso es horrible.

-Era divertido. Se trata de ver quien puede y quien no, vitorear al que sí y humillar a quien no. Es el pasatiempo favorito de la corte.

Luka mantuvo la mirada al frente sabiendo que Rilliane en algún rincón de su ser agradecía haberse alejado de todo eso.

Allen dio unas ultimas ordenes -entre ellas llevar a Mikulia a la fuerza si se ponía difícil- y bajo con los otros tres.

Luka tomo de mala gana el brazo que el rubio le ofrecía y camino con él a pasos cortos como Rilliane le había aconsejado.

Kaito ofreció su propio brazo a Rin y esta lo acepto con gracia natural que hizo sonreír al peliazul.

Rin los observo a los tres, le parecía muy diferentes con trajes de gala, sobre todo Kaito, juraría que lo había visto en algún otro lado.

-Kaito.

-¿Sí?

-¿Alguna vez me viste antes?

-Sí, una vez cuando éramos niños.

Rilliane se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta.

-¿De niños? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando yo tenía diez años invitaron a mi familia a la celebración que hizo tu padre cuando lo ascendieron a gobernador. No tendrías más de seis años, por eso no me sorprendió que no me recordaras.

-¿Tú me reconociste?

-Claro que te reconocí, más que eso, en realidad yo… -se detuvo dudando de su reacción.

-¿Qué?

-Yo le indique a Allen y a los demás como eras para que si llegaban a encontrarte esa noche antes que nosotros te asesinaran.

Ella mantuvo la vista al frente sin inmutarse.

-Ya veo… era muy niña así que supongo que es normal que no te haya recordado.

Siguió caminando con él hasta que llegaron al palacio.

-Nunca he estado antes en España.

-¿De verdad? Te llevare mañana a ver algunos lugares.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias.

Entraron y Kaito iban saludando diversos conocidos, ella como su pareja se veía obligada a sonreír cortésmente a quienes saludaban a Kyle, pero le parecía que al menos a las mujeres no les caía muy bien.

-¡Duque de Marlon! Qué gusto volver a verlo, temía que no viniera este año.

Una chica de corto cabello castaño con un vestido rojo sonreía con todos sus encantos a Kyle.

-No me perdería el cumpleaños de Su Majestad.

La chica sonrió y luego dirigió una mirada sorprendida y luego despectiva a Rilliane.

-Duque, ¿quién es esta mujer?

-Una querida amiga mía.

No dijo su nombre por temor a que alguien la reconociera.

-¿Una… _querida_ amiga suya?

La castaña fingió una sonrisa para Rilliane.

-¿De qué ducado, o condado, eres, querida?

Rin no tenía la más mínima intención de responder, así que Kaito lo hizo por ella.

-Prefiero mantener eso en secreto, tú entenderás, es una amiga muy querida para mí, no me gusta que la anden acosando, tuve que rogarle mucho para que viniera conmigo, por favor no la hagas enfadar.

La chica hizo una profunda reverencia.

-¡Mis disculpas, señor Duque de Marlon!

Kaito y Rin avanzaron por el salón alcanzando a Allen y Luka.

-Disculpa eso, Rill, de verdad.

Ella sonrió.

-Descuida, estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

-Eso es porque eres muy atractiva.

-Q-qué va.

-Pensé que este año no vendrían.

Rin volvió la mirada y vio un chico de pelo blanco, tendría la edad de Kyle, más o menos. Al pensar en Kaito, recordó su advertencia.

-Siempre venimos.

Allen y él se trataban como viejos amigos.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Kyle? Siempre tan frío.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Mike.

El chico peliblanco se fijó en Rilliane del brazo de Kyle.

-¿Trajiste acompañante? ¿Sera que al fin te cansaste de llevar chicas al graner…?

Otra chica idéntica a él -posiblemente su gemela- le dio un puntapié.

-No seas grosero con el señor duque.

-¿Señor Duque? ¿Tú también? Lo mismo da, me presento, señorita -sonrió encantadoramente- soy el príncipe Mike de España.

Se inclinó para besar su mano y se detuvo al percibir el aroma anaranjado.

Se enderezo de inmediato y le clavo una mirada inquisitiva.

-No es posible… ¿Rilliane?

La rubia hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Me… conoce?

-Claro que te conozco, ¿no me recuerdas?

-No en realidad.

-Hace un año, estuve en tu fiesta de cumpleaños número trece.

-¿De verdad? No le vi.

-Incluso por aquí llegaron rumores de que habías desaparecido, me entristecí mucho al enterarme, pero ahora veo que fue lo que en realidad paso…

Allen sonrió forzadamente.

-Entiendo también ahora los rumores de que la Dama del Lago te sigue también.

La música empezó.

-¿Me permites una pieza, vieja amiga mía? Claro si al mujeriego que traes por pareja no le molesta.

Su hermana Maika le dio un nuevo puntapié.

-Dije que dejes de insultar al señor Duque.

-Vale, vale. Vamos, Rilliane -se encamino elegantemente al centro del salón con ella, se volvió y grito:- Eh, Luka, ponle una correa, no queremos que ofenda a Rilliane -Kaito frunció el ceño.

-Rilliane, ¿quieres algo de beber? -ya le ofrecía una copa, así que no tenía más que decir.

-Gracias -murmuro quedamente, intentando ser cortes.

Ambos bailaron siguiendo el ritmo del otro.

-¿Estas bien? Pareces molesta.

-No estoy molesta, es solo que estoy intentando recordarlo, príncipe Mike, quiero decir, ha pasado muy poco tiempo para que se me haya olvidado.

Además de eso, claro, si alguien de tal importancia hubiera asistido a su cumpleaños, su padre la habría mandado a seducirlo al instante, pero no podía recordarlo.

-Quizás porque fui bajo un seudónimo, me invitaron pero fingí no ir porque quería conocerte. Ha pasado solo un año y mira todo lo que has cambiado. Esta radiante.

La rubia se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo.

-G-gracias.

De lejos Kaito y los demás los miraba todos con el ceño fruncido. Si había alguien más mujeriego que Kyle en el planeta era Mike.

-¿Qué tanto le estará diciendo?

-A mi hermano le gustan las mujeres bonitas, es todo, no se preocupen, no creo que intente nada con ella. Además no es la clase de hombre que pone en riesgo las cuentas por una mujer, sabe que acercarse de más a ella le traería problemas con ustedes dos -miro a Allen y Kaito-, se nota que es su nueva favorita.

Rin se sentía incomoda, quería que la canción terminara.

-Todos creen que Allen te asesino. La noticia le dio mucha fama y renombre a tu padre.

No era quizás muy agradable de oír, pero quería saber porque.

-¿P-por qué?

-La gente dice que si Allen el Ario te mato fue como venganza, así que tu padre debía de haber hecho algo en su contra lo bastante grave para enfurecerlo tanto.

-E-entiendo.

-No pareces pasarla mal.

-¿Le parece?

-Háblame de tú, por favor.

-S-sí, claro.

La canción termino y Kaito recupero a Rin rápidamente.

-¿Dónde está tu padre, Mike? No lo veo por ningún lado.

-A saber, nunca está ni en su propia fiesta.

-¿Se van aquedar aquí, cierto? -pregunto Maika acercándose.

-Supongo que sí.

-Mandare que les preparen habitaciones de una vez.

Allen se volvió hacia Mike.

-Entonces vamos a lo que nos ocupa, Mike.

-Creo que es fácil de entender, Allen, si seguimos así mi imagen quedara por los suelos.

-Debiste considerar eso antes del Primer Trato.

-No estoy privándote de todo.

-¿Cuántas?

-Ocho, es lo más que puedo darte.

-No es ni la mitad. Olvídalo.

-¿Sabes lo dañada que ha quedado mi imagen después del Primer Trato? Si Allen el Ario esta siempre pasando por mares y apareciendo en puertos españoles los demás reinos van a empezar a hablar.

Allen chasqueo la lengua.

-Sabes que lo te toque a ti se reducirá mucho.

-Da igual, mientras sea lo justo de recibir y que mi imagen se reponga.

Kyle hizo una mueca ante las mismas peleas de siempre.

-No entiendo mucho -murmuro Rilliane.

-Allen usa los diversos puertos españoles para pasar mercancía junto con Mikulia y para asaltar las cargas más valiosas, pero eso ha mermado mucho la imagen de la corona española, sobre todo la de Mike. Están hablando de las veces que le permite a Allen hacer todo eso durante un periodo de tres meses.

-Ya veo…

-Vale, déjame diez y me conformo.

Mike golpeo su frente en su mano izquierda exasperado.

-¿Diez? Allen, estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también.

-Es demasiado, con ocho te es más que suficiente, y aun así es demasiado.

-Diez.

-Vale, pero quiero cuatro por ciento más de lo que me correspondería.

Allen frunció las cejas.

-Dos por ciento.

Mike puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vale.

Rin y Luka se alejaron un poco mientras Kaito y Len seguían hablando con Mike.

-Esto es muy aburrido -suspiro Rilliane-, y yo que pensé que no tendría que volver a portarme como un adorno.

-¿Te parece aburrido? A mí me gusta mucho, hasta me hubiera gustado ser una noble, de no ser por todas esas reglas estúpidas.

Rin sonrió.

-A mí no me gusta, mira a todas las mujeres que hay aquí. No somos más que adornos.

-No creo que Allen nos piense así de nosotras.

-Tal vez de ti no.

La pelirrosa frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a empeñarte en odiarlo?

-No lo odio, pero siento que solo estoy aquí para que no fuera a escapar en Navarra.

Luka prefirió no decir que ella pensaba igual. Rin extendió el abanico dorado que Luka le había dado y abanico.

-Sigo aburrida.

-Entonces baila conmigo.

Alzo la vista y vio a Allen tendiéndole una mano.

Frunció el ceño y giro el rostro.

-No, gracias.

-No te pregunte -el rubio jalo su mano con cierta elegancia y se puso a bailar con ella. A ella no le quedó más remedio que seguir.

-No sabía que supieras bailar.

-Claro que sé, cuando lo necesito sé comportarme como todo un noble. Creí que te habrías dado cuenta.

-Ya que normalmente actúas con la bestialidad de un oso, no, ni lo hubiera imaginado.

Allen sonrió.

-Que cruel.

-Da lo mismo, si solo venía a arreglar negocios, podíamos haber vuelto hoy mismo.

-Eso habría sido muy grosero para la familia real.

-¿Y?

Él volvió a sonreír.

-Parece que no te gusta estar aquí.

-No, no me gusta. Quiero irme.

-¿Por qué?

-Mike no me agrada mucho.

Le sorprendió que ante esto, el rubio no sonriera.

-Te aseguro que no eres la única que piensa eso, solo mantente alejada de él. Te lo digo en serio.

-No es como que vaya a estarle siguiendo.

Siguieron bailando en silencio.

-Oye…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué me trajiste? No voy a salir corriendo a la primera oportunidad, sabes.

-Ya lo sé. Te traje porque me pareció que querrías… distraerte, ya sabes.

Ella bajo la mirada.

-Y-ya veo…

-No pensé que fueras a aburrirte tanto.

-Siempre odie este tipo de fiestas.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué sin que me dispares?

Ella sonrió.

-No es muy agradable ser parte de la decoración, sabes.

-Bueno, eres un bonito adorno. Prometo colgarte en el mástil cuando volvamos.

Rin rio discretamente.

-No me gusta ser un adorno.

-Entonces no lo seas.

-No me preguntaban.

-Tampoco te encadenaban.

-No literalmente.

-Ya no tienes que serlo.

-Supongo que no, pero los recuerdos existen para molestar.

-Eso no te lo niego.

Rin observo sobre el hombro de Allen a Kyle discutir con Mike.

-¿Te gusta Kyle?

Ella se sonrojo, no esperaba la pregunta tan directa.

-Cl-claro que n-no.

-No parece.

-¡¿Y qué si sí?! Eso da igual.

-A mí no.

-Te dije que no iba a causar ningún tipo de problema y no lo hare.

-No lo digo por eso, Rin.

Ella lo miro interrogante.

-Dijiste que no te gustaba ser un adorno. Si dejas que Kyle te toque serás eso para él y para quién lo sepa.

-Yo no creo que Kyle piense así de mí.

-Que quede que te lo advertí.

Ella aparto la mirada.

-Tengo experiencia con ese tipo de hombres, créeme.

Él suspiro.

-No entiendo cómo es que aun así quieres volver con tu padre.

-¡No quiero volver! ¡No quiero volver jamás! ¡¿Te parece que me gusta ser una prostituta de clase alta?! ¿Crees que querría volver a eso? No quiero volver…

-Yo... creí que querrías volver por tu padre…

Ella bajo la vista aún más.

-Aprecio a mi padre… pero no puedo más vivir así…

Al fin que Luka tenía razón. Su historia no era muy diferente de la de Rin.

-Bueno, entonces tienes algo que agradecerme -dijo sonriendo y bromeando en un desesperado intento de animarla.

Ella lo piso.

-Idiota. Tú tendrías que agradecerme a mí.

-¿Y yo por qué?

-Podría haberte matado ya y no lo he hecho.

-Eso significa que estamos a mano.

La rubia abrió y volvió a cerrar la boca en busca de argumentos.

Allen observo que Mike venia hacia ellos.

-No puede estarse quieto un minuto…

-¿De que estas…?

-Ven conmigo.

Tomo con más fuerza su mano y salió apresuradamente con ella hacia los jardines.

-¡Espera! -a ella no le era tan fácil correr con la falda del vestido estorbando.

La llevo una parte solitaria y un poco escondida del jardín.

-¡¿De qué vas?! Casi me mato con esta cosa.

-No exageres.

-¿Por qué has salido huyendo de Mike?

-Una: no es huir, dos: detesto su típica charla cuando intenta seducir a una mujer.

-Podías volver con Luka y Kaito.

-¿Y dejarte allí con él? No podría, eres demasiado tonta para cuidarte sola.

Rin le dio un puntapié.

-¡Claro que no!

Él empezó a reír.

Ella frunció el ceño, apunto de decirle alguna cosa, pero arrugo el gesto y volteo a mirar.

-Rosas… -dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-¿No te gustan las rosas?

-No, odió ese olor.

-Entonces ven.

La llevo a un pequeño estanque donde crecían lirios.

-¿No odias todas las flores o sí?

-No, solo la mayoría.

Él sonrió.

-Qué raro espécimen de mujer eres.

Ella frunció el ceño y sonrió a la vez.

-Hazme un favor y cállate.

-Siempre me tratas tan mal.

Rilliane rio.

-Qué te calles.

-Está bien.

Volvió a reír.

-¿Por qué odias las flores?

-Toda mi vida he recibido flores de todo el mundo por cualquier cosa… si murió alguien, si les agrado, si me creen bonita, si quieren acostarse conmigo, si me odian… en la corte para todo mandan flores. Es una carencia de imaginación.

-Supongo que sí.

-Hasta tú te darías cuenta.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que "hasta yo"?!

-Hasta tú que para nada te fijas en esas cosas.

-Como sea.

Rin sonrió y miro el lago. Se sentía feliz.

Allen presto atención a su rostro sonriente. Observo sus labios y recordó el dulce sabor que tenían. ¿Por qué la había besado? Era linda, pero no sentía nada por ella, al menos nada diferente a Luka.

O quizás sí.

A Luka era incapaz de verla como una mujer, siempre seria para él una hermana pequeña igual que Mikulia, en cambio a Rin, la apreciaba, pero no la veía como una hermana.

-¿Qué?

Reacciono ante la mirada inquisitiva de la chica.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué me miras? ¿Tengo algo?

Inocentemente se llevo una mano a la cara.

-Ah, no, nada, es que estaba pensando en algo.

-¿En qué?

-En nada.

Ella hizo una mueca y luego sonrió.

Sintió de nuevo el deseo de besar sus suaves labios apoderarse de él… pero no era tan estúpido.

-Oye, di algo. Te has puesto muy callado de repente. Es incómodo.

Rio.

-Déjame pensar en paz.

-Dijiste que querías que me distrajera, así que distráeme.

-Tonta.

-Imbécil.

Se recargo en una mano.

-¿Sigues odiándome?

-No demasiado -sonrió.

-Entonces si me odiabas.

-Claro que te odiaba. Ta habría matado a la primera oportunidad y te habría vendido por pedazos.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír.

-Eso sería raro.

-Luego te reviviría y te volvería a matar.

-¿Y después?

-Te cocinaría y te comería riéndome como una bruja loca.

- _Eres_ una bruja loca.

Le dio un codazo.

-Y tú un príncipe desde luego.

-Claro, soy encantador.

Ella rio.

-Eso quisieras.

-Claro, olvidaba que para ti el único encantador el Kyle.

-Sí, así es.

-Sería una lástima que cayeras al estanque, con lo bonita que te has puesto.

-¿Qué estas ins…? ¡KYA!

Le dio un pequeño empujón la hizo tropezar, entrando al lago y empapándose casi la mitad de la falda.

-¡Imbécil!

-Lo siento -dijo sonriéndole con burla.

Le ofreció una mano que ella ignoro olímpicamente e intento salir sola, pero resbalo y casi cayo de lleno en el estanque. Allen la sujeto de la cintura y la subió de nuevo.

-Idiota, Luka me va a matar.

-Sí, lo hará.

Se dobló para exprimir la falda.

-Como si no fuera ya bastante difícil caminar con esto.

-Lo siento.

Parecía más sincero esta vez, pero ella siguió ignorándolo.

-Debí tirarte también…

-Pero no lo hiciste.

Le aventó algo de agua a la cara mientras se incorporaba.

-Siempre eres tan cruel -dijo riendo.

-Cállate ya.

Intento avanzar pero tropezó y casi volvió a caer, pero Allen tomo su brazo izquierdo, impidiendo la caída.

Se quedaron mirando un segundo, ella recargada contra su pecho y él mirando fijamente sus labios.

Lo aparto de sí de un empujón.

-Deberías agradecerme -dijo Len intentando recuperar su actitud bromista.

-Es tu culpa.

-Aun así.

-Cállate.

-Qué remedio.

La cargo sobre su hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratara y avanzo.

-¡O-OYE! ¡Bájame!

-Deja de gritar, me vas a dejar sordo.

-¡Qué me bajes!

-Si fuera Kyle, no estarías gritando.

-¡Tú no eres Kyle!

Aquello le afecto más de lo que debería, pero no la bajo.

-¡Len, bájame!

Se detuvo ante la sorpresa. La primera vez que lo llamaba Len.

La dejo caer sin ninguna suavidad.

-¡Ay! ¡Oye!

-Te lo merecías -dijo sentándose a su lado.

-¡¿Yo me lo merecía?!

-Sí, solo tú.

-En serio eres infantil.

-¿Yo, infantil?

-Sí, tú. Eres como un niño… no, ni eso, eres como un bebé.

-No me ofendas.

-Ya lo hice.

De nuevo sus miradas se encontraron y volvieron a reír.

-De verdad que Luka se enojara.

-Sí, lo hará.

-Y no puedo echarte la culpa porque me partirá en dos.

-Sí, eso también.

-Estúpido.

Se quedaron mirando las estrellas y entre ellas la fina ranura que hacía de Luna en ese momento.

-Nunca me ha gustado la luna.

-Me pregunto qué te gusta.

Ella le dio un codazo.

-Me gusta el mar.

-A cualquiera le gusta el mar.

-Claro que no, mi madre odiaba el mar.

-¿Por?

-No sé, era odiosa, nada le gustaba.

-Ya vi a quien te pareces.

Le repitió el codazo con más fuerza.

-Ese _sí es_ un insulto.

-¿No te agradaba tu madre?

-¿Agradarme? La odiaba, era una amargada, odiaba a todo ser vivo, me hacia la vida de cuadros siempre que podía, una vez me arranco un uña porque no estaba "suficientemente larga". A veces creo que estaba loca; -suspiro- quizás por eso me aterrorizaba tanto casarme. La gente me decía que antes de casarse era una chica dulce y alegre.

Bostezo. Empezaba a pestañear, lo cual era un poco raro porque ella siempre se iba a dormir hasta muy tarde.

-De todas las damas casadas que conocí, solo la madre de Gumilia era alegre… -volvió a bostezar.

-¿Desde cuándo la conocías? -una pregunta arriesgada, aquello estaba bastante reciente, pero dentro de lo poco, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no había llorado aun la muerte de sus dos amigos, quería que Rin pudiera darse cuenta de que él también era un ser humano, no solo Kyle.

-Desde que tenía tres años, nuestros padres era amigos, o algo así, no recuerdo… la conocí, me pareció agradable… Gumiya no me agradaba al principio, después sí, aunque no tanto como ella… su madre era una gran persona, quizás por eso nunca se llevó bien con la mía… cuando yo tenía diez años, mi madre la de Gumilia se perdieron en el mar… una vez paso el luto obligatorio, el padre de Gumilia me pidió en matrimonio, y mi padre acepto… Los odie por eso… me parecía un falta terrible contra esa mujer… ese hombre quería que no casáramos cuando yo cumpliera los doce años, me aterraba la idea -bostezo de nuevo- Gumiya lo convenció de que no lo hiciera… Sabes… no olvídalo…

No pudiendo con el cansancio recargo la cabeza en el árbol que había detrás.

-Nee, Rin, ¿me odias por haberte llevado lejos?

-No, yo no te odio, ya lo dije… -hablaba tan bajo que casi no podía oírla- esa misma noche yo… desee una vida diferente… sabes, me siento un poco mareada…

-¿Estas bien?

-Odio que me pregunten eso…

-No hay otra forma de enterarse.

Bostezo otra vez e intento levantarse, pero tropezó y volvió a caer.

-Joder…

Dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Allen y quedo dormida.

-¡Rin! ¡Oye!

Parecía estar profundamente dormida.

El chico frunció el ceño y tomo delicadamente su mentón y lo acerco a su cara, no para besarla, si no para tratar de percibir el aroma que ya sabía que tendría.

-Mike -murmuro con rabia.

No era la primera vez que Mike drogaba a una chica con fines eróticos, pero se trataba de una chica que era parte de SU tripulación. Después lo arreglaría él mismo.

La cargo y la llevo adentro del castillo, usando otro camino, no quería causar ningún escándalo.

-¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes dos? -Luka se acercó con una pícara sonrisa, que se desvaneció al ver a la rubia inconsciente en brazos del capitán.

Su mirada se encendió y él tuvo la certeza de que de haber tenido a Katze no habría dudado en atravesarlo con ella.

-¡Y-yo no lo hice nada! -se apresuró a decir.

Kyle se acercó.

-Entonces ¿solo está dormida?

Allen miro directamente a Mike que los miraba serio.

-Oye, estaré toda la noche frente a su puerta si hace falta.

El peliblanco sonrió.

-Vale.

La princesa Maika -la gemela de Mike-, incomoda, guío a los chicos a sus habitaciones.

Allen la dejo suavemente sobre las sabanas. La observo un momento y salió de nuevo.

Luka estaba más preocupada por sacar a Len y a su hermano de allí, pero Kyle se fijo en cada uno de los detalles de Allen con Rilliane, desde haberla dejado con tanta delicadeza sobre la cama, hasta las miradas que no podía clasificar entre dulzura y empatía.

-Váyanse de aquí, intentare despertarla para que se cambie.

Ellos obedecieron. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Len se recargo en ella.

-¿Realmente no piensas moverte de allí?

-No, ya conoces a Mike.

-¿Qué le paso? Tiene la falda del vestido cubierta de lodo.

Él sonrió culpablemente.

-Que infantil eres.

-Eso dijo ella.

Adentro Luka intento en vano despertarla suavemente, no tuvo más que zarandearla bruscamente, pero eso tampoco funciono. Ella suspiro y abrió la puerta, haciendo al rubio casi caer.

Ignorando el hecho por completo, se dirigió a él como si nada.

-No puedo despertarla, me quedare a dormir con ella y la arreglare en la mañana, así que ninguno de ustedes tiene que quedarse frente a la puerta, váyanse -cerro la puerta en sus caras.

-Típico de ella.

Ambos se fueron, el rubio meditando lo que había aprendido de ella esa noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **LyLi:**

 **Nea K-chan**

 **One girl**

 **Kirara213**

 **El próximo ic va dedicado a ustedes tres y eso no esta a discusión, Raven.**

 **Raven: estoy completamente de acuerdo.**

 **LyLi: eso, eso.**

 **Raven: Seeee! Espero que quienes sigan leyendo estén conscientes del primer letrero, mi gente, al fi que LyLi tenía razón, este es mi fic, yo empecé a escribir fic porque no encontraba ninguno que me pareciera lo bastante romántico y dramático como a mi me gustan, yo escribo para mí y quien lo disfrute genial, bienvenido, quien no, bueno hay más fics que leer.**

 **LyLi: cásate conmigo!**

 **Raven: ok!**

 **LyLi: de verdad?!**

 **Raven: Claro que no perra psicópata.**

 **LyLi: perra caga-corazones.**

 **Raven: Jodete. En fin, eso era todo lo que quería decirles de importante y saben jeje el personaje de Kyle lo hice sin darme cuenta parecido a mi hermano xD**

 **LyLi: me gusto el cap.**

 **Raven: noooo me digas! En fin no hay mucho que decir así que respondemos reviews:**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **(LyLi no responderá porque no queremos que se vuelva a armar la encarnizada batalla de la otra vez)**

 **BatyLove: para ti el gore estuvo bien? Para mi no, pero muchas gracias! Que tal este cap? CURSIEEEE sabes que amo el romance! No pensaba matar ni a gumi ni a gumiya, pero igual lo hice xD**

 **Dianis Mar: jaja gracias, todos alabemos a LyLi, bueno ni LyLi ni yo tenemos watpad :P xc xDDD**

 **Nea K-chan: Arriba LyLi! Tiene un genio peor que el mío, pero ya te hizo una de sus favoritas XD felicidades! Créeme es más difícil de lo que parece ser su consentida!que tal el cap? Romance is comming!**

 **Ayami Ainsworth: y ahora pegaste algún grito fangirl? También eres rubia? LyLi es rubia, yo soy castaña xDD**

 **One Girl: ya va saliendo! Descanso de las muertes? Lo que te falta mija! Etto dejare que Lyli responda, y felicidades , te has vuelto una de sus consentidas: LyLi: pues si tu si comprendes, pero Raven y yo vamos a hacer las cosas como se nos de la regalada gana, en nuestra familia no nos educaron para obedecer a nadie que no sea tu padre o tu madre.**

 **SarEma29: te gusto el cap? Que tal el romance? xDD hare honor a mi apodo de perra-caga-corazones los hare vomitar arcoíris! Ok no, pero espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Sorayahikarine: si, bueno, tu mantén a anto en su lugar y yo a LyLi en el suyo o causaran la tercera guerra mundial. Lo siento, pero eso no esta en la bandeja de opciones, seguiré siendo igual de cursi y de dramática xDD**

 **Kirara213: sipo, tu también te volviste una de las consentidas de LyLi, y gracias en serio, es grato saber que alguien esta aquí porque le gusta como escribo yo en realidad, espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

 **Zatsune Ann: te extrañaba! Yo igual amo a LyLi, y bueno tu siempre has sido su mayor consentida xDDD**

 **Matta nee~**


	13. Viento

_**Viernes 9 Octubre 2015**_

 **Capítulo 13 Viento**

Rin despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero no fue eso lo que la despertó, si no el estruendoso ruido de algo pesado caer al suelo haciendo un enorme escándalo.

-¿Qué…?

Se incorporó y vio que no era "algo", si no alguien lo que hacía tanto escándalo.

-¿Luka?

-¿Rin? Creí que despertarías hasta muy tarde.

-Escuche un ruido, como si una mesa cayera o algo así.

Luka puso mala cara.

-¡Ninguna mesa! Tropecé.

Rin no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-¿Eras tú?

-Sí, es que este vestido es imposible de poner.

Dominando el dolor latente de la cabeza, Rin se levantó y ayudo a la pelirrosa a hacer lo mismo.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Atinadamente deshizo el nudo de los listones y los acomodó.

-Gracias, Rin.

-Claro, oye la cabeza me está matando…

Luka frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes por qué me duele?

La otra se cepillo el cabello.

-Las desventajas de ser guapa, ya vez.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que anoche el adorable Mike te puso algo en la copa para poder acostarse contigo después.

No la sorprendió.

-No pareces sorprendida -observo Luka.

-No lo estoy.

-¿Ni molesta?

-No, tampoco. Es que estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

Luka se horrorizo.

-¡¿Quieres decir que ya te ha pasado antes?!

-¡Claro que no! Pero he visto cosas parecidas.

-Y-ya…

Rin se vistió y ambas se dispusieron a salir.

Bajaron al Gran Salón y se encontró con Mike. El peliblanco le sonrió y ella frunció el ceño, quiso darse la vuelta e irse, pero choco con alguien. Alzo la vista y se encontró con Allen.

-¿Estas mejor?

-¿Mejor? No he estado mal.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya veo, no la próxima vez yo mismo te llevare a la habitación de Mike.

Sin perder tiempo en gritarle nada, Rin le dio una bofetada.

El joven capitán permaneció estático unos segundos intentando asimilar lo ocurrido.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y siguió avanzando, sin importarle en absoluto el desconcierto total de su capitán. Este sonrió y fue tras ella.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Nada, necesito que me acompañes.

-No quiero.

Él sonrió.

-Es un bonito día, hay algo que quiero hacer y no quiero perder el tiempo con tus rabietas.

-Yo no hago rabietas.

El chico no respondió, se limitó a sonreír.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Lejos de ti.

-Pues estoy siguiéndote.

-Tendrás que dejar de hacerlo en algún momento.

-¿Planeas seguir caminando hasta que lo haga?

-Tal vez.

-No eres muy buena en lógica.

No pudiendo más se volvió resuelta a repetir el golpe.

-¡¿No te ha bastado con una?!

Haciendo gala de las habilidades que lo caracterizaban, Len esquivo la bofetada.

-Imbécil.

-Vamos, ¿no habías dicho que querías conocer este país?

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

-¿Sí va a llevarme? -dijo en un murmullo, más para ella que para él, cosa que Allen aprovecho para no responder.

-Vamos.

Que lo siguiera dócilmente solo por aquello de que Kyle había prometido llevarla no le causo precisamente euforia, pero trato de no pensar en ello.

Se acercó a un carruaje al lateral del castillo y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a subir.

-¿Dónde está Kaito? -dijo con recelo.

-Le han surgido _asuntos_ con antiguas amigas suyas, así que te llevare yo.

Si había creído que después de decir eso ella aceptaría dócilmente, se había equivocado. La rubia retrocedió.

-Entonces esperare.

-¿No querías conocer este reino?

-Quería que _Kyle_ me llevara a conocer este lugar, no tú.

Él frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues que pena -subió y la jalo a ella de un brazo, subiéndola con él y arrojándola al asiento; el cochero avanzo sin inmutarse, mientras Rilliane tardaba un segundo en asimilarlo.

-¡¿Qué te crees que haces?!

-Dijiste que querías ver este país, deberías agradecerlo.

Le dio un puntapié y miro por la ventana. Era cierto que se había vuelto más ágil durante el tiempo que llevaba en el Valhala, pero no era tan estúpida como para intentar abrir la puerta y saltar al camino.

-Yo no quería ir contigo.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-¡Y lo preguntas! Kyle es… un compañero agradable para mí. Tú no.

-No me pareció que pensaras lo mismo anoche.

Ella se sonrojo y le dio una patada.

-¡Ay!

-¡No digas cosas que pueden malinterpretarse! Simplemente no prefiero tu compañía, es todo.

-Oh, ¿y me quieres decir por qué?

Ella giro la cara para no mirarlo.

-No.

Len frunció el entrecejo de nuevo.

-No sé cómo llego a tenerte tanta paciencia.

-Creo que yo debería decir eso.

-¿Eso piensas? Todavía no he sido todo lo insoportable que puedo ser.

-Gracias, supongo.

Llegaron a la plaza principal de la cuidad y Len la hizo bajar allí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora?

-Te llevare a ver algunos lugares.

-Te dije que no quería estar contigo.

-No te estoy preguntando.

Le ofreció un brazo y ella dudo en aceptarlo, pero tampoco pensaba ser tan caprichosa, se limitaría a mantener la distancia.

Suspiro y se mantuvo en silencio, molesta por la prepotencia de él y más por su propia sumisión.

-Oye, no pienso ser tu juguete ni nada parecido, entérate de una vez.

Len no respondió, se limitó a seguir mirando al frente simulando tranquilidad, cuando en realidad sentía una fuerte admiración por ella. La noche anterior lo había desmentido en cuanto a lo de volver al lado de su padre, pero le había dado otras razones para seguir admirando su espíritu.

-No pienso en ti de esa manera.

-Si lo hicieras, tampoco me lo dirías.

Volvió a callarse.

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora?

-Lo haces parecer como si fuera a hacerte algo malo.

-No lo puedo saber.

-Si lo puedes saber, ¿de verdad crees que yo te haría daño?

-Sí.

No pudo evitar frenarse ante su respuesta, desde luego había esperado un no, o al menos un silencio, pero por supuesto que no un rotundo sí. No pudo evitar intentar analizarse a sí mismo en busca de una respuesta certera, ¿sería capaz de lastimar a una chica? Sí, bueno era un pirata, pero esa no era la pregunta, más bien, ¿sería capaz de lastimar a _esa_ chica? La primera respuesta que tenía era un no, simplemente porque Rilliane le agradaba, pero no pudo evitar dudar, tanto que casi esperaba no tener que comprobarlo.

Siguió avanzando. La llevo casi en completo silencio a una playa, a una costa y luego al otro lado de la ciudad, muy al norte.

-¿A dónde vamos? -pregunto la rubia rompiendo el silencio tras percatarse de que el paisaje había ido cambiando durante las más de dos horas que llevaba con él en el carruaje.

-A un lugar.

Para sorpresa del capitán, ella no insistió, se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de recelo y volver a posar su azulada mirada en la ventana.

No tenía ganas de hablar, Allen no podía haber escogido peores lugares para llevarla a "conocer". Los recuerdos dolorosos no la dejaban en paz.

 **Flashback**

 _Una niña rubia de ocho años corría con más ímpetu que los dos peliverdes gemelos que la seguían a través de la playa fría de arena blanca y aguas verdosas._

 _-¡Apúrense! -exclamo la pequeña con una linda sonrisa._

 _-¡Rilliane! ¡No corras, no debemos!_

 _-¡Olvida eso! ¡Vamos!_

 _El pequeño Gumiya miro de a la latosa chica que tan mal le caía y que le parecía tan mala influencia para su pequeña y adorable hermanita, corrió hasta alcanzarla y le puso un pie, haciéndola caer llenándose de arena y arañándose con la grava._

 _Gumiya se echó a reír y observo a Rilliane en el suelo, que lejos de aguantar lágrimas, pese a la humillación y el dolor de los raspones, le dio una mirada fúrica y le escupió._

 _-¡Eres un estúpido! -dijo levantándose y yéndose con toda la dignidad de una dama. Recordemos que solo tenía ocho años._

 _El niño peliverde miro con asco el escupitajo maestro digno del más experimentado cantinero. Con una mirada de odio pleno, tomo la mano de su hermana y avanzo con una decisión clara._

 _La pequeña rubia llego a su hogar y entro a su habitación indignada, con su vestido anaranjado lleno de arena._

 _-¡Hermana Mayor!_

 _-¡Shhhhh!_

 _Una asustada rubia de trece años entro en la habitación para acallar a su hermana pequeña._

 _-¡Rill! Recuerda que es un secreto… ¡¿pero qué te ha pasado?!_

 _-¡Gumiya! ¡Ese idiota retrasado!_

 _-¡Rill!_

 _-Lo siento._

 _Se sentó a lado de la niña y la miro comprensivamente, lista para interpretar para su adorada media hermana el papel de madre que necesitaba._

 _-¿Qué te ha hecho?_

 _-¡Me empujo en la playa!_

 _Lily frunció el ceño. Odiaba que ese niño maltratara a su hermana querida, pero creía conocer el secreto por qué._

 _-Es una extraña forma de cortejo, pero lo es._

 _-¿Cortejo? ¿qué es eso? ¿es lo que Gumiya me está haciendo?_

 _Lily sonrió._

 _-Sí, así es._

 _-¡Pues yo también lo cortejare a él!_

 _La mayor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la inocencia de su hermanita._

 _-Creo que deberías saber lo que significa cortejar antes de decir eso, Rill._

 _-Es algo como molestar ¿no?_

 _-Más o menos._

 _-¿Qué significa?_

 _-Significa que intentas que una persona se fije en ti, para que este a tu lado y sea solo tuya._

 _-¿Quieres decir que Gumiya quiere que yo sea su sirvienta o algo así?_

 _-No, Rill, quiero decir que Gumiya está enamorado de ti, y quiere que te cases con él algún día._

 _¡Qué gracia le dio a Lily la cara de su hermana!_

 _-¡N-no es cierto, Lily! Que tonta eres, si Gumiya estuviera enamorado de mí no me trataría así ni me haría cosas tan feas._

 _-Es una forma rara de cortejar, no funciona pero los hombres creen que sí, sobre todo cuando son tan jóvenes como Gumiya._

 _-Entonces le diré que jamás me casare con él para que me deje en paz._

 _La mayor quiso apresurarse a decirle a la más joven lo cruel que eso sería, pero una voz ronca y estruendosa la llamo._

 _-¡Rilliane! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!_

 _Al instante el miedo nublo las pupilas azules de la niña._

 _-Lily…_

 _-Tranquila, no debe ser algo malo, vamos._

 _Temblorosa como un polluelo recién nacido, salió de su habitación y camino hacia la sala, donde su madre la esperaba con el ceño fruncido._

 _Era una mujer hermosa como su hija, pero una terrible mirada de amargura y odio opacaba su belleza._

 _-¿Sí, madre? -dijo con miedo._

 _-¡Ya veo que sí lo has hecho!_

 _Rilliane se percató de que aun llevaba la arena en el vestido, a la vez que vio a un sonriente peliverde mirándole, con la pequeña Gumilia a un lado, murmurándole con lágrimas y sin sonido, "lo siento"._

 _La mujer se levantó con majestuosidad mayor a la que la Reina misma había podido presentar y se acercó a su hija._

 _-¿Le has escupido al hijo de Lord Gumo?_

 _-Yo…_

 _-¡Responde!_

 _-Lo siento._

 _-Estarías mejor en los establos que en una habitación pretendiendo ser una dama que no eres, ¿quién crees que querrá casarse contigo, niña estúpida?_

 _Recuperando algo de valor y mirando a Gumiya directamente exclamo:_

 _-Yo no quiero casarme, y menos con alguien como él._

 _La sonrisa del peliverde desapareció en seguida, y Rilliane estuvo a punto de extender una en su cara, pero una bofetada la hizo caer al suelo._

 _-¿Quién te ha dicho que tú opinión tiene alguna importancia? Eres como un cerdo, eres una simple prostituta que venderemos al mejor postor, te casaras con quien pague más por ti y no me importa si no quieres. Tu opinión es lo que menos me importa._

 _La niña se levantó y trato de mirar a Lily en busca de ayuda, pero su madre le tomo las raíces del cabello y siguió gritándole cosas hirientes._

 _Lily no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios, escuchando como su dulce hermanita era insultada y rebajada a menos que una esclava por su madre. No podía hacer nada, no era una hija legitima, no era más que el producto de la aventura de su padre con una sirvienta, no se suponía que nadie lo supiera, pero Rilliane la había escuchado hablar con su propia madre y se enteró, prometió guardar silencio y se dedicó a adorarla como su hermana mayor, llenándole de regalos y cariño con toda su inocencia, y ella, que había odiado a Rilliane por ser una hija reconocida por su padre, llego a apreciarla, luego a quererla y finalmente a convenirla en su única diosa._

 _Pero como hija ilegítima no podía intervenir en los regaños que la señora daba a Rill. Eso no la habría detenido de ayudar a su hermanita, dispuesta a soportar cualquier consecuencia, pero sabía que sin ella Rilliane quedaría sola. Solo podía cerrar los ojos y escuchar los gritos de dolor y los llantos de humillación de su pequeña._

 _Cuando la mujer termino de maltratar a la niña se retiró con la misma majestuosidad como si nada hubiera ocurrido._

 _En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Lily corrió a ver a su hermana._

 _-¡Rill! -se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo, pero Rin la aparto de un manotazo y se levantó dirigiendo a Gumiya una mirada de odio._

 _Gumi se acercó corriendo y la abrazo llorando._

 _-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Le dije que no lo hiciera!_

 _La rubia correspondió el abrazo de su amiga y siguió mirando al peliverde._

 _-Yo… perdón, Rilliane-san, n-no pensé…_

 _-¿Tú piensas? -inyecto más odio en su mirar- Me da igual, ¡supera ya que yo nunca te querré!_

 _Lily, que hacia momentos habría intentado evitar ese mortífero comentario, dirigió al estupefacto y tristísimo Gumiya una mirada fría -algo muy atrevido para una sirvienta- y se fue con su hermanita._

 _-Vamos, Rill._

 _Después de eso Rilliane no volvió a pasar una sola tarde con ellos fuera, Gumilia iba a jugar con ella y Lily en su habitación._

 _Cuando cumplieron diez años, sus madres se embarcaron en un viaje a la India, una por placer y la otra en busca de un bonito regalo para sus hijos. Es obvio cuál fue cual._

 _Pero el barco se perdió y las mujeres nunca volvieron. Pasados los seis y siete meses respectivos de luto correspondiente y Lord Gumo, padre de Gumilia y Gumiya, pidió en matrimonio a Rilliane._

 _-¿No te parece un poco repentino, estimado Gumo? La muerte de la duquesa y de mi esposa están muy recientes._

 _-Ha pasado el luto y debemos dar vuelta de hoja, Arths._

 _-¿Pretendes casarte con mi hija, de once años?_

 _-No ahora, claro, puedo esperar a que cumpla los doce._

 _-¿Los doce? Muy joven, creo._

 _-Es la edad legal, ¿qué opinas?_

 _-Opino que eres diez años mayor que yo, pero está bien, pareces un buen partido para mi hija._

 _Así se selló el trato en que sin preguntarle la obligarían a casarse a sus escasos doce años. Gumiya y Lily estaban más indignados que todo el mundo, observando como Rilliane se consumía en sus llantos de pánico, aterrorizada por su cumpleaños número doce._

 _No pudiendo soportarlo más, Gumiya fue a ver a su padre._

 _-¿Gumiya? ¿Qué ocurre hijo?_

 _-Creo que deberías esperar más para casarte con Rilliane._

 _Gumo se sorprendió._

 _-¿Te parece? ¿Y qué sabes tú de esas cosas, hijo?_

 _-Nada, padre, pero creo que si te casas con una niña que podría ser tu hija la gente hablara, y hablara mucho._

 _Gumo pareció considerarlo._

 _-No había pensado en eso…_

 _El niño espero expectante._

 _-Creo que tienes razón, ¡ah, pero que listo eres, Gumiya! ¿Cuándo será bueno? Creo que tres años es suficiente._

 _El peliverde se retiró ansioso de contarle a Rilliane y calmar los dolorosos llantos que la habían mantenido presa los últimos tiempos._

 _Fue a su casa y no encontró si no un alboroto de sirvientas que intentaban hallar a la niña antes de que su padre volviera y viese que había desaparecido. Salió sin decir nada y fue directamente a la playa, a la que solo a Rilliane podría gustarle._

 _Allí estaba ella, sentada en la arena contemplando el mar._

 _-¿Qué quieres? ¿Has venido a honrar el pasado y burlarte de mí aquí?_

 _-No, te he traído una buena noticia, Rilliane._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Mi padre esperara aun tres años antes de casarse contigo._

 _La rubia se incorporó y miro al chico con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-¿L-lo dices… en serio?_

 _Él sonrió._

 _-Sí, así es, logre convencerlo._

 _-¿Tú? Pero… no entiendo, ¿por qué?_

 _-Porque no es justo para ti, que ya has padecido suficiente._

 _La niña sonrió._

 _-Gracias, Gumiya, gracias…_

 _Le echo los brazos al cuello haciendo al pequeño sonrojarse, pero no perdiendo oportunidad de abrazarla también._

 _-Te lo debía._

 _Después de eso paso en esa misma playa recuerdos hermosos con su mejor amigo, por el que comenzaba a florecer un nuevo sentimiento, sentimiento que por el bien de ambos hizo a un lado y no volvió a pensar en él hasta que su propia espada lo atravesó._

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¡Rilliane!

La rubia reacciono y vio al capitán llamándola desde abajo del carruaje, que estaba detenido.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¡Hasta que reaccionas! -la ayudo a bajar- ¿en qué pensabas?

-En nada, ¿dónde estamos?

Hacía mucho viento, echo un vistazo alrededor y que se encontraban en un acantilado, con el mar debajo… en un acantilado cubierto de arena blanca con el mar verdoso abajo.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Casi en Francia, este es un lugar muy conocido, es una frontera natural.

No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Se sentó en una de las muchas rocas que había allí y observo.

-¿No te agrada?

-No es eso.

El hilo de voz que surgió de su garganta le hizo comprender que había un nudo en la mismo.

-¿Es que te recuerda… a ellos?

-A él solamente.

Len cerro los ojos y percibió la brisa marina.

-Sí los apreciabas tanto, ¿por qué los hiciste?

Lejos del arranque de furia que el chico esperaba, ella se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Desde anoche… a cada oportunidad me hablas de ellos, aun cuando sabes lo doloroso que es para mí… ¿por qué? ¿crees que si lloro y me consuelas podrás tomarme después? -Abrió los ojos- Ya te dije que no voy a ser tu juguete.

Intento irse, pero él la retuvo tomando su muñeca. ¿Era eso lo que quería de verdad? Antes de poder aclarárselo a sí mismo, exclamó:

-Ya te dije que no voy a lastimarte… pero sé que te niegas a ti misma el derecho de llorar a alguien que has perdido.

-Que llore no los traerá de vuelta.

-Que no lo hagas tampoco lo hará.

-Debo ser fuerte, Gumiya habría querido que lo fuera.

-Eso no significa que no tengas derecho a llorar.

Ella al fin alzo la mirada con ojos llorosos. Allen la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazo, no bruscamente como la primera vez que lo había intentado, si no con la reconfortante calidez que ella necesitaba.

Rin se resistió en un principio.

-¡Déjame! -dijo aun tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

-Qué te hagas la fuerte solo te hace más débil.

La rubia dejo de forcejear y se limitó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas en el pecho de su capitán.

Lloraba por todo desde que era niña y odiaba eso de sí misma, ahora él le decía que no tenía que aguantar el llanto, cuando de haber derramado una sola lágrima la noche que se la llevo del puerto la habría atravesado con Letzel sin más.

Despego un poco el rostro del pecho de Allen creyendo que eso bastaría para que la soltara, pero no lo hizo y ella no hizo más por conseguirlo.

Ahora estaba confundida, él le había preguntado hacía varias horas la razón de que no prefiriera su compañía y se había negado a responder. La respuesta era porque era incómodo y la confundía mucho, por que disfrutaba la compañía de quien se le aparecía como una persona gentil pero de repente recordaba a Lily, y más ahora, recordándolos a todos, a todos los que había perdido por conocerlo a él, y pero aún: por decidir seguirlo.

-Tú dices que llorar no me hace débil… pero si la noche me conociste yo hubiese llorado ante tu espada… ¿acaso me habrías dejado con vida?

Él se tensó un poco.

-No, pero no porque hubiese pensado que eras débil, sino porque estarías suplicando de un modo u otro, en cambio… la mirada que me diste en ese momento… me cautivo por completo, tú no querías morir de rodillas, sin importar a manos de quien, estabas decidida a seguir de pie hasta el final.

Aflojo sus brazos un poco y ella aprovecho eso para poner la distancia que tanto estaba esperando. Le dio la espalda observando el precipicio, sintiendo el aire llevarse las lágrimas pero no la tristeza ni el dolor.

-¿Por eso me has traído aquí?

-No-no a este lugar… solo quería poder hablarte a solas…

-Y-ya… deberíamos irnos, dentro de poco anochecerá, con suerte llegaremos a la mitad de la fiesta…

-Vamos -tomo suavemente su brazo y la guio de vuelta al carruaje.

Se sentó a su lado en vez de enfrente y aunque la chica se apresuró a poner su distancia, él se sentía más seguro a su lado que solo mirándolo desde el frente, igual que si un grueso cristal se interpusiera.

Ella intento olvidarlo todo, todo lo ocurrido durante esa tarde, pero sabía que no iba poder, porque después de todo el acababa de brindarle un apoyo que no había sentido de nadie, ni siquiera de Luka desde que Allen el Ario había entrado en su vida. Y pensar que apenas hacía un mes de eso, ella sentía que habían pasado meses o incluso años, pues tan poco había necesitado para darse cuenta de que podía ser libre y feliz por su cuenta, o de que al menos tenía el derecho de intentarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **Holoooooooo! Si bueno mijos se le hizo, TAL VEZ le baje dos rayitas a mi romance, pero no fue porque ustedes se quejaran, si no porque lei un libro que tenia todo el drama y el romance que a mi me vuelven loca pero por alguna extraña razón que todavía no comprendo, se hizo interminable y pesado.**

 **Igual perdón, que abandonados los he tenido gomene D: y no tengo mucho que decir la verdad, solo que el rinxlen ya va saliendo, Kaito esta en duda, bla bla, etcétera, aun falta para su lemmon, sobre LyLi no esta la mate, ok lo admito esta haciendo su primer hijo seguramente porque eso de las pijamadas inocentes con hombres yo no me lo trago, en fin es todo por hoy, espero que el cap les haya gustado!**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS**

 **Ayami Ainsworth: jaja son gemelas! Gracias, y pienso eso, y jojo que tal el cap! Muy empalagoso? Muy seco? xDD Gracias, me enfuerzo en todas pero digamos que no al mismo grado, así que ahora quiero que sea diferente! xDDD**

 **Dianis Mar: ese copia de Maika ajajajajajajjjaajjajaajajajshjajs mori con eso! LENXRIN IS COMING!**

 **Nea K-chan: rin también se esta enamorando! X3 falta mis queridos triangulo que como los amo! Pero ashhh odio a mike mas que la versión masculina se me hace la versión fea de Maika! Jeje xD**

 **Cuti Unicorn: owo gracias por tu review! Jeje espero que este cap te haya gustado!**

 **Kirara213: lol recuerdame no hacerte enojar xDD que tal el cap xDDDD?**

 **SarEma29: jojo yo los prefiero pelinegros xDD jiji gracias y bueno que tal cap jeje (voy a acabar diciendo el abecedario :/)**

 **Sorayahikarine: mejor evitamos la segunda guerra :P respecto a lo de no ser empalagosa, pzzzz no prometo nada xDDD y sobre lo del novio, bueno pues aquí es adonde me toca decir que hay un demente como yo con el que llevo taaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo que no tengo idea de cuanto, en resumen que si, tengo novio xDDD y si esta leyendo esto bueno TE AMO ARIAS! 3 3 3 lo siento por poner eso en tu respuesta xDDD**

 **BatyLove: Nivel dios mijaaaa!**

 **One girl: jajajajajjajjajajajajajaja wooo en serio? Eres de por alla? Esa es la actitud! Ojala todos los fans pensaran así TnT gracias!**

 **DeiUchiha: trato de controlarme, es que me gusta el KaiRin xDD (no me mates)**

 **Wendylove4: jojo gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el cap!**

 **P.D. Los seres humanos somos descendientes de una raza asesina de kakitas sonrientes.**


	14. No tengo idea

**Domingo 18 Octubre 2015**

 **Capítulo 14 No tengo idea**

Kaito andaba intranquilo en la Segunda Fiesta, buscaba a su hermano menor y a su protegida con la mirada, pero no había nada, había recorrido el jardín de todo a todo en su busca, e incluso había empezado a ver en las habitaciones, temiendo que su estúpido hermano hubiese perdido el juicio de una vez, pero igual nada.

-Luka.

Era incómodo para ambos estar juntos, teniendo presente su relación de garra y colmillo, pero ambos estaban preocupados por sus rubios amigos, la fiesta estaba por terminar y ellos no habían hecho aparición desde la mañana.

-¿Qué?

-Tú viste a Rin en la mañana, ¿a dónde fue?

-¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí como estúpida esperando?

El peliazul puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te estoy preguntando si crees que haya algún lado en donde no hayamos buscado aún, o al menos yo, tú solo estas ahí parada.

Antes de que la pelirrosada pudiera replicar, el chico se volvió para irse. A lo lejos diviso una chica rubia con un vestido blanco y amarillo.

-¡Rin! -Casi corrió hacia ella.

La rubia lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Kaito.

-¿En dónde se habían metido? Creí que querías que te llevara a ver algunos lugares de España.

Su sonrisa disminuyo un poco.

-Pues…

-Ya que estabas tan ocupado la he llevado yo.

Kaito no sonrió.

-Pensé que sería algo terrible dejarla esperando solo porque tenías cosas que arreglar en la habitación de la hija del duque Sakine.

-¡Idiota! Rin-chan, ¡no le creas nada de lo que te haya dicho acerca de mí!

La rubia rio.

-No tengo ningún problema -se volvió hacia Luka y le hizo un gesto, dejando a ambos hermanos y yendo con ella.

Kaito dirigió a Allen una mirada de recelo.

-Espero que no le hayas hecho nada.

-Claro que no.

Lo observo irse a otro lado del salón sin decir más y una vez hallándose libre de él, suspiro. Si Allen había vuelto a abrir su corazón, era una dicha para todos, pero si solo quería divertirse con esa niña no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados mirando. Aunque claro, no quería, pero debía de hacerlo, de tratarse de lo primero no debía intervenir, de tratarse de lo segundo, sí que debía, pero por desgracia no había forma de saber.

-Clara, ¿qué habrías hecho tú?

.-.-.-.

-¿En dónde se metieron? Te perdí de vista un segundo en la mañana y luego no te vi en todo el día.

-Supongo que un intento de paseo.

-¿Por qué "intento"?

-Me obligo a ir con él.

Luka rio.

-No me sorprende.

-¡Luka-san! -La princesa Maika llamo desde lejos e hizo una seña a Luka de un hombre joven de cabellos negros y lentes cuadrados, un eterno admirador de la pelirrosa que la seguía a todos lados sin dejarla respirar siquiera.

-¡Ay no! Rill, nos vemos luego, vale -desapareció entre la danza apresuradamente.

Rin sonrió y siguió mirando el baile sin deseos de integrarse.

-Rilliane-san.

Se volvió y vio a Mike con desdén. No respondió y siguió con la vista al frente.

-Lo lamento.

Rio.

-De verdad, ya sé que no es la mejor forma de comportarme, pero es que siempre que veo a una mujer hermosa me deslumbro.

Siguió ignorándolo.

-No lo dije por cortesía, de verdad que te has vuelto increíblemente hermosa desde que te vi por última vez. Lo siento, sé que debería haberte tenido cierto respeto ya que te conozco desde niños.

-No puedes decir que me conoces, Mike, si solo me miraste y ya.

-Era tu primera fiesta, lo considere algo muy importante, y un honor además. (*)

-Fue un cumpleaños, no puedes considerarla como el Primer Baile.

-Entonces creo que puedo decir que este es tu primer baile, al menos en mi país. Un honor -le ofreció una mano.

Ella se quedó mirando la mano del príncipe sin decir nada.

-Eso ya no me queda, Mike.

Él retiro la mano.

-Lo siento, tu belleza y tu elegancia son tales que me olvido de que ahora eres pirata.

Se dio la vuelta en disposición a alejarse.

-Antes de que te vayas y no te vea ya más, respóndeme una cosa, Rilliane.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya te consideras pirata? ¿Ya? No ha pasado aún un mes desde que te llevaron del puerto.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

-¿Han sido suficientes para ti tres semanas? ¿Suficientes para que puedas llamarte a ti misma pirata? ¿O para perdonar a la persona por quién te alejaste de los tuyos y asesinaste a dos personas de aprecio para ti? Sí, ya se ha sabido -añadió al ver la cara de Rilliane- O más aún, dime, ¿ha sido tiempo suficiente para que Allen haya logrado seducirte?

Ahora sí hablo.

-¿Seducirme, dices? No, Mike, estas semanas me fueron tiempo suficiente para recordar lo que se siente ser libre.

-¿Recordar? ¿Cuándo has sido libre?

-En algunas ocasiones lo fui, pero no tengo nada que darte ni que rendirte a ti, Mike.

Camino de nuevo y avanzo hasta alcanzar a Kaito que -milagro- se hallaba solo en una esquina del salón.

-Me sorprende que no estés rodeado de admiradoras, Kyle.

-¿Ah, sí? Me lo temía.

-¿El qué? -pregunto desconcertada por su tono cortante, habitualmente agradable.

-Te has creído todo lo que Allen ha dicho de mí.

-Umh, pues no, no todo…

-¿No todo? Gracias.

La rubia rio.

-No te enojes, es que no me ha dicho puras mentiras pero sí algunas.

-¡Rin, te juro que por mucho que deslumbren las chicas hermosas, no pienso en ti de manera!

Volvió a reír.

-Ya lo sé, te dije que no me había creído todo.

Kaito suspiro.

-Luka tiene sus razones para odiarme, pero Allen solo lo hace por molestar.

-¿Crees que sea eso? A mí me parece que puede ser algo diferente, pero no logro adivinar qué.

Una idea paso por la mente de Kyle, pero se la guardo para sí y sonrió.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Está bien.

Rin cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por él.

 _Es buena persona_.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de que no estaba pensando en Kyle.

" _Allen es buena_ persona", repitió la voz en su cabeza.

Bueno, ¿y si lo era qué? Eso no quitaba nada de lo ya ocurrido, ni que había matado a Lily ni que casi la había asesinado a ella, y ni tampoco las maneras dulces que ahora tenía con ella, pero no podía permitirse disfrutar de ello y confiar en él, porque siempre existía y existiría un riesgo: el de que estuviera engañándola.

Sí, tal y como lo había pensado cuando vio el poder que Allen ejercía sobre Luka, temía caer en lo mismo, por eso no se permitiría llegar a sentir absolutamente nada… sentir, claro empatía, aprecio… nada más, porque nunca sentiría nada por nadie más, el único sentimiento romántico que alguna vez había albergado su corazón pertenecía a Gumiya y había muerto con y como él: a su propia mano.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?

-Pareces triste.

-No es nada, lo siento.

Kaito la miro con el ceño fruncido, sin tener duda alguna de lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-Rin, ¿por qué no has escapado?

-¿Escapar? ¿A dónde se supone que vaya si escapo? ¿A casa de vuelta? No, Kyle, la única oportunidad favorable de escapar la tuve cuando Gumiya fue por mí, y lo asesiné, así que puedes estar seguro de que no me iré.

-¿Lo amabas? ¿A Gumiya?

No respondió inmediatamente, sin pasar por alto que Len le había hecho la misma pregunta con respecto a Kaito, pero sí sin notar que el rubio estaba escuchando.

-Yo no diría amar.

-Pero sabes que sentías algo por él.

-Ya no lo sé. ¿No te parece que si hubiera sentido realmente algo por él no lo habría matado?

-Pero no querías matarlo.

-No, pero lo hice.

Kaito frunció en entrecejo.

-No dejes que Allen te haga sentir culpa ni nada nunca, Rin.

-No lo haré. Sería estúpido sentirme culpable ahora, eso no los traerá de vuelta.

Consciente de que su hermano menor los estaba escuchando, bajo el tono y se acercó a su oído.

-Rilliane, cuando Len quiere algo es capaz de todo por conseguirlo. Tenlo en cuenta.

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar o preguntar, Luka se acercó corriendo a ellos.

-Nos vamos.

-¿Qué?

Rin miro a Kaito.

-¿No es un poco pronto para que hayan vuelto de Navarra?

-Sí, lo es.

-No tengo idea de que haya pasado.

Kaito salió por un lado y Luka y Rilliane por otro, los tres in ningún deseo de despedirse de Mike. Rin trato de seguirle el paso a Luka hacia afuera, pero el príncipe estaba muy pendiente de ella.

-¿Se van? Vaya costumbre de Allen la de no despedirse.

Rin siguió avanzando.

-No me guardes rencor, Rin. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

-Yo no.

-Pero así será.

Lo ignoro y corrió tras la pelirrosa, dejando al peliblanco y el castillo atrás por lo que esperaba fuese un muy largo tiempo.

-¿En dónde estabas? No te habrás retrasado por Mike -reprendió Luka al verla.

-Estaba _esquivándolo_ , ¿a dónde vamos?

-Al Valhala, a dónde más.

-¿Ya está de vuelta? ¿No ha sido muy poco tiempo?

-Sí, de hecho. Quizás tuvieron algún problema.

-Quizá.

Efectivamente, en el puerto aunque cerca, el _Valhala_ se veía difuso, a causa de sus colores.

Kaito estaba allí esperándolas.

-¿Por qué han tardado tanto?

-¿Tanto? No podemos correr con esta ropa, sabes.

El peliazul sonrió.

-¿Cómo es que han vuelto tan rápido?

-Pues…

Señalo discretamente hacia Allen, que mostraba una mirada furiosa.

-¿Solo se… subió al puesto de vigía y ya? -dijo el rubio con voz amenazante.

-Por supuesto que íbamos a bajarla de allí, pero amenazo con tirarse.

-¡¿Y ustedes le creyeron?!

-¡Lo hizo! Tuve que tirarme tras ella, luego se las arregló para escapar del camarote donde la encerramos y volvió a subirse.

Sin relajar la frente, el rubio alzo la vista hacia la ondeante cabellera aqua de su prima en el puesto de vigía.

Dio la orden de zarpar y siguió mirando arriba.

-¿Ya vas a bajar o qué? -exclamo sin disimular su furia.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-¡Me da igual que vuelvas a tirarte!

-Ya lo sé. -Mikulia bajo con rapidez y ligereza hasta quedar delante de su primo- La confianza no es algo que se te dé muy bien, sabes.

-¿Tú por qué crees que sigo vivo?

-Si te dije que iba a irme a Inglaterra, es porque iba a hacerlo.

-¿Y cuándo?

La peliaqua puso mala cara.

-Algún día, pero lo iba a hacer.

Dio la orden de zarpar y se dispuso a irse.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! -exclamo Miku.

-¿A dónde crees?

-Pierdes el tiempo.

-¿Quieres apostar?

La peliaqua le dio una mirada amenazante.

-¿Tú quieres?

El capitán avanzo dejando a su prima allí, consiente que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera tendría efecto en ella.

-¡Mikuuuuuuuuu!

La chica miro hacia el peliazul y corrió hacia él como una niña pequeña.

-¡Kaitoooooooo!

-¡Mikuuuuuuuuu! ¿cómo has estado? ¡Tiene meses que no te veo!

Mikulia le dio una dolorosa bofetada con todo su cariño.

-Supongo que me lo merecía, ¿¡pero por qué?!

-No bajaste a verme por quedarte con la nueva a…

Un puntapié la hizo callar, haciéndole también notar que esa "nueva" estaba cerca, no tanto como para escuchar, a Dios gracias.

Sonriente, Miku se acercó a Rin para verla mejor.

-Tú debes ser Rilliane, ¿sabes quién soy yo?

-Sí, más o menos…

Amplió su sonrisa.

-Pues sí que eres guapa, ya veo porque destronaste a Luka.

La mencionada se acercó.

-Siempre estas sacando al pobre Allen de sus casillas.

La traficante tomo una postura de dignidad.

-Se lo merece, no soy su mascota ni nada que se parezca para que trate de encerrarme donde quiera.

Ambas rieron.

-Por cierto, ahora que fueron a verme, note... _algunas cosas_.

Luka ahogo una risilla.

-Sería el colmo que no te dieras cuenta, todo el mundo lo ha notado.

Rin no entendía mucho de lo que estaban diciendo pero tampoco estaba poniendo demasiada atención, Yuuma la llamo y se excusó para ir con él.

-Supongo que eso es bueno… ¿no crees?

La expresión de Mikulia se oscureció.

-Sí, siempre que no se trate solo de un capricho.

La pelirrosa se escandalizo.

-Él no haría algo así.

-No dejes que tú cariño por mi primo te ciegue, Luka, yo también lo amo, pero lo conozco y no quiero que esta chica pague algo que no debe.

Luka aparto la vista.

-Supongo que era inevitable -dijo Mikulia-, aunque su imagen no se parece nada a la de ella, tiene algo que la hace idéntica.

-No se le parece físicamente, pero por todo lo demás incluso podría ser ella.

-Solo nos queda preguntarnos si eso es bueno o malo.

-¿Cómo podría ser malo, Miku?

Ambas observaron al capitán acercarse a Rilliane y a llevarla lejos de Kaito, ella reclamándole y él sonriendo, como habían estado los últimos días.

-Puede que solo este viéndola como un remplazo, Luka. O puede que no.

-Parece que no podemos hacer más que mirar.

Mikulia asintió.

-Y rezar por que no haga algo estúpido.

.-.-.-.

-Idiota.

Len sonrió.

-¿Arruine algún momento especial?

-Y-ya deje de decir cosas raras, capitán…

-¿Desde cuándo me hablas de usted?

Ella giro la cara.

-No quiero que nadie se confunda.

Él dejo de sonreír; otra vez estaba poniendo distancia.

-No tiene nada de raro que me hables de tú.

-No somos nada, ni soy su amiga ni una hermana como Kaito o Luka. Quiero que eso este bien claro para todos.

Decidido a hacerla cambiar de pensar, tomo su brazo con fuerza y tiro de ella.

-¡Ay!

-¿Entonces te harás parte de la tripulación y ya?

Ella lo ignoro y observo -y sintió- la posesiva forma en que el rubio había tomado su muñeca.

-¿Sigues creyendo que me iré a la primera oportunidad?

-¿Puedes asegurar que no la harás? No a mí; a ti.

-No tengo a donde ir.

-Kyle te ofrecería permanecer en su ducado; si no te lo ha dicho aun, te lo dirá.

-Si quisiera irme, ¿acaso me dejaría?

Él cerro los ojos y sonrió.

-No, no lo haría.

-Entonces qué sentido tiene que hablemos de esto…

Aflojo la fuerza de su agarre, percatándose de que le hacía daño, y la froto suavemente, intentando aliviar el daño causado y haciéndola sonrojarse.

-¿Q-q-qué estas…?

-No te dejaría ir, me gusta tenerte aquí.

Se sonrojo aun más.

-¿A q-qué te re-refieres…? ¡Ay! -exclamo cuando él la araño sin querer.

Sin inmutarse, el capitán continúo acariciando suavemente su muñeca.

-Ya te lo dije. Eres un bonito adorno.

Su sonrojo se desvaneció y aparto su mano de un tirón.

-Dije que no iba a ser su juguete.

Len recupero su mano y no la soltó.

-No pienso en ti como un juguete.

-Eso es lo que acaba de decir.

-Pues lo he dicho mal entonces -suavizo su voz- no pienso en ti como un juguete, Rilliane. Siempre me han gustado las cosas raras, -acaricio el torso de su mano- desde que era un niño me gusta tener cosas raras, cosas que nadie más pueda tener… para mí eres como una pieza de colección -levo su mano a sus labios y la beso suavemente, haciéndola estremecerse-, me gustan la cosas raras, pero tú eres más que eso, eres única. Es por eso que no te dejare apartarte.

El sonrojo volvió y ella bajo la mirada.

-C-cualquier persona es única.

-¿Puedes decir lo mismo pensando en la corte?

No, no podía y él lo sabía bien.

-¿Entonces estoy aquí porque soy una cosa rara? -dijo en un murmullo, fijando su mirada en su mano entre las de él.

-Sí, de hecho sí.

-¿Eso es un halago?

-Sí.

-N-no parece.

-¿Prefieres que te diga que eres exactamente igual a cualquier otra mujer?

-A-aun así…

-Si lo vieras desde mi punto de vista, te darías cuenta.

Sintiendo que no podía soportar más, trato de apartarse.

-B-basta, déjeme…

No soportaba más… ¿más qué? De todo, de su presencia, de él, de la sensación de vulnerabilidad a causa del tono en que le hablaba, de esas malditas caricias en las manos que no la dejaban concentrarse, de todo.

-No estoy haciéndote nada.

Pero tenía la intención de, extendiendo las caricias hasta sus brazos. Inevitablemente, empezó a temblar.

-¡Oye-e!

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto casualmente y sin inmutarse, subiendo las manos por sus hombros bajando la mano derecha por su espalda.

-¡Déjame!

Aturdida, lo empujo, soltó su muñeca de un tirón y bajo aparentando calma hasta llegar a su camarote. Una vez allí respiro entrecortadamente y trato de recuperar el aire. Odiaba que Allen se diera tantos lujos con ella, detestaba que se diera el lujo de abrazarla y tratarla como si fuera algo para ella, cuando no era absolutamente nada, ni un amigo ni nada, más que un conocido o menos que eso, ¿qué sabia ella de él? Vale, más que el resto sí, pero eso no quería decir que fuera mucho, además no sabia tanto como Miku o Kaito, o incluso Luka, además ¿se suponía que eso debía importar? Ahora al revés, ¿Qué era él para ella? Nada, ahora sí nada, su capitán porque no había otro, pero no era su amigo ni su hermano ni su amante ni nada, no _quería_ que fuera nada para ella, eso lo haría más peligroso de lo que ya era.

Y sin embargo si era algo.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, sí era algo para ella, y después de eso era algo estúpido querer negarlo, después de disfrutar tanto las en extremo simples caricias que le había regalado. Pero precisamente era por eso que se había emocionado tanto, por lo simple de las caricias… porque quería más, quería estar más cerca. Lo quería a él.

Miro su muñeca y cerró los ojos.

-Estúpida, estúpida.

El único por el que había sentido algo alguna vez ya no existía, y esos sentimientos tampoco. Pero existían, volvían a surgir, y ahora por esta persona. Pensó en Lily, en Gumiya y en Gumilia, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿olvidarse de ellos y abandonarse a sus sentimientos? ¿y a qué sentimientos exactamente? Lo había aceptado ya: sentía algo por Allen, ¿pero qué? Era indispensable aclarar eso, ¿qué sentía? ¿un vulgar deseo de que sus manos la recorrieran por completo? No, por muy apuesto que fuera, ella no era así. Y en este caso, tal vez eso no era tan bueno como debiera. Lo amaba.

Se asustó ante una palabra tan fuerte para un sentimiento que apenas florecía, ah, pero ¿de verdad florecía apenas? "Un mes", se dijo a sí misma, eso era todo lo que llevaba en su compañía o tal vez menos, ¿era eso suficiente para despertar un sentimiento tan fuerte? ¿podía llamar amor libremente a lo que sentía por el joven capitán? No, claro que no… ¿o sí? No podía respondérselo a sí misma.

-Yo no lo amo -pronuncio y las palabras le resultaron tan falsas como si lo fueran… ¿o es que sí o eran?

Se tiró en la litera y sollozo.

-¿Por qué?

Lo quería, en menos de un mes había sido capaz de sentir por él algo que no era deseo, pero no se lo diría ni se lo expresaría jamás, no quería terminar así de idiotizada como Luka, no quería perderse por completo a sí misma en sus brazos. El sentimiento que tenía hacia él, fuera el que fuera, lo borraría, por su propio bien.

El cansancio la hizo dormir, pero no la salvo de seguir llorando en sueños.

Él, por el contrario, tenía las cosas muy claras. Rin era hermosa e iba ser suya.

 **N/a:**

 **Liraz: Sí, así es me cambie el nombre otra vez peeero ESTA VEZ ES EL DEFINITIVO, ahora sí ya estuvo bueno! Igual no importa xDD**

 **LyLi: que tal si haces una lista de todos tus nombres?**

 **Liraz: ya lo hice esta en mi perfil**

 **LyLi: xDDD**

 **Liraz: en fin, de nuevo los tengo abandonados, y quisiera decirles por que, bueno es que estos últimos tiempos son muy importantes para mí, como la mayoría sabra yo soy orgullosamente mexicana y el 15 y 16 de septiembre se celebra el día de independencia de mi país, luego en octubre es el cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas y muuuchas cosas más, en fin.**

 **LyLi: algo más?**

 **Liraz: sí, ¡que rin se enamoro de len! ¡al fin!**

 **LyLi: Incest is Comming!**

 **Liraz: eso no aplica a este fic sabes**

 **LyLi: tienes razón c:**

 **Liraz: eso fue todo**

 **LyLi: perate wey la encuesta!**

 **Liraz: oh cierto,, hmmm bueno creo que es muy temprano para eso pero ñeeee ok es la encuesta de cual quieren que sea el próximo fic, o sea de que canción, y ESTA VEZ SOLO TOMARE EN CUENTA VOTOS POR REVIEW en fin, las opciones son las siguientes:**

 **-Corrupted Flower**

 **-Boukoku no Nemesis**

 **-Boss Death**

 **-Romeo y Cinderella (toda la saga, es decir Cinderella/Original, Romeo Side/Another Juliet Side/Mirishira)**

 **-Departures**

 **O alguna sugerencia.**

 **LyLi: oigan los odio, por su culpa de que son unas nenitas quejumbrosas ya no me deja responder!**

 **Liraz: soiratnemoc sim ovreser em**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS**

 **Sorayahikarine: *le da una tarjeta* es un buen dentista! Guarda la tarjeta lo necesitaras, esto apenas comienza, tu igual le escupes? Seeee no en realidad no hago eso, pero si otras cosas! Jejeje mi Romeo y yo somos azúcar parlante my LyLi pffffff no es la primera vez! Mi hermano yo creía que no era celoso, pero si es XDD lo bueno es que a mi fantasma lo deja en paz, mooooo ya se me salió una sonrisita mejor me callo, gracias por el consejo pero con mis escasas fuerzas el haría el fin del mundo, si la otra vez mando una profesora a un niño de primero a buscarme (como soy jefa de grupo y no teníamos maestro) y entra el chamaco y dice vengo por una chamaquita llamada - y mi nombre y mi hermano se para y va y le dice habla con respeto cabron y ya se quería bronquear con él en frente de la Dirección, ñeee los hombres no son muy bueno es lógica :P**

 **Cuti Unircon: tu sabes los que es romance, ok los próximos caps estas…. Mejor no te spoileo! Sii me paso de lol xDDD**

 **Sarema: luka con vestido es como yo con tacones xDD igual, bueno que dices de nuestra tsudere ahora?**

 **Dianis Mar: a lo mejor emto a reí pero rinto no, lo siento XDD te dije a la s die y subo 9 59 xDD**

 **Kirara: si eso entristece aca en mi colonia todos maltratan a sus hijos :C**

 **DeiUchiha: shiii eso shiii! xDD**

 **One Girl: lento, pzz ahora vamos mas rápido! Y wow en serio eres de allí? No en realidad no fue tan WOOOOOO porque mi novio y mi cuñada son de por allá, intento explicarme la geografía del lugar pero no le puse atención xDDD so excuse the mistakes please!**

 **Zatsune Ann: ñee si de algo estoy segura es de que no es su primera vez y te entiendo fuera de las cuatro subnormales que son mis mejores amigas, solo tengo amigos hombres, no se como que caen mejor!**

 **Batylove: jeje comprendo las primera veces que te atareas con todo son difíciles pero después ya no! xDD gracias por la visita!**

 **Ayami Ainsworth: jiji gracias!**


	15. Fue varias horas más tarde

**Capítulo 15 Fue varias horas más tarde.**

Miku estaba bastante molesta por que Allen quisiera llevarla lejos, pero la divertía el que el viaje estuviese siendo en vano.

Luka se acercó a la peliaqua.

-¿Por qué no le dices que no te quedaras?

-Ya se lo dije, pero cree que puede obligarme. Además voy a dejar que me use, para que vea que le agradezco que de preocupe por mí.

Luka se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-¡¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-que diablos estas diciendo Mikulia?! ¡Es tu primo!

Miku soltó una carcajada.

-No hablo de eso, me refiero a que me use como excusa para ir al ducado de Kyle. Además qué con que sea mi primo, de más chicos me gustaba.

Luka prefirió no discutir lo último y centrarse a lo primero.

-¿Por qué como excusa? ¿Él quiere ir?

-Sí, ni idea de para qué, pero sí.

Luka se quedó pensando.

-A propósito, Luka, no es que quiera venir de intrigosa a joderlo todo, pero ¿no te molesta?

-¿El qué?

-La atención que Allen le da a Rin, quiero decir que tú siempre has sido el centro de atención en este barco.

-Pues no, en realidad no. En un principio sí, la primera vez que la vi no me agrado mucho la idea de que Len hubiera traído a otra chica, pero en cuanto vi lo asustada que estaba pensé que no era una amenaza.

-¿Amenaza _para qué_?

Luka alzo una ceja.

-Y dices que no vienes de intrigosa.

-Perdón, ya me conoces.

-No me refiero a amenaza para mí. Temía por él.

Miku se puso seria.

-Ya entiendo.

-Pero pensé que no le venía mal compañía de alguien que no veía como una hermana.

Miku sonrió.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde esta?

-¿Quién? ¿Ella o él?

-Ambos, apuesto a que están juntos.

-No, de hecho no. Mira.

Señaló a Rin que se encontraba aun lado de Kaito con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Ha estado muy pensativa desde que se despertó, no crees.

-Y Allen esta igual que siempre.

La pelirrosa asintió.

.-.-.-.

-¿Rin, me estas escuchando?

La rubia reacciono a medias ante la pregunta del peliazul.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy distraída.

-Lo siento, no he dormido bien.

-¿Estas segura de que es eso?

-Claro.

Kaito frunció el ceño, pero estando en su puesto de timonel, no pudo hacer más.

Con una sonrisa tan radiante como sombría, Len se acercó a ellos.

-Llegas más tarde de lo normal -dijo Kaito con sarcasmo y sin humor.

El rubio lo ignoro y simplemente se quedó allí, a un lado de Rilliane, quien avanzo para irse, incomoda por la presencia del capitán. Pero él la siguió.

-¿Estás enojada?

-No.

-Parece.

-¿Por qué estás siguiéndome?

-Porque estas evitándome.

Ella no respondió y aceleró el paso hacia la cocina, pero él la detuvo reteniéndola del brazo y sintiéndola temblar.

-Estas alterada.

Intentando dejar de temblar, ella trato de soltarse.

-No es verdad.

-Sí lo es.

Busco desesperadamente una excusa para irse.

-Tengo que ayudar en la cocina.

-Con dos allá es suficiente.

-Déjame en paz, debo ir hacia allá.

-Rin, ¿estás bien?

Perdiendo su mirada en la de él, noto y _sintió_ una verdadera preocupación hacia ella, así que aparto la mirada.

-Claro, por qué no habría de estarlo…

-¿Estás así por volver a Inglaterra?

La verdad era que ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

-S-sí, seguramente es eso…

Él frunció el ceño.

-Si lo fuera lo habrías negado.

Ella estalló.

-¡¿Y qué si no quiero decirte?! Solo déjame en paz.

El fuerte agarre que mantenía en su brazo se aflojo hasta convertirse en un simple apoyo.

 _Otra vez no…_

No estaba segura de poder soportarlo de nuevo, pero en vez de actuar como la noche anterior, esta fue realmente una forma de apoyo.

-No me lo digas si no quieres, pero no te esfuerces en llevarlo todo tú.

-Lo que me pase es cosa mía, nadie más tiene que involucrarse en ningún sentido. Así que déjame.

-Sabes que no lo haré.

-Pues inténtalo.

Ella se dio la vuelta pero él volvió a detenerla.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Como ya te dije, con dos es suficiente.

-Entonces iré a hacer algo más.

-No, por hoy te quedaras conmigo.

Ella se sonrojo inmediatamente.

-¿E-e-e-h?

-Serás mi sombra hasta que lleguemos al Ducado de Kyle.

El sonrojo se desvaneció.

-No quiero.

-No estoy preguntándote.

-No quiero ser tu mascota, Len.

Él sonrió.

-¿Mascota? Eso suena divertido...

El comentario le hizo ganar un golpe por parte de la rubia.

-¡No era para tanto!

-Ya déjame, que me atrasas.

-¿En qué? No tienes nada que hacer.

-Pues asígname algo, tú eres el capitán.

-Ya lo hice, pero no quieres obedecer.

-¡Algo útil!

-Es algo útil.

-¿En qué?

-Me pones de buen humor, eso es bueno para todos.

Ella alzo una ceja.

-Aun no me has visto cuando me enojo. ¿Qué tal si lo evitamos?

Ella bajo la mirada.

-Me siento cada vez más como un objeto sabes.

-No pretendo eso.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Simplemente quiero pasar un momento contigo.

Rin se sonrojo tan fuertemente que se dio la vuelta para que él no la viera.

-Como sea, mientras yo pueda estar en paz.

Y así tuvo que seguirlo como un perro durante el resto de la mañana. Lo siguió para todas partes, incluso dentro de su camarote, que no era un destino común entre la tripulación, ni siquiera para Luka y Kaito. No podía negar que le gustaba estar con él, después de todo, sus sentimientos eran reales, pero ¿cómo se suponía que se olvidara de él sin se veía obligada a seguirle a todos lados? Al recordar lo que él había dicho se le acelero el corazón.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella intento por todos los medios apartar de su mente los pensamientos presentes pero no pudo.

-N-nada… o-osea sí…

Allen frunció el ceño al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y dejo el mapa que estaba revisando para acercarse a verla.

-¿Estás pensando en alguien en especial?

-No… -respondió casi preguntando.

Puso su rostro a la altura del de ella peligrosamente cerca.

-¿Segura?

Perdiéndose un momento en la cercanía, no respondió hasta que se hubo alejado dos pasos de él.

-¡¿Y que si sí?!

Len frunció el ceño aún más.

-¿En quién?

-Eso no te importa.

-Sí, de hecho, no me digas que sigues pensando en Kyle.

Ella se dio la vuelta.

-Nunca he pensado en Kyle.

-¿En Mike?

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!

-¡¿Es Mike?! Eres increíblemente estúpida.

Ella alzo la mano para golpearlo de nuevo, pero él la paro.

-Cl-claro que no es él…

-¿Entonces quién?

-Suéltame, eso es cosa mía, no te tengo que decir nada…

-Dímelo.

-Dije que no.

Su mirada se tornaba cada vez más amenazante.

-¿Q-q-qué importa? Estas exagerando…

Pareció darse cuenta de eso, ya que soltó su mano.

-Es importante para mí.

Su corazón volvió a acelerarse.

-¿Po-por qué?

Él sonrió.

-Ahora eres parte de mi tripulación, sabes demasiado acerca de mí para dejarte en manos de cualquiera.

-No voy a decir nada acerca de ti a nadie, pero no se cosa tienes que ocultar, aparte de que eres un niño.

Len volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Odio que me digas niño.

Ella esbozo una débil sonrisa.

-Pero eso eres.

Salió y ella detrás de él.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al puesto de vigía.

-¿Tengo que subir también?

-Por supuesto.

Lo siguió con cierta dificultad.

-Len, no entiendo cuál es el propósito de esto.

-No todo tiene que tener un propósito.

-Pero yo podría estar haciendo algo más útil.

-Tal vez, pero yo quiero que estés conmigo.

-A veces me recuerdas más a los nobles de lo que deberías.

-¿Eso es un insulto?

Ella observo la mano que el chico le ofrecía y se quedó estática en la red, sin atreverse a subir y quedar en tan reducido espacio junto a él.

-Len, ¿por qué insistes en que te siga?

-Ya te dije.

-¿Puedo volver ahora?

-No. Date prisa.

Bajo la mirada e infantilmente pensó en bajar e ir corriendo a la cocina tras la protección de Miku y Luka.

-Creo que debería bajar -dijo hablando y haciendo.

El rubio la observo irse sin detenerla.

Suspiro y recargo una mano en la mejilla, recordando los pensamientos que últimamente tenía con Rilliane. Sacudió la cabeza furioso consigo mismo, ¿qué tanto había cambiado desde ese entonces? Mucho, de eso cabía duda, no había sido capaz de sentir satisfacción por nada a menos que involucrara una masacre, y aunque jamás lo reconocería ante Luka, la razón por la que la había traído con él cuando la encontró fue porque le pareció guapa, pero en vez de forzarla de ninguna manera, la adopto como una hermana, tan solo porque le había recordado a ella. No mostro su lado humano a nadie más que a ella, con todos los demás era cínico y autoritario, sádico y frio, incluso con Kaito y Miku.

Y entonces llego Rilliane, la chica a la que había ido a matar solo porque podía. ¿Había sido ella quien la había hecho recuperar una parte de ese lado humano? Y si así fuera, ¿debería tener alguna importancia? La respuesta es obvia, pero ¿tanta?

.-.-.-.

Rin espero prácticamente escondida con Luka y Miku casi una semana más hasta que llegaron a Inglaterra.

Estaba apenas lejos del lugar donde ella había vivido.

-¿No te incomoda estar aquí, Rin? -Kaito iba con la chica a su lado.

-No, estoy bien.

-Menos mal, me temía que sintieras algo así -dijo sonriendo.

Ella respondió la sonrisa.

Len paso de largo junto a ellos y Kaito sonrió.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto inocentemente la rubia.

-No, nada.

El palacio de Kyle era muy grande y estaba repleto de objetos de todo el mundo, pero no eran los que habían recolectado en viajes ni con ayuda de Mikulia, sino presentes de los nobles de varios lugares del mundo que tanto le apreciaban. Podríamos decir que era simplemente imposible no adorar a Kyle, sino tuviéramos a Luka y a Len.

-Casi no estás aquí, cierto.

-Así es.

-No imagino como te ocupas de todo viniendo tan pocas veces.

-Tengo quien se ocupe de ello.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién?

Como si le hubieran invocado, una chica pelirroja con vestido azul llego corriendo desde el fondo.

-¡Duque! ¡Me alegro tanto de que haya regresado!

Kaito hizo una sonrisa forzada.

-Mikina-san… ¿cómo van las cosas por aquí?

-Llámeme Miki, señor.

-Mikina prefiero.

-Todo es perfecto, milord, preparare una fiesta para esta noche.

Era la costumbre, pero Kyle no quería nada de gente con todos los demás allí.

-No es necesario.

La chica pelirroja se sorprendió.

-¿Está usted seguro?

-Sí.

-Como usted diga señor.

La chica se retiró.

-¿Esa es tu administradora?

Kyle sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Sí, bueno trabaja bien.

Luka pasó de largo a un lado.

-Que te diga cómo le paga.

Rin estallo en carcajadas y Kaito dio una mirada fúrica a la pelirrosada.

-Con dinero, por supuesto.

La chica volvió y le refirió al duque los pormenores acerca de lo ocurrido en su ausencia; al darse cuenta de que no había ninguna anomalía, interrumpió para pedir a la chica que llevara a Rin, Miku y Luka a sus habitaciones.

-Enseguida.

Las tres siguieron a Mikina hacia las habitaciones del final de pasillo.

-Esta habitación es para la señorita Rilliane -dijo la pelirroja leyendo lo escrito por Kaito pero sin saber quién era quien-, la señorita Luka, y la señora Mikulia…

-¡¿Señora?! Hijo de puta.

Mikina se sorprendió ante la expresión, no estando acostumbrada a oír nada parecido, menos en boca de una señora.

-Disculpe, Mikulia-sama, pero ¿puedo preguntar por su esposo? -la joven se asustó ante la mirada amenazante de la peliaqua- Bu-bueno es que no-no lo he visto con el duque y su hermano…

Refunfuñando para sí misma y haciendo gala de todo el florido vocabulario que había adquirido negociando con piratas, Miku se fue, dejando boquiabierta a la pobre Mikina.

-Y-yo…

Rin y Luka dieron sonrisas de disculpas y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones a disfrazarse otra vez.

.-.-.-.

Kaito y Len esperaban en el salón principal a las chicas, que no tardaron en llegar.

Rin se sentía incomoda teniendo que vestir otra vez de esa manera, Mikulia llevaba el vestido más como prostituta que como aristócrata, caminando como hombre y sin importarle que se bajaran los hombros o el escote mostrara de más, y Luka pasaba más tiempo tirada en el suelo que de pie.

-¡Estúpido idiota! -grito Miku acercándose a ellos.

-¿A quién le estas hablando? -inquirió Len, preguntándose si estaba llamando estúpido a uno e idiota al otro o si se estaría refiriendo a alguno en especial.

Que estampara una cachetada en la mejilla de Kaito lo dejo en claro.

-¡Yo no soy una señora! ¡Soy soltera, joven y hermosa!

-Serás soltera, pero doncella ya no creo.

Otra bofetada resonó en el salón.

-¡No eres el más indicado para hablar de decencia, sabes!

Sin querer admitirlo, pero huyendo de su prima se refugió tras Rilliane.

-Deberías aprender de Rin-chan, no hay nadie en nuestra nave más casto e inocente que ella.

Rin forzó una sonrisa azorada.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?

-¡Claro que es un cumplido! Para zorras basta con Miku…

Esquivando hábilmente a Rin, la peliaqua le tiro la copa de vino en la camisa al peliazul.

-¡Mikulia!

Rin y Luka no pudieron evitar echarse a reír. El timonel se fue, seguramente para cambiarse.

Rin se volvió hacia el rubio y observo con una mezcla de curiosidad y aprehensión que había permanecido no solo serio, sino apartado. Tal vez estaba caminando en una tabla floja, pero se acercó a él tan naturalmente como fue capaz.

-¿Capitán? -dijo para anunciar su presencia.

-¿Sí?

No atreviéndose a colocarse tan cerca, se quedó a unos pasos, temblando.

-¿Estas aburrido?

-No, estaba pensando en algo.

-Y-ya veo…

No podía ser más incómodo, simplemente no se podía, así que se dio la vuelta para irse tan rápido como la máscara de naturalidad le permitía.

-Rin.

Sin volverse, respondió:

-¿Sí?

El permaneció en silencio por lo que a ambos les pareció una eternidad.

-Nada.

Avanzó de nuevo. En vez de ir a la habitación de nuevo, salió a dar una vuelta por el jardín, observando las magníficas pero mortíferas flores de distintas especies a las que Kyle era aficionado.

Suspiro y se sentó a un lado de un árbol parecido a un árbol llorón, pero que ella sabía que no lo era, puesto que de él colgaban flores muy parecidas a las rosas, pero color granate, tan oscuro que parecían negras.

Tomo una con cuidado de no volcar el líquido que contenía el capullo. La olió y al instante se sintió mareada. Estaba consciente de las propiedades asesinas de la mayoría de las flores allí cultivadas, y sabía que de percibir el aroma por más de treinta segundos no tardaría en desmayarse, y de ocurrírsele beber el jugo que contenía sería aquella flor lo último que viera (1).

Era una flor hermosa, pero tan venenosa… Aquella reflexión le hizo citar una frase que alguna vez había leído alguna vez: " _Hay un mágico poder que hace brotar súbitamente en el fondo del alma una flor sombría, llena de perfumes y venenos, algunos la conocen como amor_ " (2).

Sonrió con tristeza.

-Qué estúpido…

Qué estúpido que ella se hubiera enamorado, ella, que tantas veces había odiado a esa persona, ella que había asesinado sin dudarlo al único hombre que había sido capaz de amarla aún con sus innumerables defectos. Y ahora su corazón se olvidaba tan fácilmente del primer amor para querer amar a alguien que le parecía que la mataría sin dudarlo.

-Qué estúpido… -repitió esta vez liberando una lágrima.

Quería descansar, quería olvidarse de los problemas por un tiempo. Miro la flor que tenía en la mano y pensó que unas horas le bastarían. Miro el cielo y espero que el efecto no durara demasiado. Llevo la flor a su nariz e inhalo el excesivamente dulce aroma que despedía hasta que sus sentidos se debilitaron y su mano cayó a un lado, tirando la flor y volcando el néctar blancuzco sobre el pasto, ella recargada en el troco del árbol.

.-.-.-.

Len salió con Luka no dispuesto a dejarse ver por todos aquellos que iban a visitar a Kyle en cuanto se enteraban de que estaba en su ducado.

-Nee, Kaito, ¿has visto a Rin?

-No -respondió entre saludo y saludo el chico a su prima.

Miku volvió a su habitación pero ella tampoco estaba allí. Suspirando y resignada a buscarla después salió tras Luka y Allen.

Cuando los alcanzo, el rubio ya no acompañaba a la pelirrosa.

-¿Y Allen?

-Ha vuelto, dijo que no estaba de buen humor.

La peliaqua frunció el ceño.

-Me pregunto que tendrá esta vez.

-Quizás… bueno… ya me entiendes.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Espero que sea eso.

-¿Qué más podría ser?

-No lo sé, pero prefiero que esté pensando en ella aunque este triste.

-¿Por qué?

-Así no hace estupideces.

Sin embargo no podrían estar más equivocadas. O quizás sí.

Lo cierto era que Allen no estaba pensando es la que siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos sino en aquella que últimamente estaba en ellos presente.

Salió esquivando a la legión de admiradores de su hermano y camino por el jardín. Se pregunto acerca de Rin. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de él? ¿Y lo que pensara debía importar? La apreciaba, pero no podía ese aprecio ir más lejos que nada. No debía, más bien. No. Rilliane era una y no era ella. Y sin embargo seguía siendo una.

Siguió avanzando, dirigiéndose a aquel árbol de flores azules que hacía mucho tiempo había plantado junto a otras cinco personas, irónicamente un árbol productor de flores asesinas era un buen lugar para pensar.

Sin embargo, alguien ya estaba allí. Se acercó en cuanto la reconoció como Rilliane.

Al aproximarse, la observo dormida. Sonrió; él sabía que ella tenía conocimiento de esas plantas, así que le era gracioso que hubiese elegido ese lugar para dormir.

-Solo tú puedes dormirte bajo este árbol.

Ella no respondió y él se acercó. Se asustó al ver la flor azul tirada a un lado de ella. Se acercó a verla y la tranquilidad volvió a él al ver el líquido blanquecino en el pasto.

Se sentó frente a la rubia y se dedicó a mirarla. ¿Se habría desmayado a propósito? ¿Y por qué, si es que había sido así? Miro al cielo y vio que ya no faltaban mucho para que anocheciera, y si no le fallaba la memoria seguiría inconsciente por algunas horas más.

El ambiente ingles era húmedo y frío, así que ella seguramente estaba helada. Tocó suavemente su hombro y vio que efectivamente estaba muy fría.

Nuevamente se sintió hechizado por su belleza. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al tiempo que tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón rubio de su cabello y tiraba de él no muy suavemente. Ante el tirón, Rin resbalo y cayó sobre el pasto. La observo tendida en allí, sin hacer más que mirarla.

Quiso tocarla de nuevo, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Sonrió con vergüenza y se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

Volvió a mirarla y nuevamente se preguntó qué era lo que le atraía de ella, ¿solo su belleza? La levanto suavemente para llevarla dentro -otra vez- pero prefirió quedarse ahí, con la chica entre sus brazos, mirándola de nuevo. Tenía huellas de lágrimas en las mejillas; ¿por quién estaba tan pensativa últimamente? ¿por quién había estado llorando? No le agradaba pensar que ella tenía alguien por quien estar llorando y suspirando, pero no podía clasificar ese desagrado como celos, por… diversas razones -no es necesario decir que el orgullo entre ellas.

Suspiro y se levantó con ella en brazos, llevándola adentro, logrando de puro milagro evitar a Kaito y a Luka y a Miku que acababan de volver.

La observo una última vez y se fue.

Atravesó la sala sin siquiera mirar a Miku y a Luka, y se dirigió nuevamente al jardín. La traficante lo observo retirarse y lo siguió.

Lo encontró frente a un estanque en el que reposaban las únicas flores comunes que Kaito tenía: lirios.

-Allen.

Sin volver la vista, respondió.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada.

Ella avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?

-Claro.

Mikulia bajo la vista; era aquel uno de los escasos momentos en su vida que se sentía vulnerable.

-Allen, ¿vas a dejarme aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije: no puedo navegar tranquilo sabiendo que estas sola en Navarra.

-Sé cuidarme sola… Len, no quiero quedarme aquí.

-No me importa.

Miku alzó la vista encontrándose con el frío semblante de su primo que mantenía la mirada al frente.

-Len, no tienes que protegernos.

Extrañado ante su voz temblorosa, bajo la vista y vio las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-Miku, ¿estas… llorando?

Sollozante, Mikulia se arrojó a sus brazos dejándolo estupefacto por unos segundos. Ella solo había hecho eso una vez, hacia muchísimos años.

-No me dejes aquí, Len, ¡por favor!

-Miku, no pienso dejarte en Navarra otra vez.

-No quiero ir a Navarra, ¡llévame contigo y Kyle! Ya no quiero estar lejos de ustedes…

Él acarició su cabeza con una fraterna ternura.

-Miku, aún tenemos mucho tiempo después para estar juntos…

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?! Len, ¿crees que para mí no es duro estar todo el tiempo, a cada segundo del día, preguntándome si sigues con vida? ¿Crees que cada vez te vas me divierte tener que preguntarme si te volveré a ver? No seas tan cruel…

Con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos, se limitó a abrazar a su prima y apoyar su mentón sobre su cabeza.

-Tú ganas, te llevaré conmigo.

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas.

.-.-.-.

Fue varias horas más tarde.

.-.-.-.

Rilliane despertó ya bien entrada la noche. Se sentó en la cama preguntándose donde estaba.

-¡Ya despertaste!

Se volvió y vio a Miku y a Luka a un lado. Observo la habitación y recordó el lugar donde debería estar.

-¿Quién me trajo aquí?

Ambas chicas se mostraron desconcertadas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Rin se preguntó si habría sido Kyle, pero no, él había estado muy ocupado recibiendo gente para eso, entonces…

-Nada -dijo sonriendo.

Las otras dos se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Podrían ayudarme a cambiarme?

-¿Cambiarte?

-No soportare un segundo más con este vestido.

Efectivamente cambio su vestido por sus botas de hombre, sus pantalones de piel, su camisa y el corsé negro y sus guantes de cuero.

Mikulia y Luka hicieron lo mismo.

Las tres salieron después hacia la mesa donde las sirvientas habían servido comida como para un banquete, pero esta seguía intacta. Miku corrió a ponerse al corriente de novedades con su primo mayor, Luka no perdió tiempo y se sirvió suficiente comida como para un ejército. Y Rin, ella se acercó al rubio que observaba por la puerta abierta. A Len le desconcertó que ella se acercara.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada.

Él no respondió, pero siguió mirándola.

-Solo quería agradecerte por traerme dentro -sonrió.

Allen se desconcertó.

-¿Cómo supiste que fui yo?

-Luka y Miku no sabían nada y Kyle estaba demasiado ocupado como para haber salido siquiera.

-¿Por qué te desmayaste a propósito?

Ella cerró los ojos.

-Quién sabe… creo que quería descansar…

-Y te drogaste para eso.

Ella le dio un codazo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Cuándo no iremos?

El frunció el ceño pensando en que el viaje había sido inútil… y en que había perdido una apuesta.

-Mañana, no logré convencer a Mikulia de que se quedara.

Rin sonrió.

-Acabo de ganar un mecho de cabello de Luka.

El chico se desconcertó.

-¿Qué?

-Apostamos un mechón de cabello, yo a que no podrías convencerla y ella a que sí.

Él sonrió.

-Creo que debí haberlo sabido.

-Yo también.

Mikulia los llamo desde dentro, ya era bastante tarde y quería irse a dormir.

Despidiéndose con una sonrisa, Rin se fue.

Entro a su habitación y vio a Luka y a Miku allí también con dos camisones blancos al estilo francés puestos. La peliaqua estaba tirada el su cama casi dormida, y la pelirrosa se miraba en el espejo y no paraba de quejarse de la ligereza de la prenda.

-¡Es como si no llevara nada! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?!

-Por enésima vez, Luka ¡ES PARA DORMIR!

Rin se aclaró la garganta para advertirlas de su presencia.

-Mira ya llego Rin, quéjate con ella y déjame dormir.

La rubia entro al vestidor ignorándolas y se cambió. Se sentía incomoda, pero estaba acostumbrada, así se recostó en su cama y le indico a la pelirrosada que apagara las lámparas cuando se durmiera.

-Insisto en que es igual a estar desnuda -dijo entre dientes, pero obedeció a la rubia.

.-.-.-.

No podía dormir. Rill daba vueltas y vueltas, pero no era capaz de dormir. Cerraba los ojos y se encontraba con imágenes de los cadáveres de Gumilia, Gumiya y de Lily.

Se levantó y observo la oscuridad. El completo silencio que pesaba en el ambiente le hizo recordar que pasaban de las tres y algo de la mañana, y que por tanto estaría desierto el castillo, así que se levantó descalza para no hacer ruido, se colocó la frazada sobre los hombros para protegerse del frio y salió de la habitación.

Estaba desierto e increíblemente oscuro, solo los rayos de luz de la luna daban una escasa claridad.

Camino buscando una ventana lo bastante baja para ver a través de ella. No sentía ninguna intranquilidad, hasta que le pareció escuchar pasos detrás de ella. Ahora sí intranquila, se volvió sobre sus pasos de vuelta al ala de las habitaciones. Los pasos se escuchaban cerca y lamento no tener algún arma con ella. Olvidándose de llegar a su habitación, se volvió y escudriño en la oscuridad; vio una silueta surgir y espero expectante.

Tardo un segundo en distinguirle. Cuando lo hizo, suspiro de alivio y casi rio.

-¡Capitán! -dijo con una sonrisa- ¡me has asustado!

Él no respondió.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué haces rondando a estas horas? Casi me matas del…

No pudo continuar porque los labios del rubio estaban sobre los suyos de un segundo a otro.

 _Está besándome. Allen está besándome._ Se olvidó incluso de respirar. Su querido pirata estaba besándola. Pero no era capaz de responder, porque no era un beso tierno y casto, propio de una declaración. No, este era un beso desbordante de lujuria. Su inquieta legua exploraba su boca reclamando más. Él le quito la frazada que llevaba en la espalda y ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y trato de apartarse, pero él no la dejo.

Lo golpeo varias veces tratando de apartarlo.

-¡Espera! ¡Oye! ¡Espera!

Una extraña sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del rubio, siendo por un momento lo único visible en toda su silueta. Con una fuerza hasta entonces desconocida para ella, Allen le aferro las muñecas y volvió a besarla. Avanzo empujándola hasta el final del pasillo.

Ella ni siquiera podía pensar. No es que fuera la primera vez que le sucedía algo parecido, pero era él y eso lo cambiaba todo. Ni siquiera podía gritar, no _quería_ gritar, no quería que nadie se acercara y… malinterpretara las cosas… porque tenía que ser un error, tenía que serlo, él no podía… ¿hacer qué? ¿por qué ella no era capaz de pensarlo? ¡Porque era simplemente impensable! Él no iba a tocarla, no haría algo así… Nunca quiso quedar tan idiotizada como Luka, pero sin darse cuenta así era como estaba.

Él abrió una puerta -aquella que daba a su propia habitación- y la empujo dentro. Cayo sentada sobre una cama grande como correspondía a los nobles y trato de girarse para salir de allí corriendo. No pudo, nuevamente él la detuvo tirándose sobre ella.

-¡Allen, no!

Dejo un rastro de besos y mordiscos desde su boca hasta su cuello. Rilliane grito a sentirlo morderla en el cuello.

-¡Para! ¡Déjame! ¡Por favor!

Durante un segundo logro capturar su rostro entre sus manos y hacer que sus miradas se cruzaran.

-Len, por favor…

Por un segundo su mirada se vio como siempre se veía: risueña y a la vez enigmática. Pero solo fue un segundo.

La lujuria volvió a ocuparse de sus pupilas y sus labios hicieron lo propio con los de ella.

Intento quitárselo de encima golpeándolo, pero no podía. Allen sujeto sus muñecas con una mano al tiempo seguía besándola desde sus labios hasta su cuello. Las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas cuando él coloco su mano en su pierna y ascendió lentamente por debajo de la ligera prenda que llevaba puesta.

Grito y trato de soltarse.

-¡Para! ¡Basta, suéltame!

El rubio hizo caso omiso de sus gritos y suplicas y, sonriente, descendió desde sus labios por su cuello hasta su pecho. Ella no paraba de gritarle que la dejara, horrorizada mientras Allen rompía el camisón. Permaneció un segundo mirando su pechos descubiertos ante él con una aterradora sonrisa. Con un nuevo grito, ella intento liberar sus manos de nuevo, sin resultado. Allen envolvió con su lengua el pezón izquierdo y no contento con limitarse a lamerlo, la mordió provocándole grito de dolor; se turnaba entre sus pechos, lamiendo y mordiendo uno mientras apretaba el otro.

Ella no podía pensar en nada más que el deseo de que parara. Menos pudo pensar al sentirlo introducir dedo en su intimidad sin ninguna delicadeza. Grito ante el insoportable dolor que eso le provoco y fue incapaz de moverse.

-Te dije que eras hermosa… -murmuro seductoramente lamiendo su oído.

Aflojo la fuerza que había mantenido en sus muñecas todo ese tiempo, pero ella ni siquiera se movió. No podía pensar nada coherente. Él se desprendió del pantalón y entro en ella de golpe. Un nuevo grito escapo de su garganta.

-No eres virgen… -murmuro con otra sonrisa macabra.

Sí, eso era cierto, pero daba igual; no estaba húmeda, así que le estaba causando un daño y un dolor indescriptibles. La embistió con fuerza, haciéndola gritar únicamente de dolor, de un dolor terrible. Una y otra vez. A cada embestida sentía un dolor cada vez más agudo y punzante, cada vez peor. Aquello se le hizo eterno, no podía concentrarse en nada más que el dolor.

Finamente, con un gutural gemido el alcanzo el placer que tanto deseaba.

-Clara… -murmuro en su oído un segundo antes de caer dormido a su lado.

Rilliane no supo reaccionar y se quedó estática durante lo que nunca supo si fue una hora, dos o un segundo; solo las lágrimas se movían sobre su rostro. Sin preocuparse por cubrirse o intentar arreglar el destrozado vestido, se levantó con lentitud y avanzo en la oscuridad de la habitación con dificultad y lentitud a causa de las piernas que se doblaban de tanto temblar. Se arrastró como pudo hasta llegar a su habitación. Cerro la puerta tras de sí, se recargo en ella y resbalo lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Se le había formado llagas en los labios por las mordidas que el rubio que le había dado. Se llevó una mano a los mordiscos y las heridas de cuello y con la otra cerro la tela que debería cubrir el pecho. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Pero nada de lo que le había hecho esa noche le dolía tanto como aquel nombre… él estaba pensando en otra persona, en alguien que no era ella.

-No soy más que un remplazo para ti…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **1 Ni puta idea de como se llama, pero existe.**

 **2 Victor hugo, los miserables vuando mario ve a cosette por primera vez.**

 **LyLi: ¡vivan los chetos con chocolate!**

 **Liraz: ¡Y las poyas sonrientes!**

 **Publico: …**

 **Liraz: ¬¬ wey tenemos que dejar las drogas**

 **LyLi: neta que sí**

 **Liraz: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuoooooooooop! Qué? Qué me ven? Querían lemon no? Ajjajajajajajajjjajjajaj ok , basta fase psicópata modo off. Y bueno que tal, si me dicen que esto les dejo traumados los llamare mojigatos**

 **LyLi: no mames, tu crees que en los fics románticos hay violaciones a cada rato que?**

 **Liraz: lo digo por que ese lemmon es para bebes**

 **LyLi: ah bueno eso sí. Gente nos e desesperen, hice este lemon muy bah por que no me gustan las violaciones, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga muuuuuuuuchioooo más que ofrecer, en fin gocenlo, jalensela leyendo, que se yo.**

 **Liraz: en fin, amen el cap, y yo se que los he tenido super abandonados pero gente ya se vienen mis quince años y eso no tiene nada que ver, la razón d e que suba el cap hasta ahora es que a veces me daban crisis de inspiración, otras hueva, etcétera, pero el cap fue largo y este mi spice todo lo vale!**

 **LyLi: eso es todo, matta nee!**

 **.-.-.-.**

 **Responder Review**

 **Ayami Ainsworth: xDD claro que no! Me rompes el kokoro! Y owo me pasas el link, pliiis! Si, ella se enamoro y… podríamos decir que el también! xDD de acuerdo odiame todo lo que quieras! Jojo todos votaron por romeo and cinderella xDD**

 **Dianis Mar: como me jode que que adivinen mis ideas! Pero ñee te felicito, y que dices? Falta poco para la aparición de reí!**

 **Sorayahikarine: esto cuenta como especial de Halloween? xDD Anto, tienes razón el azúcar es malo, por eso acabe así mijo, y así seguiré y si quieres hablar con lyli ahí te va pero no me andes reclamando de lo que te diga.**

 **LyLi: mi ninio la razón de que liraz aunque lo piense no te diga que agarres tu opinión y te la metas por el culo es por que no le gusta insultar a sus lectores, pero ese no es mi caso, en otras palabras si no te gusta el azúcar el botón de vuelta es el que tiene una flechita. En cuanto al tipo que se lo cogen por detrás, no gracias, no me atraen los ukes, o sea ¿Por qué tener un uke si el seme siemrpe te da más? Los ukes son adorables pero los semes son suculentos asdfghjkl**

 **Liraz: see, claro que iré a dejar un review, solo deja que pasen mis exámenes xDD**

 **Nea K-chan: tendrás que leer el resto para saberlo xDDD si, hablando de Len…. Matalo a él no a mí.**

 **Kirar213: la intriga continuara por un largooooo rato xDD, por cierto, felicidades fuiste el review numero cien**

 **One girl: 101 no esta mal xD y descuida, mi idea era esta desde el principio, aunque al rinxlen no le falta mucho! Mensaje subliminal: vota por departures!**

 **Cutie Unicorn: esto es parte del desarrollo del romance Kagamine! No me odies :c la intriga continuaaa**

 **SarEma: ahora juro que no tardare tanto! Sigues amando a Len? xxDD no me odies, ódialo a él, y no pz no se pudo nadie puede cotra Miku xDD las dos me gustan mucho! Así que vota por la que quieras**

 **BatyLove: quizás xPP xDD y ahora te encanto el cap? xD**

 **DeiUhiha: no era solo fama, no era solo fama… xD**

 **Luna Kagamine: jajaja ustedes se parecen a LYli y a mi xDD wooo eres argentina! Ni idea de como hablan los argentinos :P pero jajajaj**

 **LyLi: alguien que me entiende ;u;**

 **Liraz: yo igula amo el lemmon mas que el gore, y Lindy gracias por proponer magnet, es mi canción fav, es mi himno! Ok pero no puedo hacer de esa canción precisamente por el respeto que le tengo *hace el saludo militar de attack on titan* lamento hacerlas esperar tanto, y lindy not e jubiles, que le daras ideas a lyli y la necesito! O todos nos quedaremos sin lemon**

 **LyLi: no sabia que me podía jubilar…**

 **Zatsune Ann: paisana! Nomas que yo voy en secundaria xD y si Len esta enamorado… tu que piensas? Yo no he dicho que no xD**

 **Matta nee~**

 **P.D. esta vez no tardare tanto lo juro!**


	16. ¿Regret? ¿Love? ¿Anyone?

**Capítulo 16 - ¿Regret? ¿Love? ¿Anyone?**

No fue capaz de parar de llorar por lo que le pareció una eternidad, no habría querido moverse de donde estaba, pero vio a Miku moverse, próxima a despertar y se metió al vestidor corriendo.

No sabía qué hacer, ¿debería decirle a los demás e irse? Luka jamás le creería, Kaito y Miku seguramente lo harían, pero ¿realmente quería decírselos? De hacerlo, ¿qué se supondría que pasaría? No tenía a donde ir… pero muy aparte de eso ella… no quería que los demás lo supieran… ¿por qué? Lo que sentía por él, fuera solo cariño o algo más fuerte, imperaba aún sobre algo tan terrible como aquel hecho…

¿Podían sus sentimientos por él persistir aun después de eso? ¿Podía seguir prefiriéndolo por encima de Gumiya? Gumiya jamás habría osado tocarla ni hacerle nada que ella no quisiera, y aun así, era incapaz de preferirlo a él…

Cerró los ojos, pero aun así más lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. No se los diría, a nadie, ni a Miku ni a Kaito ni a Luka, ni a nadie. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Allen ni que haría después, pero no importaba, ella fingiría que nada había sucedido, simplemente lo olvidaría, se olvidaría de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, seguiría comportándose igual que siempre, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada… ¿Por qué tomar tan irracional decisión? Porque lo amaba, por eso, porque aún con eso, era incapaz de olvidarse de ello. Cada vez sus sentimientos por Allen le parecían más absurdos y más enfermizos… ¿sería capaz de olvidarse de algo tan grave como el hecho de que la había violado solo porque lo quería? ¿Y Clara? ¿Quién sería ella? No tenía que preguntárselo: Clara era la que lo tendría siempre a él, sin importar que ya no estuviese, Allen siempre sería de esa chica, no de ella.

Se forzó a calmar las lágrimas y se apresuró a vestirse, escondiendo el destrozado camisón. Ensayo sonrisas y expresiones impasibles en el espejo, y estando en ello se percató de las marcas de su cuello. Apartando la mirada con rapidez, busco entre sus cosas algo para cubrirse el cuello. Y entre todo, relució una pequeña gota de esmeralda.

Rilliane miro la joya en su mano por unos instantes, y rápidamente volvió a dejarla en su lugar, evitando que las lágrimas volvieran a fluir.

Se colocó una pañoleta negra en torno al cuello, que no destacaba demasiado porque su corsé era de ese color, ensayo una vez más la sonrisa frente al espejo y salió.

.-.-.-.

Allen despertó con la mente completamente en blanco, aunque solo por un segundo. Los recuerdos acudieron a su memoria, y el remordimiento se hizo presente junto con ellos.

-¡Maldita sea!

¡No podía haberlo hecho! No, tenía que ser un error… no podía haberla tocado… Pero sí lo había hecho.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos recordando lo sucedido, odiándose a sí mismo.

-No…

Rilliane… ¿qué podría hacer ahora? ¿sería capaz de volver a mirarla? ¿qué debía hacer? ¿pedir disculpas y esperar que todos fuera como antes? Y Rilliane… ¿lo odiaría? La pregunta estaba de más. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? La imagen de Rin sonriente pasaría forzosamente a ser un recuerdo, ¿cómo le volvería ella a sonreírle, o siquiera a acercarse a él después de aquello? El remordimiento lo carcomía por dentro… ¿qué pensaría Clara? Al instante se reprochó a sí mismo el pensar en ella, ¿cómo podía hacer semejante cosa si en quien debería estar pensando era en Rilliane? Rin… ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿cuáles eran sus sentimientos por ella? La quería, sí la quería, pero ¿podía ese sentimiento compararse con lo que su corazón había sentido por Clara? Clara otra vez… de no ser por ella… No, era algo bajo y cobarde querer culpar a Clara, pero es que era verdad, después de perderla, se había servido de la rabia para continuar, del deseo de vengar la muerte de su adorada… fue en su nombre que tomo todas y cada una de las victorias venideras, y bajo su emblema que se levantó tras las caídas. Había hecho de Clara su espada para luchar y su estandarte para continuar… Clara había sido hasta lo indecible para él, todo lo había hecho por ella. Sin embargo, decir que esto también era por su causa era inaudito… pero era verdad, pues Rilliane se parecía tanto a ella… Aunque los cabellos negros de Clara seguían siempre presentes en su memoria, los rubios de Rilliane se interponían, ya no podía evocar los ojos castaños de su antigua amada sin que otros azules no aparecieran. No pensó jamás que llagaría alguien que pudiera sustituirla, y el solo hecho de pensar tal cosa le provocaba el deseo de arrancarse el corazón al este no tolerar tan terrible sacrilegio contra la diosa de su culto, entonces, ¿a quién le debía la disculpa? ¿a Clara o a Rilliane? Tenía que ser objetivo y averiguar qué era lo que sentía por Rin, porque ella _sí_ sentía algo por él. Lo había notado al besarla, por su reacción, ella tenía algún sentimiento por él y lo había notado desde el primer momento, pero eso no lo había detenido. Ni eso ni nada.

Nuevamente el remordimiento se apodero de él, al recordar sus gritos y suplicas, al recordar la insana satisfacción que había sentido al escucharla rogarle que la soltara… no lo había hecho, y no podía echar a nada ni nadie la culpa de lo sucedido: ni había estado ebrio, ni nadie le había dicho que la tomara, lo había hecho porque así lo había querido, por que verla allí en medio de la sombra sin nada más que un ligerísimo camisón y sin otra arma que las uñas, dispuesta a pelear si tenía que hacerlo… su incomparable figura allí a la luz de la luna, la expresión de su rostro… todo lo había atraído hacia ella como un imán, y al recordar eso supo que no podía usar a Clara como excusa, porque lo que lo había atraído y excitado en ese momento había sido ella, _Rilliane_ , no su parecido con Clara, en ese momento lo que deseaba era apoderarse de la deliciosa fierecilla que estaba enfrente suyo, y eso no tenía nada que ver con Clara, ella siempre había sido aguerrida y firme, pero el tocarla era dócil y tierna, hermosa y complaciente. Eso no era lo que perseguía la noche pasada. Rilliane era una chica hermosa, fuerte y leal, le parecía perfecta, adorable hasta cierto punto, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido hasta el momento conservaba cierta pureza en sí misma, y ahora… Súbitamente volvió a su mente otro recuerdo… Rin no era virgen, pero tampoco parecía que tuviera ningún tipo de experiencia, ¿acaso alguien se habría atrevido a tocarla antes? Era hipócrita hasta lo absurdo que se encolerizara por algo así, si después de todo él lo había hecho, pero de no ser eso entonces… ¿había antes ella amado a alguien más?

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, además, y de vuelta al asunto que lo aquejaba, después de toda esta reflexión, sus sentimientos por Rilliane seguían siendo un misterio, ¿sentía algo más que deseo? Sí, la quería, y mucho, pero ¿acaso podía llamar amor a ese sentimiento? ¿Sería capaz de amar después de tanto tiempo? Más importante, ¿se _atrevería_ a llamar amor a lo que sentía por esa chica a la que había forzado, pese a sus gritos y súplicas?

¿Se atrevería a aceptar lo que sentía o seguiría engañándose a sí mismo?

.-.-.-.

Miku despertó y se encontró con Rin ya levantada.

-Buenos días, Rin-chan -bostezó- ¿Y Luka?

Rin sonrió.

-Ha entrado directo a cambiarse.

Miku rió.

-Llevaba inquieta por eso toda la noche, daba vueltas y vueltas, incluso la escuche pararse, me volví a dormir y ella nada que regresó. Me pregunto hasta qué hora habrá vuelto a dormirse.

Rin no respondió. Esa no había sido Luka.

-¿Por qué te has puesto esa pañoleta?

Rin se puso nerviosa.

-Hace frío, este clima es húmedo y frío.

Mikulia frunció el ceño. En ese momento Luka salió de vestidor.

-Hola, Miku -saludo- ¿no te cambiaras?

La peliaqua entro al vestidor sin cambiar su expresión. La rubia temió que Luka preguntara también, pero la chica ni siquiera noto el cambio.

Miku salió y las tres bajaron al salón, esperando zarpar pronto.

-¡Buenos días! -saludó Miku energéticamente.

-¡Buenos días!

Kaito se acercó a saludarlas. Había dejado su traje de duque y llevaba su ropa de tripulante.

-¿Qué tal han dormido? -pregunto con una expresión demasiado feliz.

Mikulia alzo una ceja.

-Parece que has tenido buena compañía esta noche, querido primo.

Luka y Rin rieron y el peliazul frunció el ceño próximo a replicar, pero detuvo su mirada en Rilliane.

-¿Y esa pañoleta?

Con una convincente sonrisa, la chica repitió lo dicho a la traficante.

Kaito no cambió su expresión y dejo pasar el detalle sin más atención.

.-.-.-.

Allen bajo lentamente hasta el salón, temiendo encontrarse con Rin y preguntándose qué haría si la veía. Llego y antes de dar la vuelta para entrar, escuchó su voz, la voz de _ella_ , y estaba riendo. ¿Estaba riendo? ¿Por qué estaba riendo?

-¿Y esa pañoleta?

-Hace frío.

Len tensó la mandíbula. ¿Frío? Ojala hubiera sido eso. No se los había dicho, estaba ocultándolo y fingiendo que nada había ocurrido.

-¿Tanto me amas? -murmuro con la cabeza baja y la mirada sombría.

Pasados unos minutos, se enderezo y entro en el salón.

-¡Qué tarde te has levantado esta vez! -exclamo Luka sonriente caminando hacia su capitán.

Rin sintió tensarse todo los músculos de su cuerpo. No se atrevía girarse para mirarlo, su farsa se descompondría en un solo instante. Tenía que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para volverse y tratarlo como siempre.

Allen noto el estado en que se encontraba la rubia y se dijo a sí mismo que hablaría con ella, aunque también deseara fingir que nada pasaba y seguir como siempre, pero de hacer eso, la más sufrida sería ella, y ya la había hecho sufrir suficiente.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada coherente, Rin se giró y se acercó una sonrisa.

-¡Y me críticas a mí! -dijo bromeando al lado de Luka.

-Sí, tiene razón.

Lo desconcertó que ella estuviere haciendo eso, pero optó por fingir también, al menos de momento, porque definitivamente no podía dejar las cosas así.

Le dirigió una sonrisa temblorosa, pero ella se volvió antes de poder verla.

Miku dirigió discretamente su mirada a Kyle y este le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

.-.-.-.

Fue terriblemente incómodo para Allen el estar cerca de Rilliane, o quizás no tan cerca, pero aun estando ella en el otro extremo del Valhala, no podía dejar de seguirla con la mirada. Se comportaba como siempre lo había hecho, no parecía haber nada anormal en su comportamiento, podría verse como la misma del día anterior si no llevara la pañoleta.

Miku no hizo nada durante varios días -más de dos semanas-, esperando a observar el comportamiento de Rilliane, quería pensar que estaba equivocada, pero aunque ella actuaba normal, había algo en sus expresiones, en su forma de moverse… sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de Allen, y eso le hizo creer que tenía que abrir los ojos.

Ya que tanto Rin como Luka estaban atareadas en la cocina, Miku se acercó a Kaito y le susurro algo al oído. Aprovechando que Allen se hallaba en el timón -cabe decir que necesitaba distraerse haciendo algo-, Kyle siguió a Miku hasta el camarote de las tres.

-¿Lo has notado también? -dijo Kyle cuando su prima cerró la puerta- Traen algo raro los dos.

-Es más que eso, Kyle -la traficante bajo la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella… parecía nerviosa la mañana en que partimos…

-Y Len ha estado un poco ausente desde ese día.

Miku sacudió la cabeza.

-Esa noche, escuche a alguien levantarse y salir, creí que era Luka que no podía dormir, pero después de hablar con Rin en la mañana… -alzó la vista, pero no lo miro- creo que fue ella, Kyle.

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Crees que haya ido a _verse_ con él? Rin no haría algo como eso.

-No estas entendiendo, Kaito. Desde hacía algunas noches que ella no dormía mucho, a veces se levantaba y daba vueltas por el camarote… -estaba dando rodeos, no se atrevía a formular su suposición.

-Debió haber salido por eso, así que no hay nada que…

-¡Rill tiene mordiscos en el cuello, Kyle! ¡Por eso sigue usando la pañoleta!

El timonel tardó un segundo en asimilarlo.

-Mi-Miku… no… Allen no…

-Kyle, tú también viste que algo no estaba bien.

Sí, él también lo sabía.

-Debimos haber intervenido antes, carajo… -masculló Mikulia con el rostro entre las manos.

Al escuchar una respiración entrecortada, ambos primos se volvieron hacia la puerta y la encontraron abierta, con Luka de pie, en su rostro el shock presente.

-Luka…

-¿Cómo…? N-no es posible…

Miku se acercó con una expresión comprensiva y alargo una mano hasta su hombro.

-Yo tampoco creí que llegara a hacer algo tan terrible.

La pelirrosa aparto su mano de un golpe.

-¡Luka!

-¡Ustedes! ¡Cómo pueden difamarlo así! ¡Son su familia! -volvió una mirada acusatoria a Kaito- Te ha convencido él, ¡¿no es así?! -estaba cada vez más colérica- ¡Le tienen envidia! ¡Es eso! ¡Porque Len es menor que ustedes y ha llegado mucho más lejos!

Miku intentaba calmarla, pero Kyle no le estaba prestando la menor atención. Él estaba mirando a Rin, que ayudaba a Yuuma con los nudos del palo mayor; la vio sonreír, su sonrisa parecía la misma de siempre, pero no lo era, resultaba falsa, más falsa que nunca, daba la impresión de que jamás volvería a ser autentica, ¿y cómo podría serlo? Como si no fuera algo ya traumante ser violada, ¿qué se puede decir de ser violada por la persona que amas? Allen tenía la culpa, esta vez era su culpa. Hizo a un lado a Luka -que seguía histérica- de un manotazo que pasaría por golpe, y se dirigió lleno de furia al camarote de su hermano.

-¡Kaito! ¡¿a dónde vas?!

Miku se olvidó de Luka y siguió a su primo, Luka detrás de ella.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y sin esperar a nada, dio un golpe de lleno en la cara del rubio.

-¡Kaito, espera! -Miku cerró la puerta, hasta no aclarar nada no quería que hubiera un escándalo.

-¡Len! -Luka se inclinó a un lado de su capitán mirando al peliazul con una mirada de odio, la cual podía compararse bien con la suya.

Los tres esperaron al que el rubio se levantara y exigiera a voz en grito a su hermano una explicación, pero él no contesto, ni se levantó ni hizo nada, más que permanecer en el suelo sin atreverse a mirarlos, disipando toda duda de su culpabilidad.

Estaba seguro de que Rin no les habría dicho nada, se habría enterado de otra manera, pero que importaba eso, si después de todo seguía siendo un hecho.

Kyle levantó a Allen del cuello de la camisa.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarla?! ¡Sabías lo que ella siente por ti y te dio igual! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Di algo, carajo!

Mas el chico permaneció en silencio.

-¡Déjalo! ¡Estas inventándolo! -exclamó la pelirrosada desenvainando a Katze.

Mikulia desenvaino su espada -Chiisa- e hizo a su amiga retroceder.

-Luka, para, no hagas esto más grande.

Kaito soltó a su hermano y este se recargo en la pared, no pudiendo soportar su propio peso.

-Len, es mentira, ¿verdad? -Luka seguía en shock, solo necesitaba que él se lo corroborara- ¿verdad?

Allen no respondió.

-¡Anda, díselo! -exclamó Kaito- ¡Dile lo que le hiciste a Rin!

Luka miro a su capitán expectante.

-Lo siento -fue lo único que brotó de sus labios.

Los ojos de la contramaestre se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No…

-Cómo has sido capaz… después de tanto… -murmuro Mikulia con voz temblorosa y la mirada empañada por las lágrimas- Después de todo lo que ella ha sufrido… Allen, cómo…

-Lo siento… -repitió.

-¡¿Crees que eso basta?! ¿¡De qué le sirve a ella que lo sientas!?

Kyle alzó un brazo para detener a Mikulia.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza, entre otras cosas decepcionado.

-Si Clara no estuviera muerta, se habría suicidado en este momento.

El rubio no respondió, solo sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada.

La contramaestre seguía histérica, Mikulia la levantó del suelo y se las arregló para hacerla salir. Tuvo que encerrarla en su camarote para que no hiciera un escándalo.

Observo a Kyle dirigirse con paso decidido hacia el timón.

-¿A dónde vas?

-De vuelta a mi ducado, dejare a Rin allí. No permitiré que vuelva a acercarse a ella.

Miku volvió la vista hacia Rin.

-Espera -dijo con tono pausado.

-¿Qué?

-Si ella se está esforzando tanto en ocultarlo, será por algo.

-Mikulia, si por lo que ella siente por él es que está intentando olvidar lo que sucedió, es algo enfermizo. Tenemos que ayudarle.

-Kyle, deja que las cosas sigan su curso.

.-.-.-.

Rin se había adaptado fácilmente a su nuevo papel, pero eso no significaba que fuera menos doloroso. Había temido e incluso -Dios, ¿de verdad estaba tan enferma?- _deseado_ que él volviera a buscarla, pero nada, él parecía haberlo olvidado, así que ella debía hacer lo mismo, debía olvidarlo.

Suspiró. El lugar al que iban ahora no estaba muy cerca -una costa africana- así que pasaría un buen tiempo sobre el barco.

Volvió la mirada y vio a Kaito mirándola. Le sonrió y él tardo un momento en responder, lo cual le extraño un poco, pero lo dejo pasar.

.-.-.-.

En cuánto a Len, no hay mucho que decir, después de Kaito y Miku, no retomo la personalidad fría que había presentado antes de la llegada ni Rilliane, solo intento seguir comportándose como siempre, pero no le era tan sencillo como parecía serle a ella.

¿No debería acaso ser al revés? ¿No debería ser ella quién fuese incapaz de comportarse como si nada? Quizás, pero no era ella -al menos así le parecía- si no él quién estaba en esas circunstancias, ¿por qué?

Seguía preguntándoselo porque se negaba a aceptar la respuesta.

Seguían en su mente las palabras dichas por su hermano. No era como que no supiera que Clara no habría tolerado algo así jamás, pero escucharlo no había sido agradable. Rememoraba con remordimiento el momento en que ella había tomado su rostro y le había suplicado una vez más. Ver el temor en su expresión, le había devuelto la razón en un momento, pero por desgracia solo fue un momento. El remordimiento volvía a cada segundo pero no tenía sentido, porque la razón siempre te abandona cuando más la necesitas.

.-.-.-.

Otras cuatro semanas pasaron antes de que el Valhala tocara tierra otra vez, pero finalmente ocurrió.

Desembarcaron en la costa una buena parte de la tripulación y se dividieron en dos grupos. Uno en busca del traficante al que buscaban y otros con el capitán a Dios sabe dónde.

-Tú vendrás conmigo Rin-chan -dijo Mikulia tomando el brazo de Rilliane y arrastrándola tras ella.

-V-vale…

La rubia se preguntó que tendría Luka, hacia un mes que no le dirigía la palabra y salía de donde estuvieran cuando ella estaba cerca, ahora no iba con ellas aunque estaban en el mismo grupo.

No le parecía que tuviera ningún sentido que Miku quisiera que fueran juntas, después de todo iban en un grupo grande.

-Nee, Miku.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué le ocurre a Luka? ¿Se ha enfadado conmigo?

La peliaqua frunció el ceño.

-Está haciendo sus berridos de siempre, no le hagas caso.

Rin se sorprendió de que Miku se expresara así de Luka.

Escucho un ruido y se volvió. No había nada, pero ella no bajo la guardia.

-¿Sucede algo Rin-chan?

-No, es solo que me pareció… ¡Miku, cuidado! -sin perder tiempo en delicadezas, jalo una de las coletas de Mikulia para hacerla bajar la cabeza, y ver un cuchillo pequeño pasar rozándola. Saco su arma y disparó sin pensarlo.

-¡Rin, qué…!

Un hombre blanco cayó muerto y detrás de él salieron muchos más.

-¡Ya sabía yo que no podían jugar limpio! -exclamo Miku sacando su espada.

-¡No me digas que te sorprende! -respondió Rilliane disparando a un tipo y atravesando a otro.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Kyaa! -Casi cayó cuando un enemigo le jalo el cabello, pero fue más rápida que él y lo degolló.

-¡Nunca debes tocar el cabello de una dama!

Rin soltó una carcajada. Ninguno de los presentes era ya ningún novato, así que la tripulación del Valhala se estaba defendiendo bien, sin embargo eran demasiados.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde mierda están Allen y Kyle?!

Quejarse no tenía ningún sentido, estaban rodeados y exhaustos, solo podían esperar.

Un hombre pelinegro surgió de entre los demás.

-No sabes jugar limpio, Rei, siempre lo he dicho.

Rei sonrió a Mikulia.

-¿Qué hace la más importante traficante euro-oriental navegando con Allen en Ario?

-Obtiene mejores cosas que tú. Prefiero estar allí antes de que venda sus tesoros a alguien más.

Él chico torció la sonrisa.

-Y yo que iba hacia Navarra para venderte mercancía nueva.

Miku lo miro con odio.

-No podría decirme mujer si traficara con mujeres.

-Claro que podrías, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas: si no vendes, ten venden. -Hizo una seña-Sepárenlas del resto.

Una mezcla de odio y terror se dibujó en la cara de Mikulia. En qué circunstancias venía Luka a quedar cerca.

Los hombres de Rei les quitaron las armas visibles y las registraron en busca de más -y aprovechando para pasarles las manos-.

-¿Dónde están esos dos? -mascullo Miku mirando a todas partes.

Rin estaba observando todo, buscando un modo de atacar, aún conservaba un arma.

-¿Eres tú?

Rilliane escuchó y se volvió buscando el origen de esa vocecita, pero se encontró con él rostro de Rei.

-No te he visto antes en la tripulación, -dijo con una sonrisa tomando su mentón- ¿quién eres, niña?

Ella retrocedió para soltarse.

-No me llames niña.

Rei amplio su sonrisa.

-¿No serás, tal vez, la dama del lago, la nueva conquista de Allen el Ario?

¿Conquista? El concepto no le agradaba.

-Si valoras lo poco que tienes allí abajo, déjala en paz, Rei, es más peligrosa de lo que parece.

El chico se olvidó de Rilliane y se acercó a Mikulia.

-No pagaran mucho por una zorra que ha pasado por todos, pero algo es algo -volvió la vista hacia Luka- Luka-chan, tú eres adorable, recibiré algo bueno por ti… ¿qué hay con esa mirada sumisa? Vamos, es más excitante una fiera -Luka lo ignoro por completo, pero la mirada sumisa que apagaba sus ojos azules le hacía pensar que quizás no recibiría por ella tanto como había esperado- Ya qué, -miro a Rin de nuevo- en cambio tú… incluso estoy dudando en venderte.

Acerco su rostro al de ella y antes de pudiera hacer nada más, la rubia le golpeo la nariz de un cabezazo.

-¡Perra!

Miku rió.

-Te lo dije.

Rei la ignoro y siguió mirando a Rin.

-No naciste estando en esto -la observaba atentamente, su piel blanca a pesar de llevar algún tiempo en el sol y su figurada moldeada denotaban la vida que había llevado- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Rilliane no respondió. Rei sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Eres acaso Rilliane? ¿La chica que se llevó de un puerto inglés?

Nuevamente permaneció callada.

-¡Rei!

El pelinegro se giró y una bala paso rozando su cabeza. Rilliane aprovecho la confusión para alzar el arma que conservaba y disparar a los tres que las vigilaban. Mikulia tomo su espada rápidamente.

-¡Hasta que llegan!

-¡Allen! -exclamó Rei apuntando al capitán- ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Dijiste que me entregarías a Mikulia Hatsune!

-Nunca dije que el resto de mis sirenas también -respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Ni que vendrían!

-¿Crees que ere el único que puede jugar sucio?

Disparó pero de nuevo Rei lo esquivo y se escabulló por un lado. Mikulia, Rilliane y Luka se acercaron las primeras a Kaito y la pelirrosa a Len.

No fue mucho lo que duro el resto de la batalla, ni tan encarnizado pero Rei escapo con algunos de sus hombres.

-¡¿Se puede saber de qué estaba hablando?! -Mikulia estampó una bofetada en la mejilla de su primo menor. No creía que fuera verdad, no se sentía traicionada en absoluto, pero le molestaba haber sido la carnada sin siquiera saberlo.

-¡No podías esperar a que respondiera!

-¡Dime!

Len suspiró con impaciencia.

-Te lo dije. Eres objeto de apuestas últimamente. Escuché que Rei Kagene iría por ti a Navarra.

Ella se enterneció un poco pero no lo dejo notar.

-¿Y tenías que montar todo esto?

-Una, fue divertido, dos, sé que odia este tipo de mercancía. Considéralo un regalo.

Mientras Allen y los demás registraban y transportaban lo que el capitán consideraba, Rin se acercó a mirar el lugar. No es que se le hiciera conocido ni nada por el estilo, pero esa vocecilla seguía en su cabeza, podría jurar que no se la había imaginado y además que la conocía. Sacudió la cabeza. Tanto que pensar estaba enloqueciéndola.

-¿Rilliane-sama? ¡¿Es usted?! -de entre un montón de sacos apareció una pequeña de larguísimo pelo rubio casi blanco y se abalanzó sobre Rilliane.

-Imposible… ¡¿Ia?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **Liraz: see otra vez me tarde pero tengo un justificante, gomene primero que nada y en segundo lugar de verdad lo siento pero en que en este momento me estoy saturando de cosas y lo lamento de verdad pero es que se me juntan mis deberes como estudiante, como activista, como fan, como amiga y como escritora, trato de establecer prioridades pero estoy por entrar a la prepa y eso es lo de menos también me absorbe tiempo el que mi fiesta de XV años este cerca y aparte de eso pues estos últimos meses han estado llenos de eventualidades para mí, es decir, desde cumpleaños hasta marchas y conferencias y por eso les pido una disculpa. Seguiré subiendo en cada semana pero es posible que me atrase y digamos que mas que siete subiré cada diez días, creo que es poco comparado con otros autores, pero en fin, ustedes dirán.**

 **LyLi: o comprenden o los castro a todos!**

 **Liraz: en fin con la historia, omg ya se va viendo otra cara de la moneda y sí ya pueden disparar miren lo que le hice a rei jojo**

 **LyLi: COMO PUDISTE ZORRA?!**

 **Liraz: si, COMO PUDE *llora histericamente* es que amamos a rei pero se me seco el cerebro así que ñee DIANIS NO ME MATES! Jeje jejejeje**

 **LyLi: bueno un nuevo personaje se aparece jeje.**

 **Liraz: sí, IA se hace presente, todavía no se si escribir su nombre como IA o Ia no sabo, y chicos** _hay algo IMPORTANTE que debe decirles sobre la encuesta:_

 _Para empezar debo agradecer a ONE GIRL por esta nueva aportanción, me explico: ella me sugirió hacer un FF de la nueva saga de Rin y Len que se llama Mistletoe ~The Tree of Reincarnation~ no le había puesto atención a las canciones pero las volví a escuchar y las analice y me he emocionado muchísimo, las ideas surgen en mi cabezota como nunca, por lo tanto he de agregarla y pedirles que escuchen las canciones, si me preguntan es la que yo preferiría y otra cosa, Boukoku no nemesis es eliminado de la lista al igual que corrupted flower, PARA TODOS LO QUE VOTARON POR ROMEO & CINDERELLA este fic constaría solo de diez capítulos o menos, es decir sería un short-fic no un long, en resumen la encuesta queda así:_

 _-Mistletoe ~Tree of Reincarnation~ / Mistletoe ~Tensei no Yadorigi~ (saga, les recomiendo la traducción de RPMizu)_

 _-Boss Death_

 _-Romeo and Cinderella (sería de máximo diez capis, la historia no da para mas, de lo contrario se deformaría mucho)_

 _-Departures_

 _No se preocupen por votar ahorita porque al final del fic volveré a preguntarles._

 **LyLi: que largo**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS**

 **Ayami Ainsworth: no te adelantes a las conjeturas mujer! Quien dice que solo Len puede tener un amor pasado? Ok no, en realidad por ahí vas pero no xD sobre la historia, pásame el link! Onegai!**

 **Dinis Mar: no te me adelantes! Nadie violo a rin antes! Ok me han obligado a spoilearlas porque sino habría sido raro en algunas partes. Y no me mates!**

 **Sorayahikarine: no entendí no papa de lo que dijeron anto y tu, y si condigues al hermano fantasma me dices para que pruebe, en fin, anto claro que cuento con LyLi, y que piensas ahora? No creo que lo mismo xDD**

 **One Girl: jejejej shii, y Clara es uno de los cuatro vocaloids españoles, en serio ame la idea de hacer una de Mistletoe! Gracias por sugerirlo, de verdad! Amemos a Miku!**

 **SarEma: no te apures por tu voto! Y jejejeje somos masquistas! xDD LyLi es igual que tu.**

 **Luka Kagamine: wojooooo tendrás que enseñarme ese fic cuando lo termines! Lindy! Deja de meterle ideas!**

 **Lyli: haste a un lado perra, si lindy, tienes razón, hay que hacer un sindicato!**

 **Liraz: Cumpleaños siii! Cualquiera que viva en Puebla esta invitado! Ok eso no tiene caso por que ustedes son argentinas xDD Lyndy que dejes de decir cosas extrañas! Y clara, bueno clara es una Vocaloid español que así se llama**

 **Rose Dark: jajaja Creo que para mis fines est siendo útil, a partir de aquí iré adentrándome más en los sentimientos de mis personajes, es decir, los lazos fraternales entre Miku, Kaito y Len, el antiguo amor de Len, la obsecion de Luka y toda la historia que Rin trae consigo. Me halaga que a todos les agrade Miku por que ella es el secundario al que di mi personalidad, así como en mi primer fic fue Luka.**

 **BatyLove: odiame, odiame, odiame… se que lo harás, pz no no hubo ningún error lo hizo porque quizo xD okey odiame mas**

 **Cuti Unicorn: me ha costado más de lo que parece mantener la delagada línea que hay entre el cariño combinado con la negación y el síndrome de Estocolmo, es decir, no pretendo crear una rin sumisa y masoquista, por supuesto que no, quise que se notara hasta donde llega su enamoramiento por él xD**

 **Dei Uchiha: jajajaja que dices ahora?**

 **Zatsune Ann: gracias y NO ME MATES! Jajajaj descuida, jamás convertiría mi fic en 50 Sombras ni nada parecido! La historia sigue su curso!**

 **Nea K-chan: gracias por comentar mi otra historia! Y jeje bueno ahora igual ha sido largo! Creo que eso fue lo que los fundio a todos, el que dijera Clara la final xDD jajaj que cruel xDDDD Watpad? Ni Lily ni yo, pero algunas lectoras si, como ElizabethHikari y Ayami Ainsworth, creo.**

 **Matta nee~**


	17. Un ave de un ala

**Capítulo 17 - Un ave de un ala**

-¡¿Ia?!

Imposible… esa niña tendría que estar muerta… ¿cómo era posible? Ia… ese no era su nombre, por supuesto, pero así era como la conocía la mayoría de la gente. Era el tema favorito de la corte, aquello de lo que se hablaba cuando el tema de chismorreo del momento tocaba su fin. La pequeña procedía del condado de I.A., era una niña que había se había negado a casarse con un hombre que podría haber sido su abuelo. No conforme con sumir a sus progenitores en esa vergüenza, la chica escapo de casa después. Era cuantioso el dote de su familia, así que muchos nobles salieron en su busca, bajo la garantía de casarse con ella. Pero de la niña no había sido hallado más que su cabello en medio de los restos de un incendio, lógicamente se le dio por muerta. La había conocido cuando ella tenía recientes los catorce años y la pequeña ocho años.

-¡Rilliane-sama! ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Una mezcla de furia y dolor se adentraron en ella; la furia por lo que esa niña había sufrido, el dolor por los recuerdos propios.

-¿Q-qué…? ¿Cómo has…? -la niña redoblo el llanto y Rin supo que no era el momento para preguntar.

-Rin-chan, ¿qué sucede? ¿Le conoces?

-Más o menos… -crujió los dientes.

-¿Estás bien?

-Miku, no puedo dejarla aquí…

Mikulia observo a la niña, no pasaría de diez años… No pasaba de diez años y estaba en un burdel.

Dominando la indignación, la peliaqua asintió.

-No puedo dejarla aquí, pero tampoco puedo llevarla con nosotros.

Miku frunció el ceño, creyendo que Rin se refería a que Len se negaría.

-Él no se negara.

-Ya sé que no lo hará, pero no podemos estar cuidando niños.

Miku permaneció un momento en silencio.

-No podemos dejarla. Me parece que ya ha pasado bastante, ¿hay algún lugar en el que podamos dejarla?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-Da lo mismo. Vámonos. Nos la llevaremos.

Allen se acercó, siendo el primero de los demás en percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Esta niña vendrá con nosotros -anunció Mikulia con una nueva mirada glacial. Rin permaneció en silencio preguntándose si debería pedírselo ella misma o dejar que Miku hablara. No, si quería hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido tenía que decírselo ella. Se obligó a mirarlo a la cara después de un mes y medio y, temblorosamente, clavo en sus pupilas las propias, que luchaban por apartarse.

-Ha-haré que no es-estorbe, te lo prometo…

A él le aturdió que ella lo mirara.

-Cl-claro… -intento dirigirle la misma temblorosa sonrisa de aquella vez, pero nuevamente ella aparto la mirada antes de poder verla.

-Ia, Ia -Rin sacudió a la niña suavemente- ¿puedes levantarte?

La pequeña se levanto temblorosa.

-Ven.

Ia lanzo una mirada a Mikulia y luego a los hombres que estaban detrás siguiendo fuera al capitán y volvió rápidamente a mirar a Rilliane asustada.

-Rilliane-sama…

-No te pasará nada. Vamos.

Miku le sonrió y aunque ese no le dio más confianza a la asustada niña, la alentó a obedecer.

Avanzó temblorosa e inseguramente abrazada a la rubia, asustada de todo lo que veía y de quién se le acercaba.

Regresaron al Valhala y Rin subió a Ia, que parecía asustada de tener que abordar un barco, algo extraño ya que no había llegado de Inglaterra a África nadando.

Rin la dejo en su camarote.

-Nee, tengo que salir por un momento… por favor espera, solo por un minuto…

Salió y se encontró con Miku afuera.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es ella?

Rin se recargo en la puerta y suspiro.

-Se llama… en realidad no sé cómo se llama, la conozco por Ia.

-¿Ia? Qué nombre tan raro.

-No es un nombre, es el de un pueblo inglés.

-¿Por qué la llaman así?

-No es una historia larga, pero preferiría contártela completa, ¿podrías cubrirme en la cocina?

Miku asintió y Rin volvió a entrar.

-¿Ia?

La pequeña estaba acurrucada en la cama.

-¡Rilliane-sama!

Una duda repentina asalto a la rubia.

-¿Cómo supiste qué era yo?

-Todo el mundo sabe quién es usted, Rilliane-sama.

¿Ya todo el país sabía que había sido raptada por Allen el Ario? Si, su nombre debió ser muy sonado, ¿pero cómo la había reconocido?

-Pero ¿cómo me reconociste?

-La vi hace tiempo, yo tenía cinco años y creo que usted diez o más.

Rin trato de recordar, pero nada le vino a la mente.

-¿Cómo llegaste a África?

La niña bajo la mirada.

-Después de… de…

-¿Escapar?

Asintió temblorosamente.

-No tenía a dónde ir y una anciana me ofreció vivir con ella, pero tendría que trabajar… acepte y viví un tiempo con ella, pero después murió y… y… su hijo me llevo con un hombre de pelo negro…

-¿Rei? -la furia se abría paso a medida que la historia iba encajando.

Ia volvió a asentir.

-Cr-creo que me vendió, o algo así… ese hombre me trajo aquí y… y…

Rompió en llanto y la rubia fue incapaz de consolarla, entendiendo lo que ese asqueroso comerciante había hecho. Dios, era una niña, ¿por qué? ¿por qué ni siquiera los niños podían salvarse de la porquería de este mundo? Crujió los dientes con la mirada tan baja que el fleco le cubría la mitad de la cara.

Abrazó a la pequeña como Lily había hecho con ella tantas veces.

-Comprendo…

No pudo dejar de llorar por un largo rato.

-¿Por qué? -sollozo- Si fuera más fuerte tal vez…

-Eres fuerte, Ia… yo jamás me atreví a escapar aunque el miedo me consumía… el terror de casarme con un hombre que era diez años mayor que mi padre… nunca hice nada que no me ordenaran… eres valiente y fuerte, Ia… pero eres una niña, es por eso.

Ia sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no, pude escapar ¡pero no lo hice! -abrio los ojos- quizás suene tonto, pero prefiero sufrir lo que sea que me pase porque lo provoque yo misma a que me lo impongan… preferí ser una esclava para Rei por que decidí seguir ahí que ser la esclava de mis padres…

-Ia… eres muy fuerte, no es una locura, has decidido llevar las cargas que tú misma te has echado en vez de las que otros te imponen… yo jamás pude hacer eso, porque me era más fácil culpar a otros… eres realmente fuerte, Ia.

No le parecía que sus palabras fueran las más indicadas para el momento, pero reconfortaron enormemente a la peliblanca.

-Gra-gracias, Rilliane-sama -murmuro quedamente y le dirigió un intento de sonrisa entre lágrimas.

-Dime Rin, Ia… -recordó el origen de ese apodo y se interesó por su verdadero nombre.

La niña lo pensó antes de responder.

-Prefiero que me sigan llamando Ia… estoy orgullosa de su origen.

Rin le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Nee, tengo que salir a hacer mis actividades, pero volveré, ¿vale? Tranquila, nadie aquí te hará daño.

Recordó que eso era lo que Luka le había dicho cuando llego y volvió a preguntarse por la actitud extraña de la pelirrosa mientras salía.

Entro en la cocina buscando a Miku sin percatarse que justo delante de ella estaba Allen observándola con aspecto ausente.

-Rin…

Cerró los ojos. Rin era hermosa, eso lo deslumbraba obviamente, pero más que eso… ella era tantas cosas… era simplemente perfecta. Aquel sentimiento que hacia arder su pecho cada vez que la veía no era solo culpa o deseo, la _quería_. No se atrevió a invocar una palabra tan fuerte como amar porque no se sentía listo para ello, pero al menos ya lo había aceptado: la amaba.

.-.-.-.-.

-¿Miku?

La peliaqua estaba lavando trastes.

-Has tardado, ¿qué tal está la niña?

-Ya no llora.

Alzo una ceja.

-¿Ya no llora? Supongo que es un avance, ¿me contarás quién es?

-Hace un año, sus padres la comprometieron con un hombre muy mayor y ella escapo, fue todo un escándalo, nunca supo nadie que fue de ella.

-¿Y qué es lo que fue de ella? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

Rilliane asintió.

-Dice que consiguió trabajo como sirvienta, pero fue vendida a Rei Kagene.

Miku crujió los dientes.

-Ese miserable… ¿ahora también comercia con niñas?

-No sé qué hare con ella… el capitán -Miku noto que ya no se refería a él como Len- no me permitirá tenerla aquí…

-Claro que lo hará.

Rin alzo la cara.

-¿Crees?

-Desde luego, te lo puedo asegurar.

.-.-.-.-.

Luka seguía confundida, aunque quizás confusión no era el termino más indicado. Su negación al hecho era comparable con la locura. Llevaba días convenciéndose a sí misma de que era una mentira, de que él lo había negado, pero ella en su confusión había escuchado "lo siento"… No podía ser verdad, no podía, no podía… él jamás haría algo así, para empezar él no estaba enamorado de Rin…

Rin. El aprecio que había llegado a sentir por ella se había esfumado aquel día, maldita zorra… ella tenía la culpa, sí, tenía que ser eso, _era_ eso, ella había tentado al capitán, y luego había ido llorando con Miku y Kaito a decir que él la violo… sí, era justamente así como había pasado…

Entre todos esos sentimientos que invadían su ser, no estaba la envidia, claro que no… al menos no debería estar. A Luka le enfurecía hasta la locura que su capitán hubiera tocado a Rilliane, sin importa si ella lo había querido así o no, lo que la llenaba de ira era el hecho de que lo hiciera… ¿acaso al final _sí_ había sido inevitable? ¿Se había enamorado de su capitán? No, lo hubiera sabido antes… o quizás no, quizás necesito ver que realmente había dejado de ser suyo para que ocurriera, ay, pero ¡si nunca había sido suyo! Conocía la historia de Allen y Clara, sabía de quién era su corazón, pero Clara estaba muerta y Rin estaba viva, he ahí la gran diferencia.

Jamás permitiría que una maldita mentirosa como Rilliane, una niñita inútil y consentida destrozara el corazón de su adorado capitán.

.-.-.-.

-¡Rin!

La chica se volvió y vio a Kaito caminando hacia ella. No había hecho más que intercambiar algunas palabras con él, ni siquiera estar a su lado cerca del timón como hacia a veces desde hacía casi un mes.

-¿Kyle?

¿Kyle? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba Kyle?

-¿Desde cuándo me dices por mi nombre?

Ella sonrió.

-Lo siento, fue de momento. Se me hace raro que me busques.

El peliazul sonrió con culpabilidad.

-¿Tan abandonada te he tenido?

Ella le regreso la sonrisa.

-¿Qué querías?

-Quería preguntarte acerca de esa niña.

-Pues… bueno era una noble…

Al notar que la rubia se mostraba reservada en cuanto al pasado de esa pequeña, el chico no insistió.

Tomo delicadamente sus manos.

-¿Kaito?

-Nee, Rin…

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La rubia se sorprendió tanto que incluso se mareo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Él mantuvo una sonrisa serena.

-¿L-lo dices… en serio?

Él esfumo su sonrisa y asintió seriamente.

-Y-yo… creo que…

-¿No me conoces lo suficiente?

-N-no es e-eso, es que… me… me sorprendes mucho…

El peliazul volvió a sonreír.

-Ya sé que tengo mala fama, pero realmente me gustas, Rilliane.

Había una maraña de confusiones en su cabeza… ¡¿Kaito acababa de pedirle matrimonio?! ¿Por qué? Sabía que el timonel la apreciaba, pero ¿así? Era tan repentino… ella lo apreciaba mucho, pero amaba solo al capitán… sin embargo, Len amaba a otra persona, entonces… No, se estaría engañando a sí misma y a él también.

-Yo…

-No tienes que responderme ahora, Rin, pero piénsalo.

Ella asintió y salió casi huyendo a la cocina.

 _No debería subestimarlo._ Allen crujió los dientes al escuchar la conversación entre su hermano mayor y Rin. Hacia tanto que cosas como esas no ocurrían, que ya casi lo había olvidado, pero Kyle podía ser muy cruel cuando quería.

.-.-.-.-.

Ia se quedó dormida hasta que Rin volvió por ella a la noche.

-Toma, supongo que tienes hambre -le ofreció un cuenco con sopa- la hizo Miku, tal vez sepa mal, pero se come.

La peliaqua le dio una patada, mientras Luka se apartaba en un rincón.

-¡Cómo si tú cocinaras mejor!

Ia sonrió débilmente.

-Ella es Miku.

Mikulia hizo un saludo con su mano izquierda.

-Mañana te presentaremos al resto.

-Dejare que tome mi lugar en la cocina -dijo Rin preparándose para dormir- me dedicare a ayudar a Yuuma y a Kaito, con ustedes tres creo que será suficiente.

Mikulia asintió. Luka solo observaba con odio el perfil de Rilliane. Maldita, se veía tan inocente… se _hacía_ ver tan inocente, ayudando a esa niña y diciendo que trabajaría lo más pesado para que la pequeña estuviera segura en la cocina, se hacía ver tan… como un ángel, pero aunque los engañara a todos, a ella no, ella sabía lo que esa mujer era en realidad, aunque tuviera a toda la tripulación hechizada, ella no permitiría que usara a su capitán.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Liraz: cap corto :v pero sustancioso! xDD Bueno estaba vez volví temprano pero con cap corto, no se pueden dos glorias en la vida mijos! Veran tengo un aviso importante para ustedes, jojo, eso es que "quizás me tarde más de lo normal, en porque estoy haciendo un one shot para mi mejor amiga, es un crossover LukaXZero, de Megaman X, gomene" así que los dejare picados con este cap xDD**

 **LyLi: oigan quiero hacer una serie de one shots lemmon de la Serie [estrellita] Night, ¿qué dicen?**

 **Liraz: a mi me gustaría. En fin ando corta de palabras porque estoy que me muero de sueño ;-;, en fin, nos vemos.**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS**

 **Zatsune Ann: te spoileo: es más virgen que una monja xDD jaja Mi adorado Kai-chan! *w* no me mates!**

 **BatyLove: no seas tan cruel! No le cortes el cabello! Lo intestinos si, pero el cabello no! Luka es cada vez mas baka! Gracias por no odiarme!**

 **El que no puso nombre :v : sufrirá, sufrirá, Kaito a la venganza…**

 **Ayami Ainsworth: espera mi review! Pero mañana, es que ahorita me siento un poco mala y quiero leer tu historia con lucidez! Y espero haberte ayudado! :)**

 **Dianis Mar: feliz cumpleaños a ti! Un poquito tarde :v no me dio tiempo empezar bien los celos, pero es un inicio y LyLi tendrá que controlarme mucho porque con lo que me gusta el KaitoXRin, jeje veremos a Lenny sufrir!**

 **Rose of Dark: te comprendo, mi hermano no es mi salvador :v pero es mi gemelo, naci con el, he pasado cada segundo con él, y aunque me amenza con aventarme por la ventana y yo con quemarle la consola, la sangre llama!**

 **Kirara213: pues no mucho, solo que ñee, es valiente, hay que reconocerlo xDD**

 **Sorayahikarine: anto, volveré al territorio romántico dentro de poco así que tu sabes! Isa, No puedo prestarte a LYli porque es condenadamente rencorosa, no es que yo sea una santa pero Lyli es diez veces peor y sigue queriendo asesinar a tu hermano :v así que mejor no xc aquí se le dice de las dos manera bachiller y prepa, ni idea de cual es la diferencia, y no creas que ya se me olvido lo de tus historias, espera mi comentario mañana, es que me siento un poquito mal ahorita y quiero leerlas con atención. Y que bueno que voten por esa, las ideas ya están en mi cabeza, anto, ese fic tendrá guerras!**

 **Cuti Unicorn: jeje gracias, y luka esta cada vez mas yandere, espero que el cap te haya gustado, Len va a sufrir y mucho**

 **Luna Kagamine: lindy… abogaría porque te soltara pero NECESITO A LYLI! Mooo a mi me gustaría conocer argentina pero gasto en cada babosada que nunca juntare lo suficiente ;-; si, se escribe IA pero se me haría raro escribirlo así, así que le puse Ia xDD bonito fin de semana!**

 **Otro que no puso nombre: si, llego un poco tarde! Olvidaste tu nombre! Gracias, Etto… creo que tu review salió incompleto… pero gracias!**

 **SarEma29: o que genial! Amo esa saga, la idea esta aquí *azota la cabeza en la pared***

 **DeiUchiha: gracias! Eso hare, y gracias otra vez!**

 **One Girl: yo también espero que gane! Umh gracias por contarnos, sigo leyendo el manga, e sun poquito difícil porque todavía no domino el idioma muy bien xDD pero voy comprendiendo, te diré de que como están los roles SOLO LOS ROLES no la historia: Kaito es el gobernante del país GuiVermilion, (el rojo) Gackupo es una especie de erudito/maestro/mago, Len y Meiko son los hijo de Kaito. Miku es la reina del país de Blue Oak (el azul) Luka y Yuuma [VY2] son sus generales de guerra, Gumi y Rin son las hijas de Miku. Mizki (es Mizki no VFlower, yo creía que era IA xDD pero es Mizki [VY1]) es una sacerdotisa imparcial y Lily su guardaespaldas. Investigue y los roles son estos, no me los estoy inventando, el ave del país rojo es un fénix (LyLi: no me digas!) y el de el país azul estoy casi segura de que es un quetzal (un ave de america).**

 **Bye, bye.**

 **P.D. Kaito le pidió matrimonio a Rin! ;O;**


	18. Se llama Síndrome de Estocolmo

**Holaaaa! Bueno todos han votado por esta historia, pero debo decirles que a partir de aquí los caps ya no serán semanales ni en ningún periodo de tiempo fijo, no se preocupen, no me pasa nada, es solo por falta de tiempo, es decir ya voy a pasar a la prepa y eso no me da el tiempo para escribir así como quiera, así que igual por eso,** _ **ya no podré responder reviews**_ **. De verdad lo siento, seguro por eso muchos dejaran de mandar reviews y la verdad disfrutaab mucho responderlos, sera por eso también que ya no pondré notas del autor. Los caps seguirán siendo igual de largos, pero eso es lo único que persistirá, un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que me han apoyado hasta ahora.**

 **Por favor sigan disfrutando de esta historia!**

 **Capítulo 21 - Se llama Síndrome de Estocolmo y es una grave enfermedad mental. Pero el amor también.**

-¡Kaito!

El chico se volvió y se encontró con la mirada de su prima menor.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Por qué le pediste a Rin que se casara contigo?

-¿Por qué más? Quiero que acepte.

Miku frunció el ceño, cada vez más molesta.

-Kaito, sabes de sobra a lo que me refiero.

El chico dejo el timón y se recargo en la barandilla mirando el mar.

-Sí, lo sé, pero es por eso.

-¡Kaito! Ya sabes que ella está enamorada de Allen, no entiendo…

-Miku -la chica alzo la vista- ¿crees que lo hago para joder a mi hermano? -ella no respondió- Pues no, Mikulia, realmente quiero a Rin, y si se convirtiera en mi duquesa podría dejarla…

-Jamás aceptara quedarse en tu ducado, Kyle, lo sabes bien. Ni tampoco creo que acepte casarse contigo. Y tú lo sabes también, así que déjate de juegos y dime por qué lo hiciste.

Kyle esbozo una tenue sonrisa.

-Como te dije, me gusta, y creo que puedo valorarla mejor que Allen.

Miku entrecerró los ojos.

-Como quieras, mientras no le hagas daño, me es indiferente.

.-.-.-.

-Ia, Ia…

La pequeña peliblanca abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días, Rilliane-sama.

La rubia sonrió.

-Te dije que me dijeras Rin, Ia.

La niña sonrió.

-Prefiero decirle Rilliane-sama.

-¡Rin!

Rilliane se volvió y vio a Miku entrando.

-Ya voy, te dije que no tardaría.

-¡Ya pasaron diez minutos!

Rin sonrió.

-Vamos.

Llevo a Ia a la cocina y le dijo que siguiera todas las instrucciones de Miku. Salió y fue a ayudar en lo que pudiera.

-Hola, Rin-chan.

Estaba especialmente de buen humor.

-¡Hola, Yuuma-kun!

Yuuma se preguntó si habría una razón concreta para que estuviese tan animada, aparte de lo de la niña. El hecho de que Kaito le hubiere pedido matrimonio, no era un secreto, pero la noticia se extendía lentamente, no por él ni por ella sino por el capitán, porque tampoco era un secreto que él también la codiciaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rin-chan? Creí que estarías cuidando de la niña que trajiste.

-La deje ayudando a Miku en la cocina, no tengo nada qué hacer.

Yuuma sonrió.

-Qué cruel eres, Rin-chan, solo vienes a verme cuando estas aburrida.

Rin rio.

-¡No es verdad!

Ambos observaron a Luka echarles una mirada fúrica y luego irse.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-No lo sé, no me habla desde hace un mes, o más…

Yuuma ensombreció su expresión.

-Era de esperar.

Rin se volvió hacia él.

-¿Por qué? No he hecho nada que…

-No lo decía por ti, lo siento, me refería a otra cosa.

Ella volvió a mirar en la dirección en que se había ido la pelirrosa, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina.

Entro y vio a Miku y a Ia cocinando.

-Rin, que bueno que vuelves, hace falta una mano.

-¿No esta Luka aquí?

Miku bajo la vista.

-No, deja de buscarla, si ella no quiere verte.

-Me gustaría saber por qué está enojada.

La traficante crujió los dientes.

-¿Miku-san? -murmuro quedamente Ia.

-Deja de buscar a Luka, Rin, mejor dime, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que Kaito te pidió que te casaras con él?

Tal y como la peliaqua esperaba, Rilliane se olvidó de Luka con eso.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

-Se va extendiendo poco a poco por el Valhala, pero ¿por qué no me lo has dicho tú?

Rin aparto la mirada con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Tenía que hacerlo? -dijo entre dientes.

-¡Claro que tenías qué! -Miku dejo a un lado la sopa y miro directamente a Rin con los brazos en jarras- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le respondiste?

-Pues… nada aún…

-¿Por qué no le dices que no y ya?

Rin frunció el ceño.

-No sé si quiero decirle que no.

Mikulia se molestó. Su querido primo no era plato de segunda mesa.

-¡Pero si tú no lo quieres!

Y a Rin le enfureció que lo dijera con esa seguridad.

-Claro que sí.

Miku puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero no así.

-Pero sé que si lo intento…

-Entonces no sería amor.

-¡Todavía puedo conocerlo mejor! -se tranquilizó- además, no hay ningún hombre a quién aprecie más que a él.

La traficante se sintió tentada a preguntar por Allen, pero sabía que eso sería cruel, y además, si era posible que ya lo estuviere olvidando, mejor no intervenir.

Sonrió.

-Vale, pero piénsalo bien antes responder nada.

Rin, un tanto desconcertada, devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo haré.

.-.-.-.

En la tripulación se murmuraba y se extendía lentamente la noticia del asunto de Kyle y Rilliane por temor a que el capitán se enterase, pues no sabían que él fue el primero en saberlo.

Sus sentimientos en cuanto a aquel desagradable suceso estaba claros: estaba furioso con Kyle, ¿cómo podía hacer algo así? ¿qué no era su hermano? Y por otro lado, claro, los celos, estaban allí, presentes, haciéndolo, además, siempre consiente del temor a que Rilliane respondiera afirmativamente. Por otro lado, sin embargo, ¿y si lo rechazaba qué? Eso no le daba a él ningún tipo de esperanza. Rilliane se comportaba con normalidad, y aunque rehuía su presencia, no lo rechazaba. Pero simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza que solo lo hubiera olvidado y ya. Ella seguramente estaba sufriendo en silencio, sufriendo por él en silencio, ¿por qué aguantaba todo ese sufrimiento? Porque sus sentimientos eran reales, por eso mismo no había aceptado a Kyle, por eso no había dicho nada. Él también la quería, tenía que decírselo. Tenía que hacerlo, porque no quería que Rin siguiera creyendo que no era nada para él, porque si lo era. Y tenía que decírselo antes de que ella respondiera a Kyle.

.-.-.-.

Cuidar de Ia la ayudaba a distraerse en gran medida, pero no era suficiente, es decir, a cada segundo del día, por una razón u otra lo recordaba… A veces se decía a si misma que lo había imaginado, que nada había sucedido, pero entonces sentía la pañoleta sobre su cuello, y durante las noches tenía pesadillas… Lo amaba ¡y tanto! Tanto como para ignorar algo tan terrible, pero lo amaba, y no quería estar lejos de él.

Sin pensarlo dejo escapar un suspiro.

-¿Rilliane-sama?

Se volvió hacia Ia, encontrándose con su mirada preocupada.

-Estoy bien, lo siento… -salió apresuradamente de la cocina, dejando extrañada a la niña y furiosa a la Hatsune.

Salió precipitadamente hasta recargarse en la barandilla. Intento sacar de su cabeza los recuerdos de aquella noche, los gritos, esa sonrisa cruel que él había mostrado, el dolor… intento con desesperación olvidarse de todo. Pero no podía, en todo el mes había logrado evadir los recuerdos, pero ya no podía. Se cubrió la boca, ahogando sollozos, ahogando dolor, ahogando gritos de frustración.

-¡Rin!

Mantuvo la mirada baja, no presto atención a la voz así que no la reconoció, pero no quería mostrar sus lágrimas a nadie.

-¡Rin! -sintió un par de fuertes brazos envolverla.

Era Kyle.

-K-Kaito…

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con ninguna mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Desesperadamente, intento dejar de llorar, pero no podía seguir manteniendo los ojos cerrados sin que los recuerdos volvieran. ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué durante un mes no sintió nada y ahora sí? Porque hasta ahora lo aceptaba, porque hasta ahora asimilaba lo que había sucedido...

 _Me violó. Y estoy enamorada de él._

El pensamiento la mantenía en inmensa confusión, shock o lo que fuera, un sentimiento que sobrecogía su corazón. No era un bonito sentimiento.

Kaito apoyo su mentón sobre la cabeza rubia de Rilliane.

-Rill… -susurro, consciente de lo que ella estaba pasando e impotente de no poder hacer nada por ella solo porque se suponía que no sabía nada.

-L-lo siento… -murmuro ella sollozante.

Allí en medio de todos no deberían haber llamado mucho la atención. Pero muchos se obligaron a apartar miradas de ambos, dando por hecho que Rilliane había respondido ya al timonel.

.-.-.-.

Allen salió de su camarote dispuesto a hablar con Rilliane, quería decirle todo, no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría ni de que diría ni de que haría él si lo rechazaba, pero tenía que decírselo, porque ella tenía el derecho de saber que…

Ya no importaba. Porque ella estaba con Kaito.

Ver a Rilliane abrazando a Kyle lo turbo más de lo que hubiera esperado… pero claro, teniendo a Kyle que siempre la protegía, ¿cómo había podido imaginar que lo eligiera a él? ¡A él! Por quién había sufrido ya tantas cosas… pero aun así… retrocedió y entro a su camarote de vuelta cerrando con un portazo.

-¡Len, espera! -Luka toco la puerta con fuerza, furiosa con Rilliane más que nunca.

-¿Necesitas algo, Luka? -respondió desde el interior la apagada voz de Allen.

-¡Sí, quiero hablar contigo!

Él permaneció un rato en silencio, haciéndole creer que no abriría. Pero luego abrió la puerta. Luka se abalanzo sobre él en cuanto hubo abierto lo suficiente para que pasara.

-¡Luka!

-Allen…

Cerro la puerta de una patada desde el suelo, no quería que nadie malinterpretara la situación, Rin en especial.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Ella recargo las manos en el suelo para poder mirarlo a la cara. Sonrió comprensivamente y coloco una mano sobre su mejilla.

-Odio verte triste.

Él bajo la mirada, recordando la imagen de Rin abrazada a Kaito.

-Me lo merezco, después de lo que le hice.

Luka crujió los dientes.

-¿Luka?

-Rilliane no es tan inocente como se hace ver, Len... no vale la pena que sufras por ella.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se quitó a Luka de encima de un empujón. No fueron precisamente sus palabras lo que lo había molestado, sino su tono, con el que hacia parecer que la que había hecho las cosas mal era ella.

-¡¿Len?! -desde el suelo, Luka observo a su capitán levantarse.

-Rin sí es inocente, es ella quien no tendría que sufrir por mí… -inocente… entonces recordó que ella no era virgen… sacudió la cabeza, no tenía el derecho de pensar siquiera en eso.

-¡Len! No quiero que sigas llorando por ella, no lo merece, creí que sí, creía que podrías llegar a ser algo para ella, pero Rin es perversa… no es tan inocente como se hace ver, ¡así que deja de sufrir por ella, por favor!

El chico no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Luka no era así, ¿por qué hablaba de Rin de esa manera, si cuando llego había sido la primera en protegerla?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Luka? Tú no sueles…

-Len, si quieres olvidar a Clara con alguien, úsame a mí, pero deja de sufrir por Rin.

Ahora sí que no cabía en sí de sorpresa.

-Luka… -¿debería tomar eso como una especie de declaración retorcida? No, claro que no, Luka solo estaba actuando como una hermana… no, eso tampoco.

-No quiero que esa perra te haga sufrir cada vez que quiera y luego ande haciéndose la inocente como si nada, -era tanta su rabia, que casi siseaba más que hablar- aceptando a Kaito como si fuera chica de un solo hombre…

-¡Luka! Sabes que Rin no es así, deja de llamarla… ¡¿ya acepto a Kaito?!

-¿No los viste?

Claro que los había visto, pero no lo aceptaba.

Luka bajo la cabeza para que él no viera las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Te enamoraste de ella, Len, te enamoraste de ella… ¿por qué?

Él no la habría visto llorar ni teniéndola enfrente, porque su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos sobre Rilliane.

-No lo sé.

.-.-.-.

-Lo siento mucho, Kaito, gracias.

Él peliazul asintió sin disminuir la fuerza de sus brazos.

-¿K-Kaito?

Le permitió alejarse lo justo para que pudieran hablar.

-¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió con la mirada baja.

-Lo estoy, lo estoy…

-¿Segura?

Volvió a asentir y él la abrazo de nuevo. El calor de Kaito no le era desagradable, pero quería que la soltara.

-Kaito, ¿podrías…?

Él la soltó lenta y pesadamente.

-Lo siento, me gusta estar cerca de ti.

Ella se sonrojo.

-Rin, sé que tal vez no es el mejor momento, pero, quería saber si has pensado lo que te dije.

Ella cerró los ojos.

-Kaito, eres un buen amigo… me has ayudado, te quiero de verdad, pero yo…

No era ninguna mentira que Kyle la quería de verdad, así que sí le dolió que lo rechazara.

-En-entiendo… me conformare con ser siempre tu mejor amigo… -tomo su mano- pero Rin, por favor prométeme que nunca estarás con alguien que te cause daño.

La intensidad de su mirada le hizo pensar que quizás lo supiera, pero descarto la posibilidad.

-Te lo prometo.

Él la abrazo una última vez y regreso a su puesto.

Rin entro en su camarote y encontró allí a Luka.

-¡Luka! -exclamó con sorpresa.

La pelirrosa la miro con furia y se volvió para salir.

-¡Espera! ¿por qué me tratas así? ¿por qué estas…?

-Porque eres una zorra.

Dicho esto, la chica se retiró y Rin se quedó allí con la estupefacción pintada en el rostro.

.-.-.-.

Durante el resto del día estuvo pensando en Luka. ¿Por qué zorra? Le aterrorizaba que supiera lo que había pasado, pero a la vez creía que era imposible. Si ella no lo había dicho, él menos.

Suspiró.

-¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy pensativa todo el día.

La rubia no respondió y se limitó a mirar secamente a Mikulia. Esta se mordio los labios para no preguntarle a gritos la razón de su irracional actitud.

-Rin.

-¿Qué?

-Hoy es tu turno de guardia, ¿quieres que te reemplace?

Rin sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.

El turno de guardia nocturno le venía a la perfección a cualquiera que quisiere un momento a solas consigo mismo. Por supuesto lo que Rilliane quería no era la clase de soledad en la que estas contigo, sino en la que estas simplemente solo, quería paz, un respiro. Pero no iba a tener eso.

.-.-.-.

Tras mandar a Ia a dormir y asegurarle otra diez veces más a Miku que estaba bien, se fue a ocupar su lugar desde el puesto de vigía. Otros preferían recorrer el barco o quedarse en la cubierta, pero a ella le agradaba más el puesto de vigía; lejos del placer que proporcionaba la fría brisa marina, desde allí podía observar el puesto y disparar a lo que se moviera. Pero esta vez eligió simplemente la proa del barco, donde no estaba a la vista del timonel -que en ese momento era Yuuma- y donde podía estar tranquila.

Sin embargo esta noche, no era el mejor lugar que pudo haber escogido.

Se recargo y miro el mar. Era incapaz de apreciar la luna reflejada en las calmadas aguas del Atlántico Norte, sumida en sus propias reflexiones.

No sabía que se pudiera querer tanto a nadie, tanto como ella quería a Len, no sabía que se podía obsesionar de esa manera con alguien, no sabía que sus sentimientos llegarían tan lejos. Pero nada de eso importaba, en absoluto, porque él amaba a otra persona, a alguien de quien ella no sabía nada, salvo que él la prefería; pero eso era más que suficiente.

-Rilliane.

Imposible… ¿qué estaba haciendo él allí a esa hora? ¿y por qué la buscaba? No, imposible… La chica se tensó por completo. Porque esa era la voz del capitán.

Rápidamente se enderezo y volvió la mirada hacia el frente, lista para correr en cuanto pudiera.

-¿S-s-sí, capitán?

Allen permaneció de pie en su lugar, observando la silueta tensa de Rilliane y su voz temblorosa. No sabía si era verdad que ya le había respondido a Kaito, y aunque así fuera, se lo tenía que decir.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, Rin quiso alejarse tan rápido como la calma aparentada le permitiera. Pero Len tomo su muñeca, impidiéndole la huida.

-¡Espera, Rilliane!

Ella permaneció de pie, clavada en su lugar y con una mezcla de terror y ansiedad, espero a que él hablara.

Allen la sintió temblar, temblar de terror, aterrorizada de que él fuera a lastimarla… de nuevo.

-Rilliane -crujió los dientes, odiándose a sí mismo y la atrajo hacia sí abrazándola. Ella grito y cerró los ojos aterrorizada, esperando cualquier acción brusca, pero no se dio, solo la abrazo.

-No voy a hacerte daño, Rilliane -susurro con la culpa y el cariño inundando su voz en partes iguales.

Ella permaneció rígida entre sus brazos, sin lugar a un pensamiento coherente.

-Rin… -controlando el temblor de la voz, o al menos intentándolo, siguió susurrando su nombre como un mensaje encriptado que llevaba las palabras "lo siento", mientras ella seguía inmóvil, sin atreverse a pensar en nada.

Con temor y los ojos casi cerrados, Len se apartó ligeramente de ella, pero no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, solo beso delicadamente sus labios, obteniendo un ahogado grito de miedo y sorpresa.

No se había permitido apreciarlo esa noche, pero sus labios tenían un sabor dulce y acido a la vez. Se obligó a apartarse recordando su situación. Nuevamente, Allen no se atrevió a mirar su cara, solo la abrazo de nuevo.

Rilliane no sabía ni qué decir ni qué pensar ni nada, para empezar, ¿de verdad estaba pasando? ¿de verdad? No podía creerlo, ni siquiera asimilarlo.

-Rin, yo… -¿y él? ¿cómo empezar? ¿un simple lo siento? Eso no servía más que para decir, pero de no ser eso entonces qué.

Rin mantenía su respiración agitada, aun rígida entre sus brazos, aún con el corazón latiendo como si quisiera escapar de su pecho.

Allen trago saliva antes de continuar lo que pensaba decir, rogando porque fueran las palabras correctas. Sinceras sí eran, pero eso no significaba que fueran las correctas.

-Te amo -dijo sin más.

Fue suficiente para que ella experimentara todo tipo de sentimientos: la rabia, el dolor, la alegría, la tristeza, el anhelo, la ilusión, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Yo sé que lo que… lo que te hice es imperdonable, pero aun así… por favor… -la estrechó con más fuerza- ¡perdóname por favor!

Al mismo tiempo y sin notarlo ninguno, los dos estaban derramando frías lágrimas en los hombros del otro.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, si aún sientes lo que sentías por mí… por favor, Rilliane.

Ella estaba en shock, sollozante y reprochándose la alegría que inundaba su pecho con una cálida sensación al saberse querida por él. Pero la sensación era agridulce. Porque el nombre de Clara seguía flotando entre ellos.

-Allen -murmuro con voz temblorosa y entre sollozos, apretando los ojos con furia- te amo… ¡¿por qué?! Debería odiarte, tengo que odiarte, pero… pero… -más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos- Tú amas a alguien más… y no quiero ser tu reemplazo.

Allen se preguntó cómo lo sabía, no había un solo tema más prohibido en él Valhala que su relación con Clara, y no creía que no Luka ni Miku, ni tampoco Kaito le hubieran dicho nada. Estuvo tentado a preguntar, pero no lo hizo.

-Sí, ame antes a otra persona, y cuando le perdí creí que jamás podría volver a sentir por nadie absolutamente nada… pero lo que siento por ti… es mucho más fuerte, nunca creí que pudiera existir alguien que me hiciera sentir lo mismo… menos algo más, hasta que te conocí a ti… y fue por eso que hice todo lo que hice desde que te vi por primera vez.

Quizás se refiriera la hecho de llevarla al Valhala en vez de matarla, a intentar animarla de vez en cuando, a protegerla; imposible saberlo, pero a ella el comentario le resulto cruel.

-¿Dices que me raptaste y me violaste porque me amabas? -lo dijo sin crueldad ni reproche, solo con un tono dolido que a él le supo peor que si hubieran sido los otros dos.

No había más que decir.

-Sí, así es…

Ella permaneció llorando, hasta que para sorpresa de los dos, lo rodeo tímidamente con sus brazos.

-Tengo que odiarte, tengo que hacerlo… pero no puedo… no es justo… todo lo que me ha pasado es tu culpa… y aun así… aun así… -lo abrazo con fuerza- ¡Te amo!

A pesar de la culpa aun y seguramente siempre presente, Allen sonrió.

-Te amo -murmuro besando su frente.

Ella, llorosa y con el rostro escondido en su pecho, esbozo una tímida y tenue sonrisa. Porque Allen también la amaba.


	19. Clara

**Okay, este capítulo esta dedicado a Zatsune Ann, gracias por animarme a continuar, como te dje veamos como me va.**

 **El resto de mi se lo dedico expresamente a One Girl, SarEma29, Kirara213 y Zatsune Ann. Al final fueron las únicas que realmente estaba conmigo. GRACIAS. Hare lo posible por continuar, y otra cosa, LyLi no va a estar por un buen tiempo, aunque quizás la traiga de vuelta y quien quiere saberlo? Es un buen momento para decirlo: Mi verdadero nombre es Viviana Yazmín Morales Hernández, orgullosamente mexicana.**

 **Responder Reviews:**

 **Sarema: y aquí me vez respondiendo xDDD gracias por lo que me dijiste, me ayudo en serio, jamás creí que alguien que conoci por internet fuera tan importante para mi! Jajajaj pobre kaichan, ojala sigas leyendo**

 **Kirara: shii duele! T.T y a mi si me guste el kxr pero mas el rxl xD**

 **Dianis Mar: jejej almenos ya están juntos**

 **Cuti Unicorn: huracán de drama? A la orden! No se que cojones voy a hacer con luka ahora, no planeba eso! Que tal un kailuka? Okey no xD**

 **DeiUchiha: estoy de vueltaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Luna Kagamine: estoy de vuelta! Omg lindy yo igual hablo ingles! xDD**

 **Shioo: seeee**

 **Zatsune Ann: o deosh gracias por todo, auqnue te haya mandado lyli, me ayudo, espero ser capaz de continuar.**

 **Capítulo 19 Clara**

 _A la edad debida sería un buen partido. Todos lo creían. La princesa Clara era una pequeñuela hermosa, de rosadas mejillas y cabello negro que resaltaba sus ojos miel. La princesa era muy querida por todos, huérfana pero acogida por su tío el Rey. La gente alababa la bondad de su monarca al haber acogido y titulado a la huérfana de su difunta hermana; sí, el Rey Bruno era un hombre bondadoso y de buenos principios, empero, sus intenciones al acoger y titular a su sobrina no eran del todo desinteresadas._

 _El rey se había criado con el que por su padre le fue asignado como guardia real, su mejor amigo y ahora capitán de la guardia. La nobleza se había mostrado asustada e inconforme por la decisión del anterior rey al nombrar a un extranjero guardia real, sin embargo, el Rey Bruno y su familia confiaban en ese hombre._

 _Considerando y recordando que la protección de su amigo cuando ambos eran más jóvenes le fue útil y necesaria, quiso hacer lo mismo con sus hijos. Pero su esposa y sus consejeros se opusieron a que el príncipe heredero tuviera ninguna escolta, puesto que como futuro rey debería saber protegerse a sí mismo; un monarca tiene enemigos por todos lados. Así pues, el rey asigno a su hija y a su sobrina un aprendiz de guardia para su seguridad. Quiénes mejores que los hijos de su amigo y capitán de la Guardia Real._

 _Los pequeños Allen y Kyle Kagamine, a pesar de su escasa edad de diez años eran diestros en la esgrima y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, como habían demostrado en los entrenamientos._

 _La princesa Maika, gemela de Mike, el heredero, no podía estar más feliz con que su infantil amor tuviera que seguirla a todas partes. La princesa Clara, por el contrario, se mostraba de lo más tímida, sabedora aun en la flor de su inocencia que por mucho que quisiera a Allen, no podría estar con él._

 _La princesa Maika era alegre, atrevida, pícara y extrovertida. A menudo provocaba en Kyle el deseo de huir de ella. La princesa Clara era alegre pero tímida y demasiado formal para una niña de diez años. El príncipe Mike era un chico responsable y libertino a la vez, consiente -quizás demasiado- de su responsabilidad y posición como heredero de la corona, pero solo responsable en eso._

 _Uno diría que era inevitable que las niñas y sus compañeros llegaran a sentir algo, pero no fue así, al menos no del todo._

 _Se hicieron buenos amigos como era de esperar en el paso de algunos años, Maika seguía locamente enamorada de Kyle, y él… nada, en realidad. Mike fijo su vista en su adorable prima Clara, a menudo tenía peleas con Allen por eso, consiente de la preferencia de Clara por su escolta. Con ver a la inocente y seria Clara, parecía imposible verla sonrojándose por nadie, sin embargo, precisamente por esa inocencia, llego a amar a su mejor amigo, y para qué negarlo: él no la rechazó._

 _Podría haber sido adorable ver como se desarrollaba el tierno romance entre Clara y Allen, y el inocente triángulo amoroso con Mike. Podría haber sido adorable, podría haber sido romántico y emocionante ver como su amor imposible crecía y se volvía más fuerte y verlos luchar por ese amor hasta ser felices… sí, pudo haber sido una bonita historia, digna de contar. Quizás hubiera sido así si Clara no hubiera sido asesinada._

 _.-.-.-._

 _Aún a los catorce años, la forma de amar de Clara conservaba cierto toque de ingenuidad que la volvía tierna y adorable, a pesar de que su carácter había madurado y se había moldeado con los años hasta volverse realmente fuerte y casi problemático, su amor por su amigo de la infancia no había terminado y su bondadoso corazón conservaba la esperanza de que podría estar con él, ella estaba segura de que había oportunidad de ello. Pero Allen no._

 _Cuando ambos cumplieron trece años, Allen se distancio de Clara y puso entre ellos una barrera al trato meramente formal y sin acercase más de lo necesario, alegando querer a alguien más en un desesperado intento de que Clara se alejara. Pero ella no lo hizo; conocía a Allen y sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero él nunca le dio otra razón._

 _Pensando y rememorando lo recién expuesto, la princesa de catorce años de edad estaba en el jardín viendo a los patos bebés seguir a su madre._

 _-Alteza, su padre requiere su presencia en la sala del trono._

 _Clara se volvió y vio a su caballero con esa mirada glacial y estoica. Sin pronunciar palabra lo siguió._

 _Observo sus movimientos y su serio rostro por varios minutos mientras caminaba detrás de él._

 _-Allen._

 _-¿Sí, majestad?_

 _Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas._

 _-¿Por qué ya no me dices por mi nombre?_

 _Él bajo los ojos._

 _-Hay una diferencia entre nosotros, princesa, ambos tenemos que tenerlo presente. Más usted que yo._

 _-¡Antes no pensabas así!_

 _-Antes éramos niños, princesa._

 _-¿Cuál es la diferencia, si mis sentimientos no han cambiado ni los tuyos tampoco?_

 _El rubio tardo en contestar._

 _-La diferencia, Clara, es que tú tienes tus obligaciones y yo las mías._

 _Ella no insistió._

 _Ambos entraron a la sala del trono, ante el Rey, viendo que Mike, Maika y Kyle ya estaba allí._

 _-Tío -saludo Clara haciendo una reverencia._

 _El rey sonrió y miro a su hijo._

 _-Mike, a mi muerte tú serás el heredero de la corona. A tu vez, necesitaras un heredero, y por consiguiente una reina._

 _Mike sonrió. Ya sabía para dónde iba la conversación._

 _-Consideré que desposarás a Maika. Un linaje puro parecía correcto, pero tu madre y el consejo se opusieron._

 _La reina sonrió._

 _-Se vería mal que te casaras con tu gemela._

 _-Clara. -La princesa se acercó al Rey._

 _El Rey sonrió._

 _-Alégrate, sobrina. Eres nuestra próxima reina._

 _Rápidamente Kyle echo una mirada al rostro de su hermano menor, esperando encontrar consternación en él, pero encontró un rostro que se mantenía impasible con una mirada aturdida._

 _Al salir, Maika estaba emocionada, feliz ante la perspectiva de una boda._

 _Mike se acercó a su ahora prometida._

 _-Felicidades, prima Clara, serás la esposa del rey._

 _Clara no sonrió._

 _-Primo, con gusto aceptaría y compartiría tus felicitaciones si la decisión de su majestad me hiciera dichosa. Mas no es así._

 _Sin esperar la respuesta del príncipe, la chica avanzo._

 _Habiendo observado y escuchado, Maika la siguió y le susurró._

 _-Prima, debes entender que tienes una obligación. -Miró discretamente a Allen que hablaba con su hermano.- Él entendió la suya._

 _Clara miro a Maika con los ojos inundados de lágrimas._

 _-Maika, no puedo amar ni querer a Mike la mitad de lo que le quiero a él._

 _Maika le dirigió una mirada lastimera y le tomo las manos._

 _-Querida, Allen tuvo la madurez y la responsabilidad suficientes para hacer lo correcto. Si realmente le amas, demuéstrale que tú también puedes tener esa fuerza._

 _Clara bajo la vista._

 _-Le mentiría si lo hiciera._

 _Siguió su camino mortificada por la presencia de Allen._

 _Llego a su habitación y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. ¿Realmente quería estar sola? No, lo que quería estar con él._

 _-Len, de verdad tú… ¿tú ya no me amas?_

 _Él permaneció de espaldas a ella. Al ver que no respondía, Clara se acerco más, casi con miedo._

 _-¿Len?_

 _-Clara, ya te dije…_

 _-Por favor dime la verdad, quiero saber qué es lo que sientes…_

 _Allen se dio la vuelta lentamente, revelándole a la princesa su triste mirada._

 _-Como te dije, tienes obligaciones._

 _Ella lo abrazo._

 _-No quiero casarme con Mike, no me importa que sea una obligación, no lo haré, quiero estar a tu lado para siempre._

 _Él no correspondió el abrazo._

 _-Clara, mi padre, mi hermano y yo le juramos lealtad al Rey…_

 _-¡Allen! Deja de poner excusas, yo sé que tu aun sientes lo mismo que yo…_

 _El rubio bajo la vista. Con una nueva valentía, Clara se alzó de puntillas para besarlo. El chico se sorprendió, y aunque trato de evitarlo, correspondió el beso rápidamente._

 _-Len, vámonos de aquí… no me casare…_

 _Allen no pudo darle más excusas, dejaría por los suelos el honor y el nombre de su familia, pero no le importaba, porque su cariño por Clara iba más allá de cualquier principio._

 _-Clara…_

 _Ella sonrió entre lágrimas y lo abrazo otra vez._

 _Clara y Allen decidieron continuar su relación en secreto, eran discretos y sabían guardar las apariencias, su romance pudo haber funcionado, sí, pudo haber funcionado, pudo sí, si ellos hubieran estado conscientes de que ya no era un juego de niños, ahora era algo serio, muy serio y muy peligroso, si se hubieran percatado de ello a tiempo, quizás habrían podido ser felices._

 _.-.-.-._

 _-¡Prima Clara!_

 _Clara se volvió y vio a Maika tras ella, con un aburrido Kyle siguiéndola._

 _-¿Qué ocurre, Maika?_

 _La peliblanca sonrió y se acerco a cuchichearle algo._

 _-Gracias._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Lo entendiste._

 _Clara esbozo una sonrisa._

 _-Sí, lo hice._

 _-Me alegro mucho. No había mejor manera de demostrarle que lo querías._

 _La chica sonrió otra vez y se alejo de su prima hacia su habitación. Allen no estaba en el castillo, así que no había mucho que hacer._

 _-¡Clara!_

 _Con fastidio, se volvió y vio a Mike correr hacia ella._

 _-¿Qué quieres, Mike?_

 _Él chico sonrió._

 _-Clara, has estado evadiéndome, ven conmigo._

 _Le tomo la mano y tiro de ella pero Clara se soltó con asco._

 _-Lo siento, primo, pero estoy ocupada._

 _Mike frunció el ceño._

 _-¿Con qué? No tienes nada que hacer. Ven._

 _-Dije que no quiero, Mike. Déjame en paz._

 _Se dio la vuelta y avanza tan rápido como pudo._

 _-¿Es por Allen, verdad?_

 _Clara se volvió._

 _-Primo, sabes que…_

 _-Entiéndelo, Clara, te vas a casar conmigo, no con él._

 _Clara lo miro con odio._

 _-Eso no significa que vaya a quererte a ti, Mike._

 _Clara siguió su camino entristecida por el recordatorio de que nunca podría estar al lado de Allen._

 _La historia entre Allen y Clara y sus encuentros amorosos fue como una novela dramática, verse a escondidas, los primeros roces entre ambos… todo fue como una historia clásica. Se amaron como nunca antes habían imaginado. Estaban creciendo, no tenían aún la madurez necesaria para ser controlar un sentimiento así._

 _.-.-.-._

 _-Sabes, Allen, alguna vez has pensado en nombre, ya sabes, si tuviéramos algún día hijos._

 _El rubio rio._

 _-Claro que no, creo que es demasiado pronto para eso._

 _Clara permaneció un segundo en silencio._

 _-Yo creo que no esta demás…_

 _-¿Tú has pensado en alguno?_

 _La pelinegra sonrió._

 _-Solo uno._

 _-¿Cuál?_

 _-Luka._

 _-¿Luka? Suena raro._

 _Clara le dio un codazo._

 _-¿Cómo le pondrías tu entonces?_

 _Len sonrió._

 _-Elluka._

 _Clara sonrió también y volvió a golpearlo._

 _-Es lo mismo._

 _Lo cierto era que Clara necesitaba saber nombres para dentro de ocho meses._

 _Eran niños, definitivamente no tenían la madurez para manejar su situación, su peligrosa situación._

 _.-.-.-._

 _Unas semanas antes de que se hiciera el anuncio oficial del compromiso de Mike y Clara, una mujer vino al castillo, conocía al padre de Allen y Kyle._

 _-Len, ¿quién es esa persona?_

 _-Conoció a mi padre hace años._

 _La mujer paso casi dos meses en el castillo, meses en los que Clara se las arreglaba para hacer creer a sus doncellas que la "doncella de rojo"(*) seguía visitándole, en que se debatía entre decirle o no a Allen y qué hacer cuando ya no pudiera ocultarlo de su tío y de Mike. Maika había notado que había algo raro en su prima pero no decía nada._

 _Hasta que al final una noche, se escabullo con su enamorado hasta los jardines del palacio. Tenía que decírselo._

 _-¿Qué ocurre, Clara? -Allen acaricio su mejilla con cariño- pareces asustada, estas pálida._

 _-Len, antes que nada yo… yo…_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _Clara alzó la mirada con miedo y decisión._

 _-Estoy embarazada._

 _El caballero permaneció en silencio… por mucho tiempo, tanto que hizo temer a su amante de que no lo aceptaría._

 _-¿A-Allen?_

 _-Clara…_

 _Ella lo abrazo y se alivió al sentir sus brazos rodeándola también._

 _-Clara, eso significa que no podremos seguir ocultándolo mucho tiempo…_

 _-¿No te… molesta?_

 _Él sonrió y beso su mejilla._

 _-Claro que no._

 _La pelinegra lo abrazo con más fuerza._

 _-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?_

 _-Irnos._

 _Clara alzo la mirada, desconcertada. La tierna y cálida sonrisa de él la tranquilizo y la hizo sonreír a su vez._

 _-Irnos -repitió._

 _Con mucho sigilo regresaron a sus habitaciones._

 _Detrás de los jardines, regresando de un encuentro amoroso con el capitán de la guardia, una mujer escuchaba y sonreía._

 _.-.-.-._

 _Si Clara y Allen hubieran tenido más experiencia, un poco tan siquiera, habrían sabido que los jardines no son un buen lugar para esconderse, y que hay personas que hacen todo por obtener el favor de la corona._

 _La mujer que estaba en palacio era la esposa de un gobernador inglés que había viajado a la India y estaba de paso en España buscando marido rico para su hija y amante útil para ella. Usando al segundo pensaba encontrar al primero, pero se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que el joven príncipe Mike ya estaba comprometido. Se pasaba el día maquinando formas de deshacer esa unión pero no las hallaba; entonces escucho una conversación y se enteró que no era la única que tenía una relación furtiva en ese castillo._

 _De cómo Clara y Allen fueron descubiertos es algo de lo que me quisiera acordar, pero fue hecho y los hechos se cuentan._

 _La noche en la que planeaban escapar, todo salió mal, todo. Aquella mujer no había ido en busca del Rey a notificarle de lo ocurrido porque sabía que no le creería y solo se haría ver a sí misma como difamadora, así menos obtendría el favor del rey. Lo más inteligente era actuar en secreto, y para ello convenció a su amante de vigilar, hablándole de la gloria que habría para ellos por descubrir algo semejante. No le costó mucho convencerlo de matar a su propio hijo._

 _Clara y Allen no llevaban ningún equipaje, tan solo joyas valiosas para un comienzo, y resplandecientes sonrisas._

 _Doblaron por una esquina en completo silencio, habían evadido a los guardias con éxito, fue útil que Allen conociera los movimientos de la guardia. Clara no dejaba nada atrás, Allen tampoco; el afecto por su padre era inexistente, había convencido a su hermano de acompañarlo, sus amigos más leales también._

 _El rey regalo a su padre una nave cuando este lo volvió a ver. El capitán no era aficionado a la navegación como sus hijos, más de una vez la habían llevado ellos solo, con una tripulación demasiado joven para llamarse así, Allen era el más joven y Kyle el mayor, así que era él quien tomaba el papel de capitán. Era emocionante para su hermano y los demás la idea de ayudar a la princesa a escapar con Allen. Pero como dije, todo salió mal._

 _Caminaron por el último pasillo sintiéndose casi libres, cuando al doblar se encontraron con su padre, esa mujer y algunos hombres nada más. Era notorio que la mencionada gloria no querían compartirla._

 _-Padre… -Allen escondió a Clara tras él, mirando con el acostumbrado odio a su progenitor._

 _El capitán sonrió._

 _-¿Escapar con la princesa? Creí, hijo que eras más inteligente._

 _Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido. Los separaron. Clara intento proteger su vientre. Allen quiso dispararle a su padre. Una espada cortó el cuello de Clara._

 _Viendo la sangre escurrir, viendo la cabeza rodar… seguramente fue entonces cuando Allen el Ario perdió toda su humanidad, o casi toda._

 _Dejo de forcejear, dejo colgar sus brazos y su cabeza, esperando un tajo en el cuello que lo reuniera con su princesa y su hijo no nato._

 _Pero no ocurrió eso, solo escucho un disparo, luego otro, luego otro y luego otro, luego cadáveres en el suelo y la voz de su hermano mayor exigiéndole que reaccionara. No lo hizo, no quería reaccionar. Después de eso no recupero la conciencia hasta que estuvo en el Valhalla._

 _¿Cuándo tomo el lugar de su hermano como capitán? ¿Cuándo cobro entre sus antes amigos todo el respeto y el temor que tuvo después? Solo quienes estuvieron allí lo saben. Unos dicen que asesino a dos tripulantes por no obedecer, otros que fue por sus hazañas e inteligencia, algunos más que simplemente la falta de humanidad en él generaba ese respeto. Efectivamente, no era estúpido; a Mike le dijo que escaparon porque su padre había matado a Clara y ellos no alcanzaron a salvarla. Mike lo creyó._

 _Nunca se recuperó de la muerte de Clara, solo dejo atrás cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentir vivo. Asesino a más de una mujer solo porque se parecían a Clara. Kyle intento decirle muchas que estaba enloqueciendo, pero Allen ya lo sabía y no le importaba. Entonces conoció a una chica, una chica que le pareció hermosa, de rasgos parecidos a Clara y pensó que no estaba del todo mal divertirse un poco. Pero entonces trato con ella, y le devolvió parte de la humanidad que creía perdida. Desde luego, no la quería como a Clara, jamás podría querer como Clara a nadie más. Al menos eso creyó hasta que conoció a Rilliane Lucifen y se enamoró perdidamente de ella._


	20. Feelings

**Capítulo 20 - Feelings**

¿Qué hacer ahora? Era inevitable decirse a sí mismos ella que era increíblemente estúpida y él increíblemente afortunado.

La pregunta era qué hacer, en cuanto a las personas, Kyle y Mikulia lo odiarían para el resto de su vida seguramente, eso no se podía cambiar, Luka… Luka estaba en una especie de shock permanente…

La noche anterior Rilliane le había pedido que la dejara sola, que tenía que pensar y terminar su guardia. Ni un beso, ni una palabra de cariño. Más bien era como si simplemente le hubiera perdonado, pero no que hubiera aceptado ni menos compartido sus sentimientos.

¿Era así? Reclamarle no podía, ni siquiera preguntar. Solo podía decirse a sí mismo que era normal, en un ridículo intento de tranquilizarse. Suspiro.

Rin, por su lado, estaba confundida, miraba el mar y se decía que no podía ser tan imbécil. ¿Aceptarlo? Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida... pero lo quería, no podía evitarlo, sin embargo, aun así… Cerró los ojos y se preguntó qué debía hacer. Lo amaba, pero cada vez que ese sentimiento comenzaba a volver a florecer en su corazón, recordaba… lo recordaba todo. Él había matado a Lily, y en ese momento su hermana mayor le hacía más falta que nunca. Lily habría sabido orientarla, aunque de hecho, no necesitaba a Lily para saber qué era lo que debía hacer… para eso no, pero necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que sentía, pedir ayuda… pero no podía.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y escucho el mar. Lo resolvió. Quería pasar con Allen tanto tiempo como pudiera, porque lo amaba. Pero no lo haría.

No iba a estar con él, por respeto a la memoria de su hermana o por lo que fuera, no iba a estar con Allen, nunca.

Suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Rin! ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana? ¡Dios, entre Ia y yo no podemos hacer…!

Miku paro de gritar al ver el rostro cabizbajo de Rilliane. Se le acerco corriendo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí.

Miku frunció el ceño.

-No parece.

-Que sí.

Miku se acercó. No podía odiar más a Allen en ese momento.

-No entiendo porque quieres guardarte todo para ti misma.

-No quiero hablar, Miku.

Mikulia estalló, ¿era eso amor o estupidez? No iba a tolerar ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Pues yo sí -se plantó delante de la rubia y la encaro- ¿Por qué te lo guardas para ti? Podríamos haberte ayudado ¡Todavía podemos!

Rin la miro como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-No te entiendo.

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo que paso esa noche?!

Miku y Rin permanecieron mirándose un buen rato. Rin tenía una expresión sorprendida, qué de a poco se fue haciendo fría.

-Seguramente ya lo sabes.

La peliaqua descompuso su expresión en una de histeria.

-¡¿De verdad lo quieres tanto?!

Rin bajo la mirada.

-Sí. Lo quiero lo suficiente como para haber soportado eso. Pero… -prefirió no decirlo.

-¿Pero qué?

-Nada.

Miku la observo salir con la mirada fría y el semblante impasible. Apago el fuego y salió hacia el camarote de Allen. Entro sin tocar y lo vio mirando por la ventanilla.

-Allen.

-¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor para estupideces.

La chica se enfureció aún más.

-¡Eso debería decirte yo, Allen! ¿Qué le hiciste a Rilliane ahora? Esta más fría y estoica que nunca.

Él bajo la mirada. _Lo sabía_.

-Le dije la verdad.

Miku creyó en un principio que le había hablado acerca de Clara.

-Le dije que la amo.

La traficante permaneció con la mirada aturdida un buen rato.

-Tú… ¡¿Qué?! No es posible… ¡¿Allen, por qué…?!

Len le dirigió una mirada cansada.

-¿Qué más quería que le dijera, Miku? No podía quedarme así…

-¡¿Y no pensaste en lo que ella sentiría o pensaría?!

El rubio se levantó y se acercó a ella furioso.

-¡Claro que lo pensé! ¡Dude mucho en decírselo! Pero… pero…

Volvió a sentarse.

Miku se acercó lentamente. Seguía furiosa, pero estaba consciente de que él también estaba en un momento difícil.

-Deberías dejarla en paz, Allen.

El capitán se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

-Ella dijo que también me quería…

-Ya sabias que también…

-Pero… creí que… que tal vez las cosas serían como antes, o incluso mejores…

Miku se arrodillo frente a él y tomo sus manos como anticipado apoyo de que lo siguiente que le dijera sería duro de oír.

-Allen, por mucho que te quiera, tú sabes que lo que hiciste es simplemente imperdonable. Y yo, en su lugar, jamás podría perdonarte. Si Rilliane se está portando tan fría, es mejor que dejes de molestarla. -Apretó sus manos- Te lo pido como tú familia: déjala en donde ella quiera y no sigas insistiendo.

Él mantuvo la mirada en el suelo.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Hazlo por ella.

-Ella dijo que también me quería.

-Claro que te quiere, sino no habría aguantado todo lo que aguanto _sola_ , pero no me parece que tú seas capaz de corresponderle ese sentimiento con la misma fuerza. -Cerro los ojos consciente de que lo que iba a decir era terriblemente cruel- No pudiste hacerlo con Clara, no llegaste a amarla la mitad de lo que ella a ti, aunque tú creyeras que sí… así que menos creo que puedas con Rilliane.

Allen no respondió. Fue tan cruel como cierto: no llego a sentir por Clara todo lo que ella sintió por él, por eso fue tan relativamente fácil renunciar a ella cuando el deber se interpuso, pero eso no significaba que sus sentimientos fueron débiles. Sin embargo, lo que sentía por Rin…

-No puedo alejarme de ella.

Miku cerró los ojos rindiéndose.

-Si ella quiere alejarse de ti, prométeme que la dejaras ir.

Asintió débilmente. Miku acaricio su mejilla en un gesto maternal.

-No tienes remedio.

Salió dejándolo solo.

-No, no lo tengo.

No quería dejarla ir, pero no se sentía capaz de mantenerla a su lado a la fuerza, ya no.

.-.-.-.

Rin volvió a mirar el mar. Si no pensaba seguir al lado de Allen, ¿a dónde debía ir? Solo imaginaba un lugar: de vuelta a casa.

Quería olvidar que Allen había existido y seguir su vida como si nunca hubiera pasado un solo instante a bordo del Valhalla.

Pero volver implicaba casarse con lord Gumo. Claro que no quería, pero sentía que se lo merecía y además, el lugar que Allen ocupaba en su corazón nadie podría reemplazarlo. Dejo que sus lágrimas resbalaran sin hacer caso de ellas y miro hacia la puerta siempre cerrada del camarote de capitán.

-Allen -murmuro.

Lo decidió. Se iba a ir. Para siempre.

Lejos de él.

.-.-.-.

-Señor Gobernador, tiene una visita.

-¡¿Qué no te dije que no quería ninguna interrupción?!

Arths estaba muy irritado en su búsqueda de una viuda rica que seducir. Ya no tenía una hija que vender a ningún noble.

-Señor, no nos hemos visto con la autoridad para detener a este hombre…

Antes de que el encolerizado gobernador pudiera replicar de nuevo, dicho hombre se presentó.

-Mis disculpas por irrumpir de esta manera, Señor Gobernador, soy el Príncipe Mike de España, y tengo una noticia que podría interesarle.

.-.-.-.

Salió de su camarote con movimientos lentos y pesados y la vio allí, recargada en la barandilla de la proa con el semblante más triste que nunca. Tomo aire y valor y se acercó a ella.

-Rilliane.

Ella se volvió lentamente a mirarlo, para luego volver a fijar la vista en el océano.

-¿Pasa algo?

Allen hizo acopio tanto de voluntad como de valor.

-Rilliane, yo… yo ya no puedo mantenerte a mi lado a la fuerza -espero su reacción pero ella no dijo nada- Así que… te dejare en donde sea que tú quieras… de vuelta a Inglaterra o en el ducado de mi hermano… sí eso es lo que deseas…

Rin permaneció en silencio unos minutos más. ¿Por qué que dudaba si había se resuelto a irse? La respuesta era tan simple como complicada. Porque lo amaba.

-¿Tú… tú quieres que me vaya?

Él mantuvo la mirada en el suelo.

-Claro que no, pero no me siento capaz de seguir obligándote a seguir a mi lado como lo he hecho hasta ahora… haciéndome creer a mí mismo que estás conmigo porque quieres.

Rin se dio la vuelta, pero no fue capaz de mirarlo, diciéndose que era una idiota, pero sabiendo qué era lo que quería.

-Nunca he estado contigo a la fuerza… aun al principio, yo… yo nunca he estado a tu lado a la fuerza… creí que te habrías dado cuenta…

Len sintió deseos de besarla, pero se contuvo… no se creía con derecho de hacerlo.

-Lo sé… lo sabía desde hacía un tiempo… pero también sé que…

Rin se dio la vuelta bruscamente y escondió su rostro de él. No quería llorar otra vez.

-¿Te lo dije, o no? -espeto con cierta rudeza- Te amo, aunque no puedo olvidar nada… ni que me violaste ni que me llevaste lejos de los míos ni que… ni que tú mataste a mi hermana… no puedo olvidar nada de eso, pero aun así, yo no… yo no te odio… -continuo en un susurro- _te amo_ , por favor no me hagas decirlo de nuevo… es un tormento para mí intentar decirte lo que siento sin que el cadáver de Lily regrese a mi memoria…

El capitán no pudo evitar pensar que si así eran sus sentimientos no podía ser amor, pero también sabía que era su culpa.

-Rin, conozco tus sentimientos… sé que te he dado demasiadas razones para odiarme, así que por favor, dímelo de una vez… si quieres irte… no te detendré.

Se aventuró a acercarse unos pasos más a ella.

-¿Qué no lo has entendido? -susurró- No quiero irme, idiota…

No es que no lo hubiera entendido, es que no podía creer que ella lo quisiera tanto… como para perdonar todo. Recordó la opinión de Mikulia de que no sería capaz de amarla la mitad de lo que ella a él, pero estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a su prima que sí podía, que podía corresponder los sentimientos de Rilliane con la misma fuerza, que podía amarla como ella a él.

Se acercó con lentitud, decidido a detenerse ante el menor indicio de rechazo por parte de ella. Pero Rin ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se acercaba.

La abrazo con lentitud, dándole tiempo de empujarlo, rechazarlo o lo que fuera, pero ella no hizo nada de eso, aunque de hecho, no lo abrazo, solo se permitió sentir su calor.

-Rin…

Quiso decirle que la amaba, pero no lo hizo, no le parecía que tuviera derecho de decirlo.

No podía evitar torturarse con saber que su dulce sonrisa y su juguetona actitud, incluso su inocente tristeza, decididamente pasarían a ser tan solo un recuerdo, ahora solo veía estoicidad en ella y no podía imaginarla sonriéndole como antes otra vez, y sabía que la culpa era solo suya.

.-.-.-.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okey, cap super mega re contra corto pero estoy recuperándome y nuevamente esto es otra cosa que no estaba planeada así que haber que va saliendo, ya olvide por completo la trama que planee cuando empecé esta historia, reitero mi mi agradecimiento a Zatsune Ann.**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS**

 **Yuu-chan: arigatou, espero que te siga gustando**

 **Sarema: si, un hijo, porque siempre mato bebes? xD bueno gracias por tu reviews**

 **Dianis: todavía no defino eso, pero creo que acabare enfocaandome mas a Mike xD**

 **Zatsune Ann: jeje gracias por tu apoyo, y qe tal mi nombre? xD bueno pues a patadas y trompones pero ahí voy**

 **P.D. lemmon en el prox cap**


	21. Muerto y Vivo

Dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio, mas eso no significa que no pueda calentarse un poco. Para la apreciación de la mayoría de las personas, tal plato debería servirse casi crudo; sin embargo para otras, es mejor un término medio.

En el caso de Rei Kagene, la venganza siempre había sido un platillo que prefería probar crudo, sin embargo, en este caso se trataba de su mayor enemigo, su competencia, y ahora también un traidor: Allen Kagamine. Rei se dedicaba más al comercio que a la piratería, a diferencia de Allen, y aun así este lo superaba. Era el momento de hacer justicia, y de degustar un congelado plato.

Ya no era un rumor, ya todos lo sabían, los que lo habían visto de primera mano eran perseguidos para contarlo… los rumores siempre son lindos de oír, sobre todo los que salen del agua y son esparcidos por el viento. No porque todos pequemos de curiosidad, sino porque se mezcla la poesía con el sarcasmo, dando como resultado algo bello e interesante de escuchar. Decir que Allen el Ario había caído ante la Dama del Lago, la mujer más peligrosa de los sientes mares, era una de esas formas de hablar.

Como dije con anterioridad, ya no era un rumor, todos sabían que una mujer había conquistado un corazón supuestamente inexistente, ¿quién era esa mujer? Eso lo sabían unos cuantos, pero para cualquiera que lo hubiera visto luchar juntos, era una obviedad que estaban enamorados.

Tal era el caso de Rei, cuya venganza era simple pero no insípida. Llevársela o deshacerse de ella no era algo que fuera con él, no le gustaba andarse con estupideces cuando las cosas debían hacerse bien y justo ahora, no quería contratiempos, el plan era llegar y asesinarla, nada más.

.-.-.-.

-Mis disculpas por la rudeza, Su Alteza, disculpe pero me encuentro sumamente sorprendido... ¿a qué debo agradecer tan repentina y grata visita?

Mike sonrió.

-Gusto de embarcarme por temporadas cortas, me agrada el mar, pero más el limpiarlo de sus plagas. Hablo de piratas, si es que me entiende.

El gobernador hizo lo posible por coincidir con el príncipe.

-Una noble tarea, fue un pirata quién se llevó a mi única hija.

El peliblanco sonrió.

-Es por eso que he venido hasta aquí, gobernador Lucifen. He luchado contra Allen el Ario, y he visto a su hija.

Olvidando el decoro por un segundo, se levantó de un salto de la silla.

-¡¿Ha visto a Rilliane?! ¡¿Sigue con vida?!

Mike asintió sonriente y dio una orden a su sirviente que salió de la habitación.

-Gobernador Lucifen -llamó levantándose elegantemente- He de confesar, que me enamore de la resplandeciente belleza de su hija desde que la vi por primera vez, aun vestida como pirata y con un fiera expresión en su rostro, me pareció que ella es lo que llevo mucho tiempo buscando.

El sirviente entro de nuevo con una caja de terciopelo.

-Si me lo permite, seguiré buscando a su hija y no descansare hasta encontrarla, a cambio solo le pido el honor de hacerla reina de España.

.-.-.-.

Algo había cambiado. No sabía con certeza qué, pero algo había cambiado, se sentía calmada y con total dominio de sí misma…

En el Valhala las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas. O más bien lo estaban, hasta que un par de balas de cañón los alcanzaron.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-pregunto Rilliane corriendo hacia la traficante en medio del jaleo.

Miku tomo sus armas.

-Rei Kagene nos dio alcance. Parece que no está de buen humor.

Rin también tomo las suyas y se dispuso a salir.

-¡Rilliane-sama, yo también voy!

Entusiasta, IA saco un chuchillo de cocina.

-Por supuesto que no.

La chica frunció el ceño y protesto.

-Eres valiente, IA, pero eres una niña.

-¡Puedo hacerlo!

Rin la ignoro y salió con Mikulia dejando a la pequeña adentro.

-Que cruel.

-Le acabo de salvar la vida.

La traficante se encogió de hombros.

-Sí que se tomó en serio lo de la traición.

-Siempre ha sido rencoroso.

-¿Lo conoces desde antes?

Miku bajo la vista.

-Lo conozco desde que tenía diez años.

Rin no respondió. ¿Por qué lo decía con tanta gravedad? En realidad no le interesaba.

Salió a cubierta sin entretenerse en pensar y ataco al primer hombre frente a ella. A decir verdad, ni siquiera se fijó si se trataba de un enemigo.

Nunca había estado tan sedienta de sangre, nunca en su vida había sentido una furia tan apasionada como la que la embargaba en ese momento. Sentía una increíble hambre de muerte, mas no de dolor, solo de muerte, mataba uno a uno a todos los que se le atravesaban, pero rápido, casi sin sangre. Tenía más que claro que ya no era la misma chica que había dejado el puerto, tenía claro también que amaba a Allen con todo su corazón… o bueno, con lo que quedaba de su corazón, inclusive sabía que perdonar o no ya no era una cuestión, no había olvidado nada de lo sucedido ni lo olvidaría, pero simplemente había dejado de importar. Todo había dejado de importar... todo, todo excepto él.

Giro la cabeza hasta poder verlo luchando con la misma sed de sangre que ella y corrió hacia él. Ahora lo comprendía, lo veía tan claro que se preguntaba cómo no había podido entenderlo antes: ya nada le importaba, absolutamente nada, nada que fuera él. Ciertamente era un sentimiento extraño, un sentimiento abrumador… era cómo si por sí misma hubiera _desechado_ más que perder todo.

Mató a un corsario de Rei que peleaba contra Allen.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto sorprendiendo al capitán.

-Sí…

Satisfecha, se volvió para seguir peleando a su lado.

Allen se decía que debería sorprenderlo que ella se preocupara por él, y no porque no le sorprendiera, sino porque lo que en realidad le había dejado de una pieza era su mirada, ¿cómo explicarlo? No tenía una mirada muerta, ni tampoco fúrica, más bien era una parecida a la que había tenido antes, pero más fiera y a la vez más calmada, una mirada... _temible_ , si es que nos apegamos al sentido estricto de la palabra.

-¡Len, cuidado!

Ella jalo bruscamente su brazo haciéndolo caer -¿desde cuándo tenía tanta fuerza?- y siguió luchando.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! -exclamó- ¡Levántate!

Allen iba a responder, pero un alarido alcanzo los oídos de la rubia.

-¡Rilliane-sama!

La chica se volvió y vio a I.A. alejarse aterrorizada de Rei.

-¡I.A.!

Intento dispararle al pelinegro desde esa distancia, pero las balas se le habían terminado. Escupiendo una maldición, corrió hacia ellos.

Rei sonrió al verla.

-¡I.A.! ¡Te dije que no salieras!

Dio al traficante una estocada mientras él no dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, idiota?

Él ensancho su sonrisa.

-Eres muy estúpida y ella muy lista.

Rilliane se preguntó a quién se refería, pero no pudo inquirirlo. Dos disparos le atravesaron las piernas.

Cayó al suelo y grito de dolor, pero intento ponerse en pie. Las balas no habían tocado sus huesos, así que debería ser capaz de levantarse.

-No seas idiota. Has curado a muchos piratas, sabes que si tratas de levantarte te ira peor.

Aquella voz se escuchaba tan diferente, que le hizo preguntarse si era o no de ella.

-¿I.A.?

Alzo la mirada y vio a la albina caminar elegante y sensualmente hasta quedar al lado de Rei Kagene, quien la abrazó y sonrió. Rilliane no cabía en sí de asombro… no podía ser, I.A. se veía tan diferente que se preguntó si era o no ella; ya no parecía tener diez años, parecía mayor… quizás en realidad era mayor y había mentido, como en todo al parecer.

Traicionada una vez más, Rilliane estalló en carcajadas.

-Eres tan estúpida… apuesto a que no le costó nada lavarte el cerebro.

Fúrica, I.A. pateo su costado.

-¡No me confundas contigo, Rilliane! La única que es lo bastante idiota para enamorarse de un hombre que solo la ha hecho sufrir eres tú. Yo amo a Rei y él a mí.

El pelinegro se inclinó -se inclinó bastante- para besar a la albina. Repugnada, Rilliane volvió a reír.

-Seguro que sí…

-Idiota, cuando escape de mis padres empecé a trabajar con una vieja que me rentaba para pagar sus malditas medicinas y su hijo retrasado que no hacía más que golpearme. -Sonrió insanamente- No imaginas lo bien que me sentí cuando los maté a los dos.

Se volvió hacia Rei y le sonrió.

-Entonces conocí a Rei. Se enamoró de mí y poco después yo de él… -Se besaron de nuevo.

-¿Hermoso no crees?

-Asqueroso, diría yo.

I.A. la pateo. Rilliane alzo la cara.

-¿Qué están esperando? Mátenme.

La albina rió.

-Soy agradecida, así que te dejare con vida.

Rei resoplo.

-Solo por ella, te dejare vivir.

I.A. acaricio sensualmente su pecho.

-Ya me he encargado de tu venganza de Allen, no te preocupes por eso.

Desesperada, Rin intento alcanzar su espada.

-¡Perra, si le hiciste algo a él te arrancare las piernas!

La chica volvió a reír.

-¡Qué graciosa eres! Esta tan ocupado y distraído ahora que podría matarlo frente a ti -alzo el arma ligera con la que le había disparado a ella.

-¡Inténtalo y veras de que soy capaz!

Bajo el arma.

-Pero no lo hare. Si lo hiciera, todo lo que te hice no habría tenido ningún caso.

Eso la desconcertó, ¿qué le había a hecho a ella?

-Bueno, es suficiente, I.A., vamos.

Ordeno a sus hombres que se retiraran.

-Y por cierto, Rilliane, mi verdadera edad es trece años.

El traficante y la albina se fueron, junto con toda su tripulación.

.-.-.-.

-¿Bajas?

-Cuatro.

No eran muchas a primera vista, pero si más de las que el Valhala solía tener. Hay que tener en cuenta que no solía haber baja alguna.

Allen busco con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está Rilliane?

Kaito y Miku buscaron también, pero nadie la veía. Fue Miku quién diviso a la rubia intentando en vano incorporarse.

-¡Rin! -exclamo corriendo hacia ella.

Kaito y Len la siguieron.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¡¿Es que no lo ves?!

Kaito trato de ayudarla a ponerse en pie, pero Miku le dijo que no lo hiciera.

-Te lastimaras más si te pones en pie.

Casi con temor, Len la cargo y para su sorpresa ella no solo no se quejó ni se tensó, sino que paso rápidamente un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Llévala a nuestro camarote -ordeno Miku adelantándose.

El rubio asintió.

-Allen, ¿estás bien?

Len se sorprendió de nuevo… ¿por qué le preguntaba eso?

-Sí, lo estoy.

Ella apretó su brazo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí… ¿todo está bien?

Ella suspiró.

-Sí.

Suavemente, la deposito sobre la litera.

-Vete -ordeno Mikulia.

Él obedeció.

-¿Quién te disparo? Las balas fueron muy precisas.

Rin crujió los dientes.

-I.A.

La peliaqua giro bruscamente la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste: I.A. me disparo y luego se fue con Rei.

-¿Pero de qué estás…?

Rin cerro los ojos.

-Los dos estas dementes.

Miku bajo la mirada.

-¿Quieres decir que están enamorados?

La rubia asintió.

-Sí.

La chica siguió curando la herida en silencio por un buen rato, mientras la otra se preguntaba sobre las palabras de I.A.

-Tienes suerte de que las balas hayan salido por sí solas. Tengo que coserte.

-Sí, hazlo…

Miku noto la falta de atención.

-¿Éstas bien? Pareces intranquila.

Rilliane alzo la vista.

-¡ _Estoy_ intranquila! I.A. dijo que ya había vengado a Rei, pero Allen parece estar bien… hasta que no sepa qué fue lo que le hizo no podré estar tranquila. -Suspiró- Mataré a I.A. en cuánto la vuelva a ver, y a Rei también.

La traficante no respondió. Estaba quizás más asustada que sorprendida.

-Rin…

La rubia reparo en la mirada estupefacta de Mikulia.

-¿Qué?

-De verdad lo amas…

-Claro que lo amo, ¿por qué me preguntas eso de repente?

Miku dejo las aguja a un lado y se inclinó para observarla mejor.

-Rilliane, ¿matarías a una niña por alguien como mi primo?

Ella se echó a reír y miro seriamente a su amiga.

-A una niña, a un bebé, a un amigo, a _quién sea_. Allen es lo más importante para mí.

La peliaqua volvió a su quehacer anterior.

-Me pregunto si eso es bueno.

-Yo también me lo preguntaba, pero si lo pienso no resuelvo nada. Lo único que sé es que quiero estar a su lado para siempre y protegerlo. Yo mataré a todos sus enemigos, a cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño, sea quien sea.

Había algo es esas palabras que le hacía notar a Mikulia que algo había cambiado en su amiga, no que algo estuviera "mal" precisamente, pero si algo diferente.

-¿Incluso si fuera tu padre?

Rin asintió.

-No le debo nada a mi padre.

-Rin, has cambiado mucho desde ese día.

-Ya había cambiado desde antes.

En total silencio, Mikulia termino de coser las heridas.

.-.-.-.

-¿Ella está bien?

Miku asintió, aun meditando en lo que Rin le había dicho.

-Descuida, está a salvo. Seguramente podrá seguir caminando en unos días, hasta entonces…

Él sonrió débilmente.

-¿No debo verla?

Para su sorpresa, su prima sonrió.

-No entiendo cómo puedes tener tanta maldita suerte. Aunque en realidad no sé si eso es bueno.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que Rilliane te ama. Quizás demasiado, tú eres lo más importante ella. Dice estar dispuesta a asesinar a cualquiera que trate de lastimarte, sea incluso un amigo o un niño.

¿Debería sentirse feliz? Tal vez no, pero daba igual, se _sentía_ feliz.

-Voy a verla.

No entendió en un principio porque se lo decía, pero entendió después que necesitaba valor, así que le sonrió.

-Ve.

Rilliane estaba adentro acostada como Miku había indicado limpiando obsesivamente su espada, pensando en I.A., culpándose a sí misma de lo que sea que le pudiera ocurrir a Allen. Ella había llevado a I.A. al Valhala, lo que pasara sería su culpa.

-¿Rilliane?

Ella lo miro e intento incorporarse.

-¿Allen?

-No te levantes, te lastimaras más.

Puso mala cara.

-Suenas igual que Mikulia.

-Rin… ¿es cierto que te disparo I.A.?

Ella sonrió.

-Sí, así es. No pude matarla, pero lo haré la próxima vez que la vea.

Él no respondió. Miku tenía razón, había algo diferente en Rilliane, pero en realidad era la misma.

-Más importante -dijo ella de pronto-, I.A. dijo algo acerca de cumplir una venganza de Rei Kagene, pero no sé a qué se refería.

-¿Por eso me preguntaste si estaba bien?

-Sí.

Rilliane bajo la mirada.

-Yo traje a I.A. a bordo, así que lo siento. Por cualquier cosas que pueda pasar.

Está claro que él no tenía idea de cómo continuar, ella realmente se comportaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Se aclaró la garganta.

Allen medito lo dicho por ella unos segundos.

-Ni siquiera la vi durante el tiempo que estuvo a bordo, no imagino qué pudo haber hecho. Quizás solo quería asustarte.

La rubia suspiro con una ligera sensación de alivio.

-Quizás.

De nuevo con cierto temor, Allen se inclinó lentamente para besarla, cómo siempre dándole la oportunidad de rechazarlo, sin embargo fue ella quien lo beso primero.

-Te amo, Allen. No me importa nada más.

Extraña y gratamente sorprendido, el capitán sonrió.

-Y yo a ti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Fuuuuuu! Pero cuanto tiempo sin vernos señores y señoras! Verán he aquí el porque: poco después del último capitulo que había subido descubri que una maldita zorra había estado copiando mi estilo y mi vocabulario, esa maldita perra seguro esta leyendo esto y me gustaría decirle que copia muy mal, cualquiera se daría cuenta de dos cosas: de que esta copiando el estilo de otra persona y de que no sabe escribir con propiedad.**

 **En fin, a decir verdad eso es todo lo que me ha atrasado, pero decidí mandar todo de viaje vip a la mierda y volver al fandom de Vocaloid así que aquí me tienen, uff cuánto he pasado para llegar aquí no lo imaginan! En fin, espero que me reciban como antes. IA esta loca y Rin también xD**

 **Para los que se lo pregunten, pues antes de que los haters empiecen: no, no me estoy pasande de verg* con esto de que aun con todo sale el amors, ¿Por qué? Porque rin esta loca para lo que no se hayan dado cuenta, es decir: para los románticos, pues si mijos triunfo el amors, y para los realistas (quees donde me ubico ultimanmente) pues ningún amor, rin esta perdiendo la cabeza. Lo que realmente ocurre es lo segundo, pero tómenlo como quieran.**

 **Kirarar213: no pues si xDD pero las cosas ya se aclararon (o más o menos) xD me alegro mucho de que sigas aun mi historia y no solo está, tus comentarios en mi fic de spice de miraculous me alegraban siempre el día.**

 **Guest: lemmon fail xDDD lo sientooooo es que como ya no quedaba en este cap, pero para el próximo esta JURADO**

 **Rose of dark: me alegro mucho de recibir un review tuyo, no sé porque pero por alguna razón te siente como una especie de senpai (pero no del tipo yandere xD) así que muchas gracias, y estoy dispuesta a continuar, más que nada por que aquí es adonde pertenesco y además todos me han esperado y eso se debe recompensar.**

 **SarEma29: No se que decir de que sigas esta historia aun, no se pero en serio me hace muy feliz! Que tal nuestra rin psicópata? xD**

 **Dianis Mar: que tal el cab? Ya no se quien esta más loca en mis historias si Rin o Marinette xDD**

 **Zatsune Ann: jaja que bueno que te guste mi nombre! Y en verdad me alegro mucho de que sigas esta historia! No tenia planeado nada de esto así que ya no se muy bien para donde voy pero digamos que tampoco voy tan perdida xDD no he visto soul eater, lo he querido ver antes, pero no esta en youtube y no tengo espacio para descargarlo TTnTT pero tratare de echar un vistazo en jkanime, seguramente esta ahí xDD**

 **DeiUchiha: y si ahora sufre por una acosadora? No se solo son ideas, se me acaba de ocurrir xDDD**

 **One Girl: jajaja descuida, ahora si que me tarde! Jajaja luka ya enloquecio pero le tengo preparado algo grande a la chica! Y en cuanto a rin pues su personaje acaba de dar un cambiazo como se notara en capis posteriores xD gracias por seguir mi historia! TTuTT *corran que ya se puso cursi***


	22. Déjame que lo deje claro

**Capítulo 22 Déjame dejártelo en claro**

-¿Hermano? ¿Estás despierto aún?

La princesa Maika entró en el despacho del príncipe Mike, quien seguía despierto.

-¿Qué quieres, Maika?

La princesa observó a su gemelo con aprehensión.

-Mike, ¿estás bien? Últimamente te duermes muy tarde y viajas demasiado, ¿qué te ocurre?

El chico bajó la vista.

-Maika…

-¿Sí?

-¿Has pensado en Clara, últimamente?

La joven miró la luna nostálgicamente.

-A veces, ¿y tú?

-Pienso en ella todos los días, Maika, desde esa noche en que ella murió… en que ella fue asesinada por el padre de Allen y Kyle.

-El capitán Kagamine no era demasiado noble, pero en realidad nunca creí que él quisiera matar a Clara. No le veo sentido.

-Yo tampoco. No entiendo nada, no entiendo porque habría podido querer matarla, ni por qué lo hizo.

Maika abrazó a su hermano con ternura.

-No creo que él la haya matado.

-¿Entonces quién?

-Sé que esa mujer debió tener algo que ver…

-¿La visitante inglesa?

-Sí, ella.

Las mejillas de Mike estaban inundadas de lágrimas. Ese lado humano y sensible que tenía tan escondido desde pequeño solo se lo mostraba a Maika. Maika era su hermana gemela, su otro yo, su única debilidad.

-Te quiero, Maika.

-Te amo, hermano.

La princesa besó suavemente su cabeza.

-Eres lo más importante para mí, hermana, eres lo único que me hace débil…

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Tú también lo eres para mí, incluso más que Kyle, más que padre, más que cualquiera.

Mike se levantó de la silla y la abrazo besando su frente.

-Tú eres lo único que me hace débil, por eso siempre estarás en peligro, y me podrás en peligro a mí. Solo quiero que ambos estemos a salvo, Maika.

-Hermano, ¿qué estás…?

A la luz de la luna, resplandeció cual rosa floreciendo entre la nieve una mancha oscura y rojiza que se extendía lenta y majestuosamente en el pecho de la princesa, enmarcada por el blanco puro y brillante de su vestido.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las suaves mejillas de la chica, que rápidamente perdían el color.

-Mike… ¿por qué?

-Maika… tú eres todo lo que tengo, eres lo único que temo perder… por eso, antes de que nadie te lastime y te use en mi contra, tienes que desaparecer.

Con una expresión horrorizada, la cara de la princesa se contrajo.

-Te amo, Maika.

El príncipe besó los labios de su hermana, mientras esta entregaba su último aliento.

.-.-.-.

-Estás exagerando. Solo tengo que esperar a que sanen las heridas.

-No estoy exagerando, tú te tomas todo muy a la ligera.

Rin resopló y miró al techo.

-¿No te molesta?

-¿El qué?

-Llevas bastante tiempo lejos de tu negocio.

Miku se echó a reír.

-No en realidad, no extraño tratar con tipos malolientes todos los días.

Rin también rió.

-¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en volver a Inglaterra.

Miku volteó a verla bruscamente.

- _¿Qué?_

-¡No para quedarme! Solo quiero… ir a ver algunas cosas.

La traficante se puso seria.

-¿Quieres ver a tu padre?

Rin bajó la vista.

-No, en realidad no quiero.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero saber cómo están algunas personas que seguramente siguen allí.

-¿Te refieres a viejos amigos?

Rin sonrió tristemente.

-Sí, así es.

Recordaba con tristeza a Ann Sweet, una sirvienta de la edad de su hermana que fue muy amiga de ambas. Era ayudante de la madre de Lily. Quería saber cómo estaban ambas, esa mujer no fue precisamente la mejor con ella, pero era la madre de su amada hermana, así que le interesaba saber cómo estaban ambas.

La madre de Lily la odiaba por ser una hija reconocida, igual que Lily en un principio, pero, a diferencia de su hija, nunca la aceptó. La odiaba con autentico odio, y seguramente más ahora que Lily estaba muerta por su culpa. Y seguramente, se volvería loca de odio y dolor cuando supiera que Rilliane se había enamorado del asesino de su hermana.

-¿Rin? ¿Estás bien?

Con fuerza y firmeza, echó a patadas los recuerdos de su cabeza y trató de levantarse.

-¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?! Ni sueñes que te levantaras.

-¡Cállate!

Mikulia observó perpleja a la chica en la cama.

-¿Estás bien?

-No. Vete.

Con un suspiro, ella obedeció.

Miku salió hacia la cocina y se encontró allí con Luka.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Lo que ustedes no hacen.

Quiso responderle pero ella tenía razón.

-Rin está herida.

-Cómo siempre.

-Tienes que ver las cosas como son, Luka estás enloqueciendo.

Luka la encaró, y tenía el mirar más despejado que nunca, de forma que hacía ver sus ojos luminosos, como adivinamos el cielo tras una fiera tormenta.

-No, ya he visto como son las cosas. Y veo que ellos están locos, siempre lo han estado, ella más que él.

Miku puso los ojos en blanco.

-Rin no está loca, es solo que sus sentimientos son reales y fuertes.

Luka no se rió, solo miro a Miku con incredulidad.

-Miku, tú igual lo sabes. Creo que Rin trae algo raro.

-¿Raro cómo qué?

-¡Deja de hacerte la estúpida! Después de… de todo, ¿se ha enamorado de Len? De verdad quería que IA la matara.

Miku no dudó en desenvainar su espada.

-Cuida lo que dices, Luka, si le haces el menor daño a Rilliane, ten por seguro que Allen olvidara el cariño que te tiene.

Luka la miró con lucidez.

-Len no es estúpido ni yo tampoco. Sigo queriendo a tu primo, pero creo que no entiendes de verdad a qué me refiero… ¿Viste a Rin pelear ayer?

La peliaqua bajó la espada.

-No.

-Era implacable, estuvo a punto de matar a Oliver.

Miku bajó la mirada.

-Estaba asustada, seguramente.

Luka puso los ojos en blanco.

-Quién es ahora la que no acepta las cosas.

.-.-.-.

-¿Estas segura de eso?

Rilliane asintió.

-No estaré tranquila hasta que no sepa como esta.

El capitán suspiró.

-Está bien. Te llevare a Inglaterra, por última vez.

Rin alzó una ceja inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Después de esto no pienso llevarte allá de nuevo.

La rubia se enfadó, ¿estaba dándole órdenes?

-¿Querrías darme una razón?

-Creo que pronto empezaran a buscarnos allá… a todos.

No lo entendió al principio, pero no tardo en notar que se refería a su hermano.

-Ya… ya veo… de todos modos, solo quiero saber que su madre está bien, después de eso, no pienso volver a Inglaterra nunca.

-Espero que Mikulia quiera quedarse.

Rin volteó a verlo con sorpresa.

-¿Miku? Lo dudo en serio. Sabes que jamás dejaría de ser pirata.

-¿Tú dejarías de serlo?

-No lo sé. ¿Tú?

-Tal vez.

Rin observó el océano. No le importaba ser pirata, princesa, puta o lo que fuera, solo quería estar con él.

Ambos avistaron el puerto. Rin se volvió para prepararse para bajar, pero Len le tomó la mano y la detuvo.

-¿A dónde piensas ir, exactamente, Rilliane? No estarás pensando en ir a casa de tu padre…

Para su sorpresa, ella sonrió.

-Tal vez sí. Pero descuida -enterró las manos en su cabello y lo besó profundamente-, estaré bien.

Ella se fue y él se dijo que había algo raro con Rilliane, solo que a diferencia de Miku y Luka, supo identificar qué era.

Rin pensó con cierto pesar sobre lo que sabía que dentro de poco toda la tripulación pensaría de ella, pero intentó que no le afectara o al menos no demasiado. Lo único le había ocurrido, era que se había quitado todos los recatos, todas las limitaciones de sus impulsos, había decidido que sí lo que quería era matar, lo haría; si no quería hacerlo, no lo haría, si sentía deseos de matar a quien se atreviera a acercarse deliberadamente a Allen, lo haría. Todo lo que deseaba era estar con él. Ya no quería ser compasiva ni confiada, con IA ya se había llevado un chasco, y prefería no tener que llevarse ningún otro. Solo había una forma de no ser traicionado y era esa, y todo esto no se debía a ningún dolor por la traición de nadie sino a algo más simple y fuerte: por Allen, por él, para que no por ella él resultará herido, él era lo más importante.

Él, por su lado, entendía los sentimientos de Rilliane y se negaba a admitir que le asustaban un poco, era verdad que los sentimientos demasiado intensos lo habían aterrado desde siempre, pero quería estar a la altura de ellos para sentir que los merecía. Además, resultaba excitante. De cierta manera, resultaba excitante el hecho de que a pesar de estas consciente de esos sentimientos suyos de casi devoción hacia él, también sentía que no la tenía por completo, y eso le gustaba. Tal vez por eso la amaba más que a Clara, porque Clara siempre la había sabido suya, desde niños la sabía suya en su totalidad, cada fibra de su cuerpo y cada rincón de su mente le pertenecieron. En cambio, Rin lo amaba, lo protegía y lo adoraba, pero ella no parecía sentirse suya, o al menos no se consideraba tan suya como se consideraba su dueña. Eso debería tal vez enfadarlo, pero era completamente lo contrario.

En el camarote de las mujeres, Miku miró con extrañeza que Rin no se había cambiado ni parecía tener la menor intención de hacerlo.

-¿Es que no vas a bajar?

-Bajaré así.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Las únicas que no se visten como damas allí son las prostitutas y lo sabes!

-¿Y? ¿Tú que crees? ¿Qué no hay ningún pirata por allí? No voy a ir a ver a ningún rey.

Miku suspiró.

-Solo me das más trabajo.

-No eres mi niñera.

-No, pero le prometí a Len que cuidaría de ti.

-Él sabe que puedo cuidarme sola.

Miku sonrió.

-Al menos déjalo que se preocupe.

-Que me deje las preocupaciones a mí.

Luka entró al camarote. Miku estaba sorprendida de que estuviera en la misma estancia con ellas por voluntad propia. Pero la sorpresa no terminó ahí: Luka se quedó varios minutos viendo con profundo rencor a Rilliane y esta le devolvió una mirada de sádico desafío, como si trataran de ver quién iba a desenfundar la espada primero.

Miku se aclaró la garganta para recordarles su presencia, pero dado que eso no basto, decidió hablar.

-Hey, dejen de verse como si fueran a matarse.

-No dudaría en matarla si se me da la ocasión -escupió Luka airadamente.

Rin sonrió.

-Entonces ya lo habrías hecho.

-Te tengo demasiada lástima para matarte desprevenida.

-Entonces rétame.

-Deja de hablar como si valieras la pena.

-Valgo más que tú.

Luka colocó su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, por lo que Miku volvió a intervenir.

-¡Cálmense, carajo!

Rin suspiró con tranquilidad y les sonrió amablemente a ambas.

-No me interesa hacerte ningún daño, Luka… mientras te mantengas lejos de lo que no es tuyo.

Luka aceptó el desafío y le sonrió.

-No me subestimes.

Rin le sonrió de vuelta y abandonó la estancia.

Kaito la observó salir y la alcanzó.

-¡Rin!

-Hola, Kaito.

-¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto.

-¿No molesta volver a estar aquí?

-Para nada, ¿y a ti?

Kaito negó con la cabeza.

Al otro extremo del barco, Luka se acercaba corriendo al capitán.

-Len, voy a bajar con ustedes.

Sorprendido, él examinó su rostro en busca de algún nuevo rastro de locura.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella percibiendo su mirada y enfadándose.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que sí, ¿o es que no quieres que bajé?

Efectivamente, le preocupaba que bajara por Rin.

-N-no, solo… está bien.

Luka se enfadó aún más, ¡¿ _está bien_?! ¡No le estaba pidiendo permiso! Oh, claro, es que ahora _sí_ tenía que pedir permiso, porque ya no era ella la favorita del capitán, ya no era la chica a la cual el resto de la tripulación llamaba por voluntad propia capitana. Se fue antes de que la cólera se apoderara de ella por completo.

Antes de ello, desde lejos, Rin lo vio juntos y, dado el reciente desafío, eso no le agrado nada.

-¿Rin? ¿Estás bien?

Asintió sonriente.

-Sí, ¿vas a bajar, Kaito?

-Sí.

-¿Todos van a bajar?

-La mayoría. Necesitamos provisiones y esta es la oportunidad.

-Es verdad, pero entonces pasaremos mucho tiempo aquí ¿no es cierto?

-No tanto, tal vez dos o tres semanas.

Finalmente, tocaron puerto por fin y, tras atracar el Valhalla, más de la mitad de la tripulación desembarcó.

Viendo que Allen se dedicaba a dirigir al resto de los tripulantes junto con Miku, Rin decidió ir a darse una vuelta por donde sabía que quiénes buscaba estarían.

Se lo comunicó a Len y seguidamente se fue, sin escuchar su respuesta.

Se dirigió a un lugar de entre los burdeles del puerto y donde también había prostitutas callejeras, hacia el final donde había un pequeño local de comadronas. Ahí vivían algunas de las sirvientas de su antigua casa que no tenían el privilegio de vivir en ella.

Se acercó escuchando los alaridos de parto de alguna pobre doliente ahí dentro y los gemidos de muchas más que esperaban a que su tormento se terminara con vida o muerte.

Vio salir presurosas a una joven rubia y otra castaña aparentemente de unos doce años. La rubia tenía en las manos un trapo lleno de sangre y trataba de enjuagarlo, la otra parecía ser solo una ayudante o aprendiz.

Antes de que Rilliane pudiera reconocer a ninguna de las dos, una de ellas la reconoció.

-¿Señora?

Miró a la rubia y en seguida la reconoció como Ann Sweet, la mejor amiga de Lily.

-¿Ann Sweet? ¡Sí, soy yo!

La joven dio a la castaña el trapo limpio y la mandó para adentro. Se acercaron una a la otra.

-¡Mi señora! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué…? -se fijó en su ropa- ¿Por qué viste como corsaria? -acto seguido se inventó su propia conclusión- ¡Oh, mi señora! ¡Es horrible lo que esos piratas la han obligado a hacer! La llevaré con su padre, allí sabrán cómo tratarla…

-No, Ann, espera -Rin tomó su mano- estoy bien, nadie me ha obligado a hacer nada.

-¿Acaso se ha unido a la tripulación de ese monstruo, señora?

Rin temió que Ann la odiará por haberse unido a la tripulación del asesino de Lily, y se preparó para cortarle la garganta si trataba de avisar a alguien se su presencia. No es que quisiera, claro, la apreciaba mucho, pero la seguridad de Allen iba primero.

-¿Me odias?

Ann negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces no piensa volver con padre?

-No, nunca.

Ann pareció alarmarse.

-Entonces debo advertirle que hay oficiales por todo el pueblo, señora, buscándola. O más bie, aguardando por usted.

Rin retrocedió volteando para todos lados y maldiciéndose al pensar en la posibilidad de una emboscada por su culpa.

-No se preocupe, no la están buscando en serio y de todas formas no lo harían en un burdel.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Verá, señora, su padre hace unas semanas se convenció de que usted seguía con vida y dispuso que todo el mundo la buscara. Nadie lo creyó, y muchos temen por su salud mental.

Rin se preguntó a qué se debía tal arranque por un momento, pero decidió pensar en ello después.

-Todos creen que Allen el Ario la asesino, mi señora.

Ella sonrió nostálgicamente.

-No podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

Ann la miró con aprehensión.

-¿Quiere decir que se enamoró de él, señora?

Ambas se miraron por un momento.

-¿Me odias?

Ann sacudió pronto la cabeza.

-No, señora, nunca podría. Pero temó que la madre de su hermana sí lo hace. Enloqueció de dolor al enterarse que su hija había muerto protegiéndola, trato de matar al gobernador, pero logré impedir eso y que la encerraran en un asilo para locos o en la cárcel.

Rin frunció las cejas.

-¿Te acostaste con mi padre?

Creyéndose reprendida, la chica bajó la vista con vergüenza y lágrimas.

-Fue necesario, señora.

-Lamentó que hayas tenido que hacerlo, Ann. -Descolgó una bolsa de su cinto- ¿Sigues bajo la tutela de la madre de Lily?

Ann negó.

-Ahora ella está bajo la mía, señora. Fue declarada de mente, claro que un dictamen corrupto no importa para vivir en los bajos fondos y ella lleva mucho tiempo siendo conocida como comadrona.

Rin le extendió la pesada bolsa.

-Entonces toma. Usen esto para vivir mejor, debería servirles mientras buscas un trabajo más digno.

-Ayudar a dar vida es un trabajo muy digno, señora -respondió con un ligero toque de enfado pero tomando la bolsa.

-Lo sé, pero la paga no lo es. Y por muy buena que seas, no puedes exigirles oro a los pobres.

-Eso es cierto.

Ann abrió la bolsa y casi cayó hacia atrás.

-¡Mi señora! ¡Esto es mucho dinero! ¡Nunca había visto tantas joyas ni tanto oro!

No era demasiado sino un pellizco que le había dado, con ayuda de Mikulia, al tesoro del Valhala.

-No lo es en realidad, pero servirá.

La sirvienta se echó a sus pies.

-¡Gracias, señora! ¡Gracias!

Rin le sonrió y se apresuró a despedirse de ella, urgida de advertir a su capitán acerca de la supuesta vigía del puerto.

Caminó de regreso buscando a alguien de tripulación. Buscó por un largo rato hasta que vio las larguísimas coletas aguamarina de Mikulia y a ella haciéndole señas. Fue hasta ella.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-A resolver algunas cosas. ¿Dónde están los demás? Tengo que decirle algo muy importante a Len.

Miku se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, han de estar consiguiendo las provisiones quizá.

Ambas entraron a una cantina de mala muerte muy concurrida por toda clase de coloridos personajes de los bajos fondos de Inglaterra.

Ambas se sentaron con una cerveza lejos de todos los tipos malolientes que las miraban lascivamente.

-¿Ya hiciste entonces lo que querías hacer?

Rin asintió.

-Si no lo hacía, no podría olvidar este país.

Cerca de ellas dos prostitutas charlaban animadamente.

-¡Acabó de ver a un cliente que me dio una increíble noticia! -exclamó una de ellas.

-¿Qué noticia? -inquirió la otra.

-Dice que Allen el Ario está en el puerto.

La otra hizo una mueca de asco y preocupación.

-¿Y quieres irte a meter con un tipo tan sanguinario?

La otra sonrió sugerentemente.

-Quién sabe, ¿lo has visto?

-No, en mi vida.

-No es ningún viejo, no debe pasar los dieciséis años.

Por fin, su compañera mostró interés.

-¿De verdad? ¿Allen el Ario tiene dieciséis años?

-O eso o es verdad que vendió su alma para ser eternamente joven… y apuesto.

-¿Lo viste?

-¡Sí! Es muy lindo.

-Tal vez debería ir a verlo yo también.

La prostituta tiró los ánimos al piso.

-No, él no me hizo ningún caso, ni siquiera me vio. -Hizo una expresión de disgusto- Traía con él a una zorra encimosa de cabello rosa que no lo dejaba en paz.

La sangre de Rin se hirvió al escuchar eso, como si necesitará algo más para seguir alterándose.

-Me preguntó -continuó la chica- si esa será la famosa corsaria que lo sedujo.

Rin se levantó y se dio la vuelta sin que Miku la detuviera.

-No, esa soy yo.

Primero desconcertada y luego envalentonada, la prostituta se levantó también y se acercó a Rilliane.

-Eres demasiado ordinaria para él, ¿no crees?

-Yo no lo creo -intervino aún sentada la otra chica mirando lasciva y concienzudamente el cuerpo y la cara de Rin.

-Vete a la mierda -ladró la rubia volviendo a concentrarse en la otra.

-¿Entonces eres celosa con él? -preguntó la joven sonriendo para provocarla.

-No tienes idea de cuánto -respondió Rin casualmente y sonriendo, como si conversara con una vieja amiga.

-¿De verdad crees que eres la única para él?

-Lo soy, lo sé. Pero no me gusta ver a nadie cerca de él.

-Pues esa chica pelirrosada estaba muy cerca y él no sé quejaba.

De nuevo le hirvió la sangre. Lo sabía, pero también sabía que Len nunca vería a Luka de ese modo.

-Pero apuesto a que se quejaría de ti.

-Lo dudo mucho. Nadie se queja de mí, sabes. Pero lo veré hoy, tal vez lo haga… o tal vez no.

-Claro que lo haría, y creó que prefiero ahorrarle esa molestia.

Desenfundó a Drossel y hasta entonces Mikulia intervino.

-Basta, Rilliane, ¿piensas insultar a Drossel manchándola con la sangre de una simple puta?

-Drossel está evitando que sea Letzel quién se manche.

Miku cayó porque sabía que Rin tenía razón: Len era otro demente que no dudaría en matar a cualquier puta que se dedicara a acosarlo. Ya lo había hecho antes, así que se dejó caer en la silla dando su silenciosa aprobación para aquella muerte.

La prostituta había perdido todo el supuesto valor al ver la reluciente espada de Rilliane y solo pudo retroceder cuando, ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes, la corsaria la mató, no con su espada, sino con un disparo entre los senos que no tardaría en hacerla ahogarse con su propia sangre.

Sin más, ambas salieron del lugar. Miku se guardó la reprimenda diciéndose que tal vez ella había hecho lo mismo.

Caminaron de vuelta al puerto, dónde vieron a Len con Luka y Kaito. Al verlas, Luka avisó enseguida al capitán de su presencia, cosa que las sorprendió y por lo tanto las alertó.

La rubia se acercó a él a prisa.

-¡Len!

-¿Estás bien? -observó con detenimiento las finas salpicaduras de sangre en su ropa.

Ella miró la sangre con asco.

-No es nada importante. Pero me he enterado de que hay guardias en el pueblo.

Eso descolocó al rubio por un momento. Len frunció el entrecejo con furia anticipada; no odiaba nada más que la traición.

-¿Acaso… sabían que veníamos?

-No lo sé. Me dijeron que mi padre de un día para otro estaba seguro de que yo volvería.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en algún traidor, pero nadie sabía que pensábamos volver.

Allen alzó la vista y se preguntó por quién. Tenía un buen culpable en la mente.

-Mientras no se acerquen al puerto, no importa.

Kyle lo llamó desde el otro lado y él se volvió para ir, pero fue detenido por la mano de Rin en su brazo.

-¿Rin?

-Prométeme que no iras al pueblo -rogó con ojos suplicantes, consciente de lo necio y orgullosa que él podía ser cuando quería.

Y de hecho, estaba a punto de decirle que no había nada que temer, hasta que vio su mirada rogándole que la escuchara. Con una sonrisa, suavemente acarició su cabello y besó su frente.

-Te lo prometo.

Ella lo retuvo un momento para besarlo una vez más.

.-.-.-.

-¿Algún barco ha atracado en el puerto?

-No, señor.

-¿Hay guardias en el puerto?

-No, señor.

-Bien.

Después de que Mike hablará acerca de Rilliane, el trato había sido que el Gobernador vigilara el pueblo y Mike el puerto, pero una vez que el príncipe abandonó temporalmente el país, ni los soldados ingleses ni los españoles habían salido de las cantinas ni de los prostíbulos. Nunca un vicio de la guardia les había resultado más ventajoso aunque no lo supieran.

.-.-.-.

Recargada en la barandilla de la cubierta, observaba las luces y la actividad del puerto. La mayoría de los hombres estaba allí, con órdenes estrictas de no acercarse al pueblo. Ella pensaba acerca de lo que Len había dicho antes acerca de que pronto empezarían a buscarlos a todos y se llamó estúpida por no haberle preguntado a qué se refería exactamente. Por fortuna él estaba cerca de ella.

-Len.

-¿Sí?

-¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que tal vez empezarían a buscarnos?

Él mantuvo la vista al frente.

-A nada. Solo he estado pensando algunas cosas… que te prometo que te diré después -añadió ante la mirada inquisitiva de Rilliane.

-Vale... solo recuerda no… trata de no… bueno, olvídalo.

Él lo entendió perfectamente.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Rin reprimió un suspiro de pesar.

-Te amo.

-También yo.

La besó dulcemente, recordando la primera vez que lo hizo, con la diferencia de que esta vez ella lo besaba también.

Ella lo amaba y quería que él lo supiera. Le sorprendía que aun después de todo, le asustara de cierta manera volver a estar con él, pero a la vez… lo amaba.

Los besos se volvían cada vez más húmedos, la excitación crecía cada vez más a pesar del temor de ambos.

-Te amo -susurró ella entre besos.

Len mantenía las manos en su cintura, temeroso de asustarla si se movía. Y Rin, claro que estaba asustada, los recuerdos seguían allí, sin detenerse, pera había decidido reprimirlos y eso iba a hacer.

Él empezó, con mucha suavidad, a desabrochar su corsé, esperando la menor señal de rechazo. Rilliane posó sus manos en sus mejillas, sin abrir los ojos y dándole así una señal inequívoca para continuar. Con ello, el rubio dejo de besar sus labios y empezó a dibujar un caminillo de besos desde su mejilla hasta su pecho.

Sin embargo, seguía en la cubierta, así que la cargó hasta su camarote. Cerró la puerta de una patada y cayó sobre ella en la litera, juntando por un momento de paz sus frentes.

-Te amo -susurró ella atrapando de nuevo sus labios antes de darle un respiro para responder igual.

Sintió los labios de Allen besando hambrientamente su cuello, bajando con mucha lentitud hasta volver a su escote, donde desabrochó la camisa y en un minuto dejos sus suaves y blancos senos descubiertos. La chica enloqueció por un momento cuando Len besó uno de sus pechos con suavidad mientras masajeaba el otro y se alternaba entre ambos. Rin suspiró de placer mientras trataba, con todo el control que aún conservaba en sí misma, de desabrochar su camisa. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera quitarle el chaleco, él ya se había ocupado de dejarla completamente desnuda. Con una fugaz sonrisa, la rubia pensó que no era justo que ella ya no tuviera ni una prenda y él siguiera completamente vestido; quiso decírselo, pero entonces volvió a sentir sus labios dando pequeños y suaves besos en su vientre hasta su intimidad.

-¡Allen! -gimió cuando la cálida lengua de su amante se introdujo con descaro dentro de ella.

Aferró las sabanas y cerró fuertemente los ojos sintiendo los lengüetazos de Allen en su intimidad, provocando que su espalda se arqueara cada vez más mientras la quemante sensación que se extendía por su cuerpo empezaba a exigir liberarse de alguna manera. Unos segundos después alcanzó el clímax, quedando por un minuto sin aliento, solo escuchando su propia respiración y la de él.

-Te amo -murmuró una vez más por esa noche mientras él la besaba de nuevo.

Los besos no eran ni dulces ni suaves sino apasionados, y aun así siguieron subiendo de tono otra vez, y en esta ocasión, ella no pensaba quedarse solo sintiendo.

Extendió sus manos por el cuello de él hasta llegar a los nudos de su camisa, quitándosela en un solo movimiento. La desesperación empezaba a hacerse presente en ambos, pero el temor a lastimarla seguía presente en él. Dándose cuenta de ello, Rilliane lo abrazó y susurró:

-Allen, nunca había amado a nadie como te amo a ti. Por favor, nunca me dejes ir.

Entendiéndola, el capitán besó su hombro y entró en ella con lentitud. No había dolor, solo placer. Sus caderas cobraron vida propia, haciendo los movimientos cada vez más instintivos y menos coordinados, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Con una sonrisa, se durmieron en brazos del otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entonces, qué tal sus vidas? Cuantos hijos tienen ya? Con que promedio salieron de la uni? Como estuvo su primer trabajo? Podrían presentarme a sus esposos?**

 **Okey, ya me dejo de idioteces y que venga la tunda.**

 **MIERDA TRES MESES SIN ESCRIBIR no pueden negar valió la pena, en serio hacía muuuuuuuuucho que no me esforzaba tanto en un capitulo pero no les voy a echar eso jejeje además adivinen quien esta aquí?**

 **Así es! La puta del 71…!**

 **Lyli: cállate zorra, agradece que estoy aquí. Fue a rogarme a que volviera.**

 **Nyneve: sí, zorra en tus fucking sueños, ella volvió por que quiso. Bueno, si le rogué tantito por el lemmon xD es que no sé porque con todos mis demás shipeos si me sale y con estos nomas no xDDD En fin espero que la historia les siga gustando, fuck, todos estos giros me marean y eso que los doy yo por cierto LE VOY A CAMBIAR EL NOMBRE A LA HISTORIA ya no va a ser hasta que se seque el mar, xD en fin, vamo a responder reviews!**

 **Zatsune Ann: jajajajajja me bajaste el drama en un segundo mujer! xD claro que es una perra! Nació para ser perra ok no xDD y pues si… pues si aumento muchooooo que tal lemmon creo que le quedo bien a esta zorra.**

 **Kanutu: usa tu imaginación! xDDD**

 **Yuu-chan:jajajaj dudo mucho que lo sigas revisando, pero espero que lo veas!**

 **Kirara213: ya te he dicho que te amo? Omg me siento tan genial cuando pienso que estas reviewando desde mi primer fic! Y que tal nuestra rin ahora? Dios creo que me estoy pasando! xD**

 **Ayami Ainsworth: Mujer! A ti también te amo! Shielos! A ver perate más despacio, te enamoraste? No puede ser! Me siento tan feliz por ti!**

 **Dianis Mar: tú tienes la culpa de que no actualice mujer! Por viciarme con MLB xDD gracias ;3 y quien sabe por que con Marinette y Adrien si me sale el lemmon y con Rin y Len le tengo que pedir ayuda a LyLi xD**

 **3: yandere, tsundere, cual es la diferencia cuando hay amor? Y si perra IA y con el imitador bueno pues la hija de la fregada no se deja, pero lo hare TnT gracias!**

 **vampire girl and lion boy: muchas gracias, y bueno ahora fueron tres xD pero en serio muchas gracias, aunque no dejes reviews me alegro de que leas**

 **DeiUchiha: gracias por seguir aquí! Jaajaj vamos por lo yandere! Gracias!**


End file.
